The Lost Soul
by LilAngelLady21
Summary: When an evil God and old foes seek revenge on the Saiyan God and it's creations, our heroes are sucked into an epic battle to end all battles. Can they rise up and win? Or will they be lost forever? (Now Complete!)
1. Evil in Space

Chapter One: Evil In Space  
  
Somewhere in the dark depths of space, evil creatures roamed a dark planet. Creatures long unknown or forgotten. Creatures long awaiting their time to claim the universe. The Archesaiyas as they were called by the few that knew them had once been a peaceful and prosperous race. But now they had broken up and fled to other planets to escape persecution and slavery and the hands of an evil, powerful few. Now the three most powerful of these Archesaiyas were ready to rise up from their dark thrones on that planet and claim all they wanted. From the depths of the great black castle came a haunting evil laugh. A dark creature sat watching a funeral on a giant screen.  
  
"Sister, why do you carry on so? What do you see that brings you such joy?" "Why Casica, the last of the great Saiyan lineage has finally died. Do you realize what this means?" The dark being under the screen said to the one standing in the doorway. "Yes I do, Masikle. We can now rise out of this dying world and claim any world we want for our own. The universe is ours for the taking and now there is no one near our power that can try to stop us!" With that they both let out haunting evil laughs. "My dear younger sister, what planet shall you claim?" Masikle asked curiously. "I've had my eye on Poilun for some years now. I'll claim it unless you bid it yours." Casica said reverently to her sister. "No, no. I have laid claim to Earth the source of our years of dismay. It shall be mine. But why stop with just one planet? Let us conquer them all! Who's to stop us?" Masikle said grabbing her sister's arms and looking at her with excitement. "Who's to stop us now?" "No one!" Casica shouted. They began laughing again.  
  
A red light flashed. It indicated that a ship had taken off from their private launch bay. They were unaware that their youngest sister, Goshiya, had left not long after Masikle watched the last Saiyan be buried.  
  
"I must find them. I know my prophecy is true and I have to find them. The whole universe depends on it." Goshiya thought to herself as she hurtled through space toward the infinite blackness before her. There was much distance to span and she had to do it quickly. She had taken the fastest ship they had and destroyed all the others she could find. Even with that in her favor she knew it wouldn't buy her forever. She sat in the helm looking out into the expanse with a seriousness she had never known till she had her most disturbing prophetic dream. Her sisters' freedom bore more consequences then either of them could know. 


	2. Sleeping Stranger

Chapter Two: Sleeping Stranger  
  
"What is that, Mikilo?" A young Namekian asked his friend. "I don't know, Yemion" Mikilo replied.  
  
The two stood at the opening of a small cave that they had uncovered while exploring. They now stood looking at a massive thing of sorts. A thing they had never seen before. It resembled a rock but had buttons and what appeared to be a door carved out of it.  
  
"Should we open it?" Yemion asked half scared and half fascinated by their discovery. "Sure why not?" Mikilo responded moving closer to the thing. "But how it must have a password or something." Yemion said following behind Mikilo. "I don't know this thing looks ancient." Mikilo said thoughtfully. As he did, the carved buttons lit up and blinked. The two jumped back in surprise and fear. Mikilo sighed a breath of relief. "Come on." He said grabbing Yemion's arm. "How did you get it to do that?" Yemion asked confused as he looked at the thing in awe. "I didn't do anything. I just said it looked ancient." Mikilo said running his fingers over the buttons. They went black then began to light up in a certain sequence. "Ancient must have been the password Mikilo." Yemion said stepping back fearfully. Mikilo did the same.  
  
There was a rush of air being sucked into the opening door as a flood of water rushed out. The two boys ran out of the cave narrowly escaping the flood that rushed out of the machine. When the flood had rushed away down the hill that gently sloped away from the cave, they ventured back in.  
  
"What do you suppose was in there?" Yemion asked excitedly but fearfully. "I don't know. But I guess we're about to find out." Mikilo said in a similar manner.  
  
Neither was expecting what they saw. There laying inside the machine on it's floor was a strange looking creature. It was gasping for air and moaning as if in pain. They stood looking at it in awe. Soon the creature gained control of it's breathing and began to pull itself off the floor and propped itself against the inside of the machine. All while doing this, it's eyes were closed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Mikilo and Yemion, the creature opened it's eyes.  
  
"Hello." It said in a sweet melodious voice. The sound of it put the two boys at ease immediately. "Hi." Mikilo said in response. "What are you?" "I'm a Archesaiya. What are you?" It responded in the same melodious voice. "I'm a Namekian." He said smiling. "Your people are so kind." The creature said smiling back. "Where did you come from? "Mikilo asked very curiously. "I don't remember. All I really remember is crashing on this planet. My ship was on fire and I couldn't move. But suddenly the flames disappeared and I saw some more Namekians. They pulled me out of my ship. All I remember is sleeping and dreaming for a very long time. Then you two came and woke me up." The creature said in very sad voice.  
  
"We should take you to see you to the Eldest Namek. He's very old and wise. Maybe he can help you remember where you came from and where you were going." Yemion said with a beaming smile. "Yemion! That's an excellent idea!" Mikilo exclaimed as he reached his hand out to the creature. "Come on we'll show you, we'll take you to the Eldest Namek." "Thank-you." The creature said taking Mikilo's hand. He helped it to it's feet.  
  
They walked out of the cave and on to the sloping plain. "Can you fly? We'll get there so much faster if you can fly." Yemion said cheerfully. "Yeah I think I can fly." The creature responded. With that it took a mighty leap into the air and stayed there about 20 feet off the ground then slowly floated back down to the ground. "Well then let's go!" Mikilo cried. With that the three flew off toward the Eldest Namek's tower.  
  
After a brief period they caught sight of the tower before them. "There it is!" Yemion and Mikilo shouted in unison. In a few short moments they were standing on a balcony that encircled that entire level of the tower. The creature looked all around taking in the sight. Yemion and Mikilo went through an opening in the exterior wall and disappeared into the blackness inside. The creature stood outside unsure if it should enter or remain where it was. So there it stood.  
  
Overhead, another Namekian, older and wiser than Yemion and Mikilo but far younger than the Eldest Namek, looked down upon the creature. He was taken by the uniqueness of it's features. Long straight black hair with red streaks through it, peachish colored skin. But before he could see all of the creature, Yemion and Mikilo ran out and bid it enter to see the Eldest Namek. So he to entered the building and made his way to the chamber of the Eldest Namek.  
  
The creature stood in awe at the large Namek for it. "So child you're finally awake. I have waited for this day for 200 hundred Namekian years. Which I judge to be about 125 years in your time. Tell me your name dear and what do you seek to know from me. If I can answer your questions I shall, or if I can not I shall offer the best advice I can to you."  
  
"My name is Kaykora. That I remember well. But where I came from, what I'm looking for, and where I was going when crashed I know not. And how I can be 140 years old is the greatest puzzle to me yet."  
  
"Well you see dear, when you crashed we believed you to be the object of a old Namek Prophecy. That prophecy said a warrior would fall from the sky and be in need of our aid. In payment that great warrior would protect us. I still believe it to be true, but I know not what you have to protect us from. The great Legendary Saiyans destroyed all the threats of the universe. But the future I can not see so I can not say that you have nothing to defend against. But to answer your question we put you in a state of sleep. In sleep you healed and became strong again." The wise Eldest Namek said in a caring thoughtful voice of wisdom that all elders had.  
  
"What of my other questions? Can you answer them? Can you tell me anything that might help me?" Kaykora said with a hint of distress in her voice. "Slow, slow child. Though what I can tell you is brief it is a long sorted story. Sit and be comfortable so I can tell you all I can." The Eldest Namek said with a weary smile. So Kaykora sat. "I know not where you come from, or where you were going but I can give you this in hopes it answers more of your questions." With that he motioned to the Namekian who had watched from above. "Heroli, please bring that box I had you set aside for me." "Yes sir." Heroli said before disappearing up the stairs he had been standing next to. He re-appeared a few moments later carrying a small metal box. He offered it to the Eldest Namek but he refused it. He instead motioned for Heroli to give it to Kaykora.  
  
Kaykora took the box from Heroli and stared at it wide-eyed. She seemed afraid to open it. Sensing this the Eldest Namek eased her fears. "Don't be afraid girl go on and open it." With his condolences Kaykora opened the box. In it was a battered, old piece of electronics. She looked at in awe then hit the button. The small screen lit up and she the button again selecting the first entry. The machine cracked a bit before her voice came streaming out of it.  
  
"I have started a journey today; a journey to save my world. My people are being pushed into slavery by evil and strong warriors that are of our own. I have determined that our only hope is for me to find my father, a great Saiyan warrior. I know my dreams have never been wrong before and I know he can help us. A mass exodus has freed many of my people but many remain to be slave warriors destined to conquer and destroy innocent people. I can not sit back and let that happen. I must find him, I only hope I can focus on his energy signature from the token he gave me before he left. He maybe our only hope..."  
  
"Do you know what any of that means?" The Eldest Namek asked with intrigue. "Yes. I remember my mother telling me not to leave but I told her I had to. I broke into a compound with ships into and took the closest one. I constantly had dreams of prophecy and when the unrest started I knew that my dreams were true. I don't remember my father or what he looks like but I remember feeling him, his presence." Kaykora said squinting her eyes and holding her head as she strained to remember as much as she could.  
  
"He is one of the Legendary Saiyans of Earth." The Eldest Namek spoke with an air of pride. "He was a very strong warrior as were they all. They saved our race back just before you landed here. " "Was? Then they're all dead?" Kaykora said with extreme despair in her voice. "Yes, sorry to say they are." "Then what good is this? To know that I was in search of him when he is dead and my search can never be completed?" Kaykora broke down into a heap on the floor. Heroli rushed to her side and sat her up.  
  
"I'm sure there must be something we can do to help you. Carcuru, is it possible she could use the Dragonballs to teleport her to the past? Then she can find her father when he was still alive and save her planet." "I'm not sure Heroli. It has never been done." "What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Kaykora asked extremely confused. "Here on Namek we have these things called Dragonballs. Anyone who collects all seven in one place can summon the Dragon and receive any three wishes they desire as long as they are within the power of the Dragon." Heroli explained. "And what if it isn't within the Dragon's power to let me teleport? Then what?" Kaykora asked doubtfully. "Then you resurrect someone who can help you." Heroli said bluntly. "The Dragon can do that?" Kaykora said amazed. "Heroli do not lead her on so. Kaykora dear, the Dragon can only resurrect them if they wish to be resurrected. If they wish not to be then there is little you can do but plead your case and hope they will return." Carcuru said with great concern. "That is very true. I'm sorry." Heroli conceded. Kaykora fell back into dismay and begin crying again.  
  
"Fear not child. I sense in you a power I thought died just days ago when the last of the Great Saiyan Lineage died. I doubt not that you are of the same blood. Argue that to passed and they will not deny you. And if they do I'm sure one of the other Legendary Saiyans would come to your call." Carcuru said with great care and love in his voice. "Where can I find these Dragonballs? And how can I summon the Dragon?" Kaykora said with a renewed joy in her voice. "They are spread out all over the planet. All you must do is find them and bring them together in one place. Then you will need someone who speaks Namek to summon the Dragon and translate your wishes." Carcuru said happily. "I'll help you." Heroli said smiling at Kaykora. "I already know where three of them are. And I can speak Namek so I can translate for you." "Really? Thank-you so much! You Namekians are so kind and benevolent. I could not ask to be stranded with amnesia on any better a planet." Kaykora said standing up and laughing a bit. Carcuru smiled and laughed some himself.  
  
"Before you go to seek the Dragonballs, come here dear girl. I have a few gifts I would like to give you. Heroli you know of what I speak. Please go retrieve it for her." Heroli again disappeared up the stairs. "Come here dear." Kaykora approached Carcuru. "Aahh... You are truly a unique child. I've never known of a Saiyan to have blue eyes and red streaks of hair. But all well and good." He said smiling.  
  
He placed his large hand upon her head. Almost immediately a great blue light rushed around Kaykora. It quickly filled the whole room sending sparks of energy everywhere. But Kaykora stood still with her eyes closed and an expressionless face. Soon the blue light contained streaks of gold. Kaykora's hair flashed from black and red to gold and red. But just as quickly as the display began, it was over. The light disappeared and Kaykora's hair returned to normal color. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
She held out her hands and energy balls formed. She stared at them with joy. It as though a lost part of her had been found and she was all the more closer to complete. "Thank-you. For returning my powers to me. I feel so much better now." She said gratefully.  
  
"No problem at all my dear." Carcuru said removing his hand from her head. "Now where is Heroli?" "Right here sir." Heroli said. Held held a large Gold sphere and another box in his hands. "Is that the Dragonball?" Kaykora said eying it.  
"Yes it is." Heroli said smiling. "We are one step closer to your  
answers."  
Kaykora smiled. "What's in the box?" She asked curiously.  
"It's something we found in your ship." Carcuru said. "I think it may  
be important."  
"What makes you it think that? What is it even?" Kaykora asked with intrigue.  
"I say this because it's the only thing that survived untouched when everything else around it was burned or at the least scorched." Carcuru said.  
  
Heroli held out the box. Kaykora took it and hesitantly opened it. In side was a silver like metal pendant on a chain. The pendant was in the shape of a tiger wrapped around a dark blue stone. It looked like sapphire or blue quartz. Also there was a pendenat on a think chain that had what appeared to be a royal seal.  
  
Kaykora took the silver pendent out of the box and held it in the light. It turned and seemed it give off it's own faint blue glow. But she dismissed it as nothing. She put it around her neck and felt a strange power creep over her. It was as if she had gone from solitude to having a life long friend with her. She took the seal and held it in her hand focusing completely on it. A strong energy was still held in it and she knew if the opportunity came, she could use it to find her father.  
  
"Shall we go?" Heroli asked motioning to the door. "Yes." Kaykora said walking toward the door. She stopped and turned toward Carcuru. "Thank you. I have just one last question." She said bowing. Carcuru nodded. "My father's name, do you know it?" "I'm afraid I do not. But I believe you have enough to find him should the opportunity arise." Carcuru said smiling. Kaykora smiled and nodded and with that, she walked out. 


	3. A Test of Power

Chapter Three: A Test of Power  
  
Yemion and Mikilo were outside playing when Heroli and Kaykora went out. "You two had better go home. You've been away long enough." Heroli said looking at Yemion and Mikilo. They obediently nodded and flew away in the direction they had come here by. "Come now. Let's go retrieve the other two Dragonballs I know of." "Only if we can get something to eat. I'm starved." Kaykora said holding her stomach. Heroli laughed. "I should imagine so. You've only been asleep 200 Namekian years." "Only." Kaykora retorted.  
  
"Tell you what, let's make a deal. I'll give you something to eat if you'll give me a display of your power." Heroli said slowly floating down toward the ground. "What kind of display?" Kaykora said intrigued as she followed him down toward the ground. "Any kind." Heroli said reaching the ground. "I'm interested in seeing what the Great Saiyan Lineage is all about. If it's really everything Carcuru made it out to be." "Very well." Kaykora said reaching the ground. "If that's what you wish. I don't even know if I'm part of the Lineage though." "That's what I wish." Heroli said with a broad smile on his face.  
  
Kaykora began to power up slowly; her bright blue energy swirling around her. The higher she took her power the more her energy began to move the air around her. A steady breeze started rushing away from her kicking up dust and small stones. Then she stopped raising her power.  
  
"Is that all? Is that the glory of the Great Saiyans. You're no more powerful than me." Heroli said full of doubt.  
  
With that Kaykora's power jumped. It almost doubled instantly. Heroli stumbled back a few feet in disbelief. He could sense that her power was growing again. The wind rushing away from her was a gale now. The force of her energy was so great the ground beneath her began to crack and tremble. After another minute or two of getting stronger she stopped again.  
  
"Though you now far surpass everyone on this planet, I believe you're hiding your true power from me. You tricked me once, you won't do it again." He said smiling. "That may be true. But I don't know if I can tap it. It's deep inside." Kaykora said unsure of herself. "Try you never know." He said encouragingly.  
  
Something about those words stirred up a lost memory in Kaykora. In her head flashed a vision of her trying to summon her powers as a child. She just couldn't quite get them out. A man stood over her and in a kind voice said the exact same thing. Suddenly a rush of emotions flooded her. But above all it was the desire to find what she was searching for and to fulfill the Namek prophecy of protecting them. She felt like she had to.  
  
Sparks of gold streaked through Kaykora's energy field. More and more it turned from blue to gold much as it did before, but this time without stopping. Her hair also began flashing from black and red to gold and red as it did before. Suddenly there was a great gold flash that blinded Heroli. He shielded his eyes from it. When he brought his arm down as the flash dimmed and before him was something he didn't recognize. It was Kaykora but her hair was longer and it was gold with red highlights. But more than just her physical appearance, she altogether didn't look the same.  
  
Neither of them saw, but Carcuru was watching overhead. He just smiled and turned to go back inside. "I knew she had the blood in her." He thought as he sat back down in his great chair. "I wish you well poor dear girl."  
  
Kaykora powered down and smiled smugly. "So where's my food?" She said smiling. "Follow me. I'll get you some from the first village we stop at. That way we can get a Dragonball also." Heroli said snapping out of the trance he had been in because of her power. They floated up and flew off in the direction Heroli had been facing.  
  
As they flew, Kaykora delighted in taking in all the scenery and animals she could. Although she tried not to, she often flew to fast for Heroli to keep up and would have to stop and wait for him. "You need to slow down. It's not that much farther. I had no idea you were THAT hungry." Heroli joked. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be so fast but I can't help it." Kaykora said humbly while blushing. "It's alright. I'm only joking wit you. There are a lot of Nameks on this planet that are stronger and faster than me." Heroli said lightly. "If anyone should be sorry, it should be me for holding you back by being so slow." He said laughing. Kaykora laughed. "Don't be silly. I need all the help I can get and who better than you?" "Slow down the village is just behind that hill." Heroli said pointing.  
  
They both slowed down drastically. Sure enough just beyond the hill was a small village surrounded by fields on all sides. Kaykora found it beautiful. "Come on I'll get you something to eat and introduce you to the villagers." Heroli said floating down toward the ground. Kaykora followed.  
  
They walked into the village and were met by the younger Namek children. All of them were delighted to see Heroli and amazed by the creature he brought with him. "Yes, yes settle down. I'll play with you in a moment. Right now I need to see the village elders. My friend Kaykora here wants to try to gather the Dragonballs." Heroli said laughing at the children crawling all over him. They hopped off and dragged the two by the hands to the village elder's house.  
  
"Stay out here for a few moments while I address the village elder." Heroli said looking at Kaykora. "Keep her company while I'm gone." Heroli said looking down at the children and smiling. They smiled and nodded excitedly.  
  
Heroli went into the elder's house. As he did the children started bombarding Kaykora with questions. "What's your name?" "Where are you from?" Was all he heard as he entered the house. He wanted to laugh but he remained stern and respectful since he was now in the elder's home.  
  
"Village elder, I wish to make a request of you." Heroli said respectfully bowing before the elder. "Yes young one?" The elder responded. "I have brought a friend with me. She's from another planet and seeks to take your challenge for the Dragonball of the village." Heroli said still bowed. "Has her journey for the Dragonballs been a approved by Carcuru?" The elder asked. "Yes we have just came from seeing him. And here is the proof." Heroli responded holding up the Dragonball from Carcuru for the elder to see. "Oh yes right, right. You are his apprentice after all. I don't doubt your honest or Carcuru's judgment one bit. I shall administer the challenge." The elder said with a smile. "While I do so, you may leave that here so you don't have to be burdened with it all day." "Thank you wise elder. But before you administer the challenge, I have one more request on my friend's behalf." Heroli said still bowed. "What is it?" The elder asked kindly. "She wishes for something to eat. She's very hungry." "Not a problem at all. She can help herself to the stores of wild fruit and such that we grow ornamentally in the fields." "Thank you sir." "Now you go tell her to eat up and return here when she is ready to take the challenge." "Yes sir." Heroli said before rising and leaving the elder's house.  
  
Kaykora was outside playing with the Namek children. It seemed she had fulfilled their need for knowledge and was now fulfilling their need to play. Heroli laughed at the sight of the pale, long blonde – haired creature from another unknown place playing with the small green Nameks.  
  
"Kaykora!" He yelled trying to retain his laughter. "Time to eat!" Kaykora raised an arm toward the sky from under a pile of Namek children. "Help me Heroli! They've got me!" She screamed laughing. Heroli walked over to the pile laughing. He grabbed Kaykora's arm and pulled her up. "Oh come on can't you play some more?" One of the disappointed Nameks asked with a sad look. Kaykora looked at him with a smile. "Just wait I have two things I need to do and then we'll play some more." "Promise?" He said still looking sad. "Yes." Kaykora said patting his head. "I give you my word." "Ok!" The Namek boy said happily. "That's good enough for me!" With that, he and the other boys ran off.  
  
"Come on the elder said you can eat as much of whatever you want until you've gotten your fill." Heroli said walking toward the field. They weren't far from the edge of the town and Kaykora could smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers in the field. She followed Heroli over to the field. "I'll leave you to eat when you're done come find me I'll be playing with the children." He said looking at her.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Kaykora asked naively. "We don't eat." Heroli said bluntly. "You don't?" Kaykora asked confused. "No we only drink water." Kaykora looked extremely confused. "We're green for a reason." He said laughing and walking away.  
  
Kaykora just shook her head. "And they thought I was strange." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the expanse of bushes and small trees in front of her. "Where should I begin? It all looks so good." She decided to try a little of a few things here and there. When she had gathered some things she sat down on her knees and looked at it all.  
  
"It doesn't seem right to just eat it." She thought to herself. "I know a blessing. I'll say a blessing to the plants that gave me this great food to heal my hungry and aid me in my quest. And a blessing to my elders. Maybe if I'm nice to them, the spirit elders will help me." She thought again.  
  
Kaykora put her hands together, closed her eyes, and began saying a blessing out loud. "Oh please my elders, Though I know not who you are right now, I'm asking that you please bless me with your guidance. And would you please bless this wonderful food so that it may make me strong. And with that strength and with the strength that you might give me, let me complete the challenges before me so I may complete the greater task. Thank you." She didn't know here the words came from, or why she said them, but it seemed right to eat now.  
  
With that she began eating the fruits and berries she'd carefully gathered. Little did she know that Heroli and been watching her carefully and had heard every word of her blessing. At least that's what he thought.  
  
"I know you're over there Heroli. You're a very bad hider." She said in between bites. Heroli's eyes widened. "How did you know I was over there?" He asked approaching her "I felt you standing there." She said before sticking another berry in her mouth. "Felt me standing there? How?" He asked confused. "Your guess is as good as mine. I really don't know how I do it. I just felt like some force was near me and it reminded me of you." She took another bite, chewed, and swallowed. "It's like everyone gives off a special unique energy and when you've felt it once, you can always feel it as long as you're tuned into it." "That's amazing." Heroli said almost stunned. "I always thought it was a given. Apparently though Nameks aren't as tuned in to it or can't discern it like I can." She said laughing. "Can you try to teach me?" Heroli asked curiously. "Of course! It's the least I can do for you helping me find the Dragonballs!" Kaykora said half choking on the piece of fruit that was in her mouth. "Thank you." Heroli responded. "I'll leave you to eat now." He said turning and walking away. "Ok." Kaykora said still trying to cough up the piece of fruit. 


	4. Trials by Fire

Chapter Four: Trials by Fire  
  
Kaykora soon finished eating and re-entered the village. Many of the villagers had assembled in the center including the village elder. Kaykora didn't know what to expect or how to act so she was silent. Heroli approached her. "The elder is ready to tell you your challenge if you are ready to accept it." He said sternly.  
"I'm ready. Or at least I hope I am." She said taking a deep breath.  
"Alright come and approach the village elder." Heroli said directing her to the elder.  
  
"Great and wise village elder, I'm here to request your challenge so that I might earn the right to use your Dragonball in my quest." She said respectfully as she kneeled before the elder. The gathered Nameks all whispered and nodded their approval of Kaykora's respect. Heroli looked around and hushed them.  
  
"Very well since you seem to be a gentle soul and respectful young one. I have but one question before I administer the challenge. What do you intend to use the Dragonballs for?" The elder asked in a slow gentle tone. "I wish to know why I was traveling through space when I crashed here over a hundred years ago. I wish to know who and what I am and what I am to do." Kaykora said with a twinge of sadness in her voice. "I wish to know where I belong." She finished choking back a tear.  
  
"Very noble indeed. So your answer earns you the right to take the challenge. And it is this: you must display your strength and once you have done so, if you judge you fit you shall face the village warrior. Defeat him and the Dragonball is yours." The elder said gesturing to the Namek beside him.  
  
Kaykora nodded and stood up. "What should I do to display my strength?" "Anything you wish."  
  
Kaykora nodded. She took a deep breath then walked out of the town and into an empty space outside the fields. She turned and motioned the following Nameks to stay back before taking a few more steps onward. She stopped and faced them took another deep breath then began to power up slowly. She reached a certain point and stopped again and gazed on Heroli. He nodded and she continued to power up going into a SuperSaiyan form and then some. Wind and grass rushed away from and the ground began to break up and disintegrate around her. Suddenly a massive crack formed a shot out to her left and right. The Nameks stood in awe of her their eyes wide and mouths opened. Heroli however just smiled and shook his head. Kaykora stopped powering up and looked at the elder who just nodded slowly and she approached him.  
  
"How's this? Do I pass?" The elder nodded again slowly but the warrior shook his head. "I concede I can't possibly defeat you." Kaykora looked at the elder. "The ball is yours." "Woo hoo!" Kaykora shouted jumping into the air and transforming back to her normal form. A younger Namekian presented the ball to her and Kaykora bowed to them and the elder. "Thank-you very much."  
  
"With a power like that, I see no problem for you retrieving the others. They should verily plead no contest as well." The elder said regaining composure.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder..." Kaykora said closing her eyes. She focused on the ball and the energy it emitted. As she did the pendent on her neck began to glow but only Heroli noticed it. One by one the Dragonballs began gathering over her head. When they had all assembled they slowly floated down to the ground. "Aaahh... Well then." The elder said wide-eyed. "That certainly saves time..."  
  
Kaykora nodded then looked at Heroli. "Ready?" Heroli nodded and they moved the Dragonballs to the center of the field. Kaykora suddenly turned and went back to the village. "What are you doing?" Heroli said looking at her strangely. "I made a promise remember?" She said looking back and smiling. Several young Namekians cheered then proceed it to maul her. After playing for several hours with them as promised and eating again for good measure she and Heroli went back to the Dragonballs.  
  
"Kaykora may I ask you something?" Heroli said staring at the ground. "What's that?" Kaykora said looking at him. "Take me with you. I... I'd love to travel the universe and save people. I'd love to meet people of you kind and train with them and become stronger." Heroli responded looking at her. Kaykora nodded. "I hope we get that far." "We?" Heroli said in disbelief.  
  
Kaykora just nodded again. Heroli smiled and his eyes lit up. He then became serious and turn back to the Dragonballs and began summoning the Dragon. The Dragon came forth and spoke in it's native tongue. "It wants to know what you wish is." "Ask it if it can teleport us 200 Namekian years into the past on Earth."  
  
Heroli nodded and did so and the Dragon responded. "It can not." Heroli replied. "Then ask if it can resurrect someone that can help us with such a task."  
  
Heroli nodded and did so. The dragon was quiet for a few moments then spoke again. "It said no one was willing to come back but that one would send us would be needed." "Kaykora's eyes lit up. "Tell it will take them."  
  
Heroli nodded and did so. Suddenly to small capsules appeared on the ground. Kaykora looked at them and tears welled up in her eyes. She threw down off into the field. "If that was someone's idea of a jo..." The capsules exploded open and two machines appeared. Heroli approached them slowly. "One must be a space ship and the other a time machine." He said examining them. "How can you be sure?" Kaykora said skeptically. "Well that's what they say on the side." Heroli said laughing.  
  
"Then don't just stand there get back here and thank the Dragon." Kaykora shouted happily. "But we still have two wishes." Heroli said coming back to Kaykora. "Give them to the villagers. Let them get something they need or save them for a tough time." Kaykora said looking over at the gathered villagers.  
  
Heroli nodded and told this to the Dragon. The Dragon nodded and said something then disappeared. Kaykora and Heroli gathered the Dragonballs and gave them to the villagers. They told them the plan and the elder smiled and thanked them for the blessing.  
  
Kaykora then proceeded to the space ship and looked it over. She then pushed a button that said retract and the machine turned back into a capsule. Heroli boarded the time machine and Kaykora followed with the space ship. They waved to the villagers. Kaykora held the seal in her hand and rubbed her thumb over it. "I hope this works." She whispered.  
  
"It will." Heroli said putting a hand on hers. She smiled and together they hit the start button. The machine floated up in the air slowly then shit of quickly. The faster it moved, the more of a glow formed around it until finally it blinded them and when they could see again they were floating back down to the planet New Namek 200 of their years earlier. They climbed out of the machine retracted it quickly and got out the spaceship boarded and took off as to not cause a scene.  
  
"It's working Heroli, it's really working!" Kaykora explained once they had entered space. "I know it's incredible! I can't believe we're really 200 years in the past!" Heroli exclaimed with much excitement. "I wonder how long it's going to take to get to Earth." "I'm not sure." Kaykora said looking out into space. "I hope it's not to long."  
  
It took two weeks for them to reach Earth, and when they did a battle was going on. They could see flashes of energy and as it exploded. "This can't be good." Kaykora said worried. They circled around to the other side of the planet and landed then flew to the source of the energy. An epic battle was taking placed and warriors lay fallen all around. Only a few stayed standing and they were visibly hurt. A giant green bug-like thing stood laughing then initiated a brutal onslaught on one that looked like Kaykora. She saw red and her power began to rise quickly. She stepped out on the field of battle the ground crushing under her feet.  
  
"Hey you! Big, green, and ugly! I didn't come all this way for you to kill my only hope!" She shouted. "Oh really? Is that a challenge?" The large bug said dropping the warrior in its grip and looking at her. "And who pray tell are you?"  
  
"My name is Kaykora Daiacas. I am the daughter of Queen Mariasus and a Saiyan warrior and you are preventing me from completing what I came here do. You are standing in my way from knowing who I really am. And trust me now is not a good time to make me mad!" She said transforming and reaching the height of her power a deep void forming around her and the ground cracking all around her.  
  
She held out her hands and all the fallen and wounded lifted off the ground and became healed. They came to their feet and stared on in wonder at the girl before them. The bug looked on in amazement realizing this girl was vastly stronger than him.  
  
"Leave now." She ordered with a look of pure anger. "No way we're not leaving until this is over." One said transforming to a SuperSaiyan. "Krillian you might want to get out of here, I have a feeling this is going to get hairy."  
  
A small warrior nodded then took off into the air. The others followed in transforming and took a few steps away.  
  
"Well isn't this delightful? Another insolent Saiyan who thinks they can defeat me." The bug quipped. "What's your name insect?" Kaykora asked smiling. "Cell. You foolish creature, back down now before I'm forced to hurt you." "I never back down from a fight I know I can win." She said powering up to her limit and sparks of red ran through her energy field and the pendent of her neck glowed fiercely. "And this fight I can easily win."  
  
"Hey Dad, is it just me or does she remind you of someone?" "I don't know Gohan. I'm wondering more about how she can be so young and be so strong."  
  
"So you honestly think you can defeat me?'" Cell asked once more. "I don't think, I know. Now are we going to shoot the breeze or are we going so dance Bugboy?" Kaykora said still smiling. "You lead." Cell responded smiling himself.  
  
He barely had time to finish before Kaykora had him in a headlock. In that instant she read everything in his mind including his tactics and tricks. In that instant se knew exactly how to destroy him. She flew up high into the air and began powering up an attack on the way up. About a mile up she started hurtling back down all the while her attack becoming massively powerful.  
  
"Everybody move out this whole place is going up when she hits!" One on the ground screamed and with that everyone took off in different directions. A few seconds later they hit with a massive explosion that blocked out the sun for a long while. When it let up all you could see was giant smoking hole above which Kaykora floated. She let off another massive attack then collapsed into the hole.  
  
"Kaykora!" Heroli screamed and took off toward her. When he reached her she was completely unharmed but unconscious. He picked her up and climbed out of the hole. As he reached the top a green hand reached down to help him. Heroli looked up and saw another Namekian in front of him. He took the hand and climbed out of the hole and laid Kaykora out on the ground. "I guess I owe you an explanation." He said looking around at the crowd that had gathered. Everyone nodded wide-eyed. 


	5. The Deeper Mystery

LilAngelLady: Aaahhh.... I had you fooled huh? You thought I was going to through this WHOLE story without a disclaimer, huh? Boy did I fool you...  
  
Vegeta: Any fool with half a brain could clearly see that you're relative inept understanding of the show would prove you have to right or legal claim to the show.  
  
LilAngelLady: Did I ask for your opinion.  
  
Vegeta: No but...  
  
LilAngelLady: Zzzzip it.  
  
Vegeta: Oh now you're ripping off a movie. Brilliant use of creativity and originality, I applaud you. *claps hands mockingly*  
  
Piccolo: You know Vegeta, if you'd shut up maybe we could get on with this. Maybe then you'd have more than a voice cameo...  
  
Vegeta: If memory serves me, Namek you're not even this fic! *gives Piccolo the death stare*  
  
LilAngelLady: Yet...  
  
Piccolo smirks: If you don't cool it the vein in you forehead's going to pop and then you have to be written out.  
  
Vegeta 's vein throbs: Is that a challenge? *powers up ki ball*  
  
Piccolo: Always  
  
LilAngelLady backs away slowly: Umm... yeah... I don't own any rights or what have you and have no connection to Dragonball Z's creators, producers, or distributors. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Vegeta: THAT COMMENT WILL BE YOUR LAST!!!  
  
LilAngelLady: AHHHH! What did I do?  
  
Vegeta: I was talking to you foolish girl! I was talking to him! *Piccolo sweatdrops*  
  
Gohan: Just run the chapter already while I get these two broken up...  
  
LilAngeLady/Piccolo/Vegeta: Where'd you come from?  
  
Chapter Five: The Deeper Mystery  
  
"I'm sorry just go over this one more time for my sake." Kaykora heard a voice say. "If he has to say it one more time Krillian I think he's going think your dense. Or is it to late for that?" Another more mocking one said. "Relax Vegeta. We have to have everyone on the same page if we're going to helpthem." A Stern but playful one said. Heroli spoke again. She could hear him going over the story in full detail of her and how they got there. He spoke slowly and clearly pausing from time to time as if he was letting it sink in.  
  
"This seal, where is it? Does she have it?" The mocking one asked. "No." Kaykora moaned out. "It fell out of my pocket just before I hit the ground. It was either it get destroyed or Cell would get my powers. What would you have done?" "But Kaykora, that was your only key." Heroli said saddened. "Nope." Kaykora said ppulling out the electronic journal and dropping it beside her. "Hopefully it didn't get banged up to bad." She said before passing out again. Heroli picked up the device and smiled "Maybe you revealed more on your journey..."  
  
When Kaykora woke again she was in a warm a comfortable bed. Smells of cooking filled her nose and she smiled. Opening her eyes she struggled to get up out of the bed. All efforts failed as she was very weak and she slide out on to the floor the a thump. A few moments later a boy rushed in to check on her.  
  
"You're a wake!" He said smiling and trying to help her up.  
  
Visions flashed in her head and she soon realized it was his future. She saw him achieve great power and die several times before finding happiness and peace. "Give me your hand." She said reaching up hers. He placed his in hers. "I took this from you when I defeated Cell you just don't know it yet." She said as the light from the pendent grew. Power surged through the boy, a power stronger than he had ever felt before. But yet it is one that was in him all along.  
  
"Gohan what's going on in there?" The stern but playful voiced said as he popped his head in the door. His eyes widened as he saw what's was happening to his son. "Just making things right, Goku." Kaykora said when the glow faded and she had slumped over on the floor. "That was cool." Gohan said smiling up at his Dad who just scratched his head.  
  
Goku came over and picked up Kaykora and again she saw his future full off death and rebirth until at last peace. "You're supposed to be dead." She said as he set her back in bed. "Huh?" Goku said looking at her strangely. "Cell, he was supposed to kill you, until I showed up. But now, now things are different." She responded drifting off again.  
  
When she awoke again she was in the same bed and the same familiar smells filled her nose. This time she could get up and walk on her own and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hello." She said quietly. "Well it's about time you woke up." The woman in the kitchen said looking at her and smiling. "You've only been drifting in and out of consciousness for a week." She said drying her hands bringing a big plate of food and setting it on the table. "Well don't just stand there get over here and eat. You need nutrients if you're going to recover properly."  
  
Kaykora did as she was told and sat down. When she was done she sat her plate on the counter next to the sink. "Thank-you." She choked out and wiped and tear from her eye. "Awe what's wrong?" Chichi said looking at her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I miss my Mom." Kaykora choked out and then burst into tears. "It's ok I'm here dear. I'll play Mom for awhile if you want." Chichi said gently wrapping her arms around Kaykora. Kaykora nodded.  
  
"Well then stop that crying." She said handing her a towel. Kaykora nodded again and smiled as she wiped her tears. "You maybe very strong and powerful but your still someone's little girl." Chichi said smiling and returning to the washing. "Goku and Gohan are outside if you'd like to go see them." Kaykora looked out the window and saw the pair play fighting.  
  
When Kaykora stepped out the door Goku saw her and instantly stopped. "Gohan why don't you go in and help your Mom in the house." He said in a semi-serious tone. Gohan knew the look on his father's face and nodded and went in. Kaykora walked toward him hesistantly. "Are you feeling better?" She nodded. "That's good." Goku said smiling.  
  
"I don't know what got into me." Kaykora said quietly. "And now I've seriously screwed up the time line of this planet and now there's no telling what harm I've done. "What do you mean?" Goku said staring at her intently with a look of curiosity mixed with apprehension. "When I touched you an Gohan I saw what was supposed to be your futures. I saw what was supposed to happen to you and what has happened on this world. I understand things better now but I'm afraid I've caused damage to the space-time continuum." "Like Trunks did by coming here to begin with?" Goku questioned thoughtfully. "I guess so." Kaykora said sitting down on the ground and staring at the grass that blew gently in the breeze. Goku simply nodded.  
  
After a few moments of silence Goku spoke again. "Do you know how you got to be so powerful and where all that power came from?" "No." Kaykora responded bluntly. Again Goku simply nodded. "I don't know what to tell you except your father maybe dead. I don't know how being a SuperSaiyan translates in family lines I mean I guess if your father can transform since you can that's how it's worked with Gohan. But your not half Saiyan half human so I don't know how it would work. Please tell me everything you can remember starting from the beginning." Goku said coming and sitting in front of Kaykora. "Maybe then we can get a better feel for who your father maybe."  
  
"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Gohan mused as he gazed out the window at his father and their visitor. "I don't know Gohan but what have I told you about spying and eavesdropping on people. It's not polite! And besides don't you have some studies you could be tending to!" Chichi snapped. "Yes Mom." Gohan responded grudgingly sliding off to his room.  
  
Kaykora closed her eyes took a deep breath. "The farthest back I can remember is sitting with my Mom. I was about three years old when she told me my father was leaving. She said something about his Master was trying to track him and he was putting us in danger. A few days later it was very early and my father came in and put the seal on my chest and he kissed me of the forehead. He said he would always be with me and I could always feel him. And it's true I feel him on this planet or near it. He's close." Tears streamed down her face and she held her head. "But without the seal I can't be sure. That was my only concrete hope. And he's so close but I can't remember. Why can't I remember!" She screamed hitting her head with her fists. The pendent on her neck glowed fiercely a deep blue. Goku noticed it for the first time.  
  
"Hey, hey. Now stop and look at me. It's ok" Goku grabbed her hands and held them down. "Now do you know what this is?" He said gesturing to the pendent.  
  
Kaykora looked at it a moment then closed her eyes again. "It's the royal mark. My mother carried it and wore it. She wasn't supposed to pass it on to me until she was dying. But they came and invaded the castle and she got scared. She told me they were after her, they thought she was the strongest and she gave it to me. I was about 10 when she did this. I knew it wasn't time I knew we'd escape together and she'd live. I didn't want to take it and wear it but she insisted she told me even if she wasn't going now, they'd find her and kill her eventually." She choked out as the tears were now pooling on the ground beneath her head.  
  
"Who's 'they'?" Goku probed never taking his eyes off the pendent, which had fade to a faint glow but was steadily increasing in strength.  
  
"They called themselves the 'Dark Queens' they were a branch of very strong matriarchs in my Mother's government. They had found a way to somehow tap a massive energy and use it to gain power. At first they only wanted to control the world but it soon became universal domination. They wanted to use our race as an army of slaves to conquer worlds for them and gain them more power." Kaykora said tightly closing her eyes. "One day there was this massive explosion that wiped out many the large island continent. It was ki driven but we couldn't pinpoint who it was; it was foreign."  
  
"It had to be Frieza these 'Dark Queens' must have been working for him and they may have gone into league with him in exchange for establishing their dominance on your planet." Goku said with a serious expression.  
  
"No..." Kaykora said cocking her head and looking very deep in thought; the pendent glowing ever brighter. "They were killed in blast..." She said very slowly and thoughtfully. "This was just days before I left during the Exodus. Millions of people took off toward a neighboring, uninhabited planet but many got left behind out of sheer lack of enough ships. No wait there was only one left. Harastine, she killed the other two. She somehow amassed more power than they did and killed them. She was the youngest but she had to be dead by the time I awoke again on Namek even with our exceptional long lives. It was rumored she was growing or trying to grow perfect children. And that when the process was perfected, all Archesaiya children would be perfect and they would learn to bow down to her and her heirs and fight and conquer. Everything that we Archesaiyas despise. The very reason we left the old planet long before I was born." She gushed as memories came pouring more easily. "Whoa slow down. Archesaiyas?" Goku said eyes wide and eyebrows deeply slanted. A look of disbelief and excitement swirled in his eyes. Kaykora opened her eyes and nodded slowly. "Old planet?" Kaykora nodded again. "I'm sorry but your going to have to explain that one to me." Goku said laughing and striking the typical hand behind head pose when he's faced with odd or strange information."  
  
"Simply put we're cousins if that's what you want to hear." Kaykora replied simply. More closely than most Archesaiyas and Saiyans." Goku fell over backwards in shock then sprung back up. He started pacing as he said, "I'm sorry you're going to have to explain better than that."  
  
Kaykora nodded and closed her eyes again. As she began to focus hard on the history lessons she had as a child. "There was two races on Vegeta yours and mine. Yours brutal, blood thirsty, and war obsessed and we weren't. We only fought to defend ourselves from your race and the onslaughts they engaged on us. We developed great technology and advanced far whereas your race did not. Another race came from another planet and settled on Vegeta they were cocky and arrogant as their superiority. They tried to suppress both races despite my race's best efforts to make peace with them. Not wanting to be engaged in further conflict, we develop space travel technology and left the planet landing on one not far away in another solar system." Kaykora paused a moment. "We never knew the fate of Vegeta after that."  
  
"We beat them but came under the control of a brutal tyrant who used us for the purpose the tyrant on your planet intends to use your race. That's why I'm here. It's very possible that one of them warriors sent out to conquer planets is your father and if that's the case, he's probably dead." Goku said in a sad and concerned voice.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kaykora queried opening her eyes. "Because Vegeta and myself are they only Saiyans left." Goku said quietly. "You don't honestly believe that do you?" Kaykora asked laughing hard. Goku just nodded. "Well your not. I hate to burst your bubble but there are Saiyans alive on my planet and the one many of my people fled to. Not only of your kind were blood thirsty and war obsessed, many were caring a gently creatures like you are now. We brought them with us when we left. Sure some married into the Archesaiya population, but there's a larger independent population that agreed long ago to exist in peace with us if they can just be left alone." She said smiling.  
  
Goku stopped pacing his eyes tripled in size and sporadic laughter came out of his mouth as he stared at her. "We... You mean... You're telling me my race ISN'T almost extinct?"  
  
Kaykora looked at him with a glare of comtempt. "You mean you ACTUALLY BELIEVED the Saiyan ace was almost extinct?" Goku nodded. "No, no, no. Nowhere near." She finished laughing. "Can you take me to them?" Goku said his eyes wide and child-like excitement oozed from his face. "What do you mean?" Kaykora said extremely confused. "Can you focus in on their energy and let me feel it from you?" Goku said jumping up and down. "I... I guess... But what good would that do?" She asked still very confused and slightly worried. "Because then I can use Instant Transmission and take us there." Goku exclaimed still hopping. "Of course! I forgot about that!" Kaykora exclaimed jolting up. "Huh?' Now Goku was confused. "Nevermind don't ask just let me focus." Kaykora said closing her eyes and focusing intently.  
  
In a few moments her eyes flashed open and a tear rolled down. "What's wrong?" Goku asked with a serious expression. "I found my mother." Kaykora said looking at him. "Hang on to her energy signature. Just a bit longer." She nodded and Goku ran over, flung the door open and popped his head inside. "Chichi we're going for a walk promise we'll be back by dinner. Love you, bye." With that he closed the door, ran back to Kaykora. "Still got it?" She nodded. About the time Goku got a fix on it, Chichi came barreling out of the kitchen. "Goku just where do you think you're..." She never got to finish the sentence. 


	6. Returning Home

LilAngelLady: Geez, Gohan I thought you were going to get them under control.  
  
Gohan sweatdrops: I said I'd get them broke up. I did that...  
  
LilLangelLady falls over then half sits up: For Five minutes!!!  
  
Gohan turns sheepish: So?  
  
Chichi in an angry mother rage: What's going on up here?! Honestly I don't know how you expect little Gohan to study with all this racket! *wields infamous frying pan in Vegeta and Piccolo's direction*  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta sweatdrop, LilAngelLady inches away slowly  
  
Chichi: And where do you think you're going? Goku already ran off on me now you get back here! *chases poor author down brandishing frying pan*  
  
Piccolo: Where were we?  
  
Vegeta: Speical Beam Cannon...  
  
Piccolo: Right...  
  
Both: RAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Gohan: Momma wait for me!!!  
  
Chapter Six: Returning Home  
  
What they saw horrified them. Dead and wounded lay all around in a scene of absolute devastation. "Mother!" Kaykora screamed out looking around frantically. Some rubble moved and Kaykora run to it. "Mother. I'm back now give me your hand." Goku rushed over and helped. "Mother what happened here?" Kaykora asked when they unearthed her badly injured Mother.  
  
"She found me." Was all her Mother could choke out. "I'm sorry Kaykora. I thought maybe if we assembled, we could take her. I was wrong. Love you Kaykora, I'm glad I got to see you just one more time." And with that she slowly died in her daughter's arms.  
  
Kaykora began shaking violently; the pendent glowing brighter than ever before. "Goku give me your hand." She choked out in a voice of pure malice. "I'm going to channel your power to get the survivors out of here." Goku nodded. "Transport them to Earth, I'll get Piccolo to start gathering the Dragonballs while you do." Kaykora glowed a furious red and one by one the survivors on the ground started disappearing. "It's done he's expecting them now."  
  
Kaykora let go of Goku and started walking away. The ground cracked beneath her every step as she made her way from Goku. He got up and followed. He could feel her growing stronger with every step and knew it was only a matter of seconds before she transformed again.  
  
But she didn't. However a power even stronger than what she revealed during the Cell battle came rushing forth. Goku stopped and stared in disbelief then ran to catch up to her. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed. "If she killed all of them and they're as strong as you then this is suicide!" "They aren't as strong as me. And they never will be." She said with a mix of malice and arrogance that sounded all to familiar to him. "I'm the only hope and Damn it if I can't kill her, I sure as Hell am going to maim her." Goku stopped and stared at her a moment before transforming incase a speedy retreat would be needed.  
  
As they walked on, Goku felt a massive energy in front of them. It was stronger than Kaykora but not by much. He couldn't believe being this strong could exist! But here he was about to witness them in combat. He stopped knowing if he got any closer he'd he obliterated in the fight; as strong as he was, he wasn't half as strong as Kaykora at this point. But he still worried, her fragile body reacted some violently the last time, and now she was even stronger. Perhaps this was a suicide mission after all.  
  
Back on Earth Piccolo had already made it to Capsule Corp. and was busting through the ceiling. "Bulma this is an emergency and I need your help." He barked as she opened her mouth to complain. "Grab your kid and the Dragon Radar and come on." She closed her mouth and did as he said. "She could tell by his elevated level of seriousness that he meant business. She loaded up a small personal airplane and set out in the direction of the first ball.  
  
As they sailed ahead towards the first Dragonball, Bulma relied on Piccolo's telepathy to yell at him. "So you just barge in and break my ceiling, bark orders at me then not even tell me why we're doing this?" Piccolo responded, "If you would have given me sometime to think woman. For your information, our visitor's planet went into meltdown. She and Goku were going there with his Instant Transmission for one reason or another and they found the placed devastated. They're teleporting the survivors here as we speak and we may need the Dragon to bring them back or help the survivors." Piccolo said in a very serious tone.  
  
Bulma became very quiet for a moment. "Oh wow poor kid. I bet she's pissed now..." "Pissed doesn't even beginning to describe." Piccolo interjected. "Try Chichi on steroids when Goku's been raiding the kitchen right before dinner." "Oh wow poor person who devastated her planet..." Bulma said laughing. "Bulma this is no laughing matter. I can pick up that kid's energy from here without focusing to hard." Piccolo said eying her with a glare. "Oh that's bad?" Bulma said as her expression became serious. "I don't know Bulma. I don't know."  
  
Kaykora approached the tall matriarch in front of her. "Prepare to face some serious pain Bitch. I'm going punish you for what you did to my people!" She shouted and her power climbing still higher crushing everything within a 20 foot span around her. "Oh and who may you be?" The matriarch said with a chill voice as she slowly turned. "You know damn well who I am. I am the Princess of this planet and I'm here to save my people! Now you can leave quietly or I can smash your face into the dirt. The choice is yours." Kaykora said finishing her remark smugly.  
  
"If anyone should be leaving it should be you, my Dear. This isn't your planet and these aren't your people anymore. It's mine. All mine." She responded smirking. "As long as I live and breathe I am the ruler and guardian of this planet and it's people. And as long as the blood of a Saiyan warrior courses through my veins I will stand and fight you!" She screamed finally transforming and her power doubling. The ground beneath her gave way to her power and she sunk into it but sprang forth into the air.  
  
"Saiyan blood? Hmm... This could prove most beneficial to keep her alive so as to control her." The Matriarch thought to herself. Kaykora fired of a monster attack on the Matriarch, which hit her and sent her flying a great ways away until she finally stopped after hitting the remains of a building. The building collapsed on her from the force. Goku quickly approached Kaykora and grabbed her arm. She ripped away and fired off another massive blast that exploded on impact leveling everything around it including Goku. When he regained his stance he placed his hand on Kaykora again and spoke. "Kaykora?" "What?" A beast like voice said that emerged from her mouth. She turned and looked at him and her eyes were nothing but white glowing bulbs in her head.  
  
Goku stumbled back a step as she turned and fired off another devastating attack. "We have to go, you can't face her in this state. Your mind is too vulnerable. She means to control you and make you part of her army." "I will finish this." The beast voice hissed as she fired off yet another attack on the Matriarch who though battered and weathered, was still very much in the fight. "No we leave now." Goku said powering up his Instant Transmission. He did Kaykora powered up a huge attack. Kaykora fired just before Goku placed his hand on her and they disappeared. The attack hit it's mark but it wasn't a finishing blow. Not by a long shot. However the onslaught had taken a lot out the Matriarch and thus inadvertently bbuying time for the Archesaiyan who had fled the planet. On the other hand Goku had inadvertently bought the Matriarch more time as well. Kaykora could have easily defeated her if not killed her as far as power goes but the ever cautious Goku decided it was better to play it safe.  
  
When they arrived back on Earth Kaykora let out one last fit of fury before passing out into Goku's arms. "I knew this might happen again." He said carefully laying her down on the round. But something caught his eye. The pendent was still glowing fiercely. Goku took it in his hand and examined it. "What are you and what do you have to do with her power?" He pondered aloud. After saying that, an odd silver blue smoke of sorts began slowly floating from the pendent. Goku dropped it instantly and watched in wonder as the smoke floated up and directly into Kaykora's nose. As she breathe it in she began gently twitching as life and strength returned to her. Then just as suddenly as it appeared, it crept back into the pendent and Kaykora shot up.  
  
"Ahh... What happened? Did I kill her?" She said looking around furiously. "No you couldn't. As soon as she got close she was going to do something to you to where she could gain control of you. She was going to use you to do the one thing you're trying to prevent." Goku said carefully watching her actions. He could tell she was visibly different when she transformed. It was strictly physical but it seemed to be mental as well. Her whole demeanor changed. A demeanor that reminded him of someone but he couldn't pinpoint who.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo and Bulma had gathered the Dragonballs and were heading to where Piccolo sensed Goku and Kaykora's energy. He had breathed a sigh of relief when he felt their sudden return to the planet. However, he still worried about this visitor's power and how it far surpassed Goku's.  
  
When they reached Goku and Kaykora, Piccolo smiled and held out two Dragonballs. "Ah hey! Did you find them all already?!" Goku exclaimed catching one that had been thrown at him. "Sure did." Replied happily revealing the other Dragonballs nestled safely around a sleeping child. "You're our powerful visitor, huh? You're awfully young to be and all powerful warrior don't you think?"  
  
Kaykora gave Goku a strange look, which was met by laughter from Goku. "Don't mind Bulma you have to understand she's the only woman in the universe who could tame Vegeta. Well sort of..." Goku spit out as he tried to contain his laughter which only exploded again at his last comment. Piccolo simply smiled as Bulma grew visibly angry.  
  
"I'll have you know that I can be VERY calm and womanly and compromising when I want to be Goku!" Bulma said giving Goku a swift smack across the face. This time it was Kaykora who was smiling and trying to control her laughter while Goku rubbed his face.  
  
"It's nice to meet Miss Bulma." Kaykora said extending a hand. "I appreciate your help very deeply. You have no idea how important it is for me to protect my people in any way I can now that my Mother is gone." Kaykora shook Bulma's hand as a stray tear ran down her face.  
  
Bulma looked at her with an expression of care and sadness. "No problem kid." She responded quietly. Kaykora ran off a few feet then bolted into the air and took off.  
  
"Where is she going?" Piccolo asked looking at Goku perplexed. "The Lookout!" Goku shouted running up and following suit. "She must have Instant Transmissioned her people to the plain around it where they'd be safe from being discovered." Piccolo quickly followed and sure enough there were thousands of beings littering the plain. Some were dead already, some wounded, some uninjured and tending to those around them.  
  
Kaykora stood above them all crying as she looked out and the true devastation hit her. Goku, Picoclo and Bulma joined her. "Several billion people and these are all that were left alive when we got there. Some of them have died in the time they've been hear." A weakness cam over her and she started trembling. Goku looked down and noticed the pendent barely held a flicker.  
  
Bulma an back to her plane where Trunks had started crying. She comforted a moment before digging out the Dragonballs and placing them on the ground beyond the plane. "Come on you three, it's time to make things right again." She said grabbing Piccolo and Kaykora by the arms and giving them a tug.  
  
Goku and Piccolo sat the balls they had wit the other five and they all began to glow. Soon after the great and power Dragon sprang forth. It was a lot different than the Dragon of Namek but gave Kaykora the same feeling of hope in her heart. Goku smiled and gave her a nudge forward. "Go on tell the Dragon your wishes." Kaykora nodded and looked up at the massive creature before her.  
  
"Great and powerful Dragon." She said clearly. "I ask is it in your power to ressurect or heal the people of Archenakia?"  
  
"All of them or merely the ones on this planet?" The Dragon boomed.  
  
"All of them." Kaykora said again with a slight crack of despair in her voice.  
  
"It is well within my power. This that your first wish?" The Dragon billowed out again.  
  
"It is. I wish for you to heal or resurrect all of the Archenakians." Kaykora said with great joy in her voice.  
  
A few moments passed before the Dragon spoke again. "It is done. What is your second wish?"  
  
"I wish for you to transport half of them to the planet Laneistica and half to the planet Naranak. If it is within your power to do so." Kaykora said in a serious tone. "All but those who wish to stay and train to fight the Grand Matriarch."  
  
A few moments passed again. "It is done. Those who wish to fight remain on the plain before me. Your two wishes have been granted." And with that the Dragon disaapppeared , the balls floated into the air, then shot off in different directions.  
  
Kaykora ran back to the plain and looked out. To her dismay only about 20 or so remained standing and ready. She flew over and landed one Archesaiya recognized her immediately and bowed. "Princess it is you that we are serving and I feel greatly honored to be in your presence." The others looked at him a moment then did like wise. Kaykora looked at them stunned.  
  
"What's going on? Is she special or something?" Bulma said looking on with curiosity. "She's their Princess well Queen now. I don't feel her Mother's energy she must have not came back." Goku said focusing on Kaykora.  
  
Kaykora came back a moment disheartened. "They said to many were afraid that I might turn out like the Matriarch and refused to stay. I don't blame them though, I understand their fear." "So what now?" Piccolo asked looking at the bunch who had gathered and were talking. He could sense none of them were as strong as him and that didn't vote well for Kaykora's cause. "I guess we have to find some place for them to train. Oh and by the way Goku some of them are Saiyans and they'd like to see you transform, they want to know what they're shooting for." She said smiling.  
  
Goku smiled like a little kid about to cause some harmless trouble. "Piccolo care to aid me in a demonstration?" Piccolo floated up into the air. "Alright! This is going to be fun!" Goku said shooting off toward the small army. Bulma, who was now cradling Trunks came and stood next to Kaykora as they watched the to ever ready fighters dart through they air kicking and punching furiously. "You know my father and I have almost finished building a huge gravity enhancement room for Vegeta to train in. It would be plenty large enough for all of them to train in. We can just build and addition on to Vegeta's current one." She said thinking about how much of a genius she was.  
  
"Oh Bulma! Really? You... You would do that for me?!" Kaykora exclaimed loudly at first then quickly hushed when she remembered the sleeping Trunks in her hands. "Of course! If you're a friend of Goku's, then you're a friend of mine too now whether you like it or not. And friends do things for each other. Besides what's to stop this Matriarch person from coming to Earth and trying conquer it?" Bulma said giving Kaykora a serious look.  
  
"Good point." Kaykora said turning her gaze to the ground. "Bulma you truly are a genius." "I know!" Bulma chirped happily. I'm glad someone's finally starting to appreciate that fact. And besides it's like I was say anyways 'Cover all your bases'. You can't just go barreling into things you know." Bulma said basking in the moment and milking it for all it was worth.  
  
"I have never heard you say that before Bulma." Goku said hovering in front of them in Super Saiyans form. "That's beside the point Goku!" Bulma exclaimed as Piccolo rushed over her head and hit Goku in the stomach. Goku floated back a ways. "HEY! That's not fair I was ready!" "This is a fight Goku, you always have to be ready." Piccolo smirked then flew off toward the Lookout.  
  
Kaykora floated back over to her new army and told them the plan along with Goku. She brought up Bulma's point and Goku decided it was I the Earth's best interests to help in anyway. In the meantime, Bulma headed back to Capsule Crop. to break the news to Vegeta. Who everyone knew he wouldn't be extremely happy with that idea. If Bulma had anything to say in the matter he'd get over it and fast.  
  
"Now there's only one problem left." Kaykora said scratching her head. "Where are you going to stay and who's going to train you." "That's not a problem at all!" Goku exclaimed excitement in his eye resonated through his very being. "They can stay at Capsule Corp. and Piccolo, Vegeta, and my self can train them. This is going to be great! Come on!" He said flying up after Bulma. Kaykora shrug and followed, behind were the others. They were murmuring and talking about what they thought might happen during their stay. 


	7. Let The Games Begin

Goku holding Chichi in one arm by the waist, frying pan in other hand: Geez, Chichi I mean it's ok to whack Gohan and I once in awhile, but you can't just attack the defenseless author.  
  
Chichi flailing around wildly: Goku if you don't put me down this instant, I'm going to make you wish you never crashed on this planet!  
  
Gohan scratches head: Should I get some rope or something? Maybe we could tie her down until she calms down.  
  
Chichi turns nine shades of red, shouts several obscenities before her mouth is quickly covered by Goku's hand  
  
Goku: Ummm... I don't think that would be a good idea at this point. *inches over to author* Any ideas?  
  
LilAngelLady sweatdrops: She's your wife! I say we make a run for it.  
  
Gohan and Goku: Good idea!  
  
Goku quickly exchanges Chichi for author and flies away. Gohan follows fear his Mother's other weapon of mass destruction, the rolling pin...  
  
Chapter Seven: Let the Games Begin  
  
"What?! I'm not going to bow down to that little snot just because her planet's in danger!" Vegeta fumed.  
  
"Vegeta stop being a baby. I told we'd add on to your current training facility to make it just as big. And I tell you what, we'll finish your add on before we finish the new building. Then you'll only have to wait two extra days. How's that sound?" Bulma reasoned.  
  
"I can't believe I, the Saiyan Prince, am being shoved aside for a mob of weaklings!" He fumed and started to storm away.  
  
"Wait Vegeta!" Kaykora shouted and started after him. Vegeta stopped and glared at her when she came around and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience. But I want to ask you just more concession from you."  
  
"And what's that?" Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"Train me." Kaykora said looking him in the eye.  
  
Vegeta was taken back by the comment. What did this kid want from him? Se was very superior in power how could his training help her at all? Something about her eyes made him go soft he could feel his defenses falling although it was no act on her part causing it, just her eyes.  
  
"Why what can I do for you?" He said still in his usually mocking tone. "You're power is most likely beyond any improvement I can offer."  
  
"It's not my power I'm concerned about. I have no technique and my body isn't strong enough to handle the power I already possess." Kaykora said quietly and respectfully. She knew that Vegeta was sensitive about his feelings of inferiority towards her.  
  
"Why me? Why not bother Kakorott with such a foolish waste of time?" Vegeta scoffed crossing his arms. Inside her eyes were still breaking him down and he didn't understand why. Something in them appealed to his heart.  
  
"Because I feel you're the only one who can understand me now." Kaykora said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You're the only one who knows what it's like to lose everything and never be able to get it back."  
  
The water display caused something to snap in Vegeta's head. He grabbed Kaykora around the waist and carried her out to his gravity enhanced training room and closed the internal locking door. Everyone looked at each other fearing for Kaykora's safety, but their fears were unfounded. Inside the camber, Vegeta say Kaykora on her feet carefully and looked at her a moment.  
  
"Why do you think I understand you? How do you think you know so much about me?" Vegeta said in an usually sympathetic voice.  
  
"Because I see your past; I see everyone's past. I can watch it in their eyes like a movie. I know about it all; you mother your father, Frieza. All of it but this one fuzzy part that I won't even ask you about. If you completely blocked it out then I'm sure there's a good reason why." Kaykora said never taking her eyes out of lock with Vegeta's.  
  
All of a sudden Vegeta reached out and hugged Kaykora. He couldn't control it; it was like something else was moving his body and he couldn't stop it. Kaykora stood there stunned a moment before hugging back. Vegeta regained control of himself and stepped away quickly. "If I'm going to train you then you're going to have to put in everything you've got. You'll train from sun up to sun down only stopping to eat. Do you understand? I expect your full commitment and nothing less. And if you start to slack, I won't waste my time further." He said returning to his usual stern tone.  
  
"So you'll train me?!" Kaykora exclaimed happily. Vegeta nodded. "Well then let's get started." Vegeta turned and looked at her with a smirk of almost pride and transformed. Kaykora transformed and Vegeta instantly attacked her.  
  
"Come on Goku what's going on in there?" Bulma said tugging on his sleeve. Goku just stood there smiling and laughing.  
  
"Don't worry Bulma, I think Vegeta found the challenge that was missing from his life." Goku replied walking back. "So when do you think the new training room will be done?" He said gazing at the almost finished building.  
  
"The end of the week at the latest." Bulma said joining him.  
  
"Well then that's when I'll be back with Piccolo. Take care of Kaykora. Don't let her and Vegeta beat each other up to bad." Goku said floating up into the air.  
  
"Don't worry I've got things under control here." Bulma responded smiling and waving to Goku.  
  
No sooner had Goku disappeared from sight then Vegeta emerged from the chamber. He was smoking slightly and his clothes had taken a visible beating. Bulma looked at him strangely. "She was right when she said she had no technique. She couldn't block a single punch or kick but she certainly could block a ki attack and issue one herself. If that's all she can do I have a feeling her planet's doomed anyways." Vergeta said with a smirk as he walked passed Bulma.  
  
Bulma popped her head into the chamber. Kaykora stood near the center. She had taken a visibly hard beating than Vegeta but she was still standing straight. Not only that but there was a slight smile on her face and a certain gleam in her eye. "Tell him to get back here. I didn't ask him to train me for him to go easy on me." She said in a proud voice.  
  
"Umm Vegeta." Bulma said poking her head out of the chamber again. Vegeta just stopped. "She said to get back in there, she wasn't done yet." Vegeta laughed a moment then turned around and headed back for the chamber. Bula took a few steps back as Vegeta disappeared back into the chamber and slammed the door. "Well she's definitely got Saiyan blood in her. Saiyans are the only creatures I know that can be that stubborn. I just hope you don't turn out that way, Trunks." Bulma mused as she walked back to the main building.  
  
Goku and Piccolo stood back to back in the middle of the new training building surrounded by their new pupils. A certain gleam lingered in each's eyes at the prospect of training with others of their own kind. This gleam was only a minor reflection of the excitement and enthusiasm that had been building up in Goku since this all began  
  
"Let's begin by having each of you spar one of us. Then we'll team you up with someone else who sparred with us of similar skill and strength to be you training partner." Piccolo said taking off his hat and cape.  
  
"That's a great idea Piccolo. You take those 11, and I'll take these 13." Goku said smiling.  
  
"Or Goku, you could take 12 and I could take 12 so it would be even." Piccolo said trying to retain a demeaning comment. The trainees looked on in apprehension at their new spikey-haired sensei.  
  
"That works." Goku said simply and shrugging. Piccolo sighed and took his half to one side of the huge room, Goku taking the other.  
  
"So let the games begin." One trainee said as he stepped up to be the first to spar Goku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'd like to take this time to thank my reviewers. Thanks for your support and suggestions. Keep them coming!  
  
I'd also like to take this opportunity to ease your fears as to the plot being unclear. Chapter 8 will probably be a monster, but it will explain a lot about Kaykora, her race, and the Saiyan connection. It may take a while to get on the site so please bare with me. Worse comes to worse and it takes longer then I'd like, I may split the chapter into two parts. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy the story. 


	8. Unveiling a Deity

Chapter Eight: Unveiling a Deity  
  
Several weeks and man y sensu bean had passed in Kaykora's training but she was finding herself increasingly able to keep up with Vegeta. Not only that but she could reach higher powers without passing out with exhaustion. All of this aside she was happy that she could finally start pushing Vegeta and give him the type of training with a strong fighter he's been wanting. She could sense Vegeta getting stronger everyday but she knew she couldn't help him much more. Soon he would reach the top barrier of his power and it would be up to him to break through it.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Piccolo were turn 25 scrappy young warriors into elite fighters. They taught them stronger attacks and technigues and how to read your opponents actions. Despite all of this, many of them were having problems with their final phase of training, transforming.  
  
Goku slumped down on the floor and rested his head in his hands. "I don't understand you're all Saiyans, you're strong enough, but yet you still can't transform. I've tried every coaxing I know."  
  
"Let me try one more, Goku." Kaykora said floating into the room which was set at 20 times normal gravity. Goku nodded and she floated up in front of him. He stood up and looked on. "Who are you fight for?" She asked looking at the floor.  
  
"For you Princess." One chirped out.  
  
"No... You're not fighting for me, and you're not fighting for yourselves. Think about everyone you love and care about. Think hard about them, picture them in your minds. Now think of the Grand Matriarch obliterating all of them the first time. Remember how you felt watching them all die before your eyes one by one? Now imagine her doing it all over again and this time we don't have the Dragonballs to bring them back." Kaykora paused as she felt energies rising all around her. "Now imagine you could have stopped it but you just weren't strong enough. As the last survivors dies in you arms they tell you, 'Better luck next time.' But there is no next time. Everything is gone and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Vegeta decided to put the icing on the cake and make what they were imaginig real. He sent one well placed energy beam through the middle of Kaykora's back narrowly missing Goku in the process. The trainees looked on in horror but not one, one went into a fit of rage. "How dare you try to assassinate our Princess!" She screamed as her power level spiked fiercely. Vegeta sent another beam through Kaykora who was on her knees now. Three more became in raged and their power level spiked.  
  
Heroli in a rage himself went to lunge at Vegeta but Piccolo held him back. "He knows what he's doing." Was the only explanation he gave is young pupil.  
  
Vegeta sent five more beams through Kaykora who callapsed on to the floor. "Vegeta! What are you doing?!" Goku screamed. He knew Vegeta liked to flex his muscle but this was ridiculous.  
  
"Shut up Kakorrot you stupid fool." Vegeta said as he approached Kaykora. He grabbed her by the throat and held her up in the air. "If this is the best your planet can turn out then it should be destroyed for wasting space with a bunch of weak, pathetic, fools." He said laughing evilly.  
  
Before he could finish his laugh Kaykora disappeared from his hand and quite a few very upset SuperSaiyans and SuperArchesaiyas floated above him. Ve geta smirked. "What to you know it worked." He said walking out slowly laughing. An Archesaiya healed Kaykora who instantly burst out laughing. "I can't believe he went along with it! "She shouted wildly laughing. Everyone looked at her strangely a moment. "Well look at yourselves." Kaykora said addressing the trainees. They did and it finally sunk in that they had done it! They had transformed!  
  
One lone Archesaiya stood back. She couldn't transform. She became enraged like all the others but she didn't transform like they did. She walked slowly and silently out of the room so as to not be noticed. However, her exit didn't go completely unnoticed Kaykora wasn't so excited her senses were blind. She felt the poor girl leave and knew she had to do something to help her, but what?  
  
"Come on let's eat! I'm straved." Kaykora exclaimed hopping up and running out. "Wow Talinia you must have had that idea first. Transforming the first time sure can make you hungry huh?" Kaykora said when she caught her. Before Talnia could open her mouth, Kaykora shot her an understanding wink and Talinia closed her mouth and nodded.  
  
Inside the main building, Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Heroli, and Kaykora sat and ate lunch. The trainees opted to eat outside in the sunshine. Talinia however, decided to move inside halfway through her eating.  
  
Bulma sat trying to comfort Trunks who had been crying must of the day. "I just don't understand what's wrong with him. I've tried everything to make him happy and settle him down but nothing's worked." Bulma said staring at her son exasperated, hair mussed and in disarray.  
  
"Let me see him Bulma." Kakora said wiping her mouth.  
  
"If you think you can shut him up, then by all means." She responded tiredly handing Trunks to Kaykora. Kaykora adjusted him until he was comfortable in her arms then gazed at him a minute. She then proceeded to start singing a song in a different language. Vegeta's eye grew wide as he recognized it as a dialect of his own language. But what's more he recognized the melody of thee song although he couldn't quite make out the words. Whatever they were. They soothed baby Trunks almost instantly.  
  
When she was done singing Kaykora looked up and offered the sleeping boy back to Bulma who smiled and had a look of relief on her face. "Thank-you." She exclaimed a little to loud and woke Trunks who started crying again.  
  
Kaykora started singing but in a tangible language this time. "Rest your head/ Warrior child/ Warrior child so strong/ Rest your head/ Wake in the morn/ Warrior child of mine." That was all it took to put Trunks to sleep again.  
  
"Where did you learn the song?" Vegeta asked contemptuously.  
  
"My mother used to sing it to me whenever I had nightmares to put me back to sleep. It worked everytime." Vegeta join in and finished her comment in unison with her. "How'd you know?" Kaykora mused smiling.  
  
"It's not important. Vegeta said lowering his eyes and shaking his head.  
  
Kaykora shrugged and took Trunks' tiny hand in hers. Instantly a great pain came over her as the visions of three different futures rushed through her mind. Her eyes clenched shut tight and she shook violently as she let go and sunk back into the chair.  
  
"Are you ok?" Bulma said placing a hand gently on Kaykora's shoulder.  
  
"No." Kaykora moaned out. "What have I done? What have I done?" She said curling up in a ball. "Now there's a third timeline. What have I done?" She said curling up in a ball tears running down her face. "Why? Why can't I have some answers someone? Anyone? Please someone help me!" She said oozing on to the floor and staring straight at the ceiling. Bulma took a few steps away and stared on in wonder so the pendent flashed. Smoke began issuing from it and when that caught Kaykora's eye she sprung up and inched away from where it was gathering. It began to swirl and glow as it became more and more compacted and started forming something. Soon that something became the form of being. With a great flash, a human looking woman stood before Kaykora.  
  
"You asked for some assistance?" The figure said melodiously as it reached a hand to Kaykora. Kaykora felt and instant calm come over her as she reached up and took the hand before her. "Well I'm here to offer all the assistance I can."  
  
"I know that thing did something!" Goku exclaimed happily.  
  
"Kakorott! Shut up!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
Everyone looked on waiting for something to happen. In the doorway Talinia looked on knowing exactly who was there. But why she couldn't comprehend.  
  
As I got to typing this chapter, I realized it would be best to split it up seeing as it got to be over 10 pages long. By doing this I've broke it up in to more digestible chunks. Expect chapter 9 in the next few days if I don't get it done today. Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave any reviews, comments, or suggetstions! 


	9. Voice of the Deity

Chapter Nine: Voice of the Deity  
  
"Nanakia." Talinia whispered. Vegeta looked at her with a strangely.  
  
"Who?" He asked with typical gruffness.  
  
"Nanakia. The goddess of our races." Talinia said quietly stepping in to the room and falling to her knees. "We are truly honored."  
  
Kaykora's glaze never left that of Nanakia's. Vegeta looked back on the deity before him. "What do you mean 'of our races'?" Vegeta scoffed contemptuously. Kaykora moved aside and stood between Heroli and Vegeta.  
  
"When the universe came into being, it was decided that certain entities would govern certain regions. Goku knows one of them King Kai. But he rules in the Otherworld. In this plane there are many of these rulers; one for each planet to be specific. I just so happen to be the ruling deity of the planet Vegeta. I created the Saiyans and Archesaiyas."  
  
"Wait if you created but my Dad and Vegeta's race along with Kaykora's wouldn't that mean they're the same race? And wouldn't that mean they came fro the same place?" Gohan said confusedly. Gohan had been sitting in on the training sessions and sometimes joined in and learned a few things himself.  
  
"Yes well that's a long story even Vegeta doesn't know. It was written out of their history long ago. If you allow me to get comfortable I'll explain." Nanakia said making her way to a nearby couch and sat down. "Now then it began a few hundred ago with a great war. The Archesaiya had long separated themselves from the Saiyans after the war-loving Saiyan cast them out for being to 'weak and passive'. However, some of the more mild Saiyans left their tribes and lived wit the Archesaiyas. This made the Saiyans mad and they decided to rage wage against the Archesaiyas. About the same time a technological advanced race not much farther along than the Arches landed on the planet. They ran the peace-loving Arches out who would rather leave than fight. Faced with war from the Saiyans and persecution from the new race the Arches left the planet on ships they developed."  
  
"No just a second." Vegeta interjected. "I wasn't even I, the Prince of Saiyans made aware of this bit of history?" He quipped doubtfully.  
  
"By the time your Father took the throne, the Archesaiyans had been long written out based on the fact they were seen as inferior." Nanakia bluntly stated and sighed, as she hated repeating herself. "Now as I was saying. When I learned of the Archesaiyas and some Saiyans plans to leave the planet I asked to come with them. I could see the downfall of the planet was eminent at that point and couldn't bear seeing my creations destroyed. So we made a pact, the ruling family would maintain the pendent in which I would reside in return I would guide and protect all of them and their descendents."  
  
"Some deity you are. You leave your strongest creations behind to die. You turned your back on us when times got tough." Vegeta scoffed laughing. "You made us this way, and you couldn't face it."  
  
"No." Nanakia responded harshly coming to her feet. "Your race became the way you are. I created you all of the same temperament and something happened to the Saiyans perhaps you could sense your stronger initial power and sought to dominate the other race." She said moving to the center of the room staring down Vegeta.  
  
"What do you mean 'initial power'?" Piccolo interjected feeling the tension skyrocketing.  
  
"I created the Saiyans to be the protectors of the planet, as such, I gave them a high available power before transformation. I later redesigned transformation to be only obtainable by those of pure body and soul to prevent the self-benefiting Saiyans from using it to harm others. As the Saiyans were made to be the protectors, Archesaoyas were meant to be the nurturers. Much as it worked here on Earth year ago. This being the case, I gave Archesaiyas higher post-transformation power on the basis of thought that if they were forced to transform thing had occurred; an extremely powerful force had wiped out the Saiyans." Nanakia pressed on but still staring down Vegeta.  
  
"Well I suppose that makes sense." Goku said scratching his head. The others excluding Vegeta nodded.  
  
"So you cut us down at the start." Vegeta smirked. Nanakia reached out a hand and gripped the air. Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened and he started gasping for air and grabbing at his neck.  
  
"You will listen to me all mighty Prince that you are. You are not above me in any way shape or form. You will not have you address me as your goddess because your temperament forbids you from bowing down to anyone. However, I do command your basic respect and that includes you keeping your mouth shut unless you have something constructive to say." Nanakia fumed then let go of the apparent grip she had on Vegeta. He gasped a moment then took back up his proud demeanor and relocked his gaze with the deity.  
  
"Very well go on you if must." He said smugly crossing his hands over his chest.  
  
"Although when my creations get their power is different, they all can achieve the same power if they apply themselves to it and are able to tap it and handle it. As being creatures created of the same energy and basic fabric as everything in the universe, then all the energy in the universe is at your disposal. You just have to know how to utilize it. Some races are more aware of this or better created to utilize it." Nanakia went on looking around her at the different fighters.  
  
"Now Kaykora, you summoned me and it is your questions that I shall answer. Granted I am bound by certain rules as to what and how much I can tell you." Nanakia said turning to her and stepping in front of her.  
  
Kaykora nodded slightly. "Am I in the right time and place? Am I doing the right thing to help my people?"  
  
"Complicated questions in their seeming simplicity." Nanakia responded sighing. "Honestly you were never meant to be thrown of track to begin with. However there was a flaw in the design years ago. Well not even a flaw, more like a creature using one of the things we were required to give all creations; the freedom of choice. This one decision threw off the entire balance of time and resulted in the formation of a new timeline. The one in which Trunks came from to warn you about. In the process through some sort of warp in the time-space continuum a power surge occurred which affected your ship and caused you to crash. The original timeline no longer exists so you've no need of the fabric of time and space ripping as you feared." Nanakia said comfortingly.  
  
"But what about..." Kaykora tried to interject.  
  
"Don't worry it'll be fine Gaia and I are working it out." Nanakia said in a way that made Kaykora realize there was very little she could reveal about the futures she saw.  
  
"Hey guys you're not going to belief this! I found Android 18!" Krillian said running into the room. He stopped suddenly and looked around. "Someone explain this to me later..." With that he backed slowly out of the room.  
  
Kaykora looked at Nanakia and smiled broadly. "How?!"  
  
"I'm a deity and you are my creation, every once in awhile I have to step in and dictate some stuff you do." Nanakia said smiling. Kaykora rushed over and hugged her. "Now this kind of praise and worship I can handle." Nanakia said smiling and hugging Kaykora back.  
  
Kaykora stepped back and looked at her Goddess. "What lese can you tell me? What else do I need or can know?"  
  
"Every Saiyan has a spirit guardian. Once you acknowledge their existence, they can help you by guiding you. They act as my eyes ears and mouth when I can be there for my creations. It will be a close relative of yours, but one that has been dead since before your birth. When the right moment comes, they'll find you as long as long as when they show they're there, you acknowledge that it's them trying to speak to you. The signs could be anything from levitating objects to things opening or closing by themselves. It could also be as blatant as riddles appearing where you sleep. Their method of coming forth depends on their temperament." Nanakia said slowly and carefully emphasizing it's importance.  
  
Gohan laughed a moment. "Knowing Vegeta his spirit guardian would shoot an energy ball at him." Vegeta shot him a death stare. Nanakia shot Vegeta one in return. Vegeta huffed and looked anyway when he noticed.  
  
"One last thing. When the time is right, all will be revealed. I can't make you remember your past or all of the details as tat would conflict with the new timeline. But you will know when it's right." Nanakia said turning back into a smoky vapor.  
  
"Will you come back and talk to me more if I summon you again?" Kaykora asked frantically as she reached out to Nanakia.  
  
"Of course. I'm always with you and I will always protect you so long as you turn to protect your people. You have gained a great gift that I could not give. What I did give you was the divine responsibility to protect my creations when your Mother died. Good luck." Nanakia said before drifting apart and back into the pendent.  
  
"Well if Saiyans are her children, I definitely see where the ill- temper comes from." Bulma said after a few minutes; laughing as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Let's go we can still get another few hours of training in today." Kaykora said sighing. She clearly wished to sit and reflect on everything she was just told but feared Vegeta would end their train if she stopped so early. Vegeta just grunted and walked out of the room. Gohan and Goku followed.  
  
Talinia just stood there near the door a dazed and confused expression on her face. "SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO FOUND THAT THE LEAST BIT STRANGE!!!" She exclaimed exasperated.  
  
"You are." Piccolo said walking out of the room followed by Heroli.  
  
"If there can be a giant ancient Dragon who grants wishes then certainly there can be deity that appears openly to her umm... children." Heroli said speculatively as he left. Piccolo nodded. Talinia shook her head in disbelief and shock as she stood alone still trying to get it all to sink in.  
  
Training went on business as usual but there was a new intensity in both Vegeta and Kaykora. Vegeta's came from down right anger and contempt toward sthis supposed deity. If she was the creator of his race, why did she leave them to rot and die? And why did she wait until only a small population of them remained to reveal herself? It could only boil down to the fact that she favored the Archesaiya more than his race. This made him angry at Kaykora and he began a vicious onslaught on her that she could barely defend without powering up and possibly annihilating Vegeta.  
  
Kaykora could read the anger on his face and tried hard to understand it. Why did he show such hatred to her when she didn't do anything to him? It didn't make sense. In the back of her mind the thought of her not supposed to being able to crept up. Kaykora brushed it off. One way or another, she would find out why Vegeta was such an angry hateful being even if he wouldn't tell her. Somehow it had to have something to do with that shady, fuzzy part of his memory, but how?  
  
Vegeta's anger seemed to intensify when he sensed Kaykora was holding back some. "Fight me with all you've got unless you're to scared to!" He screamed throwing a kick deep into her abdomen. Spit and blood flung out of Kaykora's mouth. It was at that point she realized that Vegeta could no longer train her; she had to train him.  
  
She floated down to the ground and stood silent and still until Vegeta joined her. She stared at the floor not speaking for a moment wondering if this was the right things to do. Something or someone seemed to place pressure on her shoulder and nudge as if to say go on. Could it be her spirit guardian? Assuming that it was, Kaykora went on and hard at that.  
  
She transformed but still held back the true brunt of her power. Vegeta did likewise except he pushed to just shy of his max. Kaykora could feel his ki fluctuate as he tried to hold it. When he finally leveled up she attacked him with everything he could handle. For hours they went at t full throttle and for hours Vegeta's anger and frustration only grew as he increasingly affirmed his belief that the supposed goddess favored the Archesaiya more.  
  
Finally after a day and a half straight of fighting, Kaykora emerged from the gravity room. Bulma who had been standing outside of the door stared on strangely as Vegeta was usually the first one out. She looked in to see Vegeta laying on the floor completely devastated. However, it didn't seem as though it was because he had taken a severe beating. It looked more like exhaustion than anything.  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma but he asked for it. He'll be fine but I won't be back for training anymore. Not until Vegeta can come to grips with his anger." Kaykora said gravely as she gazed on Bulma a moment.  
  
"Well it's about time someone brought you down a peg or two." Bulma said in Vegeta's direction but looking at Kaykora and smiling.  
  
"If you ever need a babysitter for Trunks, call me I'd be more than happy." Kaykora said as she walked away. "Tell Goku and Heroli I'll see them at home would you please." She asked as she turned back around. Bulma nodded then went to check on her husband as Kaykora flew away.  
  
"Are you alright, Vegeta?" She asked cautiously inching near him. He was breathing heavy and was scraped and battered all over. He stood up straight and stared blankly at the wall across from him.  
  
"Tear this place down. I won't be training anymore." He scowled as he turned around and walked out.  
  
"Ahh... Vegeta waited what do you mean you won't be training anymore?" Bulma said chasing after him.  
  
"What is the point of training if I can't break through the power barrier I'm confined to? Why train when I will never be the strongest? That alien has too much on me for me to ever surpass. Now get out of my face." Vegeta fumed as he stormed away.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma said quietly clutching Trunks. 


	10. Silent Meditations

Goku: Think she's still mad?  
  
Chichi: Goku you get down her this minute!  
  
Gohan: Yup, still mad.  
  
LilAngelLady: I'll just roll the disclaimer and we can go finish watching Kenshin.  
  
Goku: Sounds good to me.  
  
LilAngelLady: I don't own, have any right or affiliation with Dragonball Z, it's creator, distributors, or producers. Also I'm yet to see the Bardock special so if I fudge some things up (besides those adapted for plot purposes) forgive me. Upon completion of seeing aforementioned special I'll edit if need be. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Goku: Who's Bardock?  
  
LilAngelLady: AAAhhh... No one... Forget I said anything... *fears she may have now altered the time-space continuum*  
  
Chapter Ten: Silent Meditations  
  
Vegeta sat quietly with his eyes closed facing a vast grassy plain as he sat upon a cliff. Thousands of thoughts raced through his mind but they all came back to the same question. How? How could she be that strong? How could she just naturally gain that kind of power without training? It wasn't fair. He worked all his life to be that powerful to be the strongest in the universe and here she just waltzes in and crashes him. He almost had it; he was right there; but something held him back. It was that damn goddess! She was the one who prevented him from breaking through that barrier of power. Well if that's how she's going to be then why bother? He could attack her; try to kill her. But what's the point? She gave him life she can end it... He slumped back and drifted off into sleep as night rolled over him. He had a dream that night which was seldom and often bad. But this dream was different.  
  
"Vegeta. You are one of my strongest creations." A voice crept into his head as Nanakia appeared. A child form of Vegeta looked on wide-eyed. "Why, why do you think I would hold you make from that which you desire most and are capable of obtaining? I wouldn't. I am more proud of you than many Saiyans even more so then Goku. You have come so far in your life from a scared and weak boy to a might warrior with bad intent to a strong warrior with an intent more pure. If of anyone of my creations I could make better and strong, it would be you. You have the never-ending drive to be better and for it you will one day be rewarded. But if you stop now, you will never have the power you seek. You must also however, seek the intent in which you want this power. When you have reached the right intent, you will gain the power. The, and only then." Nanakia said slowly moving around Vegeta as she spoke. When she finished she reached out and put a chain around his neck. The chain held a pendent very much like Kaykora's with the exception that it had a monkey shape clutching the sapphire-like stone.  
  
"I never turned my back on your race, Vegeta; they stopped believing in me. When a creation stops believe in its creator, the creator can no longer help them. If I couldn't help you, then what need was there for me to stay? So now that you have seen me and believe in me, take this pendent and protect me and I will protect you. It was the pendent that was passed down in your family for generations before you and I hope for generations to come." Nanakia responded gently as she placed the chain around the youngster's neck.  
  
"When will I know I have the right intent?" The child squeaked.  
  
"Oh you'll know. Trust me, you'll know." Nanakia said smiling a gently poking the child's nose. "I will always be with you when you need me Vegeta. Please don't be to proud to call upon me." She mused as she faded away. Vegeta snapped up and grasped at his neck. Sure enough there was the pendent.  
  
"I have a lot of thinking to do..." Vegeta whispered grimly.  
  
Kaykora looked out over the mountains, which she was flying over. It seemed like a good place to hide. She knew they would come looking for her and would find her eventually but for now she needed to think and be alone. A lot was going through her mind and a lot need sorted out.  
  
Kaykora came to rest in a grassy valley between two high rugged mountains and under a tree she sat in quiet meditation going over the events of the past few days in her head. As she did so she noticed a strange breeze that seemed to only be blowing around her. It took a few moments for Nanakia's words to re-register in Kaykora's head.  
  
"Hello? Is someone there? Spirit Guardian, is that you?" She called out to the air looking around as if she was trying to find a starting point and follow it.  
  
The breeze died down and there was a familiar sounding voice above her. "Well that depends, are you Kaykora?" It asked playfully in a sort of older tone.  
  
Kaykora looked up and groaned. "How did you find me so fast, Goku? I was trying to meditate and think." She whined.  
  
The man hopped down and laughed. "First of all, I'm not Goku. Second of all it's easy to find someone when you're dead."  
  
Upon closer examination Kaykora realized the man before her clearly wasn't Goku. He was similar in appearance only with a white gi and a scar across his face. His skin had a slightly brown tinge and his hair shined with streaks of brown.  
  
"B... But... Ba ba ba..." Kaykora stammered. "He can't be can he?!"  
  
"Ahhh... No, no, no. If there is one thing I CAN tell you it is that Goku is DEFINTELY NOT your father." The man said almost spastically.  
  
"Well then... huh?" Kaykora was clearly confused.  
  
"Come on walk with me and I'll explain everything." The man said extending a hand and helping Kaykora up. They began making their way slowly over the narrow plain of the valley. "My name is Bardock and I am Goku's father as you might suspect. I don't suppose you remember your aunt do you?" He began. "You see your Aunt Galana was about 20 or so years older than your mother; equally as kind and beautiful as well. One day she landed on my planet right outside of my home for one reason or another we never did figure."  
  
"Wait a minute. So that makes you my uncle, and Goku my cousin, so Gohan is my second cousin?" Kaykora sat down by a stream and stared at it in disbelief. A fish stopped its swim downstream and stared at her a moment before continuing on.  
  
"Yes I suppose it would had me married..." Bardock sighed, a forlorn look on his face.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Married my Uncle." Bardock said with a laugh and a smile. "My Uncle was the head of the Elite Saiyan Guard and my Father was the second in command. They were instructed to capture and kill your Aunt but could never bring themselves to do it. My uncle married her and they had a daughter no one knew about. My uncle had to claim she was adopted in order for her to live." "WAIT!!! So I am this related to Goku and Gohan?!" Kaykora exclaimed standing up.  
  
"Vaguely and only by marriage." Bradock sighed. "My cousin being more like her mother than her father had a sweet and caring personality. I loved her dearly and was enraged when Frieza killed her." Bardock said his expression fading to sadness. "He was afraid of her power. I joined the Elite Guard and took on in my Father's legacy. I was only a second-class Saiyan; I could never hope to rank as high as my father but to strong to pass off to Conquests. I vowed to protect my people from Frieza and his ruthlessness. In the end though, I failed."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaykora asked as they both say down by the stream.  
  
"When the boy was young, Frieza came to claim him saying that he was the price of Frieza's protection or something to that effect. Vegeta went with Frieza but the King vowed his revenge. He took the Elite guard and went up to reclaim his son and defeat Frieza. I foresaw the end of the planet at Frieza's hands and decided to do something about it. I thought I could, but it wasn't me it was Goku. My first son luckily was weak and instantly enrolled in the Army under the Conquests Division. Goku however, was much stronger than his older brother. I concealed his true power and was thereby able to enroll him into the Army as well." Bardock continued on with a deepening sadness in his voice.  
  
"So you sent him out to keep him alive..." Kaykora said understandingly.  
  
"I did. I wonder if it would pain him to know that..." Bardock trailed off and looked toward the sky.  
  
"Here let me look in your eyes." Kaykora said quietly. Bardock looked at her and she stared deep into him. Pictures flashed in her head as her own eye went blank and glazed over. Bardock looked at her strangely but never looked away. Kaykora blinked and snapped out of the trance. "You became more powerful than anyone ever expected. They held you down though making sure to keep you in your second-class rank and never letting you rise above. It was you who put the fear of Saiyans in Frieza." She whispered looking away.  
  
"Perhaps so. If that is the case I'm responsible for their deaths with my foolish actions." Bardock said sadly.  
  
"No they would have self-destructed eventually anyways, the Goddess had left long before then. She knew it would come when my people left." Kaykora said standing up. Her white, mid-calf length, long sleeved over shirt flowed in the gentle breeze revealing the knee length black shorts underneath. "Maybe Frieza just sped up the process."  
  
Bardock stood up. "Maybe. I still can't help but feel like it's my fault."  
  
"It's not everything happens for one reason or another. I'm sure of that." Kaykora smiled at him then hopped over the stream and followed it down to a lake. Bardock followed looking on as Kaykora took off her over shirt and boots then run head long into the lake.  
  
"Well over 130 years old and still a child I see." Bardock mused laughing as Kaykora shot up out of the water.  
  
"I'm just 12 at heart!" Kaykora happily exclaimed as she made her way to a rock outcropping and climbed up. "Come on the water feels great!" She beckoned from the top.  
  
"Umm... I'm dead..." Bardock said laughing.  
  
"Sorry I forgot." Kaykora laughed then jumped into the lake.  
  
Bardock stayed with Kaykora for a few days there in the wilderness. Much of the time they spent talking and laughing as he spoke of his Son and Grandson's adventures in great detail. The rest they spent quietly relaxing with Kaykora often lost deep in thought.  
  
"I guess I should had back." Kaykora sighed and looked off toward the direction she'd came a week before.  
  
"Yes that would probably be a good idea." Bardock nodded.  
  
"Are you coming with me?" Kaykora asking looking eagerly on her spirit guardian.  
  
"It's my job to follow you around and make sure you're ok and you don't get in trouble now." Bardock said with a smile. Kaykora smiled back then hopped into the air and took off in the direction of Capsule Corp. "Kaykora!" Bardock called from behind. Kaykora stopped and looked back on him. "You can't under any circumstance tell anyone about me." Kaykora nodded then took off again.  
  
Vegeta decided it was time to end his hiatus and return home. As he streaked through the sky he picked up Kaykora's energy signature and began to move towards her. As he came close he sped up the pace and in front of her. When Kaykora saw Vegeta in front of her she slowed to a stop. Vegeta stared at her a moment before he spoke. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Back to Capsule Corp. to let everyone know I'm alive." Kaykora said simply.  
  
"We've got training to finish." Vegeta said grimly. Kaykora nodded and followed Vegeta back to the city. Bardock sat off to the side of the chamber quietly observing their intense training session. 


	11. The Grand Matron's Warning

Chapter Eleven: The Grand Matron's Warning  
  
Kaykora and Bardock(who was unseen to anyone else) waited patiently in a room with everyone. Well with the exception Goku who had the misfortune of dealing with a birthing Chichi.  
  
"GOKU!!! IF YOU EVER PUT ME THROUGH THIS..." Chichi could be heard screaming before a long intangible scream came from the delivery room. There was a few seconds of silence before a child's cries could be heard followed by Chichi muttering loudly something about he should be used to blood and such by now. That was followed by two petite nurses gingerly pulling Goku out of the delivery room. A sort of euphoric look was on his face that made everyone wonder if he was dazed, confused, dazed and confused, or just plain over-joyed.  
  
A doctor came out and informed everyone that the delivery went well and Goku and Chichi were now the proud parents of a little boy. He allowed them each a few minutes to come in and visit with mother and child in small groups. Kaykora went in with Gohan and an unseen Bardock who gazed down at his tiny grandson with proud in his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad I get to see him like this." Bardock spoke in telepathy to Kaykora.  
  
"Beautiful isn't he? All tiny and stuff." She responded in the same fashion.  
  
"Thank you Nanakia for this opportunity." He mused quietly. Kaykora's pendent flashed lightly and briefly as if Nanakia was speaking her piece on the matter. "I have been given a second chance to be with my family instead of watching them grow from some far off place."  
  
Kaykora thought about this comment carefully for a moment when a brilliant idea dawned on her. "What if you could have a REAL second chance?" She mused as a smile crept over her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bardock asked looking down on her with a confused expression.  
  
"Ok time for the next group." A nurse chirped happily as she ushered Gohan and Kaykora out of the room. Kaykora sat down in a chair and continued to smile strangely.  
  
"What if I wish you back with the Dragonballs? We'd have to clear it with Nanakia first and make sure with won't screw anything up, of course. But would you come back? Would you?" Kaykora responded excitedly trying to contain herself from everyone else.  
  
"Aaahhh... What do you mean?" Bardock asked looking on her even more confused.  
  
"The dragon of Earth can resurrect you if you can come back. Then you can actually be HERE with your family and interact with them. Wouldn't that be great?" Kaykora exclaimed even more excitedly as she squirmed slightly in her chair.  
  
Bardock's eye widened and tears formed. "I would love it more than anything else in the universe." He choked out.  
  
"Then come on!" With that Kaykora bolted up.  
  
"I just remembered something really important! Gohan, do you think Goku and Chichi would mind me borrowing that Dragnball we found a while back? I might need it.  
  
"No I don't think so..." He responded warily. "Why what's going on?"  
  
"No time to explain. Tell you... Errr... show you later if it works out!" Kaykora exclaimed running down the hall.  
  
Gohan sighed loudly and chased after her. "Bulma if they ask, I'm in the cafeteria. And try not to let Mom go looking for me."  
  
"I swear those two just keep acting stranger and stranger. I'm just glad I was never THAT spontaneous and crazy when I was their age." Bulma said sighing and plopping her head in her hand. Tien and Yamcha looked at each other a second and laughed hysterically. Bulma went off the deep end and Gohan could hear her as he boarded the elevator on the other side of the building.  
  
"Someone's in for it now." He thought to himself and sighed. "I just hope it's not Kaykora and I when we get back."  
  
"So are you going to tell me why we just spent almost all day looking for the Dragonballs?" Gohan said in a half whine.  
  
"Patience, Gohan I have to check something first." Kaykora responded with playful excitement. "Nanakia please come forth and speak with me!" She called out to the air. Within seconds Nanakia appeared in what now seemed to be her typically smoky entrance.  
  
"Wish away." Was Nanakia's simple reply before Kaykora could even open her mouth.  
  
"So it's ok?!" Kaykora exclaimed happily.  
  
"Certainly. Gaia and I have worked things out with the higher ups and things are set you can make the wish and all will be well. In fact I already figured it in to the new timeline." Nanakia said with a slightly arrogant tone and a matching expression.  
  
"You're awesome Nanakia!" Kaykora again exclaimed as she jumped up and embraced the now slightly bewildered deity.  
  
The bewilderment quickly vanished and with a certain smugness Nanakia replied. "I know, I know. I'm only a goddess after all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to work out some final details with Gaia." Nanakia said with a warm smile as Kaykora stepped back and she returned to her crystalline home.  
  
Gohan looked on confusedly as Kaykora arranged the Dragonballs and summoned Shenlon. "Great and powerful Dragon. I wish for you to resurrect the Saiyan Bardock if it is within your power!"  
  
"It is well within my power to grant this wish." The Dragon said it's grim beastly voice.  
  
"My second wish is for you to then teleport him to this spot." Kaykora called out again.  
  
"Your wishes have been granted." The dragon said again before it shrunk back into the balls and they disappeared. Kaykora turned around to see Gohan staring at Bardock in shock as Bardock looked at himself trying to see if it worked.  
  
"Am I really alive?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"One way to find out." Kaykora responded with a smile. "Noh nika den onok!" She called and let rip and powerful ki blast. Bardock stuck out his hands and caught the blast and deflected it up into the air then blasted it. When the flash of the explosion ded down he looked at Kaykora wide-eyed then at Gohan. "It worked!" Kaykora exclaimed running over and hugging Bardock.  
  
"Aaahhh... Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Gohan asked confused but his apprehension eased by Kaykora's act of affection toward the stranger.  
  
"My name is Bardock, but you can call me Grandpa." He responded with a smile. Gohan's jaw dropped he stammered a few moments trying to process this overwhelming new development.  
  
"Come on!" Kaykora said taking Gohan by the wrist and dragging him into the air. "We still have to introduce Goku to you Bardock." Bardock laughed and took Gohan's other hand and together they towed the bewildered boy back to the hospital.  
  
----- ~~~~~ ----- ~~~~~ ----- ~~~~~ ----- ~~~~~ ----- ~~~~~ ----- ~~~~~ ---- - ~~~~~  
  
Kaykora looked out over the plain before her. In just a few weeks she would be out cold in Bulma's new contraption that with any hope would unlock her past. Her journal had been rendered useless in the battle with Cell. This was her last hope to find her father and save her people. The only bright spot had been her happy times spent with her now large family with her three brothers and two sets of parents and adopted "grandfather" Bardock. Not to mention her 20 + cousins and best friend Heroli. As she thought about this under her favorite tree nestled in the small valley she had come across months before.  
  
Kaykora sat back deep in thought as she reclined against the tree. As she did an eerie vision entered her head. Darkness crept into her mind along with a foggy haze. Out of the haze emerged a figure, which Kaykora soon recognized. "Hello my soon to be pet." A shrill voice rang out. "You have eluded me long enough. I have finally gotten a lock on you and soon my minions will come to claim you for my army." The evil coldness said in a grimly excited way.  
  
"Never. They'll never take me." Kaykora responded defiantly.  
  
"Oh you are strong yes, that's why I want you. However, I have amassed and trained an elite force of five warriors very near your power to a retrieve you for me. Certainly you can destroy one with a bit of a tussle but five is most definitely beyond your capabilities." With that remark the Grand Matron laughed wildly her cold voice piercing Kaykora's heart.  
  
"Never!" Kaykora screamed transforming simultaneously in her vision and real life. "I will never do your bidding! I will never allow you to corrupt me and force me to hurt those I love!!!" Kaykora shot at the Grand Matron who laughed wildly and disappeared before the blast reached her.  
  
"Whoa! If you wanted to be alone you could have just said so. I would have understood." She heard Bardock say. Her eyes snapped open in time to see the dust from her attack die down.  
  
"I have to go. I have to leave this place." She said gravely as she got up and started walking away.  
  
"No, no I'll leave." Bardock said soothingly.  
  
"Not this valley!" She snapped. "This world, this galaxy! I have to get as far away from here as possible."  
  
"What's wrong?" Bardock said with concern as he pursued her.  
  
"The Grand Matron has found me. She's sending a force of five warriors nearly as strong as me to bring me back to her. She plans on using me in her army to conquer the universe!" Kaykora fumed as she looked out over the lake. "I have to leave, I'm only putting you all in danger if I stay."  
  
"Kaykora you forget that we are much stronger than you give us credit. In my stay here I've increased my power many times over. I never imagined I could achieve this kind of power. Not to mention you have an army of your own loyal and true. That's why you're here to begin with." Bardock said putting a hand on Kaykora's shoulder. "We're Saiyans, and Saiyans stick together. We've supported you so far and we're not going to back down now." Bardock said smiling.  
  
Kaykora looked up and smiled at him. Tears welling up in her eyes as she realized no matter if she found her real father or not she would always have family here. "I'm going to summon the Goddess and see if she can give us a timeframe." Kaykora said hardening up and getting serious again. Bardock nodded in approval at the idea.  
  
"Nanakia please come forth I really, really need you right now." Kaykora said with a slightly desperate tone.  
  
Nanakia came forth in a fiery smoke laced entry. "This was not part of the plan!" She creamed stomping around wildly. "You were supposed to go to her not her come to you! And there was never meant to be any minions! Something is very wrong here and I intend to find out!" Nanakia said stopping and looking at Kaykora. "I'm sorry but it truly seems things have left my hands."  
  
"It's ok for right now give me a timeframe how long do we have to train for this?" Kaykora said calmly.  
  
"Let me get a fix on them." Nanakia said concentrating carefully. Her eyes widened and Kaykora and Bardock knew bad news was coming. "Three months if they don't stop." Nanakia said slumping over on the ground. "It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm sorry Kaykora I never meant for you to have a death warrant. You have enough responsibility as it is... Now this... I'm sorry." Nanakia said quietly in a disheartened tone.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not fighting this battle alone anymore." Kaykora said smiling at Bardock then putting a hand on the goddesses shoulder. "It'll be ok. Now you go back and give Hell to whoever is causing this mess." Nanakia looked up at Kaykora and nodded. She got up and disappeared in the same fiery blaze in which she came. Outside Kaykora beamed renewed confidence, on the inside she was falling into dark despair and fear. 


	12. Vegeta's Mistake

Chapter Twelve: Vegeta's Mistake  
  
Two months of almost non-stop, point of exhaustion training has been taking place. Everyone as pushed themselves to the limit of their power and beyond in an effort to prepare for an onslaught unlike any other. Some like Goku, Gohan and Vegeta have found new plains of power surpassing Kaykora. Talinia found her niche by Dende's said as a healer and psychic more than a warrior. And the trainees now including Bardock have forged new skills and powers they never thought they could. Meanwhile, young Trunks is showing signs of becoming a great warrior one day.  
  
Kaykora collapsed on the clear grassy lawn of the Capsule Corporation compound utterly exhausted. Vegeta had stepped up training substantially by making a major jump to 650G in the gravity room and she struggled against for a week. Vegeta on the other hand, struggled against it for just a day or so.  
  
"I'm not going back in there." She thought aloud as Gohan listened.  
  
"Why not?" Gohan asked cocking his head and giving her a perplexed look.  
  
"Two months of giving it my all almost nonstop and I've barely gotten any stronger. Whereas you, your dad, and Vegeta have far surpassed me when you hit the second plain of power. I don't get it. Maybe this is all the stronger I can become." She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well you'll never know if you don't keep training." Gohan said lying down next to her. "And besides if you give up now, what do you think that's going to do to everyone's morale? I know I'd be training little easier."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just I'm in this position now. I have all of this responsibility riding. Entire planets counting on the fact that I can defeat the Grand Matron then come back and rule them, Gohan. I maybe 138 years old but I spent 125 of it sleeping!" She sighed again trying to hold back tears.  
  
Gohan sat up and scoop her up in his arms. "It's ok you don't have to do this alone. We're taking care of you now." He said quietly as he held her close.  
  
"I don't think she's as sure of herself as you and your son are Mr. Bardock." Heroli said with a grave tone as he and the spikey-haired elder Saiyan looked on from outside the training room.  
  
"She hasn't had a strong and confident role-model in her life nearly as much as Gohan so there's some concession that needs to be made." Bardock responded carefully with an air of wisdom. "I think this battle is just what she needs. Perhaps it will even help her ascend to the next level of power like the others." He finished quite sagely. Heroli nodded then walked over a sat down next to Kaykora. Bardock took a few steps forward out from under the balcony then stop and decided it might be best to leave Kaykora to her friends.  
  
Vegeta looked on from a building window over-looking the interior courtyard where Kaykora was now being comforted. "Pathetic she has to rely on her weak and miserable friends for strength and support. How childish." He fumed as he stormed down the stairs. As he approached the door leading outside a thought nagged in the back of his mind. He sort of felt sorry for her and at the same time felt close to her having lost both his parents at a young age. He shrugged off the feeling and burst through the doors.  
  
He stormed over to Kaykora and threw Heroli aside. Grabbing her by the shirt he dragged her back to the smaller training room. "I'm going to toughen you up if it kills you." He fumed.  
  
"Vegeta this is unnecessary. Cut the kid some slack." Bardock said sternly approaching him.  
  
With flick of his wrist Vegeta batted Bardock away when he tried to stop Vegeta's march to the gravity room. "Out of my way old man. This is about Saiyan pride." Kaykora with no will or real energy to oppose Vegeta just laid limply behind him.  
  
The door slammed shut just as Bardock tried a second attempt to save Kaykora from Vegeta's over-idealistic wrath. He looked on in the window as Vegeta went over to the controls and started up the gravity. Kaykora got to her feet but the longer Vegeta stood at the controls upping the force, Kaykora buckled more and more. Finally Vegeta came away from the machine and transformed as he got into fighting stance. Kaykora did likewise. Vegeta lunged towards her but before he could reach her kaykora collapsed in a heap on the floor slipping out of form. Bardock's eyes widened and he pounded on the door. Vegeta shut back to the machine and turned it off, came back to Kaykora, lifted her up in one arm and opened the door with the other.  
  
"You've taken things to far this time, Vegeta." Bardock said eying him grimly as he passed with Kaykora. Vegeta didn't even give him a second glance as he made his way into the main building. His countenance never shifting from his usual coldness or giving the slightest indication that believed he'd done wrong.  
  
"Bulma!" He called upon entering the main building.  
  
Bulma came down the stairs and looked on in horror at what Vegeta was carrying. "What happened!" She shouted mortified.  
  
"She couldn't cut the training." Vegeta responded simply.  
  
"You mean you pushed her too far." Bulma stated contemptuously.  
  
"Look where do you want her." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Come on let's take her to the Med-Ward. You had just better hope she doesn't die or your going to have A LOT of explaining to do." Bulma said giving him a stare indicating she was more than slightly pissed. She turned and made her way to the Med-Ward, Vegeta following not far behind. Vegeta dumped Kaykora in a bed and left the roomd quietly. Bulma watched him leave with a look of malice of her face. To her Kaykora was like a kid. She had grown attached to having her around playing with Trunks and helping her take care of him when she wasn't training. Sometimes she'd sneak away and play with him when she was supposed be training. As much as she loved Vegeta sometimes is tactics pissed her off beyond words to describe.  
  
When Vegeta opened the doors leading out of the main building he was met with a large group of unhappy campers. At the head: Gohan, Heroli, Bardock, and Goku.  
  
"You, me, gravity room, now." Goku said in an uncharacteristically grim tone. Vegeta scowled and followed. Goku was bent on teaching Vegeta a lesson about limitations and when not to push someone pass them. At this point Begeta had push Goku passed his limit of patience.  
  
The door closed and Goku turned to look at Vegeta. Piccolo focused on the room and started relating the events to everyone else:  
  
"Vegeta your Saiyan pride is fine for you but when you shove it off on a kid, you take it to far. Kaykora isn't your kid and even if she was, I wouldn't stand back knowing you push her to the point of breaking."  
  
"You don't get it Kakorrot. That 'kid' has more power than any of us. Even Gohan whom we all thought would surpass us. If she doesn't strive to tap it and utilize it then what's the point of bothering? She's useless to her people and us. And if all of her kind are that pathetic we should let them die."  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened to an unprecedented size. "Shit! It can't be!" There was a sudden thud that shook the ground beneath them.  
  
"How did Goku's power jump like that!" Heroli exclaimed.  
  
"He must have transformed but he's much to strong evn for level two..." Piccolo said in disbelief.  
  
"Is there a level three?" Heroli asked looking around at the other Saiyans and Archesaiya. They simply shrugged.  
  
"Hang on." Piccolo said as he went back to relaying the events.  
  
"How can you be so cold Vegeta! Those are our family too! And yes I know Kaykora has incredible untapped power but she's not going to tap it by being trained to death!"  
  
There was second thud another tremor.  
  
"If this is how your going to be Vegeta then I'm going to take over training her."  
  
"Fine waste your time Kakorrot. She's as worthless as you are and equally weak and pathetic."  
  
The door opened and Goku stepped out. The power that emanated from him caused the air the rush away from him. His face was grim and serious and his hair stretched clear down his back.  
  
"Dad?" Gohan said cautiously approaching.  
  
"Come on Gohan we're done training for today." Goku said changing back to normal form and approaching the main building. Everyone followed without bothering to ask Vegeta if he was ok. They knew it was pointless and against the point Goku tried to make.  
  
Vegeta pulled himself to his feet and gingerly held his lower ribs and limped out of the gravity room. He pulled himself bleeding weak to the Med- Ward where he proceeded to collapse. Bulma coaxed Goku and piccolo into putting him in a bed and she proceeded to patch him up.  
  
"Geez Goku if you roughed him up anymore you might have killed him. I hope this made him learn his lesson about picking on weaker creatures." Bulma said smiling a laughing a bit. Goku didn't seem very amused by the quip. He looked at Bulma briefly and grimaced a bit before turning his attention back to Kaykora.  
  
"Just over a month until the Grand Matrons Forces get here and Kaykora and Vegeta are down and out. I hope Kaykora heals as quickly as Vegeta usually does. If not the others may not put their whole heart into it and that could make things very bad." Goku thought to himself.  
  
Bardock put a hand on his son's shoulder. "It takes a lot more than medicine to heal a broken spirit, Son. For now we just have to do the best we can to lift her hopes." Bardock spoke telepathically to his son.  
  
----------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ --------- - ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please forgive any extended period of time without an update. A lot is going to go down in Chapter 13 and a lot is going to come out as a result. For these reasons careful planning a consideration is in the works make things go smoothly and everything that needs to be covered and addressed at this point. Also because of the amount that will need to be cover in the upcoming chapter is will cause a delay in updating just out of the sheer amount of typing that will probably be required.  
  
POTENTIAL SPOILERS!!! Just to leave you wanting more...  
  
The mysterious rogue sister may re-appear... Kaykora's father may not be revealed... The battle to the Grand Matrons forces may be lost... Someone might die... Someone might get married... A new foe might appear on the horizon that makes the Grand Matron look like a wuss...  
  
All this and more might not be in the next chapter!!! DUN DUN DA!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Scars of a Troubled Past

A/N: Upon beginning an outline of the next chapter I came to two conclusions. One chapter is not enough to cut it and this fic is going to be my most massive to date.(Yes I have others just never thought they were good enough to post.) So here's a little tweenie chapter to get some stuff out and to provide a link to the forth-coming action-packed chapter. (Woot!) So again I asked for you continued patience in the updating of my little vendetta that is The Lost Soul...  
  
SPOILER!!! Kaykora's father is not revealed in this chapter despite blatant suggesting. Don't be so easily fooled! Did you really think I'd lead you on this long and just TELL you?  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Scars of a Troubled Past  
  
A ship rocketed through space toward planet Earth. This ship however, did not bring a foe. It brought someone with answers to questions that plagued all the Z fighters and one frazzled deity.  
  
"Where is she? It's like she completely dropped off the radar..." The spaceship's operator said with distinct worry. "She can't be dead yet she isn't supposed to die until she comes back for her people... She has to be hiding... She has to be!"  
  
The ship shot on to its destination. As it did so a thousand worries and doubts ran through its passenger's mind. A thousand prayers sent up to Nanakia against her worst fears.  
  
"Well one thing's for sure." Bulma started in an effort to get everyone's attention. "This kid is way tougher than Vegeta gives her credit for."  
  
"What do you mean Bulma?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
"Well in the past year, she's broken every bone in her feet, hands, and ribs. She's fractured both bones in both arms. Also she's been fighting for the past few weeks with several freshly broken ribs and fractured arm."  
  
"Wow... I never realized she'd been beaten up that bad." Gohan responded blankly.  
  
"What's really odd is these three fractures in her back..." Bulma went on pointing to some X-rays. "She had to have broken them when she was very young."  
  
As Bulma spoke, a memory crept into Kaykora's mind. One that was surfacing for the first time.  
  
"Go Daddy! I'll stop them! You have to get out of here, they'll hurt you real bad." Kaykora screamed as tears ran down her face.  
  
"They'll hurt you worse for trying to stop them." A deep voice shouted back.  
  
"Daddy you told me yourself I was strong. I can at least stop the bad men long enough for you to get away. I don't want them to hurt you."  
  
"Kaykora, you can't you're not that strong."  
  
"Daddy you have to live so you can get strong and kill Frieza for what he did to your people."  
  
"Hey there he is!" A voice cracked for behind Kaykora as she stared at her father's back.  
  
"GO!" She screamed one last time. Her father yelled out and took off running. "I won't ever let Frieza get my Daddy." She said as she turned and took her fighting stance.  
  
"Stupid kid." The voice cracked again as an alien reached out and with one flick of it's arm flung Kaykora out of the way and she crashed into a wall.  
  
"Kaykora!" Her father called again.  
  
Within moments the aliens had overtaken her father and were dragging him backwards toward her. "Get out of her Kaykora!" He yelled behind him.  
  
"Shut up." The larger alien snapped as he reached up his free hand and laid a hard punch in her father's gut.  
  
"I SAID LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE NOW YOU PAY!!!" Kaykora screamed as a bright gold light flashed around her and her mind went blank.  
  
"FRIEZA! My father worked for Frieza!" Kaykora exclaimed as she shot up in bed. "Huh?" Bulma stopped what she was doing and everyone stared at Kaykora with interest.  
  
"As you were talking about my injuries I remembered how I got the injuries to my spine. I killed one of the men that came looking for my father that Frieza sent. I don't know what happened to the other... I think though, that may have been the first time I went Super Saiya... I can't be sure everything went blank for a while."  
  
"Do you remember your father's face?" Goku asked excitedly.  
  
"No his back was to me the whole time. He thought Frieza's forces were going to come from where he was facing but they came from behind me. I do remember his voice. It was like yours Bardock except replace the wisdom that laces it with sadness and that's it."  
  
"How old were you when this happened?" Piccolo asked with just a hint of curiosity.  
  
"I had just had a birthday... My 4th I think... That's when he gave me the seal I remember this." Kaykora closed her eyes and furrowed her brow deep in hard thought. "The Elite, it was a seal of a high ranking or very strong Saiyan." Goku's eyes widened and he turned to look at Vegeta. It only took Piccolo to realize and do likewise. "What's wrong?" Kaykora had a hint of worry now.  
  
"Vegeta's the only Elite rank Saiyan left that worked for Frieza." Piccolo responded slowly.  
  
"Oh please!" Bulma interjected. "Give all that we now know about there being more of you than we thought, do you honest think there weren't more Elite ranked Saiyans in Frieza's possession? I mean come on! Do you honestly think he'd just kill them all off when they obviously had some value to him as warriors? Sure he may have kept their numbers down, but only keep two? Please..."  
  
"But she taced his energy signal here." Heroli countered.  
  
"Honestly the signal was so weak and the only reason I came here is because the Future Eldest Namek said I might find my father here." Kaykora conceded quietly. Everyone had a defeated look on their faces. In the back of his mind though something nagged at Goku. He wasn't going to let this go until he found out what...  
  
"Well one thing's for sure, we aren't going to tell Vegeta any of this!" Gohan exclaimed with a laugh. Even though it was very funny everyone laughed along because it seemed like that right thing to do. Kaykora slipped back into a deep sleep and stayed there for several more days. All the while she was plagued by nightmares of the Earth and her people all dying and a massive shadow hung over everything. 


	14. Of All Times

A/N: Sorry for the update delay but it's a doosy. Expect the action pack ch.15 to take some time as well. Take time to work out some uber sweet fight sequences. Hope you enjoy the next two chapters as much as I did putting them together.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Of All Times...  
  
"Stop messing around Kaykora and transform already so we can get started." Goku said with minor impatience. Kaykora nodded then dropped down to her stance again. She reached her pre-transformation limit, which in itself was much weaker than it had ever been during her stay on Earth. "Kaykora?' Goku gave her a strange look as he began to realize she wasn't messing around.  
  
"GAH!!! WHY CAN'T I TRANSFORM!!!" She screamed with all her might. She let go of her power and dropped to her knees. "I can't believe it, it's just... gone." She said as tears came to her eyes. "What's wrong with me Goku?"  
  
"Maybe your body isn't strong enough yet..." Goku reasoned.  
  
"It's been two weeks Goku. I think I'm up to it by now." Kaykora half whined.  
  
"Maybe you're trying to hard?" He responded unsurely.  
  
"It's never been this hard. I've never even had to power up to do it. I could just transform and that would be it." Kaykora said getting to her feet. "Vegeta was right I really am useless..." She yelled in a fury of emotion as she run out of the room.  
  
"Kaykora!" Gohan and Heroli shouted in near unison.  
  
"Let her go. She 's been through a lot and I don't think she's had a real chance to sit down and think about it. Maybe when she's get her head clear, her power will come back." Goku said reaching out and stopping Gohan.  
  
A shadowy figure watched the whole scene from a dark location through an orb. When he had become quite satisfied with his handy work he turned to look at his visitor. "I hope you don't mind my intervening as I did but you see, at the moment you're of more value to me dead than alive Cell."  
  
"Just what do you have in store for me?" Cell hissed contemptuously.  
  
"How would you like to go back bigger and more powerful than ever and exact your revenge on the Saiyans and the girl?" The shadowed figure responded with a chill voice that made even Cell shudder.  
  
"What's the catch?" Cell hissed cautiously.  
  
"There's only one... Swear allegiance to me as your God and worship me as such. In return, I will make you truly perfect and keep you from going on to the Afterlife to face judgment." The figure responded with what seemed to be a smile.  
  
"That seems simple enough... But what do you gain from the bargain?" Cell went on still very cautious.  
  
"That's simple... I have the satisfaction of watching the Saiyans and Archesaiyas fall from grace once and for all and their goddess fall with them. When that has happened my followers will rise up and rule not only the universe but the Under Gods as well. Then you'll move on to a real challenge of a superior power such as yourself." The cold figure hissed out concisely.  
  
"Well I'm most certainly up for that!" Cell hissed extending a clawed appendage. "Count me in."  
  
An opaque hand reached out and took Cell's "Welcome to the Hellstorm Army." With that they both laughed insanely.  
  
Kaykora hid under her tree crying uncontrollably. She cried for hours on end before giving in to the numbness of sleep. After what was probably a few hours an unfamiliar voice enter her mind. It was sweet and persuasive...  
  
"Kaykora? What's wrong dear?"  
  
"Who's there?" Kaykora called out suspiciously.  
  
"My name is Daricus and I'm here to help you." The voice responded kindly.  
  
"What are you I guess should be the question and where are you?" Kaykora called out searching her dreamscape.  
  
"I'm your true god." The voice replied. "And I'm all around you..."  
  
"What do you mean my true god?" Kaykora was still very suspicious.  
  
"Nanakia takes all the credit for the Saiyans and Archesaiya but it was I who created you and the Archesaiya. Nanakia doesn't really care about you... if she did do you think she would how given Vegeta a sacred pendent knowing he'd just abuse it?" The voice went on pouring on more persuasiveness.  
  
"Maybe she's just being fair..." Kaykora countered. "Trying to gain Vegeta's trust so he'd continue helping me..."  
  
"Oh he really helped you now didn't he?" The voice hissed with a tinge of evil. Kaykora's face became mangled with apprehension. "Admit it... he pushes you until you break then doesn't even apologize or admit he's wrong... That doesn't seem like help that seems like hinder to me..." The voice responded returning to its persuasiveness.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you? How can I be sure you're telling the truth? And why would Nanakia take credit for your creations anyway?" Kaykora went on with even deeper suspicion. "And how can I be sure this isn't one of the Grand Matron's tricks?"  
  
"Nanakia brushes me off for the same reason Vegeta brushes off everyone else. He won't admit a weaker being can be better than him. Haven't you realized the striking similarity between their personalities?" The voice went on sounding as if it was getting closer. "I can prove it to you. I can help you..." A warm breeze grazed Kaykora's cheek.  
  
She staggered away. "Get out of my mind you trick! If you really wanted to help me, you would have been there for me long before now!" Kaykora shouted throwing a massive ki blast in the general direction of the voice. It seemed to connect with something and electric sparks sizzled around a figure of a tall man.  
  
"I won't give up on you yet Kaykora. When the time's right you'll see my side of things." The voice hissed with another tinge of evil.  
  
"OUT!!!" Kaykora screamed as she transformed and sent a monstrous ki blast at the still sizzling figure. It connected but then a moment later the figure and sparks disappeared. Kaykora snapped to and looked down to see that she really had transformed and what's more she stayed transformed. Things were looking up for her already. She decided not to worry anyone with the dream just yet. She wanted to see how the fight in less than two weeks went before she made any move on the matter. She got up and flew back to Capsule Corp still transformed just on the off chance it was a fluke that she couldn't get back.  
  
"Damn her! This is going to be harder than I thought! She's came across her true power..." The shadowed figure hissed. "I will have the Key and the power of the Ancients will be mine! It may cost me vital energy but it will be well worth it. Once she experiences the power I can grant her there's no way she'll resist. Then she won't even know what she's done until it's to late!" The figure began laughing insanely again. "Nanakia's downfall will be mine!"  
  
"Dende, is Talinia around?" Kaykora asked inquisitively as the next day reached mid-morning.  
  
"Yes but I'm afraid she isn't feeling very well." Dende replied in his soft-spoken voice.  
  
"This won't take very long I just have one quick question." Kaykora said quietly as she approached the just slightly taller Dende.  
  
"Alright as long as you don't bother her to much." Dende conceded leading Kaykora to Talinia's room.  
  
"Thanks Dende, I'll make my visit as short as possible." Kaykora said before gently knocking on the door. "Talinia, I'd like to ask you something if you're up to talking." She called in a slightly raised tone through the door.  
  
"Sure Kaykora come on in." Kaykora opened the door and closed it behind her. She slowly and quietly approached Talinia's bed and sat down in the spacious well-lit room. "What's up?" Talinia asked in a pseudo-playful voice as she pushed herself up.  
  
"I wanted to ask you some things about the mythology of our people. You seem to know the most of it out of all of us next to Nanakia and I'd like not to bother her with a silly question." Kaykora spoke quietly as she pulled a chair up next to Talinia's bed and got comfortable.  
  
"That's all right. What would you like to know?" Talinia responded as she slowly carefully propping herself up in bed.  
  
"What do you know about Saiyan creation myths? Or really creation myths in general?"  
  
Talinia's eyes brightened. Finally someone wanted or needed information in one of her areas of expertise and she could most certainly help. "Well long ago there was a prophetess that relayed these stories to the Holy Leaders of the people on our planet. She traveled the universe telling people about what she called "The Universal Stories". I was taught these stories in my studies at the ancient temples." Talinia coughed and Kaykora offered her a glass of water.  
  
"So I came to the right person?" Kaykora asked excitedly. Talinia nodded between sips. "Well tell me all you know!"  
  
Talinia laughed. "That's quite a bit but here goes..." Kaykora inched closer in anticipation. "In the beginning there were being made of pure energy. They were massively powerful and are said to have came to this plain from another dimension. They created the universe by using their power to pull things together to form stars and planets. They then created lesser gods by infusing them with their blood. These gods in turn created gods below them by infusing them with their blood. The middle gods being the Kais and the lower being the Under Gods. Nanakia is an Under Goddess. The Under Gods were given a planet by the highest gods or the Ancients as they have come to be called. The Under Gods were instructed to populate their planet with whatever creatures they desired within the guidelines the Ancients set." Talinia paused to cough.  
  
"Some Gods like Nanakia have found loop holes in the guidelines and use them to make their creations stronger. Whether or not Nanakia did that on purpose at the time I don't know. In any case, after the universe was set in order and the Afterlife created, the Ancients left this plain leaving the Kais to maintain balance." Talinia stopped thinking this would be enough to fulfill Kaykora's question.  
  
"What happened to the Ancients?" Kaykora asked her childish curiosity now peaked.  
  
"Well according to the Prophetess, they left and went to another plain and there they sleep. It is this way that their massive power is kept low enough to just maintain the plains they populated but not throw the out of balance." Talinia stopped again quite satisfied that she'd answered all the youngsters questions.  
  
"Is there any way to get to them?" Her curiosity drove on.  
  
"Well as the Prophetess said there would one day come a cleansing in which the living Oracle would seek out the Key. The Key would then open the Gates of Time and Life behind which the Ancients rest. Once the Gates were open, the Ancients would send forth the Grand Army and they would destroy the Ultimate Evil. It is sad this will happen every 10,000 year to purge this plain of evil." Talinia paused and waited for the next question, which she knew, was inevitable at this point.  
  
Kaykora had a serious look of thought on her face. "Could the key be anything? Like even a person?"  
  
"I suppose so." Talinia said thoughtfully. "The Prophetess never specified that they Key would be a THING."  
  
"If the Ultimate Evil were to get the Key, do you think it could destroy the Ancients while they were sleeping?" Kaykora asked with a worried expression.  
  
"Oh most definitely not I'd say. Maybe tap their power but even that's very unlikely as the Grand Army would be on them quickly. But I suppose it is possible that if the Ultimate Evil were to find a way to tap the Ancients power, he'd only have to channel it and use it against the Grand Army..." Talinia said in serious tone. The young girl had provoked a serious thought in her head.  
  
"And if it were to do that it would all be over huh?" Kaykora was very concerned at this point.  
  
"I suppose it would..."  
  
"Just one more question." Kaykora said perking up. Talinia's eyebrows arched in anticipation of the question. "Only more Under God per planet?"  
  
"As far as I've ever been told..." Was her answer to the curious youngster.  
  
"Great! So now the Grand Matron can get in my head! I really need to step up my training with Piccolo." Kaykora thought as she walked away. There was a scream from behind her. "Talinia!" She screamed transforming and running back to the room. She busted through the door and saw Talinia gasping for breath. "What's wrong?" Kaykora asked rushing to her side.  
  
"I closed my eyes for just a moment and I must have dozed off because I had the strangest dream. This shapeless sort of shadow was draining my life away. And it was so real because I thought something really was doing it. It was like I could feel myself getting weaker..." Talinia said calming down slightly. "Just a trick of my mind..." She said sighing. "I'm ok now. Thank you for your concern." Kaykora nodded and began walking out of the door.  
  
"This is getting serious. Now the Grand Matron is terrorizing my friends... If she's gotten this strong then things are getting bad fast..." Kaykora thought as she left the Lookout.  
  
She blasted her way to Capsule Corporation where an agitated Vegeta was eating lunch as she passed by the dining room. "Where have you been?" He called out to her as passed.  
  
Kaykora stopped and returned to the doorway. "You aren't my keeper anymore." She said with voice and countenance laced with malice. Vegeta scoffed and shoved a scoop of food in his mouth.  
  
"Fine if you want to slack off this close to the fight and they're going to let you that your business and not mine. "I'll just have you know, I'm only going to this fight because I'm anxious to test my new power against a worthy opponent."  
  
"Get over yourself Vegeta. You're really not all that you crack yourself up to be." Kaykora responded mockingly as she stared him down defiantly. "I as well as the others respect your drive and determination, however I will not pay you the same grace they pay you for fear of angering you. Your position and power are no excuse for how you treat other people. For that reason, Goku will ALWAYS be stronger." She finished with a smirk.  
  
Vegeta looked shocked for just an instant. He got up from the long table and slowly approached her. Anger and what almost seemed to be pain swirled in his eyes as he looked down on Kaykora. He stood just inches away from her. "No one as ever spoke to me like that..." He said cold and quietly. He reached his hand up and smacked her across the face as hard as he could. Kaykora didn't flinch; the only movement she made was her head twisting from the impact. "I respect that. Don't ever do it again or you will live to regret it." He said turning to walk away.  
  
Kaykora did likewise but spoke in a low voice as she walked away. "Sometimes I wish the Grand Matron took control of my mind yesterday. Maybe then I could beat the crap out of him." Vegeta overheard this and came back and poked his head out of the door. "I need to sort some things out with Nanakia..." Now he knew she knew more than she was saying and he intended to find out what.  
  
Vegeta pushed his energy level down as far as he could as he pursued Kaykora to her valley hide away. He landed quietly behind some bushes and crouched down behind them listening carefully to Kaykora. "How degrading! Me, the Prince of the Saiyans hiding behind a bush..." He yelled in his mind.  
  
Kaykora was pacing back and forth seemingly locked in a battle with herself. "Should I call her and risk him being right and Nanakia killing me on the spot? Or do I not and risk him lying and it being to late before Nanakia can intervene? What am I going to do..." She continued pacing a few minutes more. "Please let this be the right choice... Nanakia! Pease come and talk to me! There are a few things we need to sort out. Please." She called out forlorn. The pendants on her and Vegeta's necks flickered but nothing happened. "Nanakia! Nanakia please come and talk to me... Please." Nothing.  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "Come on woman! Where are you?" Still nothing.  
  
Kaykora slumped down under the very distraught. Vegeta decided he was going to find anything out today. Just as he turned to leave something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. A dark shadow was forming in front of Kaykora. Vegeta looked on cautiously but not wanting to act just yet.  
  
"You see? Would I lie to you?" A very persuasive voice came very the shapeless form.  
  
"Go away." Kaykora responded in an agitated and angry voice.  
  
"What's wrong my dear?" The voice soothed.  
  
"You... I can't trust you. I don't know who I can trust." Kaykora responded quietly but still not looking up on the form that was slowly moving toward.  
  
"Silly girl, silly child." The voice soothed. "I would never hurt you or any of my children."  
  
"I may be young, but I'm not stupid. And I know when to and when not to trust someone." Kaykora said transforming. "And right now I can't trust you so suggest you leave." The power surge sent the shadow flying back a few feet.  
  
"Now, now. I want to help you." The figure was gaining more quickly.  
  
"I said leave me alone!" Kaykora shouted powering up further and sending out another blast of energy. The figure was thrown back another few feet but apparently decided things weren't going its way. It lunged at Kaykora and she looked up just n time to see the first black tendrils start to engulf her.  
  
The shadow pulled her up into the air and seemed to be crushing her energy out of her. Kaykora writhed and screamed in pain in a desperate struggled to get free. She tried everything from powering up to her max to trying to free her arms and legs and go on the offensive. The more she struggled the weaker she got as electric waves came off of her and disappeared into the shadow.  
  
Vegeta let out a battle cry and rocketed toward the form. It dodged easily and Vegeta landed a few feet past it on his feet. He powered up to SSJ2 and started and second offensive that end as quickly as it began to devastating results. As he came near the shadow, it gave away and then engulfed him.  
  
"Two little monkeys sitting in a tree. Both will be fighters for me." The shadow mused. "Don't worry Vegeta you won't have to go through the pain of having your energy drained. Once she becomes weak enough, I'll turn her into my slave and make her attack you! Then you too will become my slave!" The shadow cracked and laughed insanely. Vegeta's eye widened and he fought to free himself to no avail.  
  
Kaykora slipped between Super Saiya and regular form. Vegeta looked on and realized she wouldn't be struggling much longer. He also noticed her pendant was glowing fiercely. He looked down and noticed his doing the same. After a few minutes Kaykora's power stabilized and she look at him with eyes far older than her own. "We are no monkeys and we are no slaves!" They shouted in unison as their power skyrocketed.  
  
A blinding flash went out and the shadow howled in pain as it let go of the two super powers. When the flash dissipated, Vegeta blinked a few times and looked at Kaykora in wonder. She had turned into blue vapor that shined and sparkled. A blue line had formed between the two pendants and Kaykora seemed to be getting sucked into it. The more this happened, the stronger Vegeta felt. When Kaykora had been completely absorbed the beam retracted back into Vegeta's pendant. Upon completely retracting, a massive transformation began in Vegeta. Bright blue and red laced his aura and red streaks went up in his hair. The ground gave way beneath where he was floating into a massive and deep crater. All the while the shadow shrank away in fear but did not leave. It seemed transfixed on the sight before it.  
  
When the transformation was complete, Vegeta turned and looked at the shadow with a cocky expression. He lifted his arm and stuck out a single finger as he approached the still transfixed being. When he reached it he injected his finger into the being and white waves of energy swirled up his arm and into the pendant.  
  
"Know this what ever you are, you've chosen the wrong race to with." Vegeta removed his finger and lowered his hand. "I will destroy you if I ever seen you harm something again."  
  
A voice spoke in the back of his mind. "No Vegeta finish him now!" But it was too late. In those few seconds, the shadow had floated away; laughing wildly as it disappeared just before the ki blast hit it.  
  
Vegeta floated down to the ground and looked at himself. He tried to fathom what had just happened when the Z Fighters descended on the valley. Cautiously they approached him as he stared mindlessly at the pendant. It now resembled a ying-yang the way the two animal shapes were now positioned around a larger blue stone.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked cautiously reaching a hand out to him. "Where's Kaykora?"  
  
"She's in me." Was his simple response as he turned to look at Goku with obvious distress. A blue light began emanating from him as he shoved Goku away. A beam of blue light shot out of the pendant once again and stopped abruptly in mid-air. Where it stopped, blue sparkles parted from the light surrounding Vegeta and gathered there. A few moments later, a bright flash blinded everyone. When they opened their eyes again, Vegeta and Kaykora were passed out on the ground. 


	15. The Elimination Round

LilAngelLady: So you honestly think she's forgotten about it by now?  
  
Goku: Yeah I think so.  
  
Gohan: well I guess we're about to find out : )  
  
Chichi: Would you juust run the damn disclaimer and get down here! You WAY behind on your studying now Gohan! And you little miss miscreant, you must behind on your studies too now both of you get down here!!!  
  
Gohan & LilAngelLady: AAAA... :' (  
  
LilAngelLady: I do not own or have any right to Dragonball Z, its creator, producer, or distributors. I do not like homework and at this point Chichi as well... :' (  
  
Chichi: WHAT WAS THAT???!!!  
  
Gokuu, Gohan, & LilAngelLady: NOTHING!!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: The Elimination Round  
  
No one bothered to ask what happened that day, they figured Kaykora and Vegeta were just as clueless as them. With any hope Nanakia could help, however she couldn't be reached. Talinia tried in vain for days to no avail. Finally on the third day she decided to go back and start combing the temple libraries for anything she could find. This was also a personal vendetta to gain more knowledge on the teachings of the prophets and perhaps that could help them understand where the Grand Matron got her power and how she intended to use it. With a little help from Goku, she was there in now time. She only had a matter of days before the Grand Matron's forces got there so she had to work fast.  
  
Vegeta resumed his solitary training all the while thinking about what had happened. He decided it was time he and Kaykora have a long talk and he fully intended to get out all she knew in the process.  
  
Kaykora was flying back from her meditation session when it hit her; five powerful forces growing closer. She gritted her teeth and flew on knowing the dreaded battle was near.  
  
Talinia returned with Goku reach toting a large stack of old tomes in each arm. "These came from several temples throughout Archenanika. They must have gotten left behind when everyone fled the planet. It was strange, most of the other buildings around the temples were destroyed but the temples were left intact." Talinia said carefully stacking the old books. "I lucked out. Some of the monks had returned to start retrieving the books and they helped me find these. They said they should help... If we can translate them..." Talinia finished sheepishly.  
  
Kaykora gingerly picked up one of the books, made herself comfortable on the floor and carefully began flipping though the pages. "Oh I remember that story!" Kaykora happily exclaimed looking up from the book.  
  
Talinia about feel over in amazement. "How do you know what it's saying! It's in the ancient language that only the High Priest knew but now he's dead!"  
  
Kaykora just shook her head. "My mother studied under the High Priest when she was young. She taught me some and when we were hiding from the Grand Matron and living with the High Priest, he taught me more." This time Talinia did fall over.  
  
"You mean to tell me I spent days in a dark dirty old library with a bunch of old smelly men trying to figure out what was in these books when you could have told us the whole time!" Talinia exclaimed flustered. Kaykora nodded and grinned sheepishly. "Then don't just sit there! Read!"  
  
"I don't think this one is going to help much..." Kaykora said apprehensively.  
  
"Why? Talinia already knew she was going to like the answer.  
  
"It's a book of children's stories, rhymes, and songs..." Kaykora responded sheepishly. Everyone tried not to bust out laughing while Talinia turned 4 or 5 shades of red. "Oh, oh, oh! I wonder if my favorite stories are in here!" Kaykora exclaimed happily as she carefully scanned the book looking up from time to time. "Do you mind if I hang on to this for awhile?"  
  
"Knock yourself out kid Talinia said with a sigh.  
  
Vegeta thought to himself. "Old enough to know when to be on guard, young enough to forget impending danger, and just smart enough to be dangerous." He paused a moment. "And naïve enough to be dangerous..."  
  
"Hey I don't remember this one..." Kaykora said breaking Vegeta's line of thought. She read aloud.  
  
Far away in forgotten times All the gods spoke in rhymes  
  
All create children of their own And gave their children given a home  
  
Children did their children make Blood of their parent did they take  
  
But their parents did not die So far away they now reside  
  
Their power great and caused much fear That with each moment apocalypse was near  
  
Reached only by a special gate Far beyond life and fate  
  
Here they lie in a long sleep But not one very deep  
  
Only one can hold the Key To ultimate fate and destiny  
  
Only one to let them out To fill the evil with pain and doubt  
  
Innocent, pure, and true The Key could be a child like you  
  
"That's like the legend you told me!" Kaykora happily exclaimed looking up at Talinia  
  
"It is..." Talinia responded with her curiosity peaked.  
  
"What legend?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. Talinia told everyone what she had told Kaykora just about a week before. Vegeta then thought to himself. "I think I understand where Kaykora was going with her though process. She must believe the Grand Matron wants her in her Army to find this Key and capture it... But what is the purpose of the Key and why would the Grand Matron want it?" Vegeta had a deep contemplative look on his face.  
  
"I don't have time to go over these now... Maybe if the fight goes well later. But not now." Kaykora said closing the book and standing up. She placed the book on one of the stacks and went to the edge of the Lookout. "Do you feel that?" she whispered. "They're close." It didn't take much effort to focus on the massive powers. "And stronger than I expected..." She sighed. "Tomorrow will decide a lot of things." Bardock walked over and put a hand on her shoulder and together they looked out over the Earth.  
  
----- ~~~~~ ----- ~~~~~ ----- ~~~~~  
  
Five explosions lit up the sky as mid-morning approached. All of the Z Fighters had been up for several hours waiting for the arrival of the unwelcome guests. When the first impact lit up the sky the converged near the area.  
  
"You two stay here." Bardock ordered to Gohan and Kaykora. "Don't come out unless we say. If things start going bad, get out of here. Bulma is waiting with a ship at Capsule." The two youngsters nodded.  
  
The adults stepped out over the hill and slowly descended into the new valley formed by the impact of the ships. What appeared to be two Saiyans and three Archesaiyas emerged from the ships and met them.  
  
"So what is this? Some pathetic humans out to oppose us? Hmmm... How funny..." The largest of the five said in a laugh as the others sneered. He was clearly the leader.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "You underestimate us." He knew at this point the fact that they didn't know what they were up against would work to his advantage.  
  
"I doubt that." When of the Archesaiyas mocked.  
  
"Well one thing's for certain, Dalina, one of the boldest Archesaiyas said stepping forward. "If you want the girl, your going through us..." Four more followed suit and stepped up behind her.  
  
"Pathetic." The Archesaiya directly in front of them sneered and held up a hand and sent a ki blast directly at Dalina. An explosion went up when it connected. "Easily eliminated." She added with a laugh. What she had seen was Dalina transforming just before impact. When the dust cleared, there the five deviants stood on scathed and Dalina had de-transformed. The Archesaiya smiled.  
  
"Perhaps this will actually be an enjoyable challenge." The tall one laughed.  
  
"Alright let's use this to our advantage, Saiyan on Saiyan; Archesaiya on Archesaiya." Piccolo spoke in telepathy.  
  
"Let's take this where we'll have plenty of room to fight." Goku said taking to the air. "There's a field not far from here that's wide and flat; perfect for a good fight."  
  
"Or a bad one in your case." The leader said taking to the air and following Goku away. The others followed after.  
  
Kaykora started floating up into the air. Gohan grabbed her foot and pulled her back down. "We're supposed to stay here." He said forcefully.  
  
"Gohan I know you want to see this as bad as I do. And don't give me that well I'm older stuff." Kaykora half whined.  
  
"Look Dad and Grandpa told me to protect you since you can't go level 2 now. They said if anything happened I was suppose to watch over you and Bulma, Trunks, Dende and the Dragonballs." Gohan said in a way that reminded Kaykora of Goku on a serious day.  
  
"Alright, at the first hint of things going wrong we'll leave." Kaykora said trying to bargain Gohan into going.  
  
Gohan sat quietly a minute thinking. "Alright let's go." He groaned and got up. They both took off following the vapor trails to the field of battle. When they got there the two sides were huddled together discussing game plans.  
  
"We've all agreed that if we fall today, we don't want to be wished back. We're going to go down true to our races in battle and be remember that way." Dalina spoke proudly as the other trainees nodded. Goku had a grim smile on his face and nodded.  
  
"Well if you're ready, let's begin." The leader announced. The Z Fighters spread out and looked out on their foes. Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin who unanimously agreed this fight was out of their league were back at Capsule Corp helping Bulma load the ship.  
  
"In the spirit of fairness," The leader went on. "we're going to do this elimination style. You're weakest fighter take on our weakest fighter. Once a fighter is killed or unable to battle, the remaining fighter moves on to the next strongest opponent."  
  
"Sounds fair enough." Goku responded. He turned to look at Xanor who was their weakest. "Xanor, you maybe our weakest but you're just under her power. If you play smart you might be able to beat her. If you can't, do what you have to, to get out of the way for the next one as soon as possible so we don't give them much time to recover."  
  
"Yes Goku." Xanos said with a nod. "It has been a privilege training with all of you. Goku, I'll not go max." He winked. "I have a feeling later would be better." Goku shook his head in understanding. With that, Xanor stepped out to face his opponent. The would be invaders and the Z Fighters jumped back a few hundred feet to give them plenty of room.  
  
"Such a lovely and deadly lady." Xanor said with a smile. "Tell me dear Archesaiya, what is your name so I may die knowing who I must seek revenge on."  
  
The girl smirked then powering up just slightly lunged at him giving him a rapid knee the stomach. As he doubled over in mid sir she grabbed him by the throat and held him up. "I am a Saiyan and my name is Zanica." She responded with a broad smile as she powered up a ki blast and sent it ripping through Xanor's abdomen.  
  
Gadlinor, Xanos's old and stronger brother, charged at Zanica at full pre- transformation power. Zanica smiled and powered up some more and prepared for the onslaught. Gadlinor started hammering her with a myriad of kicks and punches, which she easily blocked. He broke away and caught his breath a minute staring his opponent but not once showing fear. Zanica charged at him and he knew he had to think fast. He throw out a ki blast that completely drained him. It flew over the heads of the Grand Matron's Force and landed in an explosion several hundred feet behind them. Zanica shot back a second later and sent a well-placed foot completely through Gadlinor. He didn't wince or cry in pain just smiled. "You may be strong but not invincible." He said laughing and eying where Zanica's left arm should have been. Zanica screamed and kicked Gadlinor off her. He went flying and landed with cloud of dust.  
  
Zanica came back down and landed on the ground. Gadlinor's one shot had visibly weakened her and it was now possible that the next fighter might finish her off.  
  
The third opponent for Zanica stepped out on to the field he powered up considerably but not to her max. She dropped into stance and briefly planned her attack. Then she pounced toward Zanica who was in her weakened state to slow to completely dodge a punch to the face. As she flew through the air she was met with a knee to the back that sent her up into the air. This time she was met with a flip kick that sent her plummeting to the ground. "Ari Dan Caru" The Archesaiya shouted in her native tongue that spent a massive ki blast sailing down toward Zanica who lay still in the bottom of a crater. As the blast cleared, she dive-bombed Zanica feet first driving her further into the ground. The next sight they saw was Zanica being thrown out of the pit toward the Grand Matron's forces. "Next." The Archesaiya said defiantly she floated out of the pit and faced her foes.  
  
A/N: I've decided to break up this fight over probably chapters 15, 16, and part of 17. Not sure yet. Also, if you have a favorite move or attack you'd like to see in this fight, feel free to tell me. : ) Thanks for reading, enjoy! 


	16. A Few Surprises All Around

Chapter Sixteen: A Few Surprises All Around  
  
A Saiyan steeped forward. "What's your name kid?" He asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Anrosa." The girl called out. "The youngest and toughest." She added with a smirk that came down from her Saiyan heritage.  
  
"Really? Well Anrosa my name is Bailik and I'm going to kill you." He responded with a cocky snicker. "Such a shame a pretty, young girl like you has to die. I can think of much more pleasant things I'd rather do to you."  
  
Lanil, Anrosa's lifelong friend, made a move forward in sheer anger. "If she doesn't kill him, he's mine." He said gritting his teeth hard.  
  
"Patience, patience you'll get your shot if not at him, then someone else." Goku soothed.  
  
Anrosa simply laughed. "In your dreams loser. Now are we going talk or are we dance tinkle toes?" She expertly quipped.  
  
"I see she's mastered the art of trash talking. You've been coaching her have you Vegeta." Piccolo teased. Vegeta huffed.  
  
Bailik lunged at Anrosa without even powering up. She easily dodged and turned waiting for his next attack. He landed on one foot sideways and rocketed back. Again Anrosa easily dodged. "Hmmm... you're going to be more of a challenge than I thought sweet thing. I like challenges." He said with hearty laugh as he landed and powered up slightly. Lanil inched forward again as his blood boiled and power slowly climbed.  
  
"Easy..." Piccolo warned. Lanil clenched his fists tightly.  
  
"I'll take the as a compliment thank you. But again you'll never have me so push that fool-hearty desire from your mind." Anrosa said with a smile dropping down into stance. "I wonder why he attacked when he knew I was stronger and faster than him without him powering up." She thought. "I'm begging to think he can't sense power levels..."  
  
"I don't think he can either..." Piccolo said telepathically. "Of course he is a Saiyan and no offense, you know how stupid they can be."  
  
"True." Anrosa responded. Just then her over-observant child eyes caught a minor wince on Bailik's face. She shrugged it off for the moment.  
  
"Just how strong do you think I am?" She mused playfully. "On a scale of one to ten."  
  
"Three." Bailik replied condescendingly.  
  
"And yourself?"  
  
"Six not quite seven."  
  
"And them?" She gestured to his companions. Bailik simply shrugged.  
  
"Stronger than me. But look let's just get this over with. I'll even make it remotely fair. You can stay at you max and I'll fight at half power. I'll even give you the first hit. " Anrosa smiled at this response.  
  
"Well I'm just shy of my max really. Give me just a moment and then we'll tango." She responded sweetly. After brief power up she lunged at Bailik and began a vicious onslaught, which he could barely defend against. She knew she had to move fast if she was going to defeat him before he changed his mind and went max.  
  
"You're a clever girl." Piccolo said happily telepathically as he smiled. "This could definitely work to our advantage." He said aloud. "They can't sense our powers. Or at least he can't. She's only at half power but he thinks she's near max."  
  
"That could definitely help us out if all of them can't." One of the trainees said thoughtfully. Everyone nodded.  
  
"What an idiot! I should have figured he couldn't sense power levels..." The shortest of the Force thought. "He has no clue what he's up against. This will be no cakewalk in the least. The tall green one is almost as strong as Nalin and three of the black haired ones could defeat him easily with a fourth not far behind. But I only see three of those powers... Where's the fourth. Hmm... The rest are just here for show perhaps, they're far weaker than those five." She shifted her weight as she watched Bailik try desperately to get a few solid punches in as his power level slowly climbed. "None of them can defeat Caristo and probably not myself either."  
  
"AAARRRR!!!" Bailik shouted as he broke from Anrosa. "What's wrong big boy? Can't keep up with my tempo?" She taunted.  
  
"I will not be beaten by a child!" He said letting off a series of rapid ki blasts which Anrosa dodged with a bit of difficulty.  
  
"Good waste energy fool." She thought powering up a blast of her own. She sent it sailing down toward the weakening Saiyan. The blast hit it's mark and barely had time to dissipate before she rocketed down and gave him a swift knee to the stomach followed by a roundhouse kick that sent him flying toward the remainder of Grand Matron's Force.  
  
Knowing she had nothing left without transforming she turned and walked away breathing heavily. "You're up Lanil." She said collapsing to her knees in front of him. He nodded and shot into the air. "GARU NI CARU!!!" He shouted in the native tongue of Archenakia. A massive blast flew down and hit Bailik as he tried to get up to his feet. He was forced down deep in the ground that cracked around the point of impact.  
  
"Now you can never talk to me girl again." Lanil said quietly floating down.  
  
"Caristo, I'm not liking our odds." The small one chirped with a worried expression.  
  
"Shut up and do your job." The large one snapped pressing a button on a remote that dangled from his tail. "Use you special powers to immobilize them all." He said into a small remote. The small one nodded and held her hands and one by one the Z Fighters froze in place and floated into the air. "Go on Nalin. Make short work of the pests and we'll take the prizes. Then we can find that damn kid and get out of this place." Caristo said with a sly smirk. Nalin nodded and floated slowly toward Lanil. He lifted one knee and thrust it hard into Lanil's stomach and it did extra damage due to his inability to recoil. Lanil cried out in pain as blood shot out of his mouth.  
  
Laughing hysterically Nalin moved on to Z Fighters. He looked Bardock in the eye and smiled grimly. "Aren't you a little seasoned to be here old man?" He mocked.  
  
"With age comes experience." Bardock replied with a smirk. Piccolo sent out eye lasers that met with Nalin's eyes and temporarily blinded him.  
  
"Oh that's it! I was just going to hurt you all real bad! Now you die!" He screamed holding his eyes and wincing severely.  
  
Kaykora was lipid to say the least. "It's up to us now Gohan." "Yeah to leave like Grandpa said." Gohan said pulling Kaykora back.  
  
"Wait a second." Kaykora pulled away and eyed Caristo intently.  
  
"Now bring us the females pet." Caristo smirked. "And perhaps a partner for yourself I suppose."  
  
"No!" Goku screamed watching in horror as his female students pulled away from the group. Caristo smirked with pride as they drew near.  
  
"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!!!" Kaykora screamed transforming and floating up into the air. Everyone turned and looked at her. Well with exception of Nalin who was still blind as a bat.  
  
"What the Hell? Who is that?" He said looking around in every direction searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"You're about to find out." Vegeta cackled with a cocky pride in his voice. A second later Nalin flew back several hundred feet. His trip provided all expenses paid by Kaykora's foot. She turned on a dime and rocketed toward Caristo who looked smugly at her. A moment later she expertly shot a finger sized ki beam that destroyed the remote in his hand. The fighter felled to the ground and the small Archesaiya dropped to her knee then disappeared. Caristo looked around madly and finally saw Kaykora setting her down on the other side of the field.  
  
"Goku, Vegeta, take care of lame brain over there. The leader is mine." Kaykora said shooting away before Vegeta could protest.  
  
"You have committed treason and murder against your people, how do you plead?" Kaykora said as she stopped a few yards away from Caristo.  
  
"Guilty." He responded defiantly.  
  
"Then you die." Kaykora said with a smirk of her own.  
  
"Oh but will it be that easy?" Caristo beamed. Suddenly the dark crystal on a chain on his neck began to glow. "As we speak this crystal is sucking the souls of my comrades granting me their power." He said with a smile. Kaykora disappeared and resurfaced in front of the Archesaiya ripping the crystal from her neck and instantly crushing it. "You have only delayed the inevitable!" Caristo shouted boldly. "Today they die and you become part of the Hellstorm Army!"  
  
"It is you is prolonging the inevitable! You know not what forces you have provoked today!" Kaykora shouted slowly floating back to Caristo.  
  
"Oh I know you're a legendary Super Saiya. Finally I'll fight one of my own caliber." Caristo said laughing as he powered up.  
  
Kaykora laughed hysterically. "One? One? Try 20!" She exclaimed mockingly.  
  
One by one the Z Fighters transformed. Gohan floated down beside his father and grandfather and did likewise. Each one wearing a smirk of confidence.  
  
Caristo's eye opened slightly. "So it seems this pathetic weaklings have infected another planet." Caristo said defiantly. "No matter, I'm stronger than all of you anyways."  
  
"It's me you have to worry about." Kaykora said with a smile.  
  
Bardock looked on carefully. There had been an obvious and drastic change in Kaykora's demeanor and speech. She moved and spoke as one far behind her years and clearly civilized. The personality transformation that seemed to correlate with her physical transformation worried him far more than Caristo but he couldn't figure why. "Perhaps it's better we not know who her father is. It's obvious to me in the knowledge I have that she it's her power from him. And if that's the case, he must be extremely powerful." Everyone in earshot turned and looked at Bardock perplexed.  
  
"Let me tell you something about your Mother dear precious Princess if you truly deserve that title. Your mother had no right to be queen and she knew that. Your mother was adopted because she showed the most intellect and potential. She was merely a last minute replacement for your "Grandmother's" missing heiress. So you see dear "Princess" your merely a figure. A title and now the Grand Matron will rise up as the real heir to the throne. She rightfully has claim to it and it's power."  
  
"You lie..." Kaykora said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No the said truth of the matter is your mother was extremely weak. She could make diplomatic decisions as no other could but when it came to the brute strength needed to maintain and protect, she was nothing. And you are nothing just like her. Why should I be afraid of the daughter of a weakling who is weak herself?"  
  
"You lie! My mother may have been weak but she was not false. And I may have her weak blood within me, but my father was a powerful man and his blood courses through my veins equally. And with his strength I will destroy you!" Kaykora screamed transforming to level 2 for the first time.  
  
The blast of energy that came off of her budge Caristo back a few inches. The ground directly around her sighed and gave way beneath her sending up a plume of rocks, dust, and debris. When it had settled down Bardock stood a few feet behind her.  
  
"Kaykora, what he said about your Mother is true. She was adopted. But you are the heiress not the Grand Matron. The Ancient laws decreed it long ago. They never said how the heir came to be in the family as long as it was accepted as part of the family. Your grandmother loved you and your mother very dearly. That's all the claim you need. Now avenge the foulness he has placed on her name."  
  
Kaykora nodded and charged.  
  
On distant planet a wary traveler awoke from her sleep in the peaceful house of a Namekian family. "She is alive!" She exclaimed happily rushing out of the house and to her ship outside. "Thank-you for you hospitality! I have to go now!" She shouted as the door closed.  
  
---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Again I would like to urge anyone with a favorite attack or move that would like to see it in the Caristo/Kaykora fight please submit it in a review! Thanks Hope you enjoy! 


	17. Powerful Persuasion

Chapter Seventeen: Powerful Persuasion  
  
Kaykora attacked Caristo head on starting off with a punch that he dodged easily. She followed that by a series of rapid punches and kicks, which Caristo matched. They flew back from each other and Caristo smiled.  
  
This time he took the offensive and Kaykora matched him. However, he liked to mix things up with a round house to the head area or a spinning heel kick. Still he was met with no success has he tried to land a blow on her. "Pathetic. I can't even crush this weakling without transforming." He thought as he gritted his teeth and picked up the pace. The Z Fighters looked on as the two zipped and zoomed across the ground in sky in this deadlock battle. It became apparent that this was merely a warm up.  
  
Caristo broke away and landed softly on the ground. Kaykora landed several yards away. "Look kid. You're good but I know you're only toying with me. The truth is, I'm only toying with you. So why don't we make this fight definitive?" He said cockily.  
  
"If you suggest we go all out then you're sadly more foolish than you seem." Kaykora responded mockingly. "But if that's how you wish to proceed then proceed."  
  
"Good then that will at least make this fight worth my time." Caristo smirked and dropped into stance as he powered up. Kaykora did likewise and it wasn't long before their auras were competing for space. The ground under and between them gave way into a massive indented figure eight. Dust and rock shot away from them in all directions.  
  
"Finally something worth watching." Vegeta said with a snicker. "I'm interested to see just how good a job I did."  
  
"I'm surprise your not whining for not getting to take this fight and the glory." Piccolo said with a snicker of his own. The short man shot the green guy a death glare then turned his attention back to the light display.  
  
"I wonder why she's holding back Dad." Gohan said tilting his head slightly in confusion.  
  
"She's luring Caristo into a trap. She's making him believe that's all the more power she has so he gets cocky and careless." Goku said. He maybe an airhead but when it comes to fighting he's brilliant.  
  
"But isn't that dangerous? I mean can't he beat her up before she has a chance to go all out and beat him?" Gohan asked still confused.  
  
"That's a risk you have to take when trying to gain the upper hand in a fight Gohan. There's always give and take and you have to stay flexible for any surprises." Bardock responded to the young man's question.  
  
"Are you sure we should be letting her do this though? I mean you are way stronger than her Dad." Gohan went on still concerned about his friend's well-being.  
  
"She needs this fight Gohan. She needs the confidence boost more than we do. She thinks that if she depends on us it will undermine her own ability. But she doesn't do it out of pride like Vegeta; she does it out of what she thinks is necessity. She feels she has to be as strong as possible to protect threats to her people, Caristo being one of those threats. If we beat him for her, she'll only think she can't so it herself and think less of her ability." Bardock stated with an air of pride in his voice.  
  
"It's that drive to protect those we love that gives all of us our power Gohan. The stronger that drive, the stronger we can become." Goku started. "And the with as much drive to protect as she has, she could very well surpass us all." Gohan looked on trying to digest this new information and revelation into the psyche of his friend.  
  
Caristo disappeared and his afterimage faded. Kaykora knew she was in for some pain and braced her self as a knee contacted with her back. She flew forward and was met with a knee to the stomach, which sent her sailing back again. Caristo met her yet again and locked his arms under hers and flew up into the sky. He tossed her up higher and grabbed her foot and swung her around a few times for sending her plummeting to the ground. She flipped around and regained control inches above the ground and shot upward. Before her afterimage could fade, she sent Caristo down with a two blow to the head. He on the other hand connected with the ground.  
  
"Almost impressive." He said getting up and dusting himself off. "But only what I'd expect from a weakling run away coward.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kaykora said angrily.  
  
"Suppose you are the rightful heir, what kind of heir are you? You ran off when things got tough and left you people to die. More importantly, you never came back and you never will. You a coward just like your Dad for running off." Caristo quipped.  
  
He had no time to react. The next thing he knew, one foot gauged into his stomach and second sent him sailing into the air as Kaykora did a complete flip and shot up after him. She met him in mid air and flipped backwards planting a foot firmly in his shoulder and sent him back down causing him to hit the ground in the exact same spot only much hard this time.  
  
Kaykora landed and waited for the smoke to clear and her opponent to emerge. Upon deciding he was taking to long she shot up into the air and powered up a ki blast. "Kia Ny Caru!" She shouted letting out the most massive ki blast she ever had. But it wasn't enough. Caristo ploughed right through it and caught her off guard as he hammered her over and over again.  
  
He grabbed leg when she attempted a kick and sent her flying down again this time he blasted her with a stellar attack ensuring her dirt pie was delivered this time.  
  
A massive smoking crater lay before the Z fighters who stood in shock and disbelief. The smoke cleared and Kaykora lay in the bottom still and untransformed. It became obvious he was much more powerful then he was letting them know. Vegeta and Goku instantly went level two and tag teamed Caristo who defend himself easily from the both of them.  
  
Kaykora lay half-conscious hearing the sounds of the battle but not fully acknowledging them. Gohan rushed over and picked her up moving her out of harm's way. He laid her down behind the others who watched in disbelief, as their two strongest fighters couldn't even get one hit between the two of them.  
  
Through all this a voice entered Kaykora's mind. It was one she had never heard before but it rang with familiarity. Whoever it was and instant feeling of trust came over her.  
  
"Kaykora... Kaykora, What are you doing? Why have you given up so easily?" The women's voice said in a soothing tone.  
  
"Because I'm a weak failure. A failure to my friends, my teachers, my people, and myself. I deserve to die." Kaykora responded forlorn.  
  
"If you give up and succumb to death now, yes you are a failure. But you are far from weak m dear. Please listen to me. Get up and win this battle and we will guide you far better than anyone. Please dear, so much hangs on this fight. I promise you after this peace and serenity for much time in your life and answers you so desperately seek."  
  
"What's the point?"  
  
"I am offering you the chance and the power to make up for your past shortcomings. I am here to help you Kaykora if you'll let me. You are not as far fro forgiveness as you think and no one here but Caristo who doesn't matter and yourself think you are a failure. But you will not failure if you trust me."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Kaykora spoke with renewed confidence.  
  
"Just get up and trust in me." The voice said as a massive winged tiger became visible before her.  
  
A wave of emotion came over Kaykora and she instantly recognized the creature. "You're one of the Ancients..." She choked out.  
  
The creature nodded. "Now trust in me." Kaykora stopped trembling and nodded resolutely.  
  
Kaykora's eye snapped open and she flew from Gohan's arms and over the other Z Fighters. She landed on the field of battle in time to see Vegeta fly over her head and Goku soon follow.  
  
"Down but not out I see." Caristo mused playfully as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Not by a long shot." Kaykora said smiling. She suddenly let out a powerful scream that mixed and turned into an even more power beastly roar. She started growing vertically as her feet ripped through her black boots tipped by huge talons. Her fingers elongated and became tipped with equally long talons. Her long straight hair became blonde as she went Super Saiya at the same time and laid as it always did straight as board down to the middle of her back. Two rips formed where her shoulders were and wings sprang forth. A third rip formed near the base of her back and a long black and white striped tail emerged. When it was all said and done, she had tripled in height and had also developed a vicious set of fangs.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!" Vegeta said pulling himself up and staggering to the front. Goku followed close behind.  
  
"I think it's our transformed state..." Dalina said in awe and unsure.  
  
"You mean you don't know what it looks like?!" Goku said in shock. Dalina shook her head.  
  
Kaykora turned to look at her friends. "I suggest you leave. This could become very ugly." This only sent everyone into a deeper awe seeing the full extent of the transformation.  
  
Goku snapped to first. No way we're in this for the long haul." He responded in a serious tone.  
  
"Suit yourselves." She said turning and facing Caristo. "Still think you can take me?" She said with a smile.  
  
"Of course." Caristo said with a cocky smile.  
  
Kaykora's smile broadened as she took her stance and held her hands in a circle in front of her chest. A bright and powerful ball of ki formed and expanded as she slowly moved her hands away. She held her arms perpendicular from her body as the key ball continues to grow. "HEART OF CHAMPIONS!" She screamed swinging her arms in front of her. The ball shot forward in a beam and hit Caristo dead on. He held out his hands his a sorry attempt to hold off the attack but failed and was sent careening thousands of feet back, stopped only by a tall hill.  
  
Kaykora slowly floated down and waited for her prey to gain his composure. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A CHILD!!!" He screamed lunging forward with all his speed. Kaykora held up her right arm as her talonous claws glowed and extended. At the last second she lurched forward. For a moment it had seemed they both had missed but it became clear Caristo was in pain. Kaykora turned and with a single finger pushed him forward. Instead of falling as one being he fell in a pile of bits and pieces. In one last act of self-assurance, she flew up into the air. "NIA NY CARU!" She shouted and sent a massive ki beam down where the pieces of Caristo lay.  
  
When the incinerary cloud lifted and the ground settled, she floated down facing the Z Fighters who stood stunned and confused. With a smile on her face she spook with a voice aged and full of wisdom; sweet and compassionate. "The Ancients are no legend and I am proof. Through them, my people are free for now. And for now I can be at peace."  
  
A bright beam shot up into the air from around Kaykora a blue sparks flowed out of it. Wherever there was devastation, they gathered and swirled around; upon parting all was well again. They swirled around each of the Fighters then became absorbed by them; make them stronger and healing those in need.  
  
The beam dissipated and with it Kaykora slowly de-transformed. When the beam was completely gone, she fell face first to the ground dead.  
  
"Kaykora!" Gohan screamed running to her side and scooping her up in his arms; Heroli not far behind. "Wake up! Come one wake up!" He said shaking her gently as tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"She's not dead I can still feel her!" The little Archesaiya said pushing up to her. "Here put a hand on me or a hand on someone with a hand on me. I need the energy this is going to take some doing..." She said placing both hands on Kaykora. She closed her eyes and started chanting some unintelligible language. A bright purple glow formed around her and slowly began drifting down her arms into Kaykora. A few minutes after the glow had gone completely in her, the two jumped and started gasping for breath. 


	18. A Mark, A Mission, A Brand New Scar

Chapter Eighteen: A Mark, A Mission, A Brand New Scar  
  
A/N: Sorry for the minor Dashbaord Confessional rip off but it worked. I, by the way, own no rights to the aforementioned band, its songs, and all that good stuff. Please no flames for the chapter title I swear to Kami it'll make perfect sense!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ----------  
  
"Are you sure this thing will work?" Heroli looked on apprehensively.  
  
"Of course! I built it didn't I?" Bulma exclaimed defensively.  
  
"Well not for this specific purpose..." He went on.  
  
"Yes but all I had to do was remove the software and hardware to dive into her memory. Now all it is, is a standard suspended animation tank." Bulma beamed proudly.  
  
"How do you know it will fulfill all the criteria King Kai outlined?" He was still skeptical.  
  
"Ok look Kid, if the Nameks could do it, so can I!" Bulma said a little irritated as she fired up the machine. Kaykora lay inside hooked up to several wires and a breathing apparatus. The whole thing hearkened back to Frieza and the healing chambers. The tank began filling with water and Kaykora soon floated into view of the window. Baby Trunks and Goten both reached up their arms toward the tank and made grabbing motions.  
  
"Sorry, Hun but she won't be out to play for awhile." Chichi said comforting her tot.  
  
"Yeah speaking of which, how long do you think it will take for her to regain her life force energy?" Goku said titling his head.  
  
"I'm not sure but the machine is set to automatically de-activate when she does." Bulma said with a distinctly prideful smile on herself. Everyone nodded in approval.  
  
Weeks went by and then months and things went on business as usual with the exception of one minor detail. Vegeta moped around the Capsule Corp compound seemingly lost and depressed.  
  
"What's wrong Veg?" Bulma finally asked one day as she noticed he'd been staring blankly out of the same window for several hours now.  
  
"Nothing." He said in a quiet and irritated tone.  
  
"You miss her huh?" Bulma said smiling.  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked giving her an irritated look to match his tone.  
  
"Oh you know." Bulma nudged his arm.  
  
"If you're referring to the kid I don't. I just have no will to train without a fight to prepare for." Vegeta said turning his attention back to the window.  
  
"That never stopped you before." Bulma smiled and nudged him again. "Admit it! You miss her running around her and training with you and giving you Hell!" Bulma said tickling him.  
  
"Hmph." Was her only answer. After a moment or two he added. "Perhaps."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I know you care about her like your own daughter. I saw how you, Goku and Bardock all got teary eyed and choked up when you thought she died." Bulma said smiling and stepping in front of him.  
  
"The likelihood that she is my daughter is very low Bulma. You know that. But she is a strong girl with the heart of a true warrior and any being Saiyan or otherwise should be proud to call her their daughter. Whoever her father is he's a very lucky man." Vegeta said turning and walking away.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma called after him. "Do you wish she were your daughter?"  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked at her with a very serious look on his face. "Don't we all?" He turned and walked away toward the labs, one of which contained Kaykora. Bulma smiled and nodded. Trunks started crying and she hurried to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ----------  
  
"It's time I go home and do my job. It's time I acted like the Princess I am and be with my people and guide them." Kaykora thought as she regained consciousness. "Caristo was right, I haven't been at all what I claim to be. I'm almost 13 in mind and body Sure that young but there are bigger things at work in the universe and I can't help but think I'm part of it."  
  
"24 hours to de-activation sequence start." The computer behind him said in it's flowing speech. Vegeta turned and looked at it.  
  
"Bulma!" He yelled moving to the door. She rushed in with Trunks in one arm.  
  
"What! What is it?! Is something wrong?" She said frantically looking around the lab.  
  
"The computer said the de-activation sequence would begin in 24 hours." Vegeta replied calmly.  
  
"You called me in her for that!" She screeched flustered. "All that means in 48 hours she'll be out." She said walking away.  
  
Vegeta turned his gaze back to the tank before leaving the room. As he reached the door an eerie feeling came over him. He turned to look at Kaykora again but something just didn't seem right. Vegeta shrugged and walked away.  
  
---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several happy faces greeted Kaykora as the door of the tank lifted up and she stepped out. She shivered in the chill air of the dark lab being in only shorts and a tank top. She flung a wayward strand of soaking wet hair out of her face. "Uhhh... Hi everyone." She said waving slightly. "Can I have a towel or something?" She asked meekly.  
  
"Oh of course!" Bulma exclaimed pushing out of the room. While she was gone, Kaykora sot Vegeta a brief look. He stood in the back with his arms crossed over his chest leaned against the wall. He had a small, out of place smile on his face and Kaykora realized then that he really did care. He'd never come out and say it she thought; but now she knew.  
  
Bulma charged back in with a big white fluffy towel in hand. "Come on, we ave a surprise for you." She said happily wrapping the towel around Kaykora and pulling her out of the crowded room.  
  
"Oh Bulma, I hope you didn't go to too much trouble." Kaykora said humbly.  
  
"No trouble at all. Talinia helped out a lot; she designed it. And Chichi helped get it together." Bulma replied cheerfully leading Kaykora upstairs to the living quarters. They reached the guestroom that had been permanently assigned to Kaykora. "Now close your eyes." She did so and Bulma opened the door. And led her through.  
  
"Open up." Talinia beamed. When she opened her eyes Kaykora saw Talinia and Chichi beaming with pride and holding a matching light blue gown and robe. She almost instantly started crying.  
  
"They look exactly like my Mother's!" Kaykora choked out as she fingered one of the sleeves. "Right down to the embroidery!" Kaykora leapt forward embracing the two women who smiled and winked at Bulma. "Thank-you so much!"  
  
"We thought you might want something to remember your Mother by so why not have it pull double duty and have she remember us too." Bulma said choking up a bit herself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaykora looked around.  
  
"Kaya go buh-bye." Trunks cried out sadly from Dalina's arms.  
  
"You squealed on me!" Kaykora mused tickling Trunks. "I'd talk to him telepathically when I'd hear him crying. I had planned on telling you all today..." She said sadly looking at the floor.  
  
"We understand Goku said popping his head in the doorway. "You need to be with your people now. You need to help them defeat the Grand Matron."  
  
"Some of us are going to come back with you. You want to use the training we received her to train others. We want Archenakia and Arial to have defense." Dalina said with a serious tone. "We will fight the Grand Matron together, as a single people."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ----------  
  
Kaykora and Heroli stood in front of a fleet of three ships, two containing three passengers, one yet to be filled. They stood facing the Z Fighters. Kaykora's heart mixed with an array of emotions. But some stood out more than others. She was disappointed that coming here had been a waste in her search for her father. On the other hand she gained so many friends that would be with her forever and she learned to fight and control her powers far better than she would have. Perhaps her dream was just a dream meant to bring her here to train like this so she may defeat the Grand Matron on her own. Perhaps her father really was dead and this was the Ancients way of working everything out. Her mind now settled, she prepared for the hardest good-bye she would ever make.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Piccolo, it has been truly an honor to train under a Namek of your strength. I only hope that if I continue training I may one day return and be a more fitting match for you skills." Heroli said bowing to his former master.  
  
"You have great potential. Train hard and I don't doubt that you and I will have a great fight one day." Piccolo said with a smile.  
  
"I'll miss you Gohan." Kaykora a started by hugging her dear friend. Gohan sniffed and Kaykora knew he wasn't talking because he was trying to hold back the tears. "Thank-you for pushing my intellect and knowledge Miss Chichi. Maybe next time I come you'll have more books for me to read! And thank-you for keeping my mind busy Goten!" She tickled him gently.  
  
She hugged Bardock. "Thank-you for you guidance and wisdom. Goku, I'll always be light of heart and spirit because of you." She paused and quietly approached Vegeta. "But because of you, I'm now a superior fighter and best ready to defend my people. Also you have made me tough enough to accept and handle my future role of Queen." She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head into his stomach. Vegeta looked shocked, then angry; finally he gave in and hugged her back.  
  
"Good luck kid." He said quietly. Kaykora broke the embrace and turned to leave. "Kaykora." He called out. She stopped and looked at him. "This is for you. Don't open it until you're on the ship though. And you had better continue training. I expect a damn good match when you return." He said with a smile as he reached out and handed her a small box.  
  
"I will if you will!" She answered with a laugh. Vegeta smiled and nodded. "Good-bye everyone! I promise I'll come back and visit!"  
  
"You'd better!" Chichi and Bulma said in teary unison. "Thank-you Bulma for trying to help me! Good luck with this!" Kaykora said tossing her a Capsule. Bulma caught it and looked it over a minute. "That's kinda a present for you future self. Something you didn't get to tinker with the last time you saw it."  
  
They boarded the ship and the door closed behind them. One by one the ships lifted from the ground and shot into the heaven's.  
  
Kaykora sat by herself at the helm of the ship. Heroli and Dalina had already entered suspended animation in preparation for the one-year trip. She gingerly undid what was clearly Bulma's wrap job and opened the beautiful wooden box beneath. A note rested on top of a round wrapped object.  
  
Kaykora, This means more to you then it does to me. Perhaps one day you look at this and it will help you remember you father who ever he maybe. Once it was the symbol of a great and powerful Elite of the strongest race in the universe; a symbol of pride and strength. Now it is merely a trinket of a lost and forgotten world. I hope you will look upon it and remember the bonds you formed during you stay on this planet and will never forget those who will always truly care about you. -Vegeta  
  
She unwrapped the round object and tears streamed down her face. She gazed on the pendant engraved with the seal of the Elites. A pain shot through her heart as she realized she'd left behind far more than she had originally thought. She slipped the pendant on and entered her suspended animation chamber knowing that right now this was best. One day she would return to the family she left behind and all would be well again. She clenched the pendant tightly as the water rose up and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder if you're listening/ Picking up on the signals/ Sent back from within/ Sometimes it feels like I don't really know what's going on/ Time and time again it seems like everything is wrong in here  
  
But there's still tomorrow/ Forget the sorrow/ And I can be on the last train home/ Watch it pass the day/ As it fades away/ No more time to care/ No more time, today – Lost Prophets "Last Train Home" 


	19. Unwelcome Arrivals

Chapter Nineteen: Unwelcome Arrivals  
  
The door of the ship opened and sunlight poured in through the widening crack. Kaykora stood in anticipation of what she might see. A plain rolled out before her with high rugged mountains jutting to the sky beyond. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Home at last." She said letting the breath go.  
  
She ran out of the ship and on to the plain and stood in the middle shouting to the sky. "I'm home! I'm finally home! I can finally do what I vowed all those years ago! I'm home!" suddenly a figure rose behind her. She snapped around instantly dropping to her fighting stance as Vegeta had taught her.  
  
"Oh wait I don't mean to fight you!" He said nervously. "Please don't kill me!" He said dropping to his knees.  
  
Kaykora got up from her stance and laughed at the boy not much older than her appearance. "Why would I kill one of my own who's done no wrong?"  
  
"One of you own?" The boy asked confused getting up.  
  
"Yup I'm an Archesaiya, Saiyan half breed." She responded happily. "Their all pure bloods. Well with the exception of the green one he's a Namekian." She said motioning to the others.  
  
"I don't understand." He said still confused.  
  
"Ok I'll make a deal with you." She said approaching him slowly. "Do you know where the High Council meets?" He nodded. "You take me to the High Council and I'll explain everything on the way." He smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ----------  
  
"How do we know we can trust your claim?" An elderly member of the High Council asked contemptuously.  
  
"How can you not? I've stated my case in full honesty." Kaykora pleaded.  
  
"You are very wary of threats these days. And the likelihood that the Princess would have survived four years in space alone is unlikely to say the least." Another commented.  
  
"But I am alive! I did survive! What can I do to prove this to you?" Kaykora said in exasperation.  
  
"Please Council I will testify on her behalf." Dalina said stepping forward.  
  
"This is her claim not yours." One snapped.  
  
A quiet old Archesaiya stood and spoke in a wise voice. "Child the Princess did something I've seen no other Archesaiya do. She revealed a hidden powerful force. Show me this force an I shall follow you until death takes me."  
  
Kaykora nodded and stood up. She dropped to her familiar stance and began to power up slowly. Flecks of gold mixed and twined in her aura until she finally let go and transformed. Everyone in the Chamber of the High Council that didn't know her personally stood in awe of her and her power. "Praise be Nanakia! The Princess has returned!" The elder Archesaiya exclaimed dropping to her knees. One by one everyone else did the same.  
  
"Praise be Nanakia I'm finally home!" Kaykora shouted. "And I will not let my people down again!"  
  
The Council Elder took Kaykora out to the balcony and before a huge gathering announced that Kaykora was the Princess and when she came of ruling age would be crowned Queen. There was much happy excitement throughout the twin planets and a grand celebration began that lasted for a week.  
  
Kaykora sat quietly outside the Chamber of the High Council with Heroli waiting on that elderly Archesaiya. When she came out Kaykora quickly approached her. "Please Honorable Elder, will you tell me this, if you know of my power, do you know of my father as well?"  
  
"I do." She responded happily knowing exactly what Kaykora sought from her earlier plea to the throne. "You and I have much to discuss child. Come and let's eat over it." She said motioning Kaykora and Heroli to follow her.  
  
---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome one and all the next match of the Tenkaichi Boudakai!" The announcer proclaimed overly-enthusiastically.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Piccolo said quietly. Just then chaos erupted in the arena outside. Piccolo rushed outside to see what was going on when terror struck his heart. 


	20. Big Changes

LilAngelLady: Looky Chichi aren't proud! Chapter 20 and I still got all my homework done and studied for all those darn tests.  
  
Chichi grumbles: Well the school year isn't over yet...  
  
LilAngelLady: 2 and half weeks and you'll be stuck with me. : ) By the way I in no way shape or form own and or am associated with Dragonball Z, its creator, producers, or distributors, dadada...  
  
Chapter 20: Big Changes  
  
"With all due respect Princess are you sure these policies would be a good thing to try to enact?" One of the Ministers asked contemptuously.  
  
"I will have you know that although I may only be 14, I am highly educated in the art of running a kingdom. If you would merely stop looking at my height and realize who I am! Kaykora shouted leaving the board room. She stood on the balcony right outside and with a scream of pure frustration transformed and took off at blazing speed.  
  
"She's right you know." Naros said entering the room. "She is the Princess and a very smart one at that. She probably knows more than all of you put together." He said walking on to the balcony and pursuing Kaykora.  
  
Kaykora flew to her favorite spot on the planet; the one thing that the Councils did listen to her on, The Grand Temple of Nanakia brought back piece by piece from the old planet. They had begun building an exact replica on Arial. The temple was a grand, beautiful, towering stone structure the likes of which rarely existed in the universe anymore. It was a symbol of pride and awe to even those that worked at the temple everyday. She bowed down in front of a massive stone carving of a figureless winged woman's form in the grand sanctuary.  
  
"Oh Nanakia, why won't these people listen to me? Don't they believe me?" Kaykora started in a sad tone. "Come back and lead me Nanakia, please. I need you now more than ever." She stood up and as she did the pendant did something it hadn't done in almost two years; a bright glowing blue flame emerged from it and there stood And very tired looking Nanakia.  
  
"Whatever possessed the Ancient to create the Kais I will never know!!!" She fumed. "Oh hi sorry." She said meekly noticing Kaykora.  
  
"The goddess reveals herself! Death and destruction is coming!" An elderly priest said dropping to his knees.  
  
"Oh hush silly there's no such thing. I came because I was called by your ruler and if you know anything of history you'd know we have a deal as such." Nanakia said sternly. "Now leave us to discuss our business."  
  
"Yes great Nanakia. Please forgive me." He said humbly backing away bowing repeatedly.  
  
"Forgiven." Nanakia said waving a hand in his direction. "Now you rang?" She said smiling at Kaykora.  
  
"What's wrong with the Kais?" Kaykora asked concerned.  
  
Nanakia took hand and put it on Kaykora's shoulder leading her to a bench where they both sat down. "The whole Grand Matron thing has gotten WAY out of hand. When I presented it to the Kais, they got into a nearly two year argument over who's fault it is and who's jurisdiction she falls under. The Supreme Kai can't be reached for a ruling either which is strange. So you see I've been locked to the Council Room of the Kais and that's why I haven't been able to answer your calls. It's not that I didn't hear them or didn't care, I've been locked up with damned incompetent lazy bastards!" Nanakia fumed again. "So what's your problem?"  
  
"I can't get the Council to even listen to my policies I'd like to enact. I believe they are crucial to the kingdom but they seem to think I'm to young to give a damn about anything important." Kaykora said forlorn.  
  
"I see and you want to know how to get them to take you seriously?" Nanakia said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmm... Old stubborn Saiyans and Archesaiyas... Well you need to go back in there and throw your weight around I suppose. You ARE the ruler and in all technicality they HAVE to do what you say." Nanakia said.  
  
"How do you suggest I do that?" Kaykora asked confused.  
  
"Throw them out. End Council meetings until they agree to listen to you. Or elect a new Council of more open-minded leaders. Surround yourself with the best and brightest of various topics of importance. Let them make suggestions help you." Nanakia said happily.  
  
"Hmm..." Kaykora laughed. "That was actually one of my policies. A new council of experts to help in decision making."  
  
"A very good policy too. Well did that help you any?" Nanakia tilted her head and smiled.  
  
Kaykora nodded. "Hey can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"How's everyone on Earth doing? I miss them a lot."  
  
"Peachy. Everything is quiet and peaceful... Well unless you count Bulma and Chichi yelling at their family's from time to time." The two laughed.  
  
"Thanks Nanakia." Kaykora said clearly lighter than she was.  
  
"Not a problem. Now that the whole Kai thing is straightened out, I should be available much more." Nanakia stood in front of her. "See ya later." She waved and turned back into a blue vapor and drifted into the pendant.  
  
"Did you get the guidance you sought by coming here?" Naros said coming up and sitting next to Kaykora a few minutes later.  
  
"Yes." Kaykora responded deep in thought. "We're friends aren't we Naros? I mean you aren't just nice to me because I'm the Princess right?" She looked at him.  
  
"Of course." He said a little shocked. "What... Did someone say something to you? If they upset you I swear I'll kick heir ass." He said standing.  
  
"No, no, no..." Kaykora said pulling him down. "It's just I want to tell you something. You're the first person my age that I met on this planet and you're the only one I trust next Varna but she's not going to be here much longer." Naros sat and nodded. "Well you see there's so much more to me than anyone has ever been told. And I just want to tell someone." Kaykora said looking deep into the eyes she trusted.  
  
"I'll listen for as long as you'll let me." Naros said wrapping an arm around her. "I owe you so much as a friend and a Saiyan it's the very least I can do."  
  
"Well you know that legend about the Ancients?" Kaykora started. Naros nodded. "It's not just a legend and I can prove it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ----------  
  
Kaykora stormed into the Council Meeting with a look of sheer determination followed by Naros and Dalina. Kaykora loyal secretary and personal assistant followed meekly. "Out everyone of you out. This meeting is over." She said walking to her chair at the head of the long table. The Council members laughed at her hysterically. "I SAID OUT!" She shouted transforming. "From now on this kingdom is going to be ran by people who know what they're doing." The Council members looked at her a little shocked.  
  
"I suggest you leave before we're forced to escort you." Dalina said grimly as she cracked her knuckles.  
  
"You can't do this." One said as he slowly got up.  
  
"Wrong I can't DISSOLVE the Council. But I can REPLACE it." Kaykora said with a smile. "And as we speak your replacements are gathering downstairs." The council members grudgingly left the room mumbling and grumbling. "Hai, call in the new council members."  
  
"Yes Miss." Her secretary said nodding and leaving the room. A few minutes later 15 new Council members filled the room and took their respective seats.  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemen. Let's make one thing clear. WE are the council that runs this kingdom. That means that I have a say. If any of you have a problem with me voicing an opinion in this Council, leave now." Kaykora said concisely as she sat down. Everyone looked around but no one left.  
  
"Now I have a few things I'd like to lay out for you and then we'll go down the line and discuss them. From there we'll start with Dalina the new Minister of Defense her to my right and she'll give her objectives and so on and we'll discuss. Then we'll move down and around until everyone has brought up their points. Then we'll decide on what we can and can not do and when." Kaykora said calmly and as adultly as she could. Everyone nodded. "First of all I want to expand the education curriculum." She began.  
  
----------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Gohan. You're training is really paying off." Goku said a little surprised but still happy. "Pretty soon you'll not only be tall enough to take me but strong enough too."  
  
Gohan laughed. "Thanks Dad."  
  
"Gohan! Goku! Time for lunch then it's time for studies Gohan!"  
  
"Coming Mom!" Gohan called back.  
  
"How'd you ever get your Mom to agree to split your time like this?" Goku queried as they floated down and washed up in the nearby stream.  
  
"I just told her I promised Kaykora that I would always train and try to become stronger. Then I told her I would still study too. She told me that a promise was a promise and that I could train half the day and study half the day as long as my grades didn't slip." Gohan said as they approached the house.  
  
"Well I would have never expected Chichi to agree to that." Goku said puzzled.  
  
"Well Kaykora was a smart girl who knew the value of brains as well a brawn. Think she's a perfect match for my Gohan." Chichi chirped happily. Gohan blushed feverishly as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Awe Mom. You know she probably found someone up there." He responded with a tinge of sadness.  
  
"You never know Gohan." Chichi mused as she set a big plate of noodles in front of him. "You never know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~~ -------------  
  
"Finally I have come to claim my Army and my little pet." The grand matron mused to the Army that stood before her. "And you've done such a wonderful job training them for me. And you, look at you. Exquisite, simply exquisite. You've really grown up beautifully Kaykora."  
  
"You will never have me or my people!" Kaykora exclaimed and a battle cry went up from the ranks behind her.  
  
"Oh but I will!" She hissed and sent out an evil cackle. A dark ominous aura started coming off of her the likes of which Kaykora had never seen. She looked on in shock as the piece of the aura broke off and formed a ball. Before she could react the ball had engulfed her completely.  
  
"You have ran from me long enough a whispy male voice whispered in her ear. "You may have destroyed my forces those years ago, but they fulfilled their purpose. As you stood before the Gates of the Afterlife, just before being brought back, I set up a stronghold of evil in your soul. And now you're mine."  
  
"Naros! Kill me now! Before she takes control of me!" Kaykora shouted desperately .  
  
"But Kaykora!" He shouted back with equal desperation.  
  
The black aura started seeping into Kaykora's mouth and nose. She coughed and struggled to keep it out. "Do it!"  
  
Naros nodded and dropped into his stance powering up. Just as he was about to blast Kaykora into oblivion, a strange glow came about her and the dark aura was shoved off. A massive blue light shot into air, Dark clouds instantly filled the sky and huge thunderous roar could be heard overhead. "You have interfered with the cycle!" It shouted. "And now you die!"  
  
Kaykora floated into the air and began to transform into her beastly form. As she transformed another piece of dark aura came out and attached to Naros. Powerless to help her friend as she transformed, Kaykora looked on helplessly as he was consumed by the aura. When Kaykora had finished transforming, she landed and watched as the Grand Matron, who in herself had became very disfigured and seemed to have taken on a ghastly black color, pulled the dark mass that was now Naros toward her.  
  
The ominous black clouds still loomed overhead as the black mass twisted and contorted. Kaykora knew now she would have to kill her best friend and bank on the Dragonballs to bring him back. A figure broke out of the mass and stood before her. He had taken on a sort of half ape, half man appearance. (SSJ 4)  
  
"Behold my first pet. The pet the will capture the one I really want for me." The Grand Matron cackled as Naros smiled evilly.  
  
"But there's something you don't realize." Kaykora sated proudly. "I have no qualms about killing him and I can do it easily."  
  
"You would kill your dear friend?" The Grand Matron asked confused.  
  
"Of course, don't you know? Death is not the end." With that she lunged forward and stabbed Naros with her glowing talons. He screamed screamed in pain as blood ran down his chest and stomach from huge deep gashes. A strange blue light began to pour from a spot in his chest. Kaykora back away slowly but not very far. The darkness around Naros faded as a pendant on a chain pulled itself away from his flesh.  
  
"Now you will see the power of unity." The thunderous voice roared overhead. The pendant fixed itself around Naros's neck and beam came forth and met with Kaykora's pendant. The wounds on Naros healed and the two became blue vapor each being pulled into he beam. The brilliant flash issued from them and when it had cleared a winged half being stood alone on the field of battle. The top half was ape-ish and the bottom tiger-ish. Long red locks shot in all directions and talons hung from its fuzzy hands. "Now you shall see what a truly united pair infused with the blood of the Ancients can do."  
  
The strange creature lunged toward the Grand Matron who threw up an energy shield, which stop them. The thing laughed at the foolish Archesaiya who looked on in fear. "You think that can stop me?" It laughed as it floated back away from the protective dome. It held its hands in a circle in front of its chest and a powerful ki ball formed as it pulled it hands away slowly and brought perpendicular to its body. "HEART OF CHAMPIONS!" It screamed moving its arms toward the Grand Matron. The ball broke on the dome, which sent a wave of dark electric sparks through it. The beam attached pelted the shield mercilessly until it finally collapsed leaving the Grand Matron exposed.  
  
"Now you shall die for all those you have killed in your foolish pursuit." The being said grimly "I only hope you can one day return a better being then you shall die as." It floated up into the sky slowly hovering over the Grand Matron. "HOLY WRATH ATTACK!" It screamed powering up a massive ki beam. "NIA NY CARU!" It shouted as it released. In a futile effort to save herself, the Grand Matron sent out a massive black ki beam of her own. The beams met in mid air and pushed on each other. The being simply smiled and poured more energy into the attack as it pushed down the Grand Matron's. It finally struck and a great explosion rushed forth sending all of nearby army sailing backwards.  
  
When the explosion had dissipated the being floated down into the smoke and dust it left behind. It re-emerged above the cloud holding a battered and blooding Grand Matron who was now devoid of hands. "This time Goku isn't here to stop me." It said sending its massive glowing talons deep into her stomach. A massive darkness rushed forth and gathered above the being's head. The force of it leaving the now dying Grand Matron's body pushed the being back. All living beings stared up at the dark cloud that had formed. Suddenly it started to swirl very rapidly and disappeared.  
  
"Know this, the cycle has begun. The beings of this kingdom are the chosen. Before you stands one of the United. Among you there are twelve more who shall join and become a United. From them will rise the Key and then the battle shall begin. Prepare yourselves for the day of the epic battle of good and evil. It will come within your lifetimes." The thunderous voice warned before the clouds overhead parted and The United touched upon the ground again.  
  
The United turned and looked upon the Army before letting out a great and thunderous roared as a bright light shot out of it blinded everyone. When hey regained sight, there on the ground laid Kaykora and Naros their young heroes.  
  
---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Gohan? MR GOHAN! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR SEAT!" A frazzled teacher shouted at the entranced student staring mindlessly out of the window.  
  
"She got her." He said quietly at first. "She really got her! WOO HOO!" He exclaimed jumping up and down.  
  
"Son Gohan please come to the office you'll be leaving." The announcement speaker rang out.  
  
Gohan ran over grabbed his books and took off out the door barely remembering he had to hide his power. He ran out the front door of Orange Star High School. "Dad did you feel that?!" He said running over to his pops.  
  
"Sure did! That was incredible wasn't it? It's like she doubled her power instantly." Goku said equally excited. "I got here as fast as I could to get you out of school. Come on!" Dende was able to get a visual so he's going to give us all the rundown back at the Lookout."  
  
"Really?! That's awesome." Gohan exclaimed barely able to contain his excitement. The two ran off a few blocks and from the hidden safety of an alley took to the skies.  
  
"That kid is really strange." A student commented.  
  
"Yeah but he's super cute. Isn't he Videl." Another mused.  
  
"Yeah sure." The one named Videl responded deep in thought. Aimless chatter continued around her until the teacher regained the class's attention.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ----------  
  
"Are you sure you two are up to this trip so soon after a battle like that?" Dalina asked concerned.  
  
"Of course it's been two days and I feel great!" Kaykora exclaimed boarding the ship. Besides it's two months in suspended animation, plenty more rest." She beamed.  
  
"I'm with her." Naros said following her into her ship.  
  
Dalina sighed heavily. "I remember being young and indestructible. The problem with them is they really seem indestructible." She said turning and going back into the palace. 


	21. A Legend Revealed

A/N: The beginning of this chapter is a Buu Saga spoiler (However slightly altered to fit my demented pruposes), if you haven't seen the end of it, please flip passed it or don't read this chapter. You kinda get the jist of what happens from the next chapter anyways.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: A Legend Revealed  
  
"Vegeta get out of the way!" Goku screamed desperately as he held on to the spirit bomb.  
  
"What do you think I'm trying to do Kakorot?!" Vegeta screamed back. "I can't!"  
  
Buu had an evil look on his face as he walked over and smashed a foot into Vegeta's back over and over again. "Forgive me Vegeta!" Goku screamed as he prepared to launch the bomb.  
  
Suddenly Fat Buu ran over and tackled his stronger yet uglier counterpart off of Vegeta. "Save him!" He shouted back to Mr. Satan who sat dumbstruck on his tush processing the situation. Suddenly the 2-watt light bulb that is his brain went ding and he ran over and grabbed Vegeta and ran to safety. As Fat Buu was cast aside like a ragdoll, Goku dropped the bomb.  
  
Everything was looking great and Buu was finally going to be defeated until he stopped the bomb dead in it's tracks. In fact, he started pushing it back. Tense moments of debate ensued as everyone argued what to do.  
  
Suddenly Goku felt strength returning to his body as a hand gently rested on his back. Buu's charge towards him was momentarily stopped as he tripped and stumbled. He did maintain control of the bomb.  
  
What's going on?" Goku asked confused as a second hand rested on his back and he became even stronger.  
  
"Trust in us and use our power to defeat Buu." A clearly female and familiar sounding voice urged.  
  
"Right." Goku said resolutely letting their energy surge through him. Soon he was back to full power and sent the spirit bomb forward once again. "Perhaps one day, you'll return as a better person. I'd like that." Goku said quietly.  
  
With Buu gone, Goku turned and looked to look at his helpers behind him. "Who are you?" He addressed the Super Saiyans.  
  
"You remember me better as short, weak, scared little girl." The female said with a smile.  
  
"Kaykora! You came back! Alright this is great!" Goku exclaimed jumping up in midair. "Vegeta! Kaykora's back!" Vegeta smiledas they floated over to him and Mr. Satan.  
  
"Who is that?" The Kai asked confusedly to Dende.  
  
Well you se that's a very long story." Dende responded laughing. "And I have a feeling you're going to find out."  
  
Aarian, the Archesaiya once controlled by the Grand Matron, helped a badly beaten Fat Buu over to the group. "Buu you're alive!" Mr. Satan exclaimed happily hugging his friend.  
  
"Come Aarian, let's go back to Earth." The male companion of Kaykora said placing a hand on her shoulder. Everyone else did likewise. In moments they were at the Lookout with the other Z Fighters.  
  
---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I demand an explanation here." Vegeta fumed as he paced the livingroom of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta. The ysaid we had to wait for someone." Bulma soothed as Kaykora ran passed the window followed by Goten and Trunks. Gohan sat on the couch trying desperately to explain everything to Videl. Vegeta glared out the window but a smile tinged on his face as Kaykora slowly became the chibis new climbing apparatus. Naros tried diligently to pull Trunks from one of her arms.  
  
"Who is that guy anyway?" Vegeta said quietly. Bulma snuck up behind him.  
  
"Maybe it's her boyfriend." She said teasingly. Gohan perked up on hearing this. "Are ya going to go out there and have a chat with him?" She went on.  
  
"I'm not her father and it's not my place." Vegeta said storming to an empty corner and sulking.  
  
"Besides Kaykora's a smart girl she wouldn't pick anything but a great guy I'm sure." Bulma said walking away from the window and sitting down in a chair."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan said quietly. Videl looked at him strangely and realized what was on his mind.  
  
Just then there was a low rumbling outside and everyone looked toward the window. Moments later the chibis bounded in with an extremely excited look on their faces. "A space ship just landed in the front yard!" Trunks exclaimed jumping up and down and pointing in that direction.  
  
"I bet it has aliens!" Goten exclaimed equally as excited.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes but everyone else chuckled. Their laughter died as Kaykora and yet unnamed companion entered the room followed by another Archesaiya.  
  
"Sorry about the delay but we had to wait for the Prophetess." Kaykora stopped and turned. "She's going to explain everything and answer any questions you may have.  
  
"Hello my name is Zani and I'm here to bring you grave news." Bulma offered a seat on a couch by one of the large windows. Trunks and Goten plopped down on the floor In front of her and looked on very intently. She smiled at them before going on.  
  
"I know you're familiar with the story of the Ancients creating this dimension." She started looking around.  
  
Goten raised a hand enthusiastically. "We're not." He said when she looked at him.  
  
"Well you see boy, a really long time ago the Ancients created this dimension and the Afterlife. They then used their blood to create the Kais to watch over things and maintain order and balance. The Kai then in turn used their blood to create the Under Gods. The Under Gods then used their blood to create life o the planet they were given."  
  
"That's so cool!" Trunks exclaimed and Goten nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well it gets cooler. See one of the Gods got jealous of the other Under Gods's creations so he made his to be mean and destroy the other creations. This idea spread to other worlds without control of the Under Gods. Soon there were all kinds of Evil man creatures throughout the universe. Seeing this imbalance on the rise, the Ancients created the Guardian whose sole purpose was to maintain balance between good and evil. The Guardian came up with a plan and asked for a planet and four drops of the Ancients blood. They gave him these things and he created the cycle of balance."  
  
"What is the cycle and what does it do?" Goten asked curiously.  
  
"I'm getting there." Zani said with a smile. "First the Guardian created an Under God with the one of the drops of blood gave it life. He then gave it two models and told it to create these being a give them life with one drop of the blood. It did so and by doing so, had created two races in the image and power of the Ancients."  
  
"The Saiyans and Archesaiya." Gohan said quietly.  
  
"Indeed. From the remaining two drops he carved seven crystals and made them pendants. Each pendant was bound to the soul of the strongest Saiyans or Archesaiyas to be with that soul for all eternity and bind them to the cycle. Now every 10,000 years those beings will be reborn to fulfill their purpose in the fight against evil."  
  
"So how do we play into all this?" Vegeta asked still digesting all the information.  
  
"Any pure blood could be a Chosen. Therefore we are gathering all pure bloods in the kingdom of Archenakia so when one is revealed they can be instructed on their purpose." Kaykora chirped.  
  
"So you want us to go back with you?" Goku asked skeptically.  
  
"You and Vegeta and your families yes." Zani responded.  
  
"Just what is the purpose of these 'Chosen'?" Vegeta asked eying his pendant.  
  
"I know that there are two that unite to form the Prophet and two that unite to form the Key to the Gate of Time and Fate. Some unite to form guardian of the Key and prophet. The others, I know not."  
  
Vegeta still eyed his pendant questionably. "Is it possible that someone with hands as drenched in blood as mine can be part of this? Someone who just recently had evil within them awakened?" He thought to himself. "Surely this must be sme mistake."  
  
"The Ancients don't make mistakes." Kaykora said telepathically as she placed a hand on his arm. She gave him a playful hug and a smile. Vegeta still didn't seem sure.  
  
"Ok so let me get this straight. You want Vegeta and my husband because they're pure blooded Saiyans to fight some sort of Ultimate Evil? I DON'T THINK SO!" Chichi said manically.  
  
"No no Chichi! That's the purpose of the Grand Army. Not us." Kaykora said soothingly.  
  
"Just who or what is the Grand Army?" Gohan asked deep in thought.  
  
"We believe the entire set of both races are." Naros said finally speaking. "You included and your brother included."  
  
"But we aren't pure bloods." Gohan protested.  
  
"That's true but that only excludes you from being one of the chosen. But the same blood that runs through them, runs through you." Naros said motioning to Vegeta and Goku. "The blood of the Ancients exists in you as well as them. That is your link to this Gohan. That is your heritage in being half Saiyan." Gohan nodded as if he now understood.  
  
"Wait your asking us to leave the Earth unprotected!" Goku said defensively.  
  
"Not at all." Kaykora beamed. "As we speak our inter-planetary allies are setting up a colony on the moon. The sole purpose of which is to watch over and protect the Earth. These allies are among the strongest fighters in the universe and will do a fine job I assure you." Kaykora said diplomatically. "Not only that but we think you maybe attracting negative energy Goku."  
  
"Everyone is welcome to come and you will be provided with premiere residency in the royal palace. You'll be fed, clothed, permitted access to your own special equipped training facilities. Your children will be taught by some of the finest scholars in the universe." Zani interjected.  
  
"Please can we go? Can we can we can we?" Goten and Trunks said in unison jumping up and down.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, I know to you this may seem like one giant adventure but it could be very dangerous." Kaykora said taking their hands and holding them down. "This is a big decision to make and we need to give your parents time to make it." Goten and Trunks look at her with faces of seriousness.  
  
"I think we've already came to a decision." Goku said stepping forward. "Give us time to prepare."  
  
"It will take two months for the escort to arrive from the time we contact Dalina." Kaykora said with a smile. 


	22. An Unexpected Surprise

Chapter Twenty Two: An Unexpected Surprise  
  
"So what do you two want to eat?" Kaykora asked as they passed several shops, cafés and restaurants.  
  
"Burgers!" The two exclaimed in unison as they pointed to a restaurant with a giant smiling burger above it.  
  
"Burgers it is." Kaykora said to the air as the chibis had already run to the restaurant and were impatiently waiting on Kaykora and Naros. They re-grouped, went into the joint, and proceed to clean them out.  
  
"Where to now?" Naros said patting his stomach.  
  
"Let's fly somewhere, see the sights, see the world." Kaykora beamed.  
  
"Yeah!" The chibis exclaimed in unison. "But where will we go?" Goten asked.  
  
"Anywhere!" Kaykora shouted running off down the street. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder as she bounded on top of a subway entrance sign and shot into the sky. Trunks and Goten looked at each other for a split second before following. Naros shook his head and smiled. He never thought a Princess could be so carefree and spontaneous.  
  
"This planet is not all to unlike ours is it?" Naros said taking in the surroundings below him.  
  
"Not at all." Kaykora mused. "Hey want to go for a swim?" She called up to the two chibis who were pointing a dashing all over the sky. Without a word they shot down to the lake and within minutes had stripped down to their shorts and were in the water.  
  
Kaykora and Naros settled down on the bank and watched the happy chibis jump, dive, and splash about. Kaykora plopped back and closed her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Naros asked recognizing the look on her face.  
  
"Whether or not I'm going to tell my father who he is." Kaykora said quietly.  
  
"I thought you had already decided on that." Naros asked confused.  
  
"Me too but now I'm not so sure." Kaykora said sitting up. "Things change. Feelings change." They watched the boys for a bit longer before Kaykora stood up and call for them to go.  
  
"Do we have to?" Goten whined.  
  
"Yup. I promised your Moms I'd have you back before dark. Besides there's going to be a great big dinner when we get back." Kaykora called. The chibis looked at each other a moment then nodded resolutely. They scampered back to shore and promptly got dressed. The four took off for Capsule Corporation and made it home a few minutes before sunset.  
  
"How was your day?" Bulma asked as the tots ripped through the Capsule Corp. living quarters.  
  
"Great Mom. When do we eat?" Trunks looked up with his innocent love me eyes.  
  
"Bulma laughed and tussled his hair. "Soon. Don't worry."  
  
Kaykora breezed through the kitchen without bothering to stop. Naros tried to follow but was stopped by Bulma's request to move something heavy for her. She slumped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. A call was made for dinner but she wasn't very hungry. Instead of going downstairs she climbed up a ladder in a bedroom closet down the hall. The ladder led to the roof where she'd go to think when she stayed there years before.  
  
She sprawled out on the sun beaten roof and stared at the stars. "Is someone there?" A gruff voice called out.  
  
"Vegeta?" Kaykora called out rolling halfway on her side. Sure enough here came Vegeta around the side of the round roof. He sat down beside her and looked out to the stars. She laid back down and did likewise. "We're missing dinner you know." She broke the silence a few minutes later."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what brings you out here anyways?"  
  
"The quiet. I come here to think when I'm not training."  
  
"It is a nice place to think isn't it?" Kaykora sat up and looked at Vegeta. After a heavy sigh she spoke again. "Vegeta if I tell you something you promise not to freak out?"  
  
"I don't freak out." He responded coolly.  
  
"Well you see shortly after we arrive back to the kingdom, I'm to be coronated Queen. It's tradition for the parents of the heir to escort them to the High Priest during the ceremony." Kaykora said slowly and apprehensively.  
  
"You want me to escort you" Vegeta said in a half smirk.  
  
"Well it IS tradition." She said quietly.  
  
"What? Are you suggesting something?" Vegeta looked at her confused. Kaykora simply put her fingertips on his temples and closed her eyes. Vegeta did likewise and suddenly images began flashing before his eyes. Before long they slowed and there was a very young Kaykora playing in a beautiful garden. "Come play with me Daddy." She called and he went running to her.  
  
The scene shifted and changed. He was now standing in a dark room holding her tightly and they were both crying. He walked out of the room and she followed telling him to go. Several aliens rushed into the hall they were in and Kaykora once more told him to go and he did. Only to stop when he heard Kaykora call in pain and was then over taken and beaten by the aliens. He was freed when Kaykora transformed and killed them.  
  
The scene shifted once more and he stood on a desolate planet and dark loneliness filled him. He bared Frieza's badge now and there were some very weak aliens in front of him. He took one in his hand and started slowly choking the one in front of him. It slowly held a hand to his forehead and an immense pain shot through his head and large chunk of his memory was erased before he vaporized the being. He screamed he frustrated horror as he tried to remember where he had just came from and what had happened in the time prior.  
  
Kaykora pulled away and turned staring at the roof. Vegeta start there dumbstruck with a blank expression on his face. He turned back and looked down at the roof. "You see that's why you have to do it." Kaykora said quietly. "Will you?" Vegeta didn't respond. "Please?" Still no answer. Kaykora got up and walked away slowly she paused expecting Vegeta to suddenly come and embrace her but then realized that would never happen. She climbed down the ladder and returned her room. Safe under the covers she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning she woke with a beam of light shining in her eyes. She pulled herself up groggily and rubbed her eyes. As she threw off the blankets and turned to get out of bed she was shocked at what she saw. On the far side of the room there sat Vegeta asleep in her desk chair arms over chest. She got up and ran over to him and slid to her knees as she hugged him tightly which caused him to wake up.  
  
"Does that mean you'll do it?" She asked looking up at him happily. Vegeta just nodded and sat up. Kaykora tightened her death grip on him and he wrapped an arm around her. A sudden feeling of wholeness that had eluded him all these years overcame him and for once he smiled and meant it with all his heart.  
  
"Naros have you seen Vegeta?" Bulma asked worriedly as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"No Miss Bulma. And I haven't seen Kaykora either." He responded from a chair at the island.  
  
"Well they must be together, neither of them came to dinner last night either." Bulma deduced. "I bet Vegeta's out in the Gravity Room." She said heading out the back door. Sure enough there he was and before long Kaykora came into view. Suddenly Vegeta did something unexpected. He wrapped an arm around Kaykora's neck and gave her a nugie and beamed a smile unlike any she'd ever seen adorn his face.  
  
The door of gravity room opened and the two stepped out laughing. Vegeta's face became gravely serious when he saw Bulma standing there. "Bulma we need to talk." He said taking her and leading her into the house.  
  
"You told him didn't you!" Naros exclaimed. Kaykora nodded sheepishly. Naros smacked his forehead hard. "You were told not to tell him yet!"  
  
"I know but I couldn't hold it back anymore! I'm sorry!" She broke down crying. "Please forgive me Ancients I couldn't help it."  
  
"I suppose it's ok." Naros said comforting her. "Everything will be ok." Kaykora sniffed and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"You think so?" She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Of course!" Naros said taking her up into his arms and kissing her sweetly on the lips. Gohan who had arrived just moments before stood in silent shock as the whim he'd held on to in the back of his mind died. The whim that one-day she might return and they'd be together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~~ ----------  
  
Didn't you just love how I lead you on so? Hehehe. After 21 chapters, it's finally out. Hope you aren't to let down. Now the real question should be, why wasn't she supposed to tell him? What will happen with the Prince returning to the land of his people? What insanity will ensue with Trunks and Goten having access to thousands more children like them? DUN DUN DUN... Keep reading to find out... 


	23. A Strong Foe, A Stronger Ally

A/N: This whole chapter is kind of a spoiler for the first Brolli movie. (With exception of events changed for the purpose of this fic... Which is like most of the movie...) Do what ya have to...  
  
Chapter Twenty Three: A Strong Foe, A Stronger Ally  
  
A ship landed undetected in the wilderness of Earth. The doors open and out came an older looking Saiyan stepped out. He surveyed the area and squinted as if he had came across something he didn't expect. He headed off in the direction in which it came flying quickly. He then came across a girl sleeping under a tree in a remote valley.  
  
"She's very strong... perfect..." He thought to himself with an evil smile as he swooped down. He quietly walked over and put a tiny electric device on her forehead behind her hair. "This trip is going to pull double duty." He said as he slung the girl over his shoulder and took off again. He placed her in a room in the ship then left again.  
  
"Who is that?" Bardock said standing up as a figure approached Capsule Corp. As the figure came into view, Bardock recognized him. "Paragus? Paragus you old fool is it really you?" He called out.  
  
"Bardock? Can it be?" The older Saiyan said landing. "How'd you survive the attack?"  
  
"I should ask the same of you? What brings you here?" Bardock said extending an arm to the tired looking traveler. Vegeta walked out looking around suspiciously.  
  
"He's why I'm here." Paragus said eying the Prince.  
  
"Who are?" Vegeta asked suspiciously eying the old man.  
  
"I want you to come back to the planet of New Vegeta with me. A small band of Saiyans has gathered there and is setting up a colony." Paragus responded happily.  
  
"Really there's more? We were unaware of this and must go there immediately. We must talk to them about cycle." Naros interjected poking his head out of the door. "Or if you prefer, Kaykora and I can go ourselves." He slyly added.  
  
"No no I'll go. I want to see this place for myself." Vegeta quipped not about to leave his teenage daughter with a teenage boy unattended. "The rest of you can tag along if you want but mind you old man I have prior engagements and won't be staying."  
  
"Oh well and good whenever you're engagements are fulfilled you could always come back if you wanted." Paragus said looking over his shoulder. "I don't think my ship can accommodate all of you despite it being a short journey..."  
  
"How long is the trip?" Naros queried.  
  
"About two days or so."  
  
"Not a problem." Naros beamed. "Our ships can get us there, no problem. I'll go find Kaykora and we can leave as soon as we get back." Naros focused a minute. He sent a few minutes more staring with his eyes squinted off in the direction Paragus had come. "Hmm... She doesn't ant to come. She said I was more than capable of taking care of it and if something came up she'd come."  
  
"Alright then, this chip has the coordinates to the planet and a landing site. I'll meet you there." Paragus said tossing the chip to Vegeta. He turned around and left heading back toward his ship. "This is going to be to easy."  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about that guy." Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
"You should he means to kill us all." Naros said turning and going to where the ship he and Kaykora had came in was parked.  
  
"And you agreed for us to go there?" Vegeta fumed lunging toward Naros but Bardock stopped him.  
  
"His son might be a chosen, the Prophetess forsaw it." Naros said inspecting the ship. "We have to either go get him. Or kill him. By the way, Paragus holding Kaykora captive and if you don't stop him in the next 30 seconds you have to go if you care at all about your daughter." Naros turned and looked at Vegeta very seriously. "He means to make a enslaved bride out of her."  
  
The veins in Vegeta's forehead bulged as he frustratedly yelled for Bulma. "Woman! Program these coordinates into those ship's computers. I'll be back in a week." He said tossing her the chip before shooting into the air.  
  
"Kakorrot! Get your kid and come on." Vegeta said landing in front of the Son household.  
  
"Ahhh... Hey Vegeta... What's going on?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Kaykora's been kidnapped by an evil Saiyan and taken to some Kami forsaken planet called New Vegeta and we have to go save her." Vegeta fumed. "I don't know how the Hell anything could kidnap her without killing her first or being killed themselves." He said pacing angrily across the lawn.  
  
"Chichi! Gohan and I are going rescue Kaykora from an evil tyrant on a nearby planet! Be back in a couple days!" Goku said fast as he could as he grabbed Gohan by the arm a yanked him out the door. Chichi came tearing out of the house, frying pan of doom in hand, just in time to see the three Saiyans darting away through the sky.  
  
"SON GOKU!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!"  
  
"Mom? Where's Dad and Gohan going?" Goten asked coming out of the house.  
  
"To save Kaykora." Chichi mumbled. She turned to go back in the house but Goten was no longer there. She looked up and saw Goten zipping off toward the city. "GOTEN!!!" She knew it was futile but she had to maintain her "hard mom" image.  
  
---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey! Where am I?" Kaykora frantically looked around at her change in surroundings. A man turned around and looked at her. He had kind features but a certain darkness surrounded him. "What the Hell is going on here?" She said keeping up the act. "Who the Hell are you?"  
  
"My name's Brolli." He said bringing her a plate of food and water. "My father brought you here although he hasn't told me why." Kaykora took the water and sipped on it. "Aren't you hungry? It's been a long trip." Kaykora shook her head vehemently. Brolli shrugged ad sat the plate on a table near the door. It's there if you want it. But if I may, you're very pretty." Kaykora blushed.  
  
"You're pretty hot yourself considering you're more than twice my age. To bad I'll probably have to kill you and ressurect you." She thought to herself with a shrug. She rubbed her forehead and found the small electronic device and removed it. "This is probably some sort of control device." She crushed it between her fingers then focused on Naros. They were almost to the planet. "I sure hope he IS one of the chosen because regardless of whether or not Naros and I can unite again or not this is going to hurt." Kaykora thought with a sigh.  
  
She finished her water before promptly going over to the door. Locked bigger surprise. "I hope this isn't fireproof." She said blasting the door away.  
  
"AHH! How'd you get out?!" Paragus shouted as he saw Kaykora walk down the hall passed his room. "That door is tempered to a blast of 10,000!"  
  
"You miss underestimate me." Kaykora said with a smirk. Brolli smiled. "I don't know what you're smiling about jolly green giant; I could kill you easily if I wanted to." She quipped looking at him. His eyes shot open and he had a shocked look on his face. "Just kidding you're way stronger than I am." She lied trying lure him into a false sense of security. "And with a body like that you HAVE to be very strong." She said playfully moving close to him and rubbing a hand up his chiseled arm.  
  
She playful slipped away from him and walked out of the door into the sunshine. He followed her looking on in interest. She hopped up into the air and levitated a few feet above his head. "Catch me if you can." She said playful just before rocketing away.  
  
Brolli started to pursuit but just before he left the ground his father stopped him. "Be careful with that one Brolli." He warned with a serious look on his face. Brolli's smile faded and he shook his head before giving chase. He easily overtook her since she was weak I her untransformed state and she was holding back a bit.  
  
"AHHH... You caught me!" She shouted in a state of fake surprise. "You really are strong." Brolli blushed and in that split second Kaykora disappeared. She had veered off and headed south toward where she thought the ships were going to land. "So do you like it here?" She asked as they settled down on the grass by a river.  
  
"It's lonely." Brolli responded looking out.  
  
"I know what you mean. Before I came to live on Earth I was all alone in the universe. At least you had your Dad. I didn't have anyone." Kaykora said quietly and sadly.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Brolli asked genuinely interested.  
  
"Far, far away." Kaykora said looking up at the sky. "You and I, we aren't very different." She said looking at him. "We both have the same purpose in life."  
  
"Do we now." Brolli said doubtfully as he thought she had no clue as to his real intent. Kaykora just nodded.  
  
"I wonder if we were brought together to be friends." She said happily.  
  
"Friends?" Brolli asked confused.  
  
"Yeah where someone cares about you and takes care of you... You'd like someone like that wouldn't you?" Brolli nodded. "Then it's settled!" Kaykora said smiling. They talked a while more before Kaykora got up and flew south a ways to where the ships would land. Sure enough within minutes there were two beams shooting through the sky far above them. Kaykora stopped and backpedaled to get out of the way. "What's that? Or rather who are they?" She asked looking at Brolli as they floated down to the ground.  
  
"The visitors from Earth I guess. Father said they would be coming." Brolli said in a guess.  
  
"I wonder if I'm going home with them..." Kaykora's voice drifted off. Brolli looked at her kind of hurt. "He maybe a cold killer because of his father, but he's got a good heart in there buried. I can feel it." Kaykora thought to herself. "I'm really not looking forward to this now. But if I did it to Naros I can do it to him."  
  
Within moments the ships had landed and their passengers anxiously waited to exit. Kaykora and Brolli approached them and waited for them. "Hey Vegeta no need to push." Gohan said from within one ship.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" Kaykora exclaimed happily running over and hugging him. "Please work with us on this Dad. Please" She said quietly in his ear as Vegeta hugged back.  
  
Brolli's eyes widened. "If you're Prince Vegeta, and she's your daughter..." He trailed off.  
  
"Yup. I'm a Saiyan Princess." Kaykora chirped happily.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of my daughter, I was unaware that she would be making this trip as well." Vegeta said in typically gruffness. "Next time I wish you would travel with the rest of us." Kaykora bowed her head subordinately.  
  
"Darn it I really like her but now she's too young and my enemy. I guess Father's going to make me kill her too now." Brolli thought to himself. "I guess I should take you to see my father." Brolli said turning flying off to where his father was.  
  
When they got back, Paragus took his son away from the group and spoke to his son on the impending killing. As they spoke Kaykora looked around for Goku. "Hey... Where's Goku?"  
  
"Yeah where is dad?" Goten said looking around.  
  
"Leave it to Kakorrot to get lost when he's following someone who knows where they're going." Vegeta scoffed. Brolli stiffened and turned looking at Vegeta with malice.  
  
"What did you say?" Brolli said through grit teeth. Just then Goku popped up behind Vegeta.  
  
"Finally Kakorrot. Where were you?" Vegeta said turning around. Alone vein in Brolli's forehead bulged and Kaykora tugged on her Dad's shirt. He turned and looked at Brolli who was freaking out.  
  
"Well that's a lovely unexpected turn of events." Paragus said with an evil smirk.  
  
Brolli charged Vegeta, Kaykora, and Goku. Vegeta and Goku who were on the outside managed to get out of the way but Kaykora got hammered full force. She doubled over and collapsed backwards onto the ground. "Kaykora!" Naros called out and rushed to her side. Brolli turned around and looked at them. He shot forward and knocked Naors off of her then picked her up and began to walk away with her. "KIA NY CARU!" Naros shouted sending a massive ki ball into Brolli's back. He stumbled forward and had a minor smoking scorch mark on his back. He laid the unconscious Kaykora down and wiped a spot of blood coming out of her mouth away. When he stood up, he transformed and attacked Naros.  
  
"Holy shit! This guy hits like truck." Naros thought bracing himself against Brolli's attack. "I don't stand a chance without transforming." So he transformed. Brolli broke away from him and laughed.  
  
"Weakling." He said before he charged him again.  
  
"What the Hell is that monster." Vegeta said quietly.  
"The Legendary Super Saiyan." Kaykora winced pulling herself up. She clenched her teeth and fists as her pendant glowed fiercely. A blue light engulfed her and when it dissipated, she was completely healed. Naros was flung back by one powerful punch to the face that embedded him deep in the ground.  
  
Brolli turned his attention to Goku. But Vegeta stepped up and transformed. Brolli made short work of him and flung him off to the pile of dirt Naros was buried under. Gohan made his stand next to no avail as he to was flung aside on the heap as Naros clawed his way out and used his healing property. He told Vegeta how to heal himself but Vegeta was to weak to get it.  
  
Goten and Trunks nodded resolutely to each other then started the fusion dance. Gotenks gave Brolli a bit more of a hard time but in the end the Legend was too much for them. And they defused as they were cast aside with the others. Goku powered up and transformed into SSJ 2 before starting his attack on Brolli but it soon became obvious that wasn't going to cut it. Especially since Brolli went extra hard on him. In an act of desperation Goku went level three and powered up his strongest attack.  
  
A voice echoed in Kaykora's mind as Goku prepared to launch his Dragon Fist Attack. "If he dies, his pendant will be lost." Kaykora's eyes widened and she let out a massive scream as she appeared in front of Brolli just before Goku struck. The attack dissipated and Kaykora stood there one arm completely gone from the shoulder down.  
  
"He is chosen!" She screamed falling to her knees. "He has to live to maintain his pendant!" She shouted just before hitting the dirt.  
  
Brolli looked down at her a moment and a tear formed in his eye. He looked up at Goku and screamed as for the first time he went SSJ 2. "You've made me cry for the last time weakling! But this time you've killed my friend!" He said stepping around Kaykora and moving toward Goku who looked on with sheer horror.  
  
Naros ran to Kaykora who was not dead yet. "Kaykora wake up." Kaykora came to groggily. Naros put his hand on her wound desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "We have to do it, it's the only way to keep you alive." Kaykora nodded slightly.  
  
He pulled her up to her feet and they looked at each other. "Spirit Fusion!" They yelled in unison and a dark cloud filled the sky as blue light flooded out of them. Brolli dropped Goku whom he had been choking and looked on in awe with everyone else. When the light faded, there stood a beastly looking half tiger half-ape looking longhaired monstrosity.  
  
"What... What the Hell is that?" Vegeta said wincing as he sat up.  
  
"I don't know but it looks cool." Trunks said pulling Goten up.  
  
"We are the chosen and we are United. Now you shall see the true power you are destined for Brolli." It said floating inches above the ground. The ground gave way beneath it from the sheer effortless power it gave off. It floated towards Brolli the ground breaking in a straight line beneath it. Brolli looked on in stunned horror as it reached out an arm and it sank into his chest. As it withdrew, a bright glowing pendant came out of him and hovered in front of him. The United placed it around his neck. "You are more pure then you've been allowed to be." It said placing a head on his head and a great light came forth and surged down Brolli's body. The United floated away and Brolli turned and looked at his father with malice. With one fateful blast he killed his father.  
  
Naros's voice came out of the United's body. "We have to get back to Earth as soon as possible. The only way Kaykora is staying alive is by being fused with me." He said with a minor wince and holding his shoulder.  
  
"How long does the fusion last?" Goku asked concerned.  
  
"Under normal circumstances?" Naros asked taking to the air. Goku nodded. "We don't know." Naros answered helping Vegeta up. "Brolli you need to come with us." Brolli nodded as he picked up one chibi in each arm as the United and Goku took Vegeta back to the ship.  
  
"Goku I'm sorry for all of this." Brolli said quietly as they made their way back to Earth.  
  
"Hey it's ok. I'm just glad you're on our side now." Goku sad with a smile. "I don't know how I would have defeated after you went level two if I could have at all. In any case welcome to the gang. You're going to get a real earful when we get back to Earth." He said laughing and patting Brolli on the back. Brolli just looked at him confused.  
  
Kaykora and Vegeta healed nicely the result of one of Bulma's new contraptions. A few days after their return with Brolli, Dalina arrived with the escort back to the Kingdom of Archenakia.  
  
"I have a feeling this is going to get very interesting..." Krillin said pulling himself into his suspended animation tank.  
  
"Definitely." 18 responded helping Marron into her tank.  
  
"Thanks for bringing us along Kaykora." Krillin said waiting for everyone else.  
  
"No problem. The more the merrier especially since now that big palace won't feel so empty." Kaykora responded happily as the door started to close on her tank. "It'll be great to have my family there with me." She whispered as she drifted of to sleep. 


	24. The Calm Before the Storm

Thank-you to one and all of my reviewers! At the time this was started I had finally reached 20 reviews for my little vendetta. Especial thanks to Kylewin(sorry if I spelled it wrong) for reviewing and giving delightful insight as to what my viewers think besides UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE!!! Although the enthusiasm is also appreciated. And I must say I've enjoyed diving into all of your fics as well and reviewed many. To anyone reading this fic for the first time, review me and I'll review you. Thanks enjoy!  
  
I'd like to take this time to address the recurring complaints. Yes I know the battles are short but I don't want to lag the plot down with lengthy and bump in the road battles before the good stuff comes. Expect some long epic battles as the story goes culminating in the final showdown between the Grand Army and Hellstorm Army. Secondly, I'm sorry for jumping around so much but again I don't want to lag down the plot so much. This is the beginning of chapter 24 and the rest of the Chosen have to be assembled and the Hellstorm Army has to start its attack. There's just so much to get in and I don't want this to turn into a 90 chapter epic no one new will want to read because it's to long.  
  
Chapter Twenty Four: The Calm Before the Storm  
  
Light flooded the Grand Temple of Nanakia as hundred of the kingdom's Council members, advisors, and Kaykora's family and friends waited anxiously waiting the entrance of the Princess. The crowd hushed as the High Priest spoke.  
  
"Today I'm blessed to conduct a ceremony the likes of which we may never see again. For the first time in centuries the races of our mother planet will be united as one strong and all powerful force. Today I have the honor of crowning the Queen of the Archesaiya and her father the King of Saiyans. Today in the face of Nanakia and the all power Ancients we move one step closer to lasting peace." The high Priest said in his old wise voice. Everyone clapped and cheered until trumpets sounded along the sides of the sanctuary.  
  
The doors at the back of the sanctuary swung opened and on the other side stood a proud a sharply dressed Vegeta and a gorgeously dressed Kaykora. They came into view of the spectators and they were wearing matching deep blue duds. Kaykora in a long flowing silk gown and Vegeta in a snappy suit with a large royal gold medallion hanging from his neck. Kaykora tightly gripped Vegeta's arm nervously as she made her way down the aisle.  
  
Bulma burst out crying as they stopped next to her at the head of the sanctuary. Vegeta glanced at her and smiled. The High Priest said a blessing before having the pair come and kneel before him on the first of two steps. "These holy oaths have been uttered by rulers passed for a thousand years. Today upon taking these oaths, you bind yourselves to the promises you are about to make. Do you understand?"  
  
The two nodded and the priest continued. "Please bow you heads and repeat after me." He started taking an old tome from an assistant. "I swear by my life and blood that I shall protect my people, and guide them through the darkest hours. I swear to rule with justice and fairness. I swear to defend my honor and the honor of my people until death takes me or my people. I swear to honor the Goddess and rule in her guidance so deemed me by the sacred pendant. I swear to fight with honor, grace, intelligence, and compassion as is my heritage. I will honor my heritage and never forsake it for it is my blood and right. By this oath do I humbly take the crown granted to me by the grace of the goddess and maintained on me by my people."  
  
They both repeated the oath in exactness but both added something extra to the end. "As is my duty, my life, my fate, my choice." They finished in unison. The priest looked a little shock but went on. "A fitting end. Please raise your heads." The priest said taking Kaykora's crown from a satin pillow and placed it on her head. It was a beautiful petite silver crown intricate ordained with several small diamonds and sapphires. "By the power vested in me by the Goddess Nanakia I proclaim you Queen Kaykora Holinkai, ruler of all the Archesaiya and Saiyans of the Kingdom of Archenakia. Heir to the throne by virtue of your Mother's title and Father's blood." He took Vegeta's crown from a satin pillow and placed it on his head. "By the power vested in me by the Goddess Nanakia I proclaim you King Vegeta ruler of all the Archesaiya and Saiyans of the Kingdom of Archenakia. Heir to the throne by virtue of your Father's blood." The priest smiled profusely. "Please rise and face your people." They did and were met with a cheer of happiness as the crowd got to its feet.  
  
The fervor of excitement continued as they were presented to the thousands who had gathered outside the temple and lined the streets to the palace. Bulma was crowned Queen by virtue of marriage as soon as a crown was crafted for her. But added a special vow that she was queen in title alone and would insist on Kaykora and Vegeta running things. A week long festival celebrated the dual ceremony and the days were full of games and various other activities and the nights were full of dancing and stories. The dancing Vegeta miraculously evaded until the last night of the festival.  
  
"Vegeta get off your ass and dance with me. In all the time I've known you, you've never danced once! Not even at our wedding!" Bulma fumed. "I don't care if you HAVE been upgraded to king of the Saiyans! You're still my husband and I demand a dance!"  
  
Vegeta begrudgingly got up when Kaykora pulled his seat out from under him. The pair awkwardly spun around the floor until a slow song started flowing from the band and Kaykora and Naros took the floor. Gohan and Videl danced together off to the side. Vegeta's mind drifted from trying to keep in time and let Bulma lead as he watched his daughter twirl gracefully around with what he presumed to be her future husband. Bulma was right; she had picked a great guy. Not only was he kind, compassionate, and smart, he was loyal, strong and an excellent fighter.  
  
A cheer went up from where Gohan and Videl had been dancing. Vegeta grabbed Bulma around the waist floated up over the crowd to get a better look. Gohan was on one knee holding Videl's hand and say something to her. "Did she injure him or something? Or is he trying to apologize for doing something stupid, an event characteristic of Kakorrot's family?" Vegeta asked confused.  
  
"He's proposing knucklehead!" Bulma said smacking him upside the head. "Something you obviously never learned how to do well." She finished playfully.  
  
"You didn't seem to mind." Vegeta said in a playful scoff.  
  
"Well Mr. King of the Saiyans, your were just so sexy I figured you'd be a good..." Bulma started.  
  
"Is that all I am to you?" Vegeta injected coldly.  
  
"I'm just kidding Vegeta. You know I love you." She said planting a long compassionate kisses on his lips."  
  
"So do you still think I'm sexy?" Vegeta asked with a proud voice.  
  
"Of course!" Bulma replied happily.  
  
"Then let's go." Vegeta said devilishly as they flew back to the palace.  
  
Chichi cried the whole time they stayed at the festival after and all the way back to the palace out of the sheer joy of her oldest baby growing up and getting married.  
  
After seeing Gohan propose to Videl, Kaykora's vast room seemed empty and lonely. She changed out of the heavy gowns she was forced to wear by the old people (mainly of the Council of Elders) and put on some shorts and a tank top. She stood out on her balcony and let go a heavy sigh as she fell into the same old routine once again. Those two months away had rejuvenated her but in the time she'd been back, that feeling had died. She sank into her bed and curled up around a pillow in an effort not to feel so lonely.  
  
She felt a warm familiar energy slowly enter her room and draw close to her. "Kaykora? Are you awake?" Naros whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yes. Is something wrong?" She responded rolling over.  
  
"No it's just... I was well..."  
  
"Feeling lonely?" He nodded and Kaykora flung back the covers and pointed to the bed. Naros climbed in with a happy expression as they snuggled up together and fell asleep.  
  
Kaykora decided to escape the confines of the palace and the council room the next day. She got up early and without waking Naros changed and flew off the balcony toward the country. She also wanted to escape the buzz and subsequent rumors about the engagement. Flying south away from the roaming capital city she landed in a rolling field in the nearby country. It was here that she trained for the first time since the Grand Matron had attacked. It felt good to go through the exercises and the paces again that had become nothing less than second nature to her.  
  
"You've slacked." A voice said from behind her as she planted the air with a high kick.  
  
"I know." She replied to look at her father. "Maybe now that you're here to push me I'll have an excuse to train more often." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Starting now." Vegeta replied with the exact same looking smirk. He transformed and threw a ki blast at her.  
  
She dodged and smiled. "Someone's in a good mood today. Now I know why you left early last night."  
  
"Hush silly girl. I want to see just how strong you've become." Vegeta quipped.  
  
"Strong than you." She mocked transforming.  
  
"Doubtful." Vegeta said with a smirk as they resumed the training they started almost 8 years prior.  
  
---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~ ---------- ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Lady, there's a perfectly normal reason for your sudden illness." The doctor started as he looked through some papers.  
  
"Well? What is it?" Bulma asked impatiently.  
  
"You're pregnant." He responded matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm what?!" Bulma shouted in shock.  
  
"Pregnant. I've already scheduled you for the tradition baby prediction with the High Priestess. Now I suggest a good healthy diet and plenty of exercise for the first few months to ensure a healthy baby. I'll have the secretary make arrangements for you to be back once a month until you give birth. Have a nice day you Highness." He said ushering her out of the exam room. She walked down the hall to the waiting room with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"Bulma? Bulma what's wrong? For the love of Nanakia spit it out woman!" Vegeta fumed.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She managed to get out.  
  
"You're what? Speak louder Woman!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" She shouted happily while jumping in the air. In the process she accidentally kicked Vegeta in a vital part of his anatomy. "Oh sorry... Sorry Vegeta."  
  
"I predict a girl. Fiery, intelligent, and beautiful" The High Priestess said opening her eyes and removing her hands from Bulma's stomach. "Congratulation, may you and your family be blessed." She added as an after thought as she walked away.  
  
The words sank deep into Vegeta's mind. A girl... What is Bulma does have a girl? Could this be his second chance? Could he raise her better than he did Kaykora? And how would she react to this?  
  
"Woo hoo!" Kaykora shouted jumping up and down. Vegeta made sure to stay clear of danger this time. "I'm going to have a baby sister? Really I am?"  
  
"If the old woman is right..." Vegeta said assessing the situation. "You mean you aren't upset?"  
  
"Not in the least! Why should I be? This is great!" She stopped jumping up and down and took his hands and started spinning in circles.  
  
"I thought you might be jealous because I'd get to be a better father to her than I am to you." Vegeta stopped spinning and looked at her seriously.  
  
"Dad, you were a father to be long before you knew that's what you really were. You took me in and trained me and you didn't have to."  
  
"I trained you because I could tell you had potential. And look at what I did! I almost killed you! I got jealous of your power like the fool that I am and almost killed you! You call that being a good parent?!" Vegeta fumed as he interjected.  
  
"I forgive you Dad. I forgave you long ago. Here look." She said pulling out the seal he had given her years before. "I've worn this everyday since you gave it to me. And the note." She said rushing over to her desk. "It's been in the box on my desk since I got here. Whenever I feel overwhelmed by stress and work, I open it up and read it. I remember I'm stronger than that, that I'm made better than I feel and it lifts me up. If being a figure of courage, guidance, and inspiration isn't part of being a good Dad, I don't know what is." Kaykora said with a fire and a passion that Vegeta only saw in her when she fought to win. He knew that in her heart she would only see the good in everything and everyone but one day she would have that spirit crushed. He decided in that moment that he had to protect her now more than ever because it was that spirit alone that kept her fighting.  
  
"Well I may be a good father but I'm merely a coward I ran away when I should have stayed and protected you." Vegeta said lowly.  
  
"A COWARD!!" Kaykora fumed wildly. "Would a coward have gone after the Dragonballs in hopes of defeating someone ten time their strength knowing that same person was after them too? Would a coward challenge a being even stronger than that to an all out battle? Would a coward sacrifice himself so that his family might live? Would a coward come back to his people facing certain death to save an entire dimension?"  
  
Kaykora had a certain air about her tat made her seem different like she was made of a higher fabric. "No a coward would have ran and hid where you stood tall and proud. Love, life, and all things dear true can not be obtained without a certain amount of risk. Those that assume this risk assume the role of hero and savior. For it is from the actions of these select few, that worlds and galaxies are built. It is from the actions of these select few, that all hope is derived. It is this hope for peace, prosperity and goodness that gives strength to the mightiest Gods."  
  
Vegeta looked on shocked. "You may be arrogant and mean at time and you may have slaughtered thousands but it has all been in preparation for this. When it's all said and done, the universe will be a better place because you lived. You just have to see this through to the VERY end. This is you redemption Father, do not go against what you are and be to afraid or proud to accept it."  
  
"Tank-you Kaykora. You put a lot of things in perspective for me today and gave me a lot to think about. This is my redemption isn't it? A second chance? A chance to make something meaningful and beautiful like you. But this time I hope I get to watch it grow..." He said with a smile as a tear streamed down his face. Kaykora just nodded.  
  
"Awe come on now... Don't go getting all soft on me now..." She said giving him a little slug to the gut.  
  
Bulma, who had been standing on stand by in the hall the whole time, clenched her fist to her mouth crying but trying not to make a sound. She was so proud of the progress both of them had made in the time she'd known them.  
  
"Bulma." Kaykora called and she poked her head in the door. Kaykora motioned for her to join them. "Look, I thought we'd make this a lot less confusing and from now on I call you Mom. How's that sound?" Bulma came over and joined the group hug. "A Mom, A Dad, A little brother and sister, who could ask for more?" Just the Vegeta's stomach grumbled. "A Mom, A Dad, A little brother and sister, a ham sandwich, who could ask for more?" They all laughed and headed t the kitchen together. 


	25. Internal Dissent is Only The Beginning

LilAngelLady: I in no way shape or form own rights to Dragonball Z nor am I affiliated with its creator, producers, or distributors and all that jazz.  
  
Vegeta: That's it? That's the disclaimer? I'm ashamed to be part of a fic with a disclaimer that utterly boring.  
  
LilAngelLady: You think you could do better?  
  
Vegeta: Of course I AM the Prince of all Saiyans! (LilAngelLady mocks Veggie during this sentence) Hey! Stop that or you'll regret ever allowing me to set foot in this ridiculous rubbish!  
  
LilAngelLady: I'll get Kaykora on you if you try anything... She is MY character after all...  
  
Vegeta: I despise you...  
  
Chapter 25: Internal Dissent is Just the Beginning  
  
"Have you heard what's coming out of the palace?" An older Saiyan woman gossiped to an equally old Archesaiya woman.  
  
"No what?" Se replied anxiously.  
  
"Well I heard that the Queen Kaykora has abandoned her duties to train all day and she isn't tending to Council meetings like she should. I also heard that she's gotten very close and comfy with a low rank country boy!" The Saiyan gossiped.  
  
"What do the Council of Elders have to say about all this?"  
  
"They're outraged! This goes against everything that is traditional for a Queen to do! For course her Father WAS an ex-mercenary no less! And they crowned him King! It's ridiculous!"  
  
"It is! I hope that the Council does something about it soon! Before things get out off hand! Although, I must admit things have been going much better since the Queen returned. We have been safe and we'll continue to be safe now that the Grand Matron is dead."  
  
"I don't know... This rash of slacking may throw everything off. Without a strong leader we're not a strong kingdom."  
  
"Perhaps... Perhaps..." The Archesaiya replied walking away. The Saiyan snickered. She was doing her job and she was doing it well.  
  
----------- ---------- ------------   
  
"What do you mean I HAVE to play Battleball?" Gohan asked disgruntled.  
  
"It's school policy. All guys play Battleball or Combat Duels. You're a guy, you play Battleball." The coach said tossing him a jersey. "Now get changed and come on we're wasting time at practice." Gohan grumbled and walked into the locker room and changed.  
  
"This is a waste of time I'll slaughter these guys." Gohan thought to himself with a sigh as he headed onto the field.  
  
"Here these should fit." The coach tossed him a pair of gloves with some wires and weird looking electrodes at the fingertips. "Now here's the jist Gohan. This is the ball." He held up a metallic ball. "Those gloves are programmed to give your ki a special signature unique to your team. So whenever you hit it, it lights up with you teams color. Got it?" Gohan nodded. "Now anything goes but blowing up the arena on purpose and deliberately hitting someone with a ki blast." Gohan nodded again. "Your on the blue team for practice so head on over there."  
  
"Hey welcome to the team. My name's Jasco." The one wearing the 'captain' logo on his shirt said extending a hand.  
  
"Gohan." He said reaching out and shaking hands with his new team mate.  
  
"I'm the blue team captain, if you want any pointers or whatever, just ask." He said with a caring smile. Gohan nodded. "Better get ready here we go." Jasco said taking to the air. Gohan turned around in time to see the ball coming flying at him he lifted up a hand a shot a weak ki ball at it. Sure enough it turned blue. Then he gotten flattened from the side.  
  
"Come on newb, get in the game." The red captain scoffed as he flew away from Gohan. Frustrated Gohan took off after the ball.  
  
"Gah these guys are really fast..." Gohan thought as he raced around trying to keep up the pace. The longer he went the longer it became apparent he was the target of both teams more than the ball was. "These guys are really asking for it..." He gritted his teeth and landed in the middle of the field. A couple of the red team member smirked and charged him. Gohan let out a battle cry just before they hit him, he sent out an energy wave knocking them back. Before anyone could really know what happened he hit the ball with a single blast and with excellent control guided into the appropriate goal.  
  
"Great job Gohan now you've got it!" The coach beamed scratching his nose. "Sometimes you just have to throw your weight around!"  
  
"You're alright kid." The red captain said floating down. "Sorry about riding you like that. I just wanted to see if you could cut it. Some guys they bring in here can't get it done in competitions so we weed them out before they get there. My name's Jazcin."  
  
"Good one bro I thought you were going to scare him off. He looked decent turns out he's more than that." Jasco said landing by them.  
  
Gohan noticed someone else come on the field and talk to the coach. He smiled when he realized who it was. "What are you doing here?" He asked as they approached.  
  
"Thought I'd give it a shot." They said. "My name's Kakorrot I'll be playing on your team." They said turning to look at the blue captain.  
  
"Welcome to the team. Come oh we're going to start the next round." Jasco said floating over to the blue side of the field.  
  
"How did you get in here and why aren't they trying to stop you?" Gohan asked Kaykora telepathically. She pointed up the stands by the entrance. "Perception Distortion?" She nodded and smiled.  
  
"Come on you two!" They floated over to their side of the field.  
  
"Thought I'd give this s hot instead of watching all the time. Besides what are they going to do to me if they find out?" Kaykora responded telepathically. Gohan shrugged slightly. A red team member kicked the ball and gave it a ki blast and it rocketed towards them. "I've got this." Kaykora said with a smile then turned her back to it. Before Jasco or Gohan could move in and take it, She flipped over backward giving the ball a blazing kick and blasted it in one motion. The buzzer went off as the ball hit the back of the goal. Everyone stared at her a minute. They didn't have time to think about it much when the coach threw the ball back into play.  
  
After about 2 hours of running, shoving, kicking, blasting, and cursing, practice was over. The coach jogged over to Kaykora, Gohan , and Jasco who had dominated the match. "You three were awesome! I really think we have a shot against Allagan Province State this year. See you tomorrow." He said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Well you see coach, there won't be a next time for me." Kaykora said steeping forward a few feet.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you see I'm not allowed to play." She said taking off her helmet. And her hair fell down to her mid back.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" The Coach shouted bowing down. All the players turned and stood in shock. Jasco dropped to his knees. He looked up then yanked Gohan down.  
  
"It was an honor playing with you Your Highness."  
  
"Yeah same here. You guys are great. I think with Gohan playing you've got a shot at the Kingdom title." Kaykora said smiling. "You know you don't HAVE to bow down to me... I think that's all really silly."  
  
"But Your Highness..." Jasco protested.  
  
"Hey whatever floats your bubble. Come on Gohan our moms were cooking a killer dinner and I can almost taste it." She said giving him a hand up. "I say we hit the after burners." She floated up into the air. Aarian floated over and joined her.  
  
"Afterburners?" He floated up to her.  
  
"Yeah. Hey Jasco, you and your brother wanna come with? Think of it as my way of saying thanks for not trying to break me into a million pieces like everyone else." Kaykora smiled.  
  
Jasco's eyes widened. "Really?" He stood up. Kaykora nodded. "Hey Jaz! You're not going to believe this come here!" Jazcin came over. "We just got invited to dinner with the royals." Jazcin looked up amazed.  
  
"Are you coming?" Kaykora asked playfully. They came up to them. "Give me just one second." She said with a smile. She started powering up and then transformed.  
  
"OH THOSE AFTER BURNERS!!!" Gohan exclaimed doing the same.  
  
"Whoa what? I thought only the Queen could go Super!" Jazcin said confused.  
  
"Anyone can do it with the right training an motive." Gohan said matter of factly. "We can try to teach you some how if you want."  
  
"Here you'll never keep up with us like that." Kaykora held out a hand to each of them. "Hold on tight!" She shouted as they took off at blazing speed.  
  
"That was great Mom." Goten said patting his tummy.  
  
"Yeah it was." Trunks said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"This is some family you have here." Jasco said timidly.  
  
"Well you see Bardock, Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and Goten are one family. My Dad over there, Bulma Trunks, my soon to be little sister and I are another. Everyone else got annexed and added one way or another and we all sorts adopted everyone as family." Kaykora said happily. She slid back her chair and stood beside the table. "Hey if none of you mind, I want show my friends here what are family is really like." She winked. Vegeta smirked and got up. Bardock chuckled and did the same. Goten hopped up and rode his shoulders as he walked out of the room. Everyone else followed not all to sure why at the moment.  
  
"You two are about to see what true power is." Vegeta said with his signature grin.  
  
"Oh I get it now." Goku smiled. "You first Vegeta."  
  
"What did you think I was going let you go first Kakorrot?" Vegeta smirked and powered up. One by one the Z Fighter started powering up. The twins looked on in wonder at the superpowers before them. Then without warning they all transformed at once. The force of the energy sent the twins back a couple feet before they regained their balance.  
  
"This... This... This is unreal..." Jazcin choked out. Jasco nodded.  
  
Kaykora stepped up to them. "Want in?" She held out a hand. They both tried to take it at once. She laughed and they blushed. "You have been chosen by divine powers to defend the universe. Think your up to the challenge?"  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"You're incredulous actions are becoming outrageous! Battleball? What were you thinking?!" The Council's High Elder snapped.  
  
"I don't know why that sport is only for guys. I bet girls would be just as good at it as guys. Well in fact now I KNOW. But we don't have any programs like that for girls and I'm out to change that." Kaykora explained coolly  
  
"Then what his this talk of running around with a low class, weak peasant boy?" Another Elder fumed.  
  
"For one thing his name is Naros and for another he's no weak peasant boy anymore. For a third you nor I can control the heart. I love him and he loves me and you're not going to split us up because you think he's to low for me." Kaykora responded still calm.  
  
"You have been skipping out on your responsibilities!"  
  
"I have attended every Council meeting, I have voted on EVER important judgment. Not only that but I've brought up several of my own. I don't know where you've been getting your information from but it's probably gossip." Kaykora responded just as calm as ever.  
  
"It is mostly." Varna chirped boredly. "I don't know why we're here or why they're so mad. None can say that in the time you've been here our kingdom has floundered or crumbled. It's improved quite substantially and will continue to under your guidance. As far as I'm concerned this meeting is over." She pulled herself up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Varna is right you know." Another Elder added. "We're going on gossip here. We know what goes on better than anyone seeing as we're constantly on the palace grounds. Sure at times she may hold off responsibilities but she's young. This is a great burden for someone her age or any age for that matter and I think we should cut her some slack." The other Elders thought about this a moment.  
  
A ball of ki crashed through the balcony windows and went through the ceiling. A mob of angry citizens had gathered around the Council building and were shouting anti-Royal slogans.  
  
"Your Highness, I must insist you stay in here." A guard protested when Kaykora tried to go out to the balcony.  
  
"I'm not going to stay here and let me people be in the dark anymore. They deserve to know everything. Come on there's an evil aura outside and we need to deal with it." Kaykora motioned for the Z Fighter to join her outside. They followed her as she charged passed the guard. "I'm tired of being treated like a paperdoll so delicate weak and fragile." Kaykora muttered.  
  
"There she is! There's the blasphemous demon Queen!" A Female Saiyan shouted from atop a platform in the crowd. The crowd roared in anger.  
  
"Well now we know who the mouthpiece is." Kaykora graoned. "What is your dissent with me?" She called out.  
  
"You break tradition by running around wherever and with whoever you please! You're fraternizing with a peasant boy when there's scores of Elites worthy of your hand that would produce stronger heirs. You spend more time outside of the capital city then in it. You insist on breaking long established rules!" The Saiyan yelled and the crowd roared. Kaykora was becoming visibly angry and emotions she'd kept pent up in side were boiling to the surface. "You ran around without a guard and bring strangers into your home. But above all else you've with held vital information about your true motives from the masses."  
  
"I AM NO PAPERDOLL AND I WILL NOT BE SUBJUGATED BY THE MASSES TO BE AS SUCH!!! I AM A TRUE SAIYAN AND AN ARCHESAIYA!!!" She screamed going straight to level 2. "I am a living creature and you can not honestly expect me to be happy pent up in this city like a cage! I am 18 years old and from time to time I like to act like it! And as for withholding information, I'm on a mission to assemble fourteen beings chosen by the Ancients to save the entire universe from YOUR master. If anyone should be accused of withholding information it should be you!"  
  
The Saiyan smiled. "Very good Queen." Then she disappeared.  
  
"Kaykora!" Brolli shouted jumping in front of her in time to take a major blast head on. "She's concealing her energy level. Please let me weaken her before you Unite with Naros, I know how it drains you." He said caringly. Kaykora nodded but soon was nailed in the back by the foe. She slammed in to Brolli who turned and caught her and shielded most of her body from another blast. His arms were scorched and Kaykora's clothes were tattered from the strength of it. Brolli floated down and sat Kaykora on the ground.  
  
"Oh please weak fool just let get this over with." The Saiyan snapped.  
  
"You're the fool. You have no idea who you're messing with!" Kaykora called cockily.  
  
A visibly angry Brolli transformed. His power was so great that it flattened everyone directly below him but Kaykora who was smiling. "You might want to get out of here." She said calmly.  
  
"Now you will experience true pain." Brolli said with a voice not his own. His rage was so great for this idiot injuring his friend that his eyes were nothing but white glowing masses on his face.  
  
"What the Hell..." Jazcin said standing on the balcony stunned.  
  
"Brolli has a special spot his heart for Kaykora. She was his first friend and only friend for awhile." Gohan explained.  
  
"He's incredibly powerful. Is he stronger than Kaykora?" Jasco asked in a similarly stunned tone.  
  
"At the moment no but if he goes level two he might be. I've never seen Kaykora go level three so he might be." Goku said smiling.  
  
"She's been level three." Naros interjected hopping over the side of the balcony. He managed to pull Kaykora on to the balcony while she watched on contently as Brolli and his foe danced across the sky. A thunder had rose up from the streets as citizens of the capital scurried away.  
  
"Brolli! Take it south!" She called. Suddenly a streak formed in the sky quickly followed by another one. The Gang took to the air and followed them to the mountains to the far south of civilization.  
  
"It's been a delightfully fight but I really must be getting on with my true objective now." The women said with a cocky smile as she broke from Brolli. "HIE NY CARU!"  
  
"BROLLI! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Kaykora screamed as she flew towards him.  
  
"NO, NO, NO! No one's mastered that attack in thousands of years!" Naros shouted in disbelief.  
  
"That feels like a kamehameha wave..." Goku said gritting his teeth.  
  
The beam hit Brolli with tremendous force pushing him to the ground from several hundred feet up easily. It looked as though he had it under control but at the last moment it engulfed him and a huge explosion went out throwing Kaykora far away. She staggered to her feet and rubbed her right arm briefly before running toward the crater formed by the attack. "Brolli!" She screamed in sadness as she saw his battered and smoldering body lay lifeless in the bottom of the crater. "Oh you are going to pay!" She screamed powering up to level 3.  
  
As soon as she finished transforming she met a swift kick to the head that sent her flying. Without time to react she was sent flying back and forth from attack after attack with no way to gain the upper hand.  
  
"How? How is she stronger than Kaykora at level 3?!" Vegeta was in total disbelief. No one could answer his question.  
  
"This is to easy. Now you die weakling!" The Lady Saiyan aid charging towards Kaykora fully prepared to go straight through her. 


	26. The Blood of a Thousand Souls

Chapter 26: The Blood of a Thousand Souls  
  
A fist connected with Kaykora's chest as she drifted through the air. As it did, a massive and blinding flash came forth from her. When the light cleared only one thing was left... Kaykora made purely of stone laying on her back on the ground. Everyone stared open-mouthed trying to fathom what had just happened.  
  
"KAYKORA!" Naros finally called out in horror as he rushed to her. "No! How? How could she break your pendant?" He said running his fingers over the cracked artifact now centered in a star shape gauged into her chest as tears poured forth.  
  
"Well that was invigorating..." A voice said from above. "But sadly now she's no fun to play with. Oh well I suppose I can finish the job now and move on."  
  
Naros looked up at the unidentified foe above him. "You will pay for this!" He screamed standing up. Something none of them had seen before started to happen as Naros transformed but he started to grow unexplainably. His tail long hidden broke free of the material holding it down. His whole body started to glow a brilliant bright light from every pore. When the light had faded there was Naros covered in shiny orange-ish red fur his hair had gone back to black and hung at his shoulders.  
  
"Wha... What... What happened to him?" Vegeta stammered.  
  
"I think he reached the fourth level of power..." Goku choked out. "He's incredibly powerful now..."  
  
"Well this little party just got more interesting." The Saiyan smirked. It was obvious that whatever happened to Kaykora affected her attacker. The woman was battered and bleeding from several cuts and scrapes all over. She lunged at Naros but failed to connect with his face. Instead he grabbed her hand and squeezed hard. She tried to pull away but he pulled her back in and introduced her to his knee. He flung her up into the air then followed up by of volley of kicks and punches before sending her crashing back down. In the mean time, it took Vegeta and Goku both to drag Kaykora out of harm's way.  
  
Brolli's eyes flew open and he sat up. A strange voice echoed in his head and a strength built in him. He got up and flew towards the group who were too busy watching the fight notice him float up from the side. He knelt down beside Kaykora's petrified body and put his hand on her face. "The crystals... You must eliminate the crystals to eliminate her. They have power." A voice spoke in his mind. Brolli looked up in time to see Naros power up massive blast that he fully intended to use to destroy his foe.  
  
"WAIT!" Brolli screamed just before Naros let it go.  
  
--------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Now wait a second you can't go out there! You're not registered and processed for a visit to that dimension!" A demon worker shouted as an army of soldiers plowed passed him quietly. They reached the gates to the Land of the Living and to the amazed disbelief of all the workers they opened before them.  
  
"What's going on?! This is not right! Something is very VERY wrong with this picture."  
  
"Kaioshin some major power is upsetting the balance in the Land of the Living." Kibito said quietly entering the bright office.  
  
"What? What is it Kibito." Kaioshin said turning and facing him. "Is it evil?"  
  
"I'm not sure Sir. I've never felt energy like this before." Kibito replied.  
  
"ANARCHY!!! CHAOS THE END IS HERE!!!" A demon shouted running into the office and collapsing on the floor. "SIR!!! THOUSANDS OF DEAD SAIYANS AND ARCHESAIYAN JUST MARCHED OUT OF THE OTHER WORLD!!! THE DOORS EVEN OPENED FOR THEM!!!" He screamed frantically. Kaioshin and Kibito ran out of the room and made their way to the disturbance. Whatever is was, it had to be connected to the march out somehow.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------   
  
The blast hit its mark head on but something was wrong. It looked like it was being sucked up somehow. "THE CRYSTALS!" Brolli shouted. "THEY JUST ABSORBED YOUR ATTACK!"  
  
Naros looked at his foe who had not a new scratch on her. She simply smiled and powered up a blast of her own and let it fly. However this blast was just as strong as Naros's and then some as she used the power of his blast against him. Everyone thought that was the end of the road for Naros until the smoke cleared. All around him was a wall of Super Saiyans and Archesaiya!  
  
"Where did they come from?" Vegeta asked confused.  
  
"Look around there's hundreds of them." Brolli said standing up. Sure enough they were now completely surrounded by Supers. The ones guarding Naros charged the Saiyan attacker and kept her quite busy. As they did, the beings surrounding them one by one stepped up to Kaykora and cut open a finger and let a few drops fall on her broken pendant. "Who are you?" Brolli asked quietly not expecting answer. Just then Kaioshin and Kibito arrived.  
  
"What's gong on here?" Kaioshin questioned Goku.  
  
"You tell us." He said shifting his eyes from one thing to the next. Kaioshin and Kibito did the same.  
  
"The disturbance isn't from her." Kaioshin finally concluded as she stared at the Saiyan being attacked by 10 others. "It's coming from her..." He said turning around and staring at Kaykora.  
  
"She's the Key." A voice rang out. It was King Vegeta! Vegeta turned to look at his father in disbelief. "The door to the Ancients has been partially unlocked when her pendant was broken as the power of the blood of the Ancients within the crystal directly fused with Kaykora's body. Her spirit is now purely energy conveyed by the Ancients. It's filling all of us now if you clear your mind and accept it, you can feel it."  
  
"Father... Why are they bleeding on her then?" Vegeta spoke quietly.  
  
"The power of the Ancients flows through our blood Vegeta. The stronger you are the more of their blood that is in you and thus more of their power. By bleeding on the pendant we are returning some of that power to the pendant. When it is completely restored, the door will close and Kaykora will return."  
  
Naros heard all of this and decided he could speed things up. He was now the strongest there, which meant he had a high concentration of the Ancients blood in him. He placed a hand in front of his arm and blasted a good-sized wound into it. He floated down and laid down beside Kaykora with his bleeding arm draped on her. Vegeta and Goku realized why he'd done this and did similarly. Brolli gashed open both arms and watched the blood flow down his arms and hands and drip onto her. Kaioshin's eyes widened when he remembered what he had learned. His blood was purely that of the Ancients as his kind were made by them!  
  
"Kibito blast me." He said turning to his companion.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Just do it!" Kibito nodded and sent a small but powerful blast at Kaioshin. It hit his arm tearing up his sleeve and leaving a small bleeding gash. He walked over and let it drip on Kaykora's body.  
  
"Now I see." Kibito said with a smile. "You're blood is purely that of the Ancients."  
  
"Exactly." Kaioshin said wincing a little.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Wh... Where am I?" Kaykora said groggily as her eyes came into focus.  
  
"You're in the Temple of Time and Fate." A soothing but powerful male voice rang out.  
  
"What? Where? Who are you?" She called out to the darkness. Suddenly there was a bright flash and the room lit up. IT WAS HUGE! Kaykora gazed around her to see she was lying beside a huge column that went up to a ceiling to high for her to see. Just by a rough guess, the column she was by had to be at least a mile around.  
  
"I am Yuronaica the Ancient God of the Chosen." The voice boomed and the column shook a little. Kaykora stood up and looked around.  
  
"How... How did I get here?" Kaykora stammered pulling herself to her feet. A massive pain shot through her chest and looked down to see her pendant broke and her chest ripped open and blood oozing from her.  
  
"Najaki broke your pendant and it caused all of Beolinka's power within the blood crystal to be absorbed by your body and soul, the bearer of the pendant. When the internal system established by The Guardian Kaiokarsha detected you had purely holy energy but not a body of the Kais it brought you here to be destroyed believing you were evil and obtained the energy as such. But you are a Chosen and therefore your mortal body and soul alone can exist here without fear of destruction." Yuronaica boomed out. A small glowing green creature that seemed to be made out of pure energy floated up to her and danced in front of her in the air. Suddenly hundreds more appeared before her and started dancing around her. They began shooting through her at alarming speed then flew away. When Kaykora looked down again the gash in her chest was healed.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Kaykora exclaimed happily. "Where is Beolinka anyways?" Kaykora called out.  
  
"She is taking care of some things away in the Other World."  
  
"She can go to the Other World! I thought you didn't leave this place for fear of setting off the balance!"  
  
"In our mortal bodies we can wherever we please as only a tiny part of our energy goes through them."  
  
"I see. I don't mean to sound ungrateful for getting to visit you or anything but I have to get back. The mission isn't completed." Kaykora said with a serious tone.  
  
"Your soul has been broken into two pieces as there are now two pieces of the pendant since your soul is bound to the pendant. As we speak Beolinka is unleashing the strongest of the deceased of your race. They are giving a portion of their blood to restore the energy of the pendant and your life." Another sharp pain shot through Kaykora's body and she started to fade away. "Good luck on the other side."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------   
  
The bloody sacrifices were worth it, Kaykora started to radiate a bright blue light. Everyone stepped away not wanting to take a blow like the one delivered when the pendant broke. A bright flash went out from her but when it cleared, she was gone. The mystery foe started laughing maniacally.  
  
"FOOLS! THE MASTER HAS HER NOW!" She shouted shoving off her attackers. "And you all shall die at my hand!" She powered up a ki bomb.  
  
"NIA NY CARU!" All of the Super Saiyan spirits shouted in unison firing in unison a horrific blast at her. To their surprise she was left smoking and panting but still alive.  
  
"Naros come on, she's ours." Brolli said with an evil malicious look on his face. Naros nodded and they took to the air as Supers. Vegeta pounded the ground where Kaykora had been relentlessly.  
  
"Vegeta she's gone but we're going to find her. We're going to bring her back." Goku said trying to pull him off the ground.  
  
"Don't you see Kakorrot? I've failed! I am her father it was my duty to protect her and I failed." Vegeta said shoving him off and going back to staring at the scorched ground.  
  
Goku yanked him up and punched him across the face. "And it's also your duty to believe in her and do whatever it takes to find her and bring her back when you lose her Vegeta. Now pull your self together and get ready to fight I have a feeling we might just need to fuse for this one." Vegeta put on a serious look and nodded.  
  
"Who do you work for!" Naros screamed again as he punched the Saiyan now restrained Brolli. She just smirked. "You will tell me..." Naros said in a low evil tone.  
  
"I work for the Dark God Daricus and he shall kill you all." She said with a proud smirk.  
  
"Daricus?! Don't you realize what his objectives are? He means to wipe out all of us including you! It doesn't matter if you're loyal to him now or not! He will kill you when he's done with you!" Naros shouted in half disbelief.  
  
"Never!" She shouted flipping Brolli off of herself and sending him flying into Naros. She then blasted them with a huge ki bomb that rocketed them across the sky and planted them in the ground several hundred yards away.  
  
"I guess we're up..." Goku said in a serious but excited tone.  
  
"WHAT IN THE ANCIENT'S NAME IS THAT!!!" Kaioshin cried his eyes practically busting out of his head. "Kibito come on we have to get to the Other World!"  
  
"Yes that's definitely not a good sign." Kibito agreed.  
  
"What is that!" Goku exclaimed turning his attention to Kaioshin.  
  
"That is part one of my Master's grand plan. And now I, Najaki, will destroy you all!" The Saiyan called out.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" Kaioshin called out in a frustrated rage. Moments later a well aimed finger sized ki beam shot through Najaki from behind shattering the crystal on her chest. She dropped to her knees gasping for air.  
  
"How can this be?!" She shouted in pain.  
  
"We told you we'd make you pay for what you did to her. But now we'll spare Daricus the pleasure of killing you by doing it ourselves." Naros said placing a hand on her shoulder. Brolli floated in front of her and Naros stepped around.  
  
"I'm still stronger than you." She said defiantly standing up. "I absorbed all their energy!" She said pointing around to the Saiyan and Archesaiya spirits.  
  
"You won't be stronger than us for long." Brolli smirked as he and Naros went level 2.  
  
"FU... SION... HA!" They shouted while doing the fusion dance. Najaki looked on in horror as there before her stood a being vastly more powerful than her.  
  
"They can handle this!" Kaioshin shouted grabbing Vegeta's arm. Kibito grabbed Goku and the four of them disappeared.  
  
"It's time for you to die." Baros said with a smile. "All of you can go now. We've got this under control." He smirked. They slowly started to disappear. "GIA HIE NARA CARU!" He powered up a ki bomb that rivaled the power of a spirit bomb and let it rip towards Najaki. "May the Ancients forgive your tortured soul!" And it hit rocketing her back half a mile or more before exploding engulfing a vast area in a dome of destruction.  
  
"WHAT IS THAT THING!!!" Goku said freaking out at the sight of a giant yellow blob in front of him.  
  
"It was a worker but then it got possessed by a huge demon spirit that soaked up the negative energy in the washer and blew it up." A worker choked out clinging to life. Kaioshin rushed to him. "His name is... Janemba..." The worker choked out before dying in Kaioshin's hands.  
  
"Come on Kakkorot. Let's go to work." Vegeta said gritting his teeth and charging the demon. 


	27. Gogeta Condemns Kaykora

Chapter 27: Gogeta Condemns Kaykora  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku called out as Vegeta flew off toward the yellow blob. "He always rushes into things!" Goku said taking off in that direction. They both transformed in mid flight and to Goku's horror, it looked like the yellow thing swallowed Vegeta. Janemba just looked down and laughed. Then suddenly Vegeta was rocketed back out of the folds and landed on his feet near Goku.  
  
"This is going to be a bit harder than I thought." Vegeta said going level two. Goku nodded and did the same. Janemba turned and smiled ready to play with the two.  
  
"Do you really think they can win?" Kibito asked skeptically.  
  
"Not like that." Kaioshin said bluntly. "We should leave here and come back with reinforcements if need be." Kibito nodded and they disappeared.  
  
"Vegeta this isn't working either!" Goku called as they both bounced back off of Janemba.  
  
"Do you have a better suggestion?" Vegeta called back. Goku responded by going level 3. He flew up and drove a foot into Janemba's face. Needless to say this made him a twinge mad. After a brief battle they seemed evenly matched until Goku turned on the heat and charged him from above. Janemba split apart where Goku flew and trembled and wobbled around in a giant shapeless blob for a few moments. Before Goku could finish it off, the blob started shrinking. There stood a new demon even more powerful then the last and not nearly as nice.  
  
"Fuck." Vegeta said gritting his teeth. He watched as Goku and Janemba danced around and it soon became apparent that Janemba had some weird sort of power that aloud him to fade in and out of his surroundings. Before Goku knew what hit him, Janemba fazed in and sent him flying. Vegeta took off determined to succeed where his rival had failed.  
  
Although Vegeta got in a few good hits it became painfully obvious that he was outmatched and out classed by Janemba. "Stop toying with me Damn it!" He met a knee to the back and cried out in pain as he sailed forward and landed on the ground near Goku. Goku, no longer able to sustain a level three form went at Janemba with all he could. However, he soon met disaster and was sent flying towards Vegeta who had managed to get to his feet. In fit of rage Vegeta transformed and went after him once again.  
  
Vegeta assaulted Janemba with a barrage the ki blasts which was a technique he did often. He stopped satisfied that he had at least made a dent in his opponent. To his horror, a seemingly unhurt demon appeared behind him and with one mighty two handed attack sent Vegeta crashing into the ground with a thump. "Daddy! Help me... Please get help so you can help me... Save me Daddy please!" Kaykora's voice screamed in his mind in what seemed like extreme agony.  
  
Vegeta's eye snapped open and he pulled himself up out of the crater. Janemba stood beyond him smiling as Vegeta staggered over to Goku. Janemba let loose a swarm of laser like ki beams and sent them flying towards the pair. Goku and Vegeta escaped into an outcropping of jagged spikes and tried to regroup.  
  
Vegeta collapsed on the ground weak and broken. "If we don't get out of this Kaykora is done for! I have really failed Goku!" He said slamming his fists into the ground. "I CAN NOT FAIL HER AGAIN!" He screamed.  
  
"We can make it through this Vegeta we just need some time to recharge. If only there was some way to buy some time..." Goku said thoughtfully.  
  
"FU... SION... HA!" Goku and Vegeta ran over to the edge of the outcropping in time to see Trunks and Goten fuse.  
  
"What are they doing here?!" Goku shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Buying you sometime." Aarian said appearing behind them. She held out her hands and healed them. "You really need to learn how to utilize your pendant Vegeta..." She said wit a sigh.  
  
"Does Zani know how to defeat this thing?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"No she never saw Najaki or Janemba. Let alone Kaykora's abduction. All I can tell you is that you HAVE to fuse. Take a look even Gotenks can't make a real dent in him." She pointed out to the battlefield.  
  
"Come on then let's do it Vegeta, we have no choice." Goku said stepping out of the hiding place. Vegeta followed slowly. Gotenks and Janemba were matching each other kick for kick and punch for punch but it was clear Janemba was only toying with the demi-Saiyan pair. "We have to hurry before Janemba decides he's done messing around."  
  
"FU..." They started the dance. "SION..." Gotenks met an unbelievably powerful blast and rocketed away from Janemba and split apart. "HA!" Aarian grabbed a near death Trunks and Goten and teleported away.  
  
Janemba smiled but that quickly changed when Gogeta transformed and stood there with a cocky look on his face. "It's alright that you defeated them." The duo voice rang out. "They did the job just fine. So how about we see what you're REALLY made of?"  
  
A battle of epic proportions ensued as the two super powers went at it. After a few short moments it became obvious that this time Janemba was the one being toyed with. "Hmph. Is that all you've got? Well then I guess it's time to end this." Gogeta said powering up an oddly colored ball and launched it at Janemba. Janemba charged Gogeta thinking the attack had failed. As soon as Janemba landed his punch to Gogeta's face, he started to dematerialize. As he did a massive beam of dark negative energy flew out of him and disappeared high above them.  
  
Gogeta defused and the two stood there breathing heavy and wincing slightly in pain. "Where's the Kai? He's getting us the Hell out of here and then he's going to take me to find my daughter." Vegeta fumed gritting his teeth and looking up with a look of intense anger and hate for whoever was responsible for taking his daughter. "God or not, I WILL kill him."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"AAAHH!!! LET ME GO!!!" Kaykora screamed struggling against the intense pain that filled her body as dark energy poured into it. "I will kill you for what you've to everyone!"  
  
"Silly girl, this is your destiny. This is what's meant to happen. And soon when your father and dear friend defeat Janemba, which I'm sure they'll find a way, you'll get an enormous power boost and will safely be under my permanent control." Daricus said laughing maniacally.  
  
"You will never take complete control of me but so long as I am alive there will always be one part of me pure and free!" Kaykora shouted as a massive surge of dark energy entered the crystal device she was hooked to. A Massive and endless pain coursed through her and she screamed until, overwhelmed by it all, passed out.  
  
"Kaykora you are stronger than this. Use this power to better your cause." A voice whispered in her mind. "Trust in us."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Is it any wonder why I'm scared/ If I was a little younger would I care/ Feeling like the walls are growing stronger/ I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer  
  
You never dreamed you'd have to love your life so guarded/ 'Cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded  
  
I'm not afraid of tomorrow/ I'm only scared of myself/ Feels like my insides are on fire/ And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else SR-71 "Tommorrow" 


	28. The Battle Within

Chapter 28: The Battle Within  
  
"Daricus we have recovered the Oracles." A female's voice said quietly.  
  
"And the Priest?"  
  
"He's unconscious in the ship although we know that we only have to crank the side of the Oracle to unleash the beast so he is of no further use to us Master."  
  
"Excellent go to Namek and wish them open, then wish for you and the complete contents of the boxes to be teleported back to the Kingdom. Should the Priest present a problem kill him. Oh what the Heck kill him before you leave he'll probably just slow you down." Daricus answered in dark excitedness.  
  
"As you command Master." She responded.  
  
"Oh and Karanas. I'm ever so glad you decided to join me after all." He started laughing maniacally. The woman bowed and left the room. "Hm hm hm... Soon it ends... I have the Key and every being of evil intent in the universe but one. Soon all the pieces will be in place and when I slaughter the Key on the Alter, her power will become mine and I shall rule the Grand Army and the Ancients! Then not only will Nanakia fear my name but every world in every universe in every dimension!" He laughed maniacally again.  
  
"Come give me the Oracles." Karanas demanded reaching out toward two alien workers.  
  
"Why should we trust you with the Master's Oracles?" One hissed. Karanas entered the ship and tossed out a short, ugly, wrinkled, pink creature. Then blasted the three weaklings away and snatched up the Oracles before they hit the ground.  
  
"Because I can crush you." She said annoyed as she boarded the ship. "I wish I knew just how strong this thing is." She said gently setting the Oracles in the seat beside her. "Everyday a new adventure, everyday a new song. Everyday a new day to try to find where I belong." She sang quietly as she blasted off for New Namek.  
  
She stepped out onto the grassy plain and looked around. In front of her was a cave that looked familiar. She squinted as she looked at it trying to remember where she had seen it before. Then deciding it was a waste of time walked up into the cave. She stood in shock to see herself, in a tank, in front of her. She rubbed her fingers over the glassy window. A tear rolled down her cheek as years of struggle and pain flooded into her mind. "I wish... I wish I could go back to being like that... When things were simple. Simple in silence and sleep." She said wiping the tear away. "But now I am the strongest living being in the universe and I'm full of evil. But evil is not what I am... I'm not sure what I am anymore." She regained composure, wiped the tears from her eyes and left the cave. She gazed out over the plain and tried to get a bearing of the direction the little Namekians had taken her years in the future. "Hmm... Seems odd to say that now." She thought to herself as she took to the air.  
  
"Halt who are you." A familiar voice rang out as she landed on the tower of the Eldest Namek. It was looked like Heroli but he didn't possess the same ki. His father perhaps Kaykora thought to herself as she bowed to him.  
  
"I seek the Elder's permission to seek the Dragonballs." Karanas called out into the doorway.  
  
"One moment." The voice disappeared. "Sir if I may she possesses a strong evil energy."  
  
"Yes... But she intrigues me. Look past all of that and look into her heart Haroli. It is pure. I believe it is this purity maybe what drives her and for that reason I will see her." The Elder replied.  
  
"As you wish Sir." Haroli said bowing and backing away. "The Elder will see you now."  
  
"So you seek the Dragonballs."  
  
"Yes Sir I do."  
  
"For what reason do you seek them?" The Elder asked with minimal intrigue.  
  
"I'm going to be completely honest with you Great Elder. In a little over 100 years I will awake from a tank in a cave and I will come seeking information about who I am and where I was going before crashing here. The journey, which you will help me embark on, will take to many places including the bowels of Hell itself. I stand before you today returned from those bowels a different person but with the same goal. I seek the Dragonballs in order to unleash a beast that I hope to absorb into my own body in order to keep it from being destroyed. You see if it's destroyed then my Master will gain all of its negative energy and then will be able to take over the Universe." Karanas said bluntly. "So either you help me or I go to Earth and use the Dragonballs and let the beast roam around and destroy it for a year before I gain enough wishes to do what I have to do."  
  
"Go and make haste child. Find the Dragonballs and do what you must. The evil may have consumed your body but your heart is more pure than many that I have seen. I wish you luck and blessing." The Elder said nodding.  
  
"ELDER! With all due respect she's just admitted she's going to unleash a demon! And she claims she's from the future! You can't honestly believe her sincerity!" Haroli objected.  
  
"If it will soothe your doubtfully mind, Heroli will go on to train with the strongest Namek in the universe on the planet Earth and will go on to be one of the greatest guardians of peace it will ever know. He will fight in epic battles that shall decide the fate of us all. And he will do it with me." Karanas said getting up. "He will do things that if you only knew, would make you vastly proud of him."  
  
"How do you know about Heroli? He... He's just he's... not..." Haroli stammered.  
  
"I am who I claim and I will do what I vowed to do." Karanas said reaching a hand out to the side. A Dragonball floated to her and she took it in one hand. "I never break a promise as a promise has never been broken against me. And I promised to do my best to live up to the Ancient Namekian prophecy of protecting you from a great evil and by Beolinka I will do it." She said solemnly walking out.  
  
Haroli turned around stunned and watched as she hopped over the side and disappeared. "Maybe, just maybe you will. I hope so, I hope Heroli lives to do what you said." Haroli whispered before turning and tending to the Elder.  
  
Karanas stood in the middle of the field and made sure she couldn't sense a power for miles before she began summoning the Dragon Purunga. She had learned a little Namek from Heroli in their years together. It was enough to summon the Dragon and tell it what she wanted.  
  
"Great Purunga! I wish for you to open these Oracles then teleport myself and the contents of the Oracles to one of the planets of the Kingdom of Archenakia!" She called out in Namekian to the Dragon before her.  
  
"Is that all?" The Dragon boomed out.  
  
"Yes. I give the third wish to the Namekians to use as they see fit."  
  
"Very well your wishes shall be granted." The Dragon responded. The Oracles started to crank and play an eerie melody in unison. Before it could finish, a brilliant flash blinded Karanas and when she regained sight, she was on a plain outside of the Capital city.  
  
"What have you done!" A voice called out in horror. Karanas turned to see a small and a larger yellow tinted creatures with pinkish mohawks standing behind her.  
  
"I have released Hildegarn in order to keep him from being destroyed. Should he be destroyed, my Master will become too powerful to stop. I have released him now, by myself because if I didn't my Master would have. Please trust me Tapion." She said calmly.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" The small one chirped.  
  
"Because I have seen this all before. I know what I must do." She said with a smile. "Only this time around I'm making sure you live." With that she flew up and knocked them both unconscious. "Now I just have to wait for Hildegarn to break free." She turned and flew off to the Palace.  
  
"AAAAHHH WHAT IS THAT!" Goku shouted flying up from his nap. "That evil aura! It's so powerful!" He ran out of the room only to meet everyone else gathering outside to meet the evil presence.  
  
"Is it The Ultimate evil?" Bulma asked fearfully.  
  
"I thought it would much much stronger than this." Naros said.  
  
"Come meet me in the field east of the city." A voice rang in their head. "I don't want a fight." Not knowing what else to do, they took to the air and headed east. They saw a girl waiting for them with long blood red hair and black armor on with baggy black gi pants.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" Vegeta called out suspiciously.  
  
"You know who I am, just not like this." A voice laced with evil said turning. Dark piercing eyes met them that rang with a familiarness.  
  
"You didn't answer the question." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Well Father my name NOW is Karanas." She said with a half smirk. "And I'm here to warn you all to stay out of my way. You see in a short time a huge evil creature is going to appear in the south. When it does, it's mine leave it to me."  
  
"Kaykora, no it can't be!" Naros shouted running towards her. She held up and hand and blasted him back.  
  
"She's not Kaykora anymore, now she's Karanas." Goku said helping him up.  
  
"In her heart... Her heart is pure I can feel it." Naros objected.  
  
"Yes but we have to get it out Naros. I just don't think all of us put together could take her now..." Bardock said worried. A great roar went up behind them and Karanas disappeared.  
  
"The beast." Vegeta said quietly as they turned to see a huge beast making it's away toward the Capital.  
  
"Wake up Tapion I'm going to need you and your brother's help." She said grabbing them up taking to the air.  
  
"What... What are you doing?" Tapion said looking around.  
  
"I need you to play and immobilize Hildegarn while I do what I have to do." She said bluntly setting them down near where Hildegarn was standing grabbing up people with the end of his tail and absorbing them. They started to play the melancholy melody that had come from the Oracles. "HILDEGARN!" She called out. "It is I who freed you and it is I you shall listen to!" Hildegarn roared and swatted her away with one giant hand.  
  
"She has no idea what she's done!" Tapion shouted running towards Hildegarn.  
  
"PLAY FOOL!" Karanas shouted flying over his head. He played and she transformed to level 2. "Don't make this harder than it has to be." She said with a playful streak.But he grabbed her and squeezed her until she detransformed then tossed her away like a piece of trash.  
  
"What is that thing?!" Goten shouted as they landed and watched Goku and Vegeta take on the beast.  
  
"It is Hildegarn, ancient menace of the southern quadrant." A voice said coming up and placing a hand on Trunks's shoulder. "It was long trapped within our bodies but some girl opened up the Oracles we were enclosed in and released him by weakening us."  
  
"Kaykora, what have you become?" Trunks said forlorn.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The younger creature asked.  
  
"She was kidnapped a few months ago and disappeared without a trace. We tried everything we could to sense her ki to find her but we couldn't. Now she's back but she's evil. She works for Daricus now." Goten responded sadly. "She was like our big sister and now she wants to kill us." Goku went flying over their heads and crashed into a building. Vegeta went flying in another direction.  
  
"Dad!" They shouted in unison and took off towards their fathers. Gohan went next but even his Mystic form was to weak to do any real damage to Hildegarn.  
  
"Tapion we have to do something!" The little creature yelled.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now. Hildegarn must be getting power this Daricus whoever he may be because he's far stronger than when we battled him 1,000 years ago. All we can do is play and hope for the best. This girl who freed him and hoped to trap him was a fool. Only pure good can subdue pure evil." Tapion responded. He and his brother ran closer and started to play.  
  
"Only pure good can subdue pure evil..." The words rang in her head over and over again. "I am not evil." She thought at last. "I can not maintain this charade, it's to dangerous." She focused hard on the pure energy in her heart and let it spread through her body. As she did, she began floating up into the air uncontrollably.  
  
"Huh?" Tapion said as he stopped playing and looked over at Karanas. "She... She's purifying herself?" He asked confused as a bright blue beam shot out of her chest.  
  
She set her feet on the ground and looked on at the huge creature she had spawned. "I will not lose and I will not let your energy go to him! KAYKORA'S BACK!!!" She screamed powering up to level three. "And it's MY turn..." She shot into the air crushing the ground she had been standing on. She rammed straight into Hildegarn and knocked him completely over. "HEO LONO CARU!" She screamed blasting him. The Strength of the blast drained her and caused her to slip out of her level three form.  
  
"Kaykora... She's so powerful now... But how did she do it? How did she purify all of that evil energy in her body?" Naros shook his head in disbelief.  
  
Kaykora floated to the ground. "Tapion play now channel the energy of the Gods to give me strength to do this." A voice said to his mind.  
  
"Right." He started to play and his brother joined in.  
  
"Strong and brave. I stand on the field of battle. I face down death and laugh in its face. I may meet it today but I shall not fall. I will rise and be born again better than before. For I shall never fall at the hands of an enemy. Purity, strength, and unity my virtues. And I will follow them to the end. And I will never fall at the hands of my enemy." She sang quietly but its words infiltrated the mind of every living thing on the planet.  
  
"What a sad song." Goten said quietly as he held his dad up.  
  
"It's the mournful song of the warrior. Thousands of years ago our races would sing it as they went into battle. It is the extension of the lullaby they had all heard as a child." Naros said in a serious tone.  
  
"Lullaby? You mean the one she would always sing Trunks when he was little?" Vegeta winced as he spoke. Naros nodded. "Why the Hell is she singing?"  
  
"I don't know..." But they would soon find out as little green things started flying passed them.  
  
"What are those?" Trunks said as one stopped in front of him and winked then flew on.  
  
"I have no clue... AAHHH..." One hit Naros in the arm and became absorbed by him. "Ahhh... That's strange... I feel stronger?" A large number had gathered around Goku and Vegeta and were flying around them Vegeta looked at them warily when suddenly they flew into him. His wounds healed and he felt instantly stronger than he ever had before in his current form. They did likewise to Goku who laughed as they did so.  
  
"Boy what's going on here?" Vegeta said returning his gaze to his daughter that was now completely engulfed in these green energy things.  
  
"I have no idea..." Slowly the green things started to disappear into Kaykora just as a pissed off Hildegarn started making its way to the two musicians. Kaykora disappeared and re-appeared with them just feet in front of the Saiyans.  
  
"Keep playing this will be over soon." She said before disappearing. She re-appeared in front of Hildegarn and held out her hands. She said something in a language none of them recognized and the creature stopped its advance. Not only that but it tried to retreat; however, Kaykora had frozen it in place somehow. Black vortexes started coming out of the beast and moved towards her hands. As they did Hildegarn screamed out in pain.  
  
"Only pure good can subdue pure evil..." Tapion said as he stopped playing. "The green things were pure good energy! They were giving her the amount of energy she needed to purify all of Hildegarn's evil!"  
  
"PLAY TAPION PLAY!" Kaykora screamed as Hildegarn started sucking its energy back. He instantly started playing again and she regained control. But something was going wrong, she began trembling violently and dark sparks came off of her.  
  
"She's losing control the energy is to much." Naros breathed. Everyone looked on with worried expressions.  
  
"I WILL NOT LET HIM WIN!" Kaykora screamed transforming to level one. The energy poured into her faster now and she had regained control of the energy coming into her. Her golden aura cracked and sizzled in the evening air.  
  
"Come on Kaykora, we know you can do it." Bulma said quietly as she, Chichi, and Videl looked on from the palace balcony. Hildegarn slowly started turning to stone as his energy left him.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Goku asked puzzled.  
  
"Hildegarn was created from a huge statue, without the evil energy that gives him life he is returning to what he once was." Tapion said pausing only long enough to say that.  
  
"Then it's working!" Goku said happily.  
  
"I'm not so sure Kakkorot it looks like she's losing control again..." Vegeta said pointing to her. She had begun shaking again and dark sparks were rising from her. And again she transformed going to the next level in order to maintain the stream of energy coming into her body.  
  
"She can do it Vegeta, have faith in your daughter. She's stronger than you give her credit for." Goku said putting a comforting hand on his back. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"You CAN do it Kaykora. I know you can." Naros thought as he gritted his teeth. "I'm here to back you up if you need it. I always will."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"WHAT IS SHE DOING?! HOW COULD SHE TURN ON ME LIKE THAT!!! IT"S IMPOSSIBLE AFTER ALL THE ENERGY I PUMPED INTO HER!!!" Daricus screamed looking into his orb.  
  
"You underestimate the power of her will to do what she set out to do." A female voice smirked.  
  
"You shut up Masikle. I did not bring you back to this time to belittle me. I could kill you now if I desired but I love your pretty face to much." Daricus said sternly.  
  
"Whatever you say chief." Masikle said absentmindedly. "Just let us know when it's our turn." She walked away and motioned for her sister Casica to follow. "We shall make Goshiya pay for her insubordinate behavior." She laughed a minute. "I can't believe she even changed her name to distance herself from us. But that's well enough it won't matter when we're done with her!"  
  
"Masikle!" Daricus called out. "Know this foolish girl, it is I that gave you power all along. And it is I that you bow down to now. Never forget that. Now go, as soon as the Key has absorbed Hildegarn's energy claim her and we shall go and open The Gate the you two shall see what real power is." Daricus gave an evil smile her way.  
  
"Yes Master." Masikle said returning the smile. 


	29. Purity, Balance, and Unity

Chapter 29: Purity, Balance, Unity  
  
"You're almost there Kaykora!" Heroli cried out as the air clung to the electric charge of excitement. All but the very chest of the beast had been turned to stone and that soon would be engulfed as well.  
  
"Don't give up now you're almost there!" Goku shouted encouragingly. Everyone called up similar votes of confidence as the last bit of black energy filtered into her body. As it did she plummeted to the ground out of view. It was obvious when she had as a giant golden beam shot into the air.  
  
"We have to destroy the statue!" Tapion called out. "Without a body, if he does get lose it will be harder for him to attack again."  
  
"Not a problem." Vegeta smirked taking to the air. He shot a weak blast at the statue expecting it to crumble instantly. Surprisingly it didn't. "Huh?" He asked confused.  
  
"It's sanctified by evil it will take a bit more than that!" Tapion called out.  
  
"Hmph." Was his only response as he powered up and gave the rock a substantial blast this time. Only a tiny crack yielded to the force. "DIE!" Vegeta shouted transforming and giving the statue a piece of his fist. "FUCK!" He shouted again shaking his fist. Tapion shook his head. Goku, Gohan, and Brolli floated up and transformed. The four teamed up and finally after a few minutes of blasting, obliterated the statue. They came down to Naros who was cradling a convulsing Kaykora.  
  
"Now what?" Gohan asked worried.  
  
"That's a lot of energy in her body... I wonder if she can really handle it..." Tapion's brother said quietly.  
  
"Of course she can! She has Saiyan blood!" Vegeta boasted but still wore a worried face. A crushing force came from above pressing all of the fighters flat on the ground.  
  
"We'll be taking her!" A female voice shouted from above.  
  
"MASIKLE!" Zani shouted from the balcony.  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked looking at her strangely.  
  
"My sister..." Zani responded angrily. "They tried to take over the universe in my time by pledging their allegiance to a dark god. Now he's called for payment... And we have to stop them." She said jumping over the side and flying towards them.  
  
"Such a fool." Casica said laughing. She held up her other hand that wasn't holding the others down telekinetically and blasted her sister away. "Goshiya, you could have had this too. But now all you'll get is death. Know this fools! The Hellstorm Army is rising and you will all die within the hour!" With that, Masikle, Casica, and Kaykora disappeared.  
  
"This is not good." Naros said shaking his head. "He must be planning on taking her to the Gate... If he makes it to the Gate that could be it..."  
  
"Ok Boy! Spill it! I want to know everything that you haven't been telling us!" Vegeta snapped grabbing Naros.  
  
"Just last night Zani had a vision. She discovered that there is a way for Daricus to gain the power of the Ancients. It's a loop hole never utilized until now and therefore never realized. If the Key is by some chance possessed completely by evil, the power will go to an evil power. It's not supposed to work that way but once the cycle started it couldn't be fixed. Should we fail, the Guardian will come forth from the Temple in force and do battle with the Evil but when he does, all life in this plane will die including the Kais and they will start over. Either we win, or everything is lost." Naros said dropping his head. "We have to get her back."  
  
"You won't be getting anyone back..." A familiar voice to many of them said.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Here she is Master." Casica said bowing.  
  
"Excellent! I'm very pleased with this indeed. Now I want you to go back and make sure those idiots don't mess things up. It's clear that your race is superior in intellect to theirs so I know I can trust you to get the job done should they fail. Make sure that if they do, you harness their spirit energy and use it. The two of you are twice their strength and the boost will ensure you can wipe out the population even if those 'Chosen' try to interfere." Daricus said with a smile.  
  
"Yes Master." Masikle said with an evil smile.  
  
"Should you be so inclined, bring any of the Chosen that you don't completely annihilate back and we can convert them as well." Daricus add as an afterthought. "Although I'm not pushing it. I have all we need right here."  
  
"Very well Master." The two answered in unison. "Finally we get to have some fun again instead of sitting around here rotting." Casica grinned as they disappeared.  
  
"Yes fools. Go and do my dirty work and when it's done and over you'll die as well. Then all of Nanakia's filthy creatures will be dead and I will make her pay for her insubordinance! It was I who was appointed Under God ruler of the Gamma region and it is I who shall now reign over EVERYTHING!" He cackled maniacally then turned to Kaykora who had stopped struggling and lay unconscious on the ground. "But you my pretty dear I shall keep. You're different somehow... But in any case we have a date with destiny." He scooped her up and disappeared.  
  
"Oh I thought there might be a reception for the soon to be ruler of everything." Daicus said in a half pout. "No matter easier to proceed this way." He said charging down the huge hallway. "Soon, soon everything will be mine!" He mused as he finally came to the Alter. "Hmm... I wonder what this says..." He ran a finger over an inscription carved into the top of the alter.  
  
The Alter of Eternal Sacrifice  
  
Purity, Balance, and Unity are the key to life.  
  
Love, life, and all things dear and true can not be obtained without a certain amount of risk. Those that assume this risk assume the role of hero and savior. For it is from the actions of these select few, that worlds and galaxies are built. It is from the actions of these select few, that all hope is derived. It is this hope for peace, prosperity and goodness that gives strength to the mightiest Gods. And so to honor these few who assume the risks of life and death may this alter forever remain as a blood- stained tribute to those who make this plane all that it is, and all that it will come to be. Without these infinitely brave few, life as we know it, would have ceased long ago.  
  
"How sappy." Daricus said laying Kaykora down on the Alter. "Now how to do this..." He looked around the Alter. He ran his fingers absentmindedly over some carvings he didn't understand. As he did, a compartment popped out. In it lay a sword more beautiful than any that existed in the Realms Beyond. "This must be it." He said trying to pick it up. "What the Hell is this made of?" He said sliding it off of the shelf. It clinked on the floor as it hit. "Well my Dear I guess this is the end." He smirked trying to pull the sword up.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"FRIEZA!" The Earth fighters shouted in unity.  
  
"In the flesh and I brought a friend you're familiar with too." He smirked.  
  
"Hello insolent monkeys."  
  
"CELL!" They again shouted in unison. "But your dead! I killed you and Kaykora killed you!" Goku said pointing in disbelief.  
  
"You see, a dear friend of ours gave us a new lease on life so we could end yours." Cell said with a smirk. "Your time has finally ran out because not only are we back, we're stronger than ever!"  
  
"So are we." Vegeta said gritting his teeth and Transforming to level 2. The others transformed and Goku and Vegeta stood in front of them all. "Well least this time I get the pleasure of killing you." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"We'll see about that." Frieza quipped. "Stronger yes but definitely not smarter." Vegeta gritted his teeth and held back his anger. He wasn't about to let Frieza get to him again.  
  
"Leave this to us." Goku said turning to the others.  
  
"But Goku you're not strong enough..." Naros started.  
  
"Just let us do what we have to do." Goku interrupted then turned back to Frieza and Cell. "This time we end it for good."  
  
"Well if you're in such a hurry to die." Cell shrugged. The four lunged towards each other.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Here we go." Daricus smiled as he managed to get the sword raised up high enough to thrust it into Kaykora. "Now I will have what I've always desired!" He slammed the sword into her stomach and it went all the way in up to the hilt. Two beams spiraled out of her and shot up into the vast ceiling. One dark and one gold.  
  
"Who dares soil the holy grounds of Ancients?" A voice boomed out.  
  
"This isn't supposed to happen." Daricus said wide-eyed.  
  
"Answer me!" Daricus panicked and disappeared. As he did, a huge figure came out of the haze towards the Alter. The beams had stopped shooting out of Kaykora and she laid bleeding and clinging to life on the Alter. "What is this?" The massive creature said leaning down taking the sword top in two fingers. It glowed white and shrank down to normal size and resembled Kaioshin only much taller. He sat the sword back on the shelf and slid the compartment back in place. "This won't do at all... We can't have you dying on us Kaykora." He said placing his hands on the gaping wound in her stomach and it started to heal. "Still very weak..." He sliced open his finger and placed it on her wrist. "This should help... I have to hurry, you need to get back and help..."  
  
Kaykora's eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. "Where... What... Who?" She looked at the figured confused.  
  
"The Gate of Time and Fate, you sucked up Hildegarn's evil energy and then when Daricus stabbed you it was all expelled and destroyed, and I'm the Guardian Kaiokarsha. Come now I have to take you back to Archenakia, they need you now." Kaiokarsha said helping her off the Alter.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaykora asked as they ran down the huge hall.  
  
"Daricus has unleashed the first part of his Hellstorm Army to eliminate the Chosen. They're incredibly strong and your friends have no hope of defeating them without you and Naros using Spirit Fusion. If only we could find the other Chosen. Even I don't know where they are until they reveal inklings of their power." He said sliding to stop on a huge multi- colored seal carved into the stone floor.  
  
"Please come with me Kaiokarsha. I don't know if I can handle all this. I know you came to Archenakia once before when Naros and I first fused. Please come back." Kaykora pleaded as she tugged on his arm.  
  
"But... I can't... Not in this form. But maybe as this." As he said that something started lurching out of his chest. It soon took the shape of a small Kai looking thing shorter than Kaykora who was short to begin with. "Perhaps with my power divided between two bodies it will be ok."  
  
"Wait! If you get involved now will it screw up the cycle?" Kaykora blurted out.  
  
"The cycle has been fucked up since day one and at this point I feel like if I don't get directly involved then Daricus's goals may just come to pass. I will protect you now." Kaiokarsha said placing a hand on her and they disappeared as the huge carving sighed and started glowing a yellowish gold.  
  
A rush of air flowed passed them and Kaykora knew someone had just been pulverized. "Naros! Dad! Goku! ANYONE!" She screamed running through the annihilated city. There were fallen bodies everywhere. "Can't you do something about this?!" She screamed turning back to Kaiokarsha. He nodded resolutely then began healing people three and four at a time. "Is there anyone out there!" She screamed in desperation. Suddenly a small hand shot through the rubble. Kaykora instantly recognized it to be Trunks's and rushed to him.  
  
"Trunks! Little buddy are you ok?" She asked pulling him out of the pile. "What happened where is everyone?" She stroked his hair and held him tight.  
  
"Frieza and Cell came back... they killed Gohan, Tapion, and his little brother... They're fighting Dad, Goku, Naros, and Brolli right now..." Trunks choked out.  
  
"What happened to Goten?" Kaykora asked gently.  
  
"I... I don't know." A tear came down his face.  
  
"It's ok Trunks it's ok..." She laid him down. "Kaiokarsha! Get over here and heal him fast! I have to find Goten!" She ran off trying desperately to sense his ki.  
  
"Hey there little buddy. Now this won't hurt a bit I promise." He placed his hands over Trunks's body and a green glow came out and went into his body. Trunks sprang up and took off after Kaykora.  
  
Images were flashing in Kaykora's mind. At first she didn't know what they were but soon realized they were the battle she had missed.  
  
"Gohan! I said not to interfere!" Goku screamed out as Gohan rocketed in front of Goku and Vegeta towards Cell  
  
"I have to weaken them otherwise Dad and Vegeta will just be wasting energy." Gohan thought as he raced forward. He let out a battle cry as his fist came close to Cell's face. He missed as Cell dodged easily then stuck up a knee and slammed both fists into Gohan's back slamming him into Cell's knee. Gohan slid off Cell's knee not moving. Cell snickered as he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.  
  
"Well that was mildly entertaining... You weren't much of a challenge this time." He said just before launching Gohan into orbit with one might kick.  
  
Kaykora followed a deep depression that ended in a half demolished building and around a pile of debris laid and badly mangled Gohan barely recognizable but still barely clinging to life. "KAIOKARSHA!" She screeched out of the hole. Instantly he appeared next to her. "Help him please." She pleaded and he did. As he did she took off in search of Goten.  
  
"Come on Trunks Gohan said that we have to go before ours Dads." Goten said tugging on Trunks's arm.  
  
"Why?" Trunks asked puzzled.  
  
"Because they're too strong for our Dads to defeat right now so we need to wear them down." Goten answered. Trunks nodded and they started the fusion dance. As they finished Gohan went sailing high over their heads.  
  
"It's our turn now!" Gotenks shouted shooting up toward Frieza.  
  
"DON'T KIDS LISTEN ANYMORE!!!" Vegeta shouted in horror as they flew over them.  
  
"Apparently not." Frieza said with a snicker. He dodged Gotenks attempt at a punch but let them come after him again before he grabbed their arm and swung them around and grabbed the other. He held them behind Gotenks back and pulled them in opposite directions.  
  
"Now this should be fun." Cell said eying the city. He powered up a huge ki ball and sent it flying in that direction. Within seconds it tore through and exploded somewhere in the middle leveling most of the metropolis. Goku and Vegeta looked on in horror as their gazed rocketed between the city and their sons. They finally defused and Frieza threw them up and kicked them off toward the city each with a different foot.  
  
"You two stay here." Goku said with a fire of hatred in his voice. Wide-eyed Brolli and Naros nodded.  
  
A series of deep dents in the ground marked the path to Goten. "Oh he's worse off of all." Kaykora thought pulling him up into her arms. "Goten? Goten wake up can you hear me?"  
  
"Here let me do what I do." Kaiokarsha said taking him.  
  
"Hey... Do you feel that?" Gohan said running over to what was left of a building. He used telekinesis to lift up huge blocks of stone that had once been part of the structure. Underneath there were two women huddled up. They had been battered by the impact of the collapse. "Don't worry we'll help you." Gohan shouted casting the blocks aside and running to them. He lifted one up and Kaykora lifted another under them were two young girls about the age of Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Thank you for helping us. Any longer and we wouldn't have been able to hold up the weight." One said in a tired voice. "Now our daughters are safe." She finished with a smile. Kaiokarsha rushed over and started to heal her but it was too late.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough..." He said gravely and dropped his head.  
  
"No... Mommy..." One girl said crawling to her. "Mommy..." She started crying and crying turn to screaming and screaming turn into a golden flash of light. The other girl did likewise when she realized her mother was dead as well. Trunks and Goten inched over to the two Super Saiyas and wrapped their arms around them.  
  
"It's ok we'll bring them back with the Dragonballs." Goten said quietly as he comforted one who detransformed and broke down in his arms. Suddenly a blue glow poured out of both of the pairs of chibis and they backed away from each other.  
  
"No it can't be... Goten and Trunks aren't... pure bloods..." Kaykora stammered.  
  
"That never had anything to do with it." Kaiokarsha said walking over to them and kneeling between the four. "All it ever had to do with was having a pure heart and Ancient blood. Both of which they have." He took the four in his arms. "Listen to me carefully. Right now we have to go help them defeat Frieza and Cell the bad people who killed everyone. Now you four can help if you want." They all nodded. "Alright well stand right here in a square and let me do something first." They did and he reached into each of their chests and pulled out their pendants. "Alright on the count of three I want all of you to say Spirit Fusion." They nodded again. "One... Two... Three..."  
  
"Spirit Fusion!" Suddenly the four started to merge with each other each into the one next to them. When it was all said and done two mini United stood before them smiling. Half tiger, half ape and extremely powerful.  
  
"Now go to the battle and give it your all!" Kaykora shouted happily. The Uniteds nodded and took to the air. Kaykora turned to Gohan and looked at him in a strange awe.  
  
"What?" He was perplexed by her stare. She pointed to his chest and smiled. He looked down to see a small glowing blue spot n his chest. He looked up to her wide eyed.  
  
"She's close we have to find her." Kaiokarsha said urgently darting away. 


	30. Vegeta Gives Up

LilAngelLady: Wow looky here! Chapter 30! Woo hoo! Does happy dance with Goten and Trunks  
  
Goku: Hey that's great! Too bad you don't have more reviews...  
  
Vegeta: Oh shut up Kakorrot. What do you know about literature to know that this piece of crap is worthy of any more reviews!  
  
Goku: Well...  
  
LilAngelLady: Vegeta... Remember Kaykora can whoop your tush... Vegeta grumbles and walks away Anyways thanks for reviewing! I by the way, do not own Dragonball Z and have no affiliation with anyone who does as far as I know.  
  
Vegeta: Yeah like anyone you know would be allowed to be part of a great anime like DBZ... Stupid Baka...  
  
LilAngelLady grabs Chichi's infamous frying pan and slowly and quietly approaches Vegeta. He turns around just in time to watch it connect with the side of his head.  
  
Chapter 30: Vegeta Gives Up  
  
"It's a ship!" Gohan exclaimed as they slid to a stop around a crater.  
  
"They must have came from Arial!" Kaykora exclaimed happily. Sure enough the ship's door opened and out came two Archesaiyas.  
  
"Queen! Arial has been destroyed by two unknown beings. There's nothing left but a wasteland." The older one said as she stumbled up the rocky side of the crater.  
  
"No! I can't believe it!" Kaykora said in tears. "We have to stop Frieza and Cell before they do the same here." Kaykora turned but stopped and looked back at the small young one. Her chest was glowing. "Kaiokarsha... Look." He turned his gaze the young one.  
  
"She's it she's Gohan's match." Kaiokarsha said happily.  
  
"She's a Chosen?" The older one said quietly. Kaiokarsha nodded.  
  
"Come on we'll explain on the way." Kaykora said pulling the two nearest her away toward the battle.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"You've killed countless innocent beings in your ruthless pursuits." One of the chibi Uniteds said as it cradled Vegeta in its arms. "Now we'll make you pay." It laid him down and stood up.  
  
"Their energies feel so familiar..." Naros started.  
  
"Goten and Trunks." Brolli added. Naros nodded. The chibi Uniteds lunged into the air and began an assault on the resurrected foes of long ago.  
  
"These kids are strong." Frieza said slightly worried as he barely dodged a fist.  
  
"They're not stronger than us though we will have to power up to beat them." Cell commented.  
  
"Let's have some fun first." Frieza snickered.  
  
"Their only a warm up!" Another United called. The fighters stopped what they were doing and looked on in awe at it.  
  
"Gohan!" One of the chibis called out. The other United smiled. Kaiokarsha walked over and healed Vegeta and Goku.

"Now you have a force to answer to!" Kaiokarsha yelled out happily. His happiness suddenly faded and he disappeared. He re-appeared with Zani weak and clinging to life in his arms and Bardock with a hand on his shoulder. Kaiokarsha healed Zani and she stood up and gawked at Bardock who had a glowing spot on his chest. Kaiokarsha noticed this and smiled. "I guess when Bardock got wished back he reclaimed his pendant." He mused walking over and pulling it out of Bardock's chest.  
  
"What do you mean? Look..." Zani said pointing to Goku. Sure enough, Goku had a glowing spot too. Kaiokarsha beamed.  
  
"I should have figured..." He said smacking his forehead. He walked over and took out Goku's pendant as well. "Now who's who?"  
  
"I think I can help with that question." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Dalina!" Naros and Kaykora called in unison. She too had a glowing spot. "And it must be Zani and Bardock, and Goku and Dalina." Kaykora finished.  
  
"Yes that could very well be..."  
  
"But what about Vegeta? He hasn't been paired up yet." Bardock observed. "Or Brolli for that matter." 

"Wouldn't that make more than 14 though?" Dalina asked confused.

"It would..." Bardock replied.  
  
---------- ----------- ----------  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Come on let's beat the crap out of them." One chibi United said to the other.  
  
"This is going to be to fun." The other responded cockily.  
  
"You really think we're as weak as you think?" Cell scoffed.  
  
"No we know you're holding back because you don't think we're much of a challenge."  
  
"Guess again." The chibi Uniteds lunged forward moving in unison as they punched and kicked their foes with a fire and passion. One caught Cell by the foot and slammed him into the ground and followed up by driving a foot into his gut. The other showed excellent form as it landed several hard kicks to Frieza's side.  
  
"Stop messing around and destroy those insolent fools. I want them all gone blow up the planet it will be much faster." Daricus shouted to Cell and Frieza telepathically.  
  
"You heard the man." Cell mused as he broke away from the chibi.  
  
"Right." Frieza responded and they shot up into the air.  
  
"AAAHH!!!" Kaykora scream clutching her head. "I have to stop them!" She shouted taking to the air.  
  
"Kaykora!" Naros shouted taking off after her. "What's going on!" He screamed telepathically.  
  
"They're going to blow up the planet!" She screamed back.  
  
"They're going to blow up the planet!" Zani screamed as she picked up the conversation.  
  
"These should it." Frieza said cockily as he and Cell powered up massive ki bombs as they flew higher into the air.  
  
"Let's fuse we can stop them then." Naros shouted.  
  
"It will be too late and there's two bombs anyways! We have to take our chances as is!" Kaykora screamed powering up to her absolute max. "This is it Naros... Even like this we can't stop them... We can only get them to blow up out in space and save the others... I'm not the key if I was the Gate would have open when Daricus took me there. We're now expendable..." She said telepathically as they charged the newly released bombs. Cell and Frieza had disappeared so all that remained was them and the bombs.  
  
"I love you Kaykora. I hope I get to see you on the other side."  
  
"I love you too..." They hit the bombs and stopped their descent. Slowly they started pushing them into the air but it was draining them fast. They climbed a few hundred yards higher before the burning set in. A few hundred more and the sheer force of the bombs started slowly burning away their hands. After about a mile up it was all over. "I've got nothing left Naros... Good-bye." They gave in at the same time and let rip what energy they had left to detonate the bombs.  
  
"KAYKORA!!!" Vegeta screamed as he rocketed into the air. He raced higher pushing against the tremendous force of the explosions. But his efforts to get to her before her body disintegrated were worthless. She was gone... They were both gone... Goku raced up beside Vegeta who clung to a piece of the air. A single tear rolled down his cheek as words echoed in his head.  
  
"You can't wish her with the Dragonballs because she's not left this world. She will remain with me until I can find a way to restore her and Naros to life. I will try my hardest to figure something out but I can not tell you how long it will take. It was never supposed to be like this." It was Kaiokarsha's voice.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to believe?! Who are you to give me hope that she's coming back! That she won't enter that world?!" Vegeta shouted to the air.  
  
A grand figure appeared before he and Goku. He easily towered over then and wore a grave countenance. In his hands were two white wispy figures. "These are their souls Vegeta. Death constitutes the soul leaving this world for the next. But none of the Chosen can die or their pendant goes on to their next strongest relative. We can not risk the future to any less than the strongest. You see when you make the system, you know the loop holes and how to use them. But it was never suppose to be like this it was never supposed to come to this." He said with a smile. Goku looked at him shocked but Vegeta had a look of disdain.  
  
"It's not suppose to be this way. That's all I hear. You're the fucking Guardian! The fucking creator of the universe and you couldn't prevent this! You couldn't stop this! And now we have to suffer! MY race has been through all this shit and it just keeps getting worse! I'm tired of being everyone's fucking clean up man! Every fucking evil bastard in the universe gets sent to us! I'm done this is it... You bring me my daughter back and then you can kiss my ass..." Vegeta fumed.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Don't Vegeta me Kakorrot! I'm fed up with your goody good nonsense. Your I'll do it because it's right shit. Do it because everyone's counting on me and I'm the strongest. You're not the strongest anymore nor will either of us ever be. They're the real Chosen in the end it all comes down to them. So why even bother? All I want to do is take care of my family and myself and say to Hell with the universe!" Vegeta raved.  
  
"VEGETA! Listen to yourself! You don't get it do you?! If we don't do this everything dies anyways! You really do HAVE to do this or you won't be able to protect your family anyways! They'll all be dead and then what will you do?!" Goku ranted.  
  
"First of all, I am your king and I will not have you address me like that! Second of all, I don't have to do shit."  
  
"Very well Vegeta, give me your pendant. But know this, if you hand over your pendant now, everything dies. I will come in force and when I do everything ends and I'll build new universe." Kaiokarsha said sternly but as he did, Kaykora's spirit broke away from his hand and floated around Vegeta. Suddenly it disappeared into him. Vegeta screamed and shot into the air. Goku tried to chase after him but he couldn't catch him. Vegeta had gained tremendous speed that Goku couldn't hope to match right now.  
  
"Where are they going?" He asked perplexed as he floated back down to Kaiokarsha.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
I could be mean/ I could be angry/ You know I could be just like you  
  
I could be fake/ I could be stupid/ You know I could be just like you  
  
You thought you were standing beside me/ You were only in my way/ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
  
You thought you were there to guide me/ You were only in my way/ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you/ You thought you were there to guide me/ You were only in my way/ You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you "Just Like You" 3 Days Grace


	31. Somewhere Amongst the Stars

A/n: The inspiration for this chapter came from a picture I found on deviantart.com by an artist going by Risachangtag. It's a very cool picture of Goten looking up at the stars with a very thought provoking quote in a DBZ sense. Also I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers for getting my little vendetta up to 30 reviews! I'm just blown away by the fact that you all like the story so much. Well I hope that as it comes down to the end, I don't disappoint you...  
  
Chapter 31: Somewhere Amongst the Stars  
  
"Hey Goten, what are you doing out so late?" Goku asked as he came up and sat down next to him on the grass. They were sitting in the middle of the field outside of the capital city rebuilt care of the Dragonballs.  
  
"I was just thinking." Goten said as he laid back and gazed on the glowing orbs that seemed so much closer here than on Earth.  
  
"About what?" Goku asked doing the same.  
  
"Do you think they'll come back? Naros, Kaykora and Vegeta?" Goten asked worried.  
  
"How old are you Goten?"  
  
"Nine..."  
  
"Your old enough to listen to your heart and understand what it's saying. So tell me Goten, what does it tell you?"  
  
"That Kaiokarsha is really smart and he'll figure out a way to bring back Naros and Kaykora's bodies." Goten said then abruptly closed his mouth.  
  
"But..."  
  
"I don't know if Vegeta's going to come back. And if he doesn't come back Kaiokarsha can't help Kaykora. And we might all die..."  
  
"It's possible but at least we'll all be together on the other side." Goku said in an effort to cheer his son up.  
  
"What's it like over there Dad? Is it as pretty as it is here?" Goten asked rolling over and facing him.  
  
"In some places. In others it's worse." Goku replied passively.  
  
"I don't know if I want to leave just yet." Goten said rolling back over. "I like feeling like I'm helping the whole universe. It doesn't make me feel small and weak."  
  
"You're not weak Goten and a being is only as tall as the size of their heart and their courage; both of which you have plenty of. That's what real power and strength is all about Goten, never taking the easy way out just because it's there. When you accept the challenge and the fight because you're the only one who can. When you see it through to the end. Somewhere Vegeta lost sight of that and the space beyond his little world. But he still has a good heart in there somewhere. I just hope Kaykora can make him realize it again before it's too late." Goku said finishing with a sigh.  
  
"Do you think she can?" Goten queried curiously.  
  
"She's melted his heart before. Bulma thawed it out sure but Kaykora gave him something else to have pride in besides himself. Trunks does the same thing but for some reason Kaykora does it more right now."  
  
"Why do you think that is?"  
  
"I guess Vegeta is used to women and girls being weaker. But here comes Kaykora who's stronger than all of us and he gets to claim her."  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Goten nodded and closed his eyes a moment. He opened them again. "Dad is it true what Mom said about heaven being in the stars?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Is it true that some Gods live in the stars and guide us and protect us from there?  
  
"Could be? Why?"  
  
"Well sometimes I wonder if the stars are protecting us or if we're protecting them..."  
  
"Maybe it's a little of both Goten." Goten drifted off to sleep wondering about his friend and if it was really all going to end. As he slept a dream formed in his mind. A dense misty fog cleared revealing the stars above him and the dual moons of Archenakia full and glowing. Goten flew around them with ease and grace as his white downy wings fluttered in the breeze. Ahead of him a figure appeared that looked like Kaykora. "Hey Kaykora! You came back!" He shouted happily as he reached hand out towards her. She disappeared as he came close to touching her.  
  
"Come find me Goten..." Her voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"Where are you?" He called out sadly to the stars.  
  
"Follow the trail." She whispered as a line formed connecting stars and planets that led away from him. He flew forward following the trail until it stopped at a weakly glowing red planet. He flew down and landed on the desolate ground.  
  
"Kaykora!" He shouted above the blowing winds as he used his arms the shelter his face from the stinging dirt.  
  
"Goten!" A voice called out in the distance. Goten immediately started flying towards it.  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
"In the city in front of you." Goten made his way for the city. All the buildings had been damaged in one way or another and some had fallen completely apart.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Frieza..." Goten had almost found the source of Kaykora's talking as he wandered through the dusty lost city. "They're gathering more energy by draining whole planets."  
  
"Is that why you're here?"  
  
"Yes I'm trying to show my father how much is at stake here." A gust of wind blew away the dust revealing Vegeta standing with his head down and a serious look on his face. He suddenly looked at Goten and held up his hand. A blue ball of ki formed and shot forth towards him. He dodged it but wondered why it had exploded right behind him. When the smoke cleared there stood Frieza poised in position to kill Goten without him even knowing it. Goten's eyes widened as the powerful tyrant walked towards him.  
  
"Not so strong without your friend now are you?" Frieza said with mock sympathy. "No matter you were never a challenge anyways." A sudden chanting of another language came from all around them. Dark hooded figures stepped out of the dust and formed a circle surrounding them. They took their hoods off to reveal they were beings that looked like Tapion! Goten's eyes widened even farther as each held out strange enigmatic green stones about the size of their palms and continued chanting. He backed away slowly as Frieza looked on the morbid fascination expecting this to be the local's futile attempt to stop him and waste the last remaining bits of useable energy on the planet.  
  
Vegeta moved to the middle of the circle as one by one the green stones shot a beam of green light to the one next to it connecting each other. Frieza stood a few yards in front of him smiling at the interesting display. One by one the stones then shot a beam at Vegeta and as they struck he cried out in pain but didn't move or flinch. When the last beam connected with his body he became engulfed in a strange green light that blinded Goten. He looked away and shielded his eye against the intensity. When he returned his gaze, Vegeta had taken on an odd form. Goten could see right through him! He had become nothing more than a green glowing mass! Through it all though Vegeta stood there with his signature smirk of death.  
  
In an instant so fast not even Goten and his super sight could follow the movement, Vegeta was in front of Frieza staring him down with malicious content on his face. "Now you die." Vegeta said with a voice laced with femininity. Kaykora's soul coming through no doubt. With that, he passed right into Frieza who started contorting and convulsing almost instantly. Green beams of light shot out of him in all directions before he finally exploded with tremendous force, which pushed Goten back hundreds of feet. When he came to again he pulled himself up and staggered back to where he had been except now there was a huge crater still smoking.  
  
"Vegeta? Kaykora? Someone? Anyone?!" He called into the blowing wind. A clunking noise came from the far side of the crater and Goten floated over only to discover one of the hooded beings. "Are you ok?" He asked helping him up to a sitting position.  
  
"I think so..." He looked around frantically for a moment. "Where is everyone?!"  
  
"They're gone I think; killed by the blast." Goten answered looking around. He crawled down in the crater and picked up the green crystal and crawled back out. "You dropped this." He handed it back to the purple tinged being.  
  
"We have to gather the rest! It is the sworn duty of my race to protect these crystals!" He said struggling to get up.  
  
"What's your name?" Goten asked intently as they searched the area for the crystals.  
  
"Tario." His companion answered solemnly.  
  
"What happened here Tario?" Goten reached down a picked up another crystal.  
  
"Thousands of years ago a being came down and said he was the Guardian of the universe. He gave us these crystals and instructed us on how to use them. He told us that one day beings with golden hair and tails would come to claim the crystals in order to fight a great evil. That guy came and at first we tried to attack him until he transformed into a golden haired being. We revered him as our savior but he got mad and left. A few hours later the monstrosity came and started draining everything of its energy and the golden haired one came back. We knew then that this must be the purpose of the crystals and he was the one who had come for them."  
  
Goten nodded. "Hey what happened to Vegeta anyways?! He didn't die did he?!" Goten looked around frantically.  
  
"No we were always told that this would only empower the warrior it was used on."  
  
"THEN WHERE IS HE?!" Goten shouted jumping u and down. "I came to bring him home!"  
  
"Don't get your gi in a bunch kid..." A solemn voice said from behind. Goten turned around and eyed Vegeta then ran over and hugged him.  
  
"Veggie your ok!" He shouted happily. "Is Kaykora ok in there too?" He asked as he backed up and pointed at Vegeta's stomach.  
  
"Don't call me Veggie and stop pointing at me like that! You make it look like I'm pregnant!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Sorry." Goten said quietly dropping his head. "Are you coming back with me?"  
  
"Not just yet..." Vegeta said taking to the sky.  
  
"But you are coming back!" Goten shouted after him as he flew up.  
  
"Soon enough." Was all Vegeta offered before blazing away into the sky. Goten floated down and stood next to Tario. "Now I know why my Mom doesn't like him..."  
  
"Hey he has to come back and get the crystals!" Tario shouted frantically.  
  
"I can take them..."  
  
"Not you can't you aren't the golden haired warrior!"  
  
"Well I can be." Goten smiled and transformed. Tario stood in shock a few moments before regaining composure.  
  
"There... There's... More than one?" He stammered out.  
  
"Sure there's a lot of us actually. Hey! I just got a great idea! How about you come back with me and we can use the Dragonballs to wish you planet back to normal!" Goten exclaimed happily as he took Tario by his overburdened arms. Tario dropped a crystal but Goten quickly caught it and Tario breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Dragonballs?"  
  
"Sure you collect all seven then make a wish and as long as the Dragon can do it, you get it!"  
  
"Can it really restore my planet?"  
  
"They've done it before lots of times!"  
  
"There's more than one of those too?" Goten nodded.  
  
"So you coming?"  
  
"I guess so..." Goten smiled then there was a bright flash.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Don't you care in the least that your son is unconscious!" Chichi ranted as she walked over to Goku who was transfixed out the large window.  
  
"Not now Chichi I think someone just killed Frieza..." Goku said swatting her away. There was a bright light behind them that caught even Goku's attention. Chichi turned around and screamed as a figure holding ominous green masses stood over her son who was still unconscious.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU?!" She shrieked cowering behind Goku.  
  
"Aaahhh... One moment..." The purple creature said laying down the green things. "Goten? Goten? Are you ok? Goten?" Goten groggily came to looked up at Tario.  
  
"Huh? It wasn't a dream after all?" 


	32. A Dragon of a Dilemma

A/N: I regret to announce that due to lack of interest that has arisen in later chapters, I will be discontinuing this fic at chapter 35 unless I get five or more requests to keep it. Sorry but why waste time on something no one reads? Should I get five requests then the fic will be continued until completion. I hope those of you who do enjoy the fic aren't utterly disappointed with the way it's turned out. However, the huge battle is going to start by chapter 35 so as always if you have a favorite move or attack you'd like to see please let me know! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 32: A Dragon of a Dilemma  
  
"No Goten it wasn't a dream..." Tario said grasping the crystals back up into his hands.  
  
"That is so cool." Goten said wide-eyed as he turned his attention to his parents.  
  
"Goten... What's going on here?" Chichi said in her menacing mom voice as she slowly came out from behind Goku.  
  
"Well you see Mom, I guess I fell asleep but I really wasn't asleep... Or something I'm not sure yet. Anyways, I went looking for Vegeta and Kaykora and I found them! They were on this big dead planet that Frieza had sucked all of the energy out of. Well I couldn't sense Frieza come up behind me, which was weird and might have been because it was a dream... Anyways these weird little guys like Tario here came out with those green crystals." He pointed to Tario and the crystals. "Then they did something really weird and this green light connect them all together. Then these other beams shot out at Vegeta and he became green and see through! It was so cool!" Goten said jumping up and having a very excited look on his face. Tario backed away from the precariously flailing arms narrowly missing a blow to the arm that could have been disastrous.  
  
"Well then what!" Goku screamed looking as if the suspense was killing him. Tario jumped from the sudden outburst and almost dropped one of the crystals. Goku reached absentmindedly and caught it with lightning speed and placed it back on the pile. Tario looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Then! Then! THEN!!! He walked over to Frieza and he walked IN him and Frieza blew up in this HUGE explosion the knock me like all the way over to the other side of the planet!" Goten said hopping up and down on the bed. "When I came back all that was left was this bug huge smoking crater and Vegeta was there and Tario was the only one left. And I asked Vegeta if he was coming back and he said something like... Ummm..."  
  
"Not just yet." Tario broke in.  
  
"Yeah! Not just yet and he flew off. So Tario told me about what Frieza did to his planet and I brought him back here so he could use the Dragonballs to bring back his people and fix his planet and so he could help me bring back these crystal thingies!"  
  
"Soul Stones." He broke in again.  
  
"Yeah what he said!"  
  
"Great come her and I'll get a hold of Piccolo or Dende and tell them to start gathering the balls! Bulma left them a Dragon radar when we left." Goku said enthusiastically approaching Tario who backed away slowly from him.  
  
"Stay away! Goten is the only one I can trust! He's one of the Chosen!" Tario shouted jumping on to the bed and cowering behind Goten.  
  
Goten started laughing so hard that he fell over sideways on the bed. Tario shot him a wild look. "If being a Super Saiyan is all that qualifies you to use the crystals then my Daddy is more than qualified!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My Daddy was the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years! Or at least that's what Veggie said." Goten said taking a breath and sitting up.  
  
Tario looked at Goku a moment then back at Goten. "I definitely see the resemblance..." He said quietly.  
  
"Hey I guess we should take you to see Naros and Kay..." Goku started and trailed off in sadness. He gritted his teeth and fought back a tear and a whole lot of anger.  
  
"What... What's wrong?" Tario ventured carefully as he sat down on the bed.  
  
"They were killed by the one who destroyed your planet and someone else." Chichi said coming up and putting an arm around Goku. Goku wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Were they Chosen too?" Tario asked with concern.  
  
"They were the strongest out of all of us." Goten said sadly as he crawled off the bed and walked over to his Dad and hugged his legs.  
  
Tario looked on at the sight and became very much at ease. He spoke quietly words that rang in his heart for years but he didn't know why. "Eternity bleak and lifeless plain, littered with the fallen hopeless. Cast aside by the single minded in aimless pursuits. In the end death is universal and the darkness ever welcoming. The sleep of death is the only cure to a life of worthlessness. But, a life worth dying for is truly immortal. It is these chosen immortal that rise above and make all that you die for worth living."  
  
Goku looked on at him gravely. "What is it that we die for that's worth living?" He had a half smile on his face and Goten turned his attention back to his new friend.  
  
"Life and love." Tario said simply.  
  
"Then it is worth it." Goku said with a full smile this time as he hugged his family a little tighter.  
  
"Let's get some sleep and we can sort this all out in the morning." Chichi suggested looking at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Good idea." Goku said letting go. "Come on there's plenty of rooms we'll find you one you like to stay in and a safe place to put those." He motioned to the crystals. Tario nodded silently and walked of the room behind Chichi and Goku.  
  
"Hey Tario!" Goten called out as he ran over to him. Tario stop and turned around. "I'm glad you came with me. I'm really happy to have you as a friend."  
  
"Yes thank-you for bringing me here and offering to help me." Tario said smiling then leaving the room.  
  
The morning came quickly to the excited Goten. He woke up and dashed out of his room in nothing but his pants and socks. He slid to a stop on the marble floor in front of Trunks' room and ran in. He hopped on the bed and started jumping up and down. "Trunks! Trunks! Wake up! I've got something cool to tell you!"  
  
"What... What is it?" Trunks sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"I met this really cool alien guy named Tario and now he's staying with us!" Goten said hopping off the bed. "Maybe if we're good he'll play with us after breakfast!" Goten hopped off the bed and ran out off the room. Trunks chased after him.  
  
"Goten wait up!" He said as they barreled through the huge palace. As they made their way downstairs, they passed by Goku and Chichi.  
  
"You boys stop running inside!" Chichi screeched after them. They cringed and slowed to a walk until they got around the corner then took off again. They were half way done eating before everyone had gathered to eat.  
  
"See." Goten said pointing. "I told you I found an alien guy last night."  
  
"Cool." Trunks said with a wide-eyed smile.  
  
"Hey Tario. After breakfast and you wish back your planet and all, do you want to play with us?" Goten queried enthusiastically. Tario looked at him surprised a minute then smiled and nodded. Goten smiled back then went back eating faster than before if that's possible.  
  
Tario had finished vastly before the Saiyans and gawked at the enormous amount of food they consumed. "Do they always eat like that?" He whispered to Bulma. She sighed and nodded.  
  
"Hey Mom, Dad are we going to wish back Tapion and his brother too?" Trunks asked looked at them intently. Bulma shot a look at Goku then at Tario who seemed to be choking on his drink.  
  
"THE LEGENDARY WARRIORS HAVE BEEN UNLEASHED!!!" He choked out in between coughing. Everyone nodded in unison. "AND WHAT ABOUT THE BEAST!!!"  
  
"Kaykora killed it." Goten replied simply.  
  
"Well actually she sucked up its energy and we killed it... Sort of... It was just a big rock when we got to it." Goku corrected. Tario gawked at them all.  
  
"This Kaykora must have been extremely powerful..." He mused quietly.  
  
"She still is!" Goten protested.  
  
"Yeah and when Kaiokarsha finds a way to fix their bodies her and Naros are going to come back!" Trunks added.  
  
"If Vegeta comes back..." Bulma said sadly. Everyone dropped their heads.  
  
"Dad." Goten said quietly.  
  
"Yes Goten?" Goku looked at him forcing a smile.  
  
"My heart says he's coming back. Just the way he looked at me I know he's coming back." Goten said seriously.  
  
"That's good Goten. I'm glad to hear it." Goku said with a genuine belief in what his son was saying.  
  
"All right so come here Tario and let's see if we can't get a hold of Earth." Goku said motioning to Tario after they had all gained their fill. He nodded and went over to Goku. Goku stood up then cocked an eyebrow at the short creature before him. "You remind me of the Supreme Kai..." He mused. Tario looked at him funny and Goku answered his expression with a shrug.  
  
"All right here we go." He said getting down on one knee. Now just put your hand on my back or something and we'll contact the Earth. Tario nodded put a hand on Goku's arm. Goku focused for a minute then smiled. "Hey Piccolo how's thing's on Earth?" He asked happily.  
  
"Not good Goku. I swear Cell's energy is approaching. And what's worse is whenever he stops he gets stronger. If he's planning on paying us a visit, I don't think the reinforcements would even make a dent let alone protect the planet." Piccolo replied worried.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Goku cried out in a mix of amazement and fear. "What are we going to do? I bet this is some sort of diversion tactic to get us to split up so they can destroy us." Goku thought back to Piccolo.  
  
"You're probably right but it's half gone since Frieza was destroyed again. What the Hell is going on Goku?" Piccolo replied in his gruff tone.  
  
"I really don't know Piccolo I think I might pay you a visit to explain but we have to figure out what to do about Cell." The Pendant's started to glow fiercely and blue flames poured forth. "Ahhh... Piccolo, I'll get back to you..." Goku said then stood up.  
  
"Is Nanakia coming?" Goten asked looking at his pendant.  
  
"Yes I am a voice rang out as the flames swirled around and formed the Goddess's body. "GAH!!! I think all the cosmos is conspiring against me!" She screeched as she floated down from her entry point above the table. "This is my fault... All of this is MY fault she said slumping over Goku's empty chair. Tario looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma asked standing up a bit labored.  
  
"When the universe was created, the Under Gods were divided up into regions just like everything else. Well One Under God was deemed the head in each region and their being were meant to be the strongest. Well When the Archesaiya left Vegeta, they moved into a whole new region and were the strongest beings. And since they had brought me with them in the pendant, this inadvertently over threw Daricus who was the head of that region and his creations. In a fit he destroyed his planet and vowed revenge on me and my creations for taking his place. I didn't want his position he could have kept it! The psychopath!" She fumed flailing her arms around like a mad woman in the process.  
  
"So how is that your fault?" Zani was confused.  
  
"I MADE YOU TOO STRONG!!!" She screeched and broke into tears.  
  
"Ummm... You were supposed to weren't you?" Dalina asked equally confused.  
  
"Huh?" Nanakia looked at them confused this time.  
  
"That's right weren't you supposed to make us to be this strong so we could do what we have to stop these evil beings that keep popping up?" Goku asked cocking his head like he always did when he was confused himself.  
  
"I... I... Never thought of it that way..." She said sniffing. "I suppose that is the truth of the matter. But I can't help but hate myself for what you have to go through... All of the hate and jealousy and pain and torment you have to go through. I feel like it's my fault."  
  
"Power is pain and pain is strength. What doesn't kills us makes us stronger. One of the many beauties of our design." A cocky voice said from the window. Everyone turned in surprise to see Vegeta... "We've got bigger problems to worry about." He said dropping his signature smirk and hopping off the windowsill. "Every other planet they suck the energy out of, they clone themselves. From what I guessed there's about 10 or more of each of them floating around and I merely destroyed one. Not only that but they aren't keeping all of the energy for themselves. I think Daricus maybe gathering energy for himself to start onslaught or something." He said crossing the room.  
  
"I'm going to Earth then. I'm going to use my power to keep them off the planet. Next to these two planets, it has the most powerful energy in the universe. If they get a hold of it things could become very bad." Nanakia said standing up. "If things get bad here, I'll come back and do what I can. If I have to I'll fight Daricus myself... I'll die for it... But it will be worth it..." She disappeared before anyone could ask her what she meant.  
  
"So it's finally starting." Vegeta said with a smirk. "We have to start training. Without Naros and Kaykora we're at a disadvantage."  
  
"I guess we'll have to hold off on wishing back your planet Tario." Goku said gravely. "In a few weeks it might not matter anyway." Tario nodded.  
  
"Take me to the Priesthood and I'll start teaching them how use the Crystals I have a feeling they'll come in handy."  
  
"I'll take you." Bulma offered. With that she and Tario left the room. Vegeta was lurking near the door and he stopped her.  
  
"I'll not lose this fight... Not for you or her." He motioned to her growing stomach.  
  
"I know Vegeta." Bulma smiled and they exchanged a passionate kiss before she left with Tario.  
  
A sudden pain struck Vegeta and he dropped to his knees gripping his chest. "VEGETA!" Goku called out rushing to his side. Trunks stood on in horror at the pain in his father's eyes. A sudden white flash went out from his body and Goku was knocked back several feet.  
  
"You found me Goten and now I'm coming back." A voice whispered in his mind. He ran to the window and watched a white winged being flying into the sky towards the stars. "Always believe in you heart Goten. It will never guide you astray."  
  
"Vegeta what happened?" He asked confused as he got up and helped a panting Vegeta up off the floor. "I thought we lost you there for a second little buddy."  
  
"THEY'RE COMING BACK!" Goten said jumping up and down. "I KNEW THEY WOULD!" 


	33. Homecoming

A/N: Ok so I've gotten two reviews so far to keep it and I've decided on something. If you really like the fic, and you'd like a copy to hang on to, I'll finish the fic and can email it to you on request. However, if I don't get the aforementioned 5 reviews by chappie 35, I will be removing it from ff.net so as to not take up space on the server. Thanks and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 33: Homecoming  
  
"In wake of the disturbances around the universe we will be starting a mandatory training program." Vegeta said addressing the crowd below. "When you return home, you'll find the information you need on the program and its purpose." He went on in a grand tone that was very much unlike Vegeta. "That is all for now." He turned from the balcony and threw off the cape he had been wearing to hide his training clothes. "Come on boy we've got work to do." He said addressing Trunks. He nodded and followed him down to the training facilities in the basement where everyone else had gathered.  
  
Bulma and Chichi were parked out in the kitchen across the hall from the training rooms. They were making snacks for everyone to eat when they came out. "Have fun boys!" Bulma called as they walked passed the door on their way to their training room. Trunks stopped when he smelled the food and crept back into the room and slowly made his way toward the sandwiches.  
  
"Trunks!" Vegeta fumed storming back down the hall. Trunks quickly snagged a sandwich, shoved it in his mouth and ran out of the room. "Coming Dad!" He yelled through the food in his mouth.  
  
"That's disgusting Trunks chew first." Vegeta said cringing. Elsie, Trunks' "fuse buddy" as they called themselves, giggled quietly causing trunks to blush. "Come on you two we have to train now." Vegeta said pressing the keypad to open the air-locking door. They stepped in and began an intense training session.  
  
"So how long do you suppose we have left to make these?" Bulma asked from her sitting position at the small square table.  
  
"All day probably. You know how they can be when they train. They get in that zone or whatever it is and nothing else matters." Chichi said with a sigh. Suddenly they both turned towards the doorway as a force so strong even they could feel it came closer. The sheer power of the force made the air heavy and warm. Then two beings they least expected walked passed them smiling... Naros and Kaykora gave them a warm wave as they continued on to their training room.  
  
"Wow they must have some how become a lot stronger..." Bulma said closing her gaping mouth. "Even I could feel them coming and they weren't even transformed." Chichi nodded in agreement.  
  
"Maybe with them being that stronger we won't have to worry." She added in a far off voice. Suddenly there was an ominous creaking sound from the end of the hall. Chichi and Bulma slowly peered out of the door in time to almost have their heads taken off by a door as it careened down the hall. When they looked back out again everyone had come out of their rooms and were staring at the end room now doorless. From within stepped Naros and Kaykora only in level one form but the power they gave off sent a gale down the hall. Trunks and Goten ran at them with all they had and did a flying leap at them.  
  
"I told them you were coming back!" Goten said happily as he hugged Kaykora as she and Naros detransformed.  
  
"I know." Kaykora said in a happy voice with a warm smile plastered all over her face.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks said hopping down from Naros's arms. "You're both taller!" Goten hopped down and examined them a minute before nodding in agreement.  
  
"And your hair's longer Kaykora!" He pointed out. "And it's got a lot more red in it!"  
  
"Yeah Naros too! You never had red before either!" Trunks added.  
  
"That's because Kaiokarsha made our bodies stronger than our old ones and taught us a very interesting trick." Kaykora said leaning down and smiling. "Want to see it?" They both nodded enthusiastically. She put an index to Goten's forehead and Naros bent down and did likewise to Trunks. Green light started pouring from them until it was blindingly bright. When it had died down enough to see, everyone gawked at the two boys who had taken on the SSJ-2 appearance.  
  
"What did you do to them?" Carlia, Goten's "fusion buddy" asked quietly.  
  
"Kaiokarsha gave us the ability to unleash the next level of power in every being so we would be better equipped to fight." Kaykora said with a smile.  
  
"He also created a new planet which anyone who powers up above a certain point will be taken to automatically." Naros added.  
  
"He's been a busy man..." Bulma mused.  
  
"Wait I don't get it... How could he have made you stronger than you already were without increasing your body size?" Goku asked cocking his head to one side and giving them a puzzled look. The pair shrugged in unison.  
  
"Ask him not us!" Kaykora exclaimed laughing.  
  
"So just how much stronger are you?" Vegeta asked with dark excitement in his voice and a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well we never actually tested to see how much stronger we are." Naros said laughing.  
  
"But I suppose now's as good of a time as any to find out..." Kaykora said with a matching smirk. With that she disappeared. "Well come on!" She called from the end of the hall. Everyone filed out the door and up the stairs. As Goku did so he eyed the door.  
  
"If they were only level one and could blow that door out like that, they must have become unbelievably strong... Good thing too I think we're going to need it..." He thought to himself as he headed up the steps.  
  
"Say don't you think we should give them a boost first?" Naros said as they stepped out on the palace lawn.  
  
"Yeah and I think we should head to the mountains too in order to prevent unnecessary injuries." Kaykora said before taking to the air. "Let's just boost them there." Naros nodded and they took off while everyone followed... Well tried to... Before long all that they were following was a vapor trail they had gotten so far ahead. One by one they started transforming in an effort to gain on them.  
  
"You've gotten so fast." Bardock thought to himself. "If Kaiokarsha gave them that much of a boost then this is going to be a bad fight and he knows it..."  
  
"Here we go, this will work just fine." Kaykora said landing on a rocky ledge and the side of a mountain. "Come on everyone and we'll give you your power boost. Well except Trunks and Goten we can't give you a boost again for another year." Everyone came up and got their power boost in the same way that Trunks and Goten did. Gohan stood back not even bothering to step up. He knew what the Kais had said to him years before.  
  
"All that Kai stuff is out the window now Gohan... You've trained hard enough that your body can handle transforming beyond Mystic..." Kaykora said telepathically.  
  
"I don't want to take the chance..." Gohan replied in the same manner. Kaykora shrugged then went on to boost Elsie.  
  
"Well now those clones are going to have a real fight if they show up here." Goten said happily.  
  
"IF? The statement is more when than if. They will come Goten it's part of their deal with Daricus that they wipe out our races." Naros said gravely.  
  
"Yeah but with you power you're sure to win... Right?" Trunks asked with a hint of a squeak.  
  
"Let's see what that power is before we assume anything ok?" Kaykora said gently. Trunks nodded. "Hey let's see where all of you stand first." She suggested with a smile. Vegeta and Goku went first forever competing against each other... Well Vegeta ever competing against Goku. They both went level three then mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"Hmmm... Well now we know how high the cut off is..." Naros said thoughtfully. "Ok who's next?"  
  
"Hey how are they going to get back?" Goten interjected protesting.  
  
"You Dad can I.T. or they can just power down and get brought back." Kaykora said in response.  
  
"OH ok." Goten said laughing. "Let's go Trunks!" Goten said hopping off the ledge and floating over to the middle of the valley. Trunks floated up next to him. Just like their Dads, they two disappeared just after going level three.  
  
"So who's next?" Kaykora asked looking around.  
  
"We are!" Elsie and Carlia chimed in unison. They maxed out in the mid level two range then floated out of the way.  
  
"Shall we dance Bardock?" Zani asked looking up at him.  
  
"Sure. Come on Dali we'll go together." Bardock said winking at his peer. She blushed and floated over with them. They all went level three and disappeared.  
  
Gohan and his "fusion buddy" Pallas went next. Gohan disappeared upon going mystic but Pallas was only level two. She had gone Super Saiyan watching her world being destroyed by Cell and Frieza. She floated off out of the way with Elsie and Carlia. Brolli went next going level three and cracking the side of the rock wall closet to him as he disappeared.  
  
"Looks like it's our turn..." Kaykora said looking at Naros with a grave expression. Naros shot her the same grave look before hopping off of the ledge. She followed. They powered up slowly and carefully and watched the rocks dent and break off as they approached just level two. They hit level and disappeared. When they regained sight they were still powering up and everyone was staring at them in awe. Their auras fought for space so they moved further away from each other. As they approached level three their auras had forced everyone back several hundred feet as they lurched further and further out. They hit level three and their energy shot up twenty feet or more in the air and red and orange sparks shot up the entire length. But they weren't done yet... They were going to join Goku in the elite rank of level four and everyone looked on in terrified awe wondering when it would stop.  
  
As they approached the level four barrier, their energies had grown so strong they no longer competed for space, they simply pushed the sources apart. Once they broke the barrier all Hell broke lose... The others were forced back as red electric energy shot out in two giant circles around the pair accompanied by blinding light as the two took on their beastly forms. When everyone could look upon them again they were amazed. Both Kaykora and Naros sported bright red hair and Kaykora's knee length locks that usually laid flat when she transformed, were spiked in every direction. Kaykora also sported a pair of bright golden wings that seemingly stretched for ten feet on each side passed her and she had bright glowing talons and reached down to her knees.  
  
What was most eerie about their appearance were their eyes. They were no more than bright green glowing masses on their faces.  
  
"So this is what they meant by more powerful..." Vegeta said in quiet awe. "Just those two put together are more powerful than all the rest of us put together..."  
  
They suddenly dropped their power dramatically. "WE HAVE TO GET BACK NOW!" Kaykora screamed just before she disappeared. 


	34. Gohan's Rage

A/N: Ok I just couldn't let this one go... In a fic full of oddity and differentiallity, I had a brilliant idea... YES! It really is brilliant! What batter way to go out with a bang then to make the second to last chapter posted (unless I get two more reviews begging me not too) a song fic! Yes that's right this chappie will be set to "Falling Down" by Story of the Year. As some of you may have noticed, I like throwing in a verse now and again to denote a change in plot. Well why not make the beginning of an epic battle have a theme song?! So here ya go Chappie 34. By the way only need two reviews to keep it so tell your friends... wink... wink... Oh yeah... Does anyone know if Bardock has a special attack like Masenka, Final Flash, etc.? It would come in handy later...  
  
Chapter 34: Gohan's Rage  
  
Now I can taste  
  
The war that I've been fighting  
  
Start to fall but I'm still standing here  
  
Behind the wall of dying faith  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"What's going on?" Goku asked confused and worried.  
  
"I don't know but let's go!" Gohan said powering down and disappearing. One by one everyone else did likewise. What they saw when they returned scared them down through their souls. All around them everything was dying and withering to dust.  
  
"It's the Tree of Might all over again." Goku said gritting his teeth and taking off towards the powers responsible. Everyone followed with blazing speed. Suddenly a huge explosion lit up the skyline behind them. They knew who was responsible, either Kaykora or Naros was battling on of the clones. Ahead of them they could feel Pallas, Carlia and Elsie's energy dropping and knew they had to hurry. Sure enough there was a Cell clone draining each of them easily as they fought to free themselves.  
  
"KA... ME... HA... ME..." Goku and Gohan powered up in unison. "HA!" They fired in unison. The double blast split the Clones in half but they still released the three girls. Vegeta powered up to level two while they attacked. As he powered up his devastating Final Flash attack, they started rebuilding themselves. So where there had been three there was now six, weaker beings.  
  
"Vegeta save your energy we can take them easily now." Goku said with a smirk. Gohan's attention suddenly snapped to the West.  
  
"VIDEL!" He screamed as he transformed and rocketed in that direction.  
  
"FUCK!" Goku shouted loudly. "If they have Videl Chichi and Bulma aren't far behind." He said transforming himself.  
  
"GO!" Bardock shouted to his son. "We take care of this you take care of your families."  
  
"Shit Bulma's going down now." Vegeta said taking off and Goku followed.  
  
"All right Cell let's see what you're really made of..." Bardock said with a smirk.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
I can't forget  
  
The fight that's growing stronger  
  
Face to face with hopes of longer days  
  
To build on something we should save  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"AHHH!!!" Gohan screamed as he rammed a Frieza clone into the wall causing it to drop Videl. "Videl!" He called rushing back to her side.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan there was nothing I could do. You have to find Bulma and 18. 18 was trying to protect Bulma and Marron while Krillin went to guard your Mom." She choked out weakly. "He... He... Tried to save me Gohan..." She said limply pointing to Heroli on the ground nearby.  
  
"Videl hang on please." Gohan said desperately as tears came to his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan... I have nothing left to give... Wish me back... I love you..." Her final words that choked out as her weak grip on his hand became weaker.  
  
"I love you too." He blurted out right before she slip away from him completely.  
  
"Awe how sweet and sappy..." The Frieza clone said in a monotonic voice.  
  
"DIE!!!" Gohan said transforming to level two and drilling a foot into the side of its head. This sent it flying through a wall and into the garden outside. "How dare you kill me fiancée!" He scream barreling through the hole he'd created and ramming a knee into the clone's back. He slammed the clone into the ground then floated up into the air. "MASENKA!!!" He screamed as a huge ki ball formed over his head. He sent it crashing into the incapacitated clone causing a large explosion. He didn't bother to wait and see if it had done its job... He knew... Instead he dashed after his Dad and Vegeta into the palace to find the others.  
  
But they were too late. They floated through the palace and found them one by one dead. The images flashed in his mind over and over again. First Heroli and Videl, then 18 and Bulma, then Krillin and his Mom. Soon other images came to his mind Bardock and the others were being drained as well. Gohan leapt into the air crashing through all five floors of the palace and took off back to where they had left his grandfather and the others.  
  
With one kick he knocked Cell clones off of Trunks and Goten while Pallas tried desperately to free Bardock. They gasped for air and held their throats a second while Gohan went to free Elsie and Carlia. "Fuse." He commanded angrily when he had done so. The four nodded and came together. While they fused he blasted the Cell clones off of Bardock and Dalina. By that time the chibi fusions were ready to take on the Frieza clone attached to Zani.  
  
"Gohan get out of the way!" One called as the other grabbed the Frieza clone and spun it around by one foot. It let go and sent it crashing into the other six clones.  
  
"NIA NY CARU!" They shouted in unison letting two massive balls loose on the clones from opposite sides. After the smoke cleared the clones were gone and the others were recovering nicely.  
  
"I think being fused would be an advantage at this point." Bardock said looking down at Zani.  
  
"Definitely." She responded with a resolute nod. They fused and took off for where Goku and Vegeta still were fighting clones. Gohan on the other hand was floating there still staring at the ground.  
  
Pallas floated up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go." She said quietly. "It will make you stronger."  
  
"I can't." Gohan replied angrily through gritting teeth.  
  
"Why not?" Pallas probed carefully.  
  
"Because... You wouldn't understand..." Gohan said then rocketed forward toward the battle. Pallas followed but at a distance.  
  
"What the Hell..." She whispered as the approached the large southern city of Hyin.  
  
"Looks like the original Cell and Frieza got a size upgrade." Gohan said angrily. Ki blasts hit them from all sides but were having no effect on the huge tyrants. Suddenly huge golden beams shot up from all directions at once in a last ditch effort to take out at least one. But even that failed. The towering monsters answered with matching blasts of their own. The resulting explosion was so powerful that it knocked Pallas and Gohan back farther away from the city then they had started from. They shot back knowing that what they would see when they got there wouldn't be good.  
  
"The city... It's gone..." Pallas said in pained shock. The shock was non- existent in Gohan. All he felt was pure and absolute rage. He knew that very few of his friends and family had probably survived the blast and now he was left alone. Once again the fight came now to him and his untapped power. He had nothing left to lose now so he just let go and let the rage and anger course through his veins like blood.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
I stand alone  
  
I'm on my own  
  
My hands will bleed (my hands will bleed!)  
  
I'm holding on to what is gone  
  
What's left of me?  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"He... he's doing it!" Pallas thought turning her attention to him. "Fuck then he'll disappear and the power will be useless!" She screamed in her mind as she took off for the city. "Hey! Yeah you two!" She screamed gaining their attention. "You had better power up and get ready for a real fight because you're about to get your asses kicked!" She said pointing to Gohan. He was struggling to hold down the power so he could stay and fight... Or at least that's what she thought.  
  
"The boy does have a massive power building in him." Cell commented. "We just take him out now before he can tap it."  
  
"Yes he always was the wild card wasn't he?" Frieza commented in agreement. They started powering up higher and faster than Gohan. Suddenly they reached the limit and disappeared. Pallas shot back to Gohan who was twitching while every muscle in his body was contracted tight.  
  
"Gohan what's wrong?" She asked looking him over wildly.  
  
"I'm having problems controlling it." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Let me help. We'll fuse and I'll help you control it. It's the only way to survive long enough to wish everyone back." He nodded slowly. She backed away from him and took a deep breath.  
  
"SPIRIT FUSION!" They shouted in unison and started to join as one. When the last bits of themselves came together they disappeared.  
  
"Well then isn't this an interesting development." Cell said looking around confused.  
  
"Indeed?" Frieza said scanning the area. Suddenly there was a bright flash a few hundred yards in front of them and a powerful force materialized. When the light died down they spied their target. Or was it? The creature was obviously male by the facial features but he now had long red hair that shot in every which way. He had also developed a pair of downy white wings that hung effortless in the air.  
  
"Well then Gohan... Transformed again have you? But what happened to the Mystic mode and going any higher would kill you?" Cell teased. "I think you were scared. Deep down inside your just a scared little boy waiting for Daddy to come save you." He added with a snicker. Frieza added a smirk and snicker of his own.  
  
"The only ones who are going to need saving are you." The United said in Gohan's quiet darkly intense voice. "We destroyed you once to save countless innocent lives and now we'll do it again."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
I'm falling down  
  
But I should find my strength in this  
  
A light that burns to reconnect  
  
My heart for what it's meant to give  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
The tyrants laughed maniacally at the boy's new found confidence and cockiness. "Typical stupid Saiyan monkey. They'll never admit when a fight is out of their hands." Frieza quipped.  
  
"TRY THIS FOR OUT OF MY HANDS!!!" The United screamed and let lose all the power it had been holding back. The sheer force of the energy coming out pushed against Frieza and Cell and despite their size it started forcing them back across the metallic ground.  
  
"Impressive but your still no match for us." Cell said with an evil smirk when the United had finished powering up. "But you always have the most pretty light displays Gohan. Bravo." He said mockingly.  
  
The United let out a war cry and lunged forward towards them aiming for Frieza who was closer. The tyrant flicked his wrist and sent out an energy wave meant to throw the United back. However, all it did was stop it momentarily. Frieza's eyes widened as the tiny creature ploughed forward again. He let loose a massive ki ball compared to the United's size. As the ball drew closer, the Small creatures wings started to glow and it flung them in front of itself to shield it from the blast. The ball broke and exploded but as the smoke rose up, the United barreled through it and drove hard into Frieza's gut. The massive tyrant doubled over as the United's after image faded.  
  
The next thing either of the terrors knew, Cell was stumbling forward after taking a kick to the head. Again the after image faded before they could do anything. Frieza was about to stand back up when his head shot backwards and he fell over on to his butt. Another after image faded as Cell started spinning around by the tail and was sent flying through the air. Before Frieza could react, he found himself doing the same.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
I stand alone  
  
I'm on my own  
  
My hands will bleed (my hands will bleed!)  
  
I'm holding on to what is gone  
  
What's left of me?!  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Still doubt me?" The United said landing softly a few hundred yards away from them. It took one of its wings in its hand and wiped off some dirt and smoke from a few of the feathers.  
  
"You don't have any idea what your up against fool!" Cell raged hopping up off the ground.  
  
"Oh really? I beg to defer... I know right now I could blast you away Cell... Easily." The United smirked as Cell's eyes grew wide.  
  
"I won't fall for you bluffs or tricks. I'm not as stupid as you think boy!" He yelled back narrowing his eyes and sporting his own smile. His smile disappeared as the United's after image faded and a loud cracking sound rang out. A second cracking sound was followed by two more. Within a matter of moments, Cell was down to only having half of each arm and leg. The United landed in front of them and let out an energy wave that evaporated the huge amount of green goo that had been hanging on it.  
  
"I'll only give you one chance to surrender." It said looking up at them.  
  
"Never." Cell hissed painfully. Frieza nodded in agreement. Cell let out a roar as his limbs regenerated slowly. Although he would soon be whole again, his power would not. The United smirked as his power dropped bit by bit as his limbs re-grew. While Cell was busy there, it disappeared and sent Frieza stumbling forward and wincing as it delivered him a kick to the back.  
  
The two tyrants regained their composure and let out a battle cry as they started hammering the United with ki blasts from each hand. The United braced itself behind its wings and took the onslaught as it slowly pushed it back. The balls started to have less and less impact and the United started pushing back.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Walk!/ Fall!/ Stand again so I can  
  
Walk!/ Fall!/ Stand again so I can  
  
Walk!/ Fall!/ Stand again so I can  
  
FALL!!!  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Finally the hard and labored breaths, the tyrants stopped attacking and looked at the smoking mass that lay before them. Satisfied that they had destroyed the nuisance once and for all, they breathed a laugh. But it was premature for as soon as the first "ha" rang out, a huge ki ball started forming from within the cloud. It seems as thought the boy that had given them both so much pain and grief was going to get the last laugh after all.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
I stand alone  
  
I'm on my own  
  
My hands will bleed (my hands will bleed!)  
  
I'm holding on to what is gone  
  
What's left of me?!  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
I'm sorry but I just couldn't let Gohan go down like they did in the show! The y turned him into a glasses toting pansy man! I just refused to let that happen to my beloved (Yes he is my favorite character next to Mirai Trunks and Tapion) Gohan. So this one is for all you fellow Gohan lovers out there. Gohan kick butt! WOO HOO!!! Wow... I don't think even I can stand the suspense of what's going to happen next... MUST TYPE!!! Toodles! 


	35. Survivors Unite! Goshiya Revealed

Goku sadly: So this is the last chapter? That's sad I wanted to see what happened! (Wails and throws head on Vegeta's shoulder)  
  
Vegeta sweatdrops and inches away slowly...  
  
LilAngelLady: Well actually... (Goku perks up) I got this really LONG and very sweet email from an anonymous reviewer saying that they loved my story and how much of a shame it would be to just end it... They read it all the way through in three days and loved it! So, after careful deliberation, I've decided to retract my original decision regarding this fic.  
  
Goku confused: Umm... Could you say that again in English please?  
  
Vegeta sarcastically: Oh yes please do dumb it down for us. (Smacks Goku upside the head) She's going to finish posting the fic baka! I was hoping she'd end this foolish endeavor and let me be but no...  
  
LilAngelLady: Admit it you want to see what happens... It's just killing you to know that Kakorrot's son is getting all the glory now admit it! You want some of that sweet glory action too!  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow twitches. He shakes it off: Perhaps... A bit...  
  
LilAngelLady: WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME???!!! I MADE YOU THE FRIGGIN SAIYAN KING FOR FRIGGIN KAMI'S SAKE!!!  
  
Vegeta and Goku take a few good steps away...  
  
Vegeta: There boy she likes you... You talk some sense into her. (Thrusts Gohan towards author)  
  
Gohan: Uhh... The author doesn't own DBZ nor is she affliated with it's creator, producers, or distributors... (Backs away slowly as Goku and Vegeta fly off) HEY COME... Back... Please...  
  
Chapter 35: Survivors Unite! Goshiya Revealed...  
  
A bloody hand shoved itself up through the smoldering wreckage and was soon followed by an arm and body. Goku pulled himself out of what he supposed was meant to be his rocky grave. As he looked around surveying the wreckage, he felt the others alive and well but there was an enormous power far, far off that was steadily growing. The longer he stood there, the more it began to sink in that the power was Gohan and Pallas. "I... I knew he possessed a great power... But I had no idea it was the strong... They're even stronger than Kaykora and Naros..." He thought in awe.  
  
The feeling wore off and he set about digging out Vegeta who had landed next him. Suddenly there was a blinding flash and all the debris either floated into the air or vaporized in the force. "GEEZ VEGETA BE CAREFUL! I was about to come get you out!" Goku fumed apprehensively as he lowered his arms that he threw up to shield his face.  
  
"I am the Saiyan King, I don't need help..." Vegeta quipped with a smile. "Where are the others?" No sooner had the words left his mouth did the whole plain start to rumble and the rock and chunks of buildings started rising beneath their feet. They floated up into the air and watch as one by one their companions started to emerge slowly from the carnage of what had been a city.  
  
"Not much left." Bardock comment grimly as he surveyed the area from the air.  
  
"I'm just glad Gohan's giving them Hell." Kaykora commented angrily through gritted teeth. "I will make Daricus pay for all the innocent lives he's destroyed."  
  
"WE will make him pay." Naros said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kaykora looked at him and eased up a bit.  
  
"Right. We have to figure out who the Key is and protect them."  
  
"I thought you were they Key." Goku said cocking his head in confusion. Kaykora shook her head solemnly.  
  
"Daricus couldn't get the door open with me."  
  
"Wait didn't they say if the Key was purely evil then evil could open the door?" Brolli said rubbing his arm.  
  
"Yes perhaps there was still a part of you that clung to goodness when Daricus took you there..." Zani said thoughtfully.  
  
"What I want to know is how that was a lot of evil energy in your body..." Goku added. Kaykora's eyes flashed deep thought and concern.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" Trunks and Goten screamed in unison as they and Elsie and Carlia grabbed everyone and knocked them down to the ground. A massive purple ball rushed over them a split second later.  
  
"What the..." Bardock started.  
  
"Masikle and Casica..." Zani breathed angrily getting up and turning around. Two Archesaiya were floating a ways off and one was clearly laughing.  
  
"Hello again dear sister..." The taller one said smiling as her black aura danced around her. "Don't you all want to see the show? The pathetic weaklings our Master sent to destroy you, are about to be destroyed themselves... It should be quite the show..." They powered up and disappeared.  
  
"Sister?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Later..." Zani hissed and transformed.  
  
"First we fuse..." Bardock said grabbing her arm. "This is the beginning of the end and everyone needs to go. Goku find Aarian and teleport the clerics."  
  
"Right..." Goku gave a resolute nod and took off with Dalina. The others fused and prepared to face their true opponents and the greatest battle of their lives...  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Blast it again!" Cell commanded Frieza.  
  
"Let's hit it together this time!" Frieza yelled back frustrated. All the while the massive golden ball in front of their eye kept growing at a steady pace. The towering tyrants powered up and let loose what energy they had left at the massive bomb and much to their delight they exploded on impact instead of bouncing off like the others. Their joy was short lived though; when the smoke cleared and lights faded, a large golden ball remained ever growing.  
  
"This is for my Videl! And my parents and friends! For my brother and best friend! This is for all of the innocent people who's lives you stole in your pursuit for power! ROT IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!!!" Gohan said taking to the air and slowly pushing the bomb towards them. Cell and Frieza looked on in silent desperation hoping or praying that their comrades would come to their aide. But their was to answer to their prayers and wishes, instead just the cold laughter of two female voices.  
  
"Foolish weaklings! Master gives you a simple task and you fail at the hands of one of them! Never trust a task to trash you find lying around the Other World!" Masikle beamed with cold delight. "Good bye worthless trash enjoy eternal torment knowing those you despise the most killed you... AGAIN!"  
  
"That is a big bomb..." The Goku/Dalina United said as It, Tario, Aarian, and twelve clerics looked on quietly as the massive thing raised higher in the air. Tario nodded emphatically as if any words would merely understate the girth of the attack. On another part of the desolate, metal plated planet the other Chosen did the same.  
  
"Brace yourselves!!!" The Bardock/Zani United screamed as the Gohan/Pallas United approached the last few feet between it and Cell and Frieza. The bomb exploded immediately on contact let loose a series of three shockwaves and even more tremors as a huge golden dome formed and expanded away from the point of impact rapidly. It soon collapsed within itself and massive column of energy several miles wide or more rocketed into space at alarming speed.  
  
As the light and wind died down and the ground stopped shaking, the Goku/Dalina United shot into the air. "Stay here!" They yelled back as an after thought. "Where are they?" It thought as it scanned the area for an energy signature. It landed near the others and looked on grimly at the fading column. "Anything?"  
  
"Nothing." Vegeta answered coldly. "I'm sorry Kakorrot." Suddenly the Kaykora/Naros United shot into the air and disappeared near the column. A few minutes later they returned to view carrying a very weak and scorched form. They laid it down on the ground the others gathered around and looked on sadly.  
  
"We're going to lose them." Brolli said with no hope in his voice. Kaynaros held Pallahan's hand tightly.  
  
"Hang in there just a little bit longer." It said quietly.  
  
"Awe the fallen angel has lost its wings. Now it's doomed to a life of mortal torment and death. Funny though its death it gave itself... Pity that Gohan fellow was cute." Casica said in mock sympathy.  
  
"Wings?" Elsinks asked skeptically. Kaynaros rolled Pallahan over slightly revealing two bloody nubs on its back.  
  
"Now then where's Goshiya hiding?" Masikle asked playful as she surveyed the crowd.  
  
"There is no one by that name among us." Vegeta responded cockily.  
  
"Oh right, right she goes by ZANI now..." Maskile said shifting to a sitting position as she floated in the air above the Chosen. Barani stepped forward.  
  
"I am no longer your sister." It hissed contemptuously.  
  
"Well we can see that..." Casica responded as she looked with disgust at the creature before her. "Perhaps you'd care to explain just HOW you got here to us and them." She said leisurely pointing to the others.  
  
"Ninety years in the future, the last demi-Saiyan of the powerful Earth line will kill our Mother, the Grand Matron of Archenakia and temporarily derail plans of universal domination. About the same time I started having crazy dreams. I realized I wasn't crazy when the events in my dreams came to pass." She said sadly. "Ten years later that demi-Saiyan will die with no children and heir to the Super Saiyan heritage. That same day I set out in search of the Key under the false pretense that only she could destroy my sisters and save countless lives from their power hungry wrath. My search took me to the planet Namek where I used the Dragonballs to gain passage to the past in search of the Key. I changed my name in order to escape what I was, who I was... Unfortunately, through my sisters, Daricus gained access to my prophetic dreams and followed me here. It was my miss understanding that started all of this now instead of in my time."  
  
"It's not your fault Zani and don't ever let them convince you otherwise." Kaynaros said quietly. Everyone turned their attention to the strange glow coming off of it. Suddenly three great white tentacles shot out of its arm and into Pallahan. Slowly wounds healed and white downy wings crept out from beneath it. "Everything happens for a reason on the road to balance..." Pallahan's eyes shot open and it sprang up. "Feel better?" Kaynaros asked smiling up at it happily.  
  
"Much..." Was its simple reply.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Ok sorry for the cheese names for the Uniteds but I had to come up with an easier way of labeling them! Bare with me it'll be worth it! (I Hope!) I have the end all laid out and there's going to be some good stuff happening! My little vendetta is coming to close and within the next 10 chapters I suspect it will be done. So strap in for the grand finale! Thanks for reading! Toodles! 


	36. Fusion Failure

Chapter 36: Fusion Failure  
  
"Awe so the angel's got its wings back!" Casica beamed as sarcasm dripped from her every word. "To bad we'll just have to clip them again before we kill you... Well with the exception of the Queen... My Lord has taken a lusty interest in you..." She grinned evily and winked at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta roared with anger and hatred. "I won't let that vile, cowardly fiend violate my daughter in such a disgusting manner! He is so low on the scale I wouldn't even let him breathe the same air!" His aura flared and red electric sparks shot through it. "I would rather die." He finished in a low, evil tone.  
  
"Perhaps we shall grant your wish insolent ape!" Masikle hissed challengingly.  
  
"It's your move succubus bakas..." Vegeta smirked characteristically and flared his aura in a show of strength.  
  
"You think you can beat us with such a puny aura and miniscule power? Surely you jest!" Casica mocked unleashing her own black aura twice the size of Vegeta's.  
  
"I may not be able to but I know at least two of us who can..." Vegeta smirked as he eyes Kaynaros and Pallahan.  
  
"A robin's wings are easily broken in a stiff breeze... Especially when it flies alone..." Casica said with a oddly excited look in her eye but and blank countenance.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"This place is huge!" Talinia whispered as they flew ever onward.  
  
"I know but we have to hurry and set up a perimeter in case something goes wrong..." Tario said quietly. They had yet to be noticed or at the very least yet to be destroyed.  
  
"Aarian, take some of the others and teleport to the far side. Then get out of here for the time being, we may need your powers again soon." Talinia said urgently.  
  
"Right!" Aarian responded grasping on to some of the slower flyers and disappearing far off on the other side of the battle.  
  
"I just hope that this goes well..." Tario said worried.  
  
"In the end Daricus will lose... It's just a matter of if he takes us all down with him..." Talinia said in a serious tone. "But I have faith in these warriors and theirs hearts. As long as we have that on our side, there's still hope yet."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"As if we need to do this to destroy you but you see I like to crush one's spirit and make them beg for death." Casica began. "So what better way to do that then to take away your ONE advantage?" With that she held out her hands and sent little black lightning bolts out to each of the Uniteds. The bolts hit directly in the chest on each and each let out howls of pain. Brolli and Vegeta looked on in horror as they started splitting apart into the two original beings.  
  
"This... Can't be happening." Brolli muttered dumbstruck as Elsie and Trunks came apart first followed by Goten and Carlia.  
  
"Oh but it is!" Masikle beamed as Bardock and Zani split next.  
  
"Looks like there's more flaws in Kaiokarsha's system than he thought." Bardock said with a wince as he held his chest. Soon, Goku and Dalina split leaving Gohan and Pallas in a blatant struggle and Kaykora and Naros barely parted. Gohan and Pallas finally split when Pallas's strength gave out.  
  
"Well, well, we seem to have a fighter here sister..." Casica said with an evil smile plastered on her dark face. "Let's see how long the hold under the full force of my attack..." With that she launched one massive beam from one hand at Kaynaros but still they stood their stronger than ever. "What... What is this?..." Casica said shocked when they barely budged apart.  
  
"We have one thing going for us none of the other fusions did." It responded with a all to familiar smirk on its face.  
  
"And what's that?" Casica said stopping her attack.  
  
"We have become one in a way no being can tamper with... We are one in love... You can not come between two people as devoted to each other as us. You may kill one but even through the traverses of time and space a bond of true love can't be broken so long as a soul lives."  
  
"So you're saying the problem lies in the fact that you have souls?" Masikle probed. "Then remove the souls, remove the bond... But that won't really matter you be dead... Or just gone..." Masikle shrugged then nodded to her sister who's eyes lit up.  
  
"DESOLATE SOUL ATTACK!" Casica screamed and a solid black beam charged from her hand and right through Kaynaros into the ground behind them. Its eyes shot open and it struggle to moan out in pain as tiny multi- colored glowing sparks traveled up the beam.  
  
"What are you doing!" Bardock screamed running towards it. When he drew near a black electric beam shot him away.  
  
"It's so simple really. Each of those lit specks are pieces of their souls. Once all the specks are gone, they have no more souls, no more life, no more anything." Masikle explained. "They'll completely cease to exist."  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!" Gohan screamed as his body writhed and contorted. He started to glow and his body shifted and changed. He had ascended and finally matched his father in power once again.  
  
"Let's go Gohan maybe we can distract them enough to stop the attack!" Goku shouted as he transformed to level four.  
  
"Goody time to play." Maskile smirked as they leapt in to the air.  
  
Vegeta's rage ran out of control within his body. "I swore to protect you and I will!" He shouted as he let lose his newly acquired level three form and charged towards Kaynaros who had dropped to its knees. "I REFUSE TO LOSE YOU NOW!!!" The black beam hit him and pushed him back but he soon gained the upper hand and slowly started his charge again.  
  
"Huh?" Casica thought but shrugged and poured more power into the attack. Still Vegeta pushed on. In her distraction Gohan flew up and planted a spinning heel kick to the back of her head. The attack broke and bits of soul went flying back into Kaynaros just before Vegeta drove on top of them and knocked them out of the way of a second try from Casica.  
  
"How dare you!" Maskile shouted raging forward and giving Goku a knee to the gut so hard it cause a small earthquake. He plummeted to the ground and landed not far from the others. Bardock and Zani pulled him in to the huddle. Gohan soon joined them care of Casica and a double punch to the back.  
  
"I... I've never... been hit so hard... in my life." Goku choked out through the blood pouring from his mouth. "This isn't going to be easy." He added with a slight smile.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Sorry to have to do this to you, but the strong the people using the crystals the stronger their power... You're going home now." Aarian said teleporting the cleric off the planet snatching the crystal. "Go Super Talinia and make this stronger." She suggested telepathically.  
  
"On the count of three everyone power up and hope for the best." Tario said telepathically. "With any luck there's enough energy floating around we can do this unnoticed."  
  
"Ready?" Talinia asked in the same manner. Everyone responded yes.  
  
"One... Two... Three..." They all began powering up as high as they could. When they had all achieved their max and the Supers were transformed they began the ritual of linking the crystals. They linked quickly despite the great distance apart and a green protective dome shot up into the air with them just inside.  
  
"What is this?" Masikle pondered eying the dome. "I wonder where it came from... I don't sense any other powers around, do you?" She looked at Casica.  
  
"No but it doesn't matter. We can break this shield easy..." She said with a smirk.  
  
"And so we shall." Masikle bea,ed and the two began pelting the shield with relatively small ki balls. All were deflected or absorbed by the shield.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta who had been clutching Kaynaros protectively howled out in pain. Everyone's attention shot to him and even Casica and Masikle stopped shooting long enough to see what happened. Vegeta shot up and looked down at his stomach. He had somehow developed a large wound that was gushing blood. He turned around to see if anyone had been behind him only to reveal the wound went all the way through and blood gushed out his back as well. "I'm sorry Kaykora... I failed you." Was all he uttered as he dropped to his knees weak from the loss of blood.  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku screamed rushing to his side. "Hang in there Vegeta!" He said desperately. "You've gotten worse injuries than this and pulled through little buddy."  
  
"Did you hit him?" Casica asked a little confused.  
  
"Don't think so." Masikle responded with equal confusion.  
  
"Doesn't look like I'll be seeing this one to end like all the other times Kakorrot. If she gets through this I want you and Bardock to take care of her. And tell her I love her." Vegeta said collapsing to the ground. Goku picked him up and looked at him sadly.  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku whispered.  
  
"Swear to me that you'll do this for me Kakorrot!" Vegeta hissed weakly.  
  
"I swear." Goku whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You have been a good friend to me Vegeta even if you didn't mean to."  
  
"Suck it up Kakorrot... You talk like I'm not coming back... Now get off your ass and beat those bitches back to Hell... Or the future... What ever the Hell it is..." He smiled as his eyes closed and his body went limp in Goku's hands. In that moment the last bit of goodness in Casica woke up.  
  
"What have I done..." She whispered. "Whole worlds destroyed on a wimb just because I could... All those people killed... All those people..."  
  
"TRAITOR!" Masikle hissed and she slammed Casica down into the shield. However instead of bouncing off or being zapped, she sank right through. When she landed with a thud in the middle of the group a massive black energy beam shot out of her and into Masikle who started growing larger in size. "Now I have all the power and I shall crush you all!"  
  
"That can't be good." Trunks commented.  
  
"Not at all..." Goten added.  
  
"Let's try re-fusing and see if we can do it." Elsie said figuring that now that the one who de-fused them was seemingly dead, they should be able to fuse again. The four chibis were able to re-fuse but knew even then they weren't strong enough to take on Masikle.  
  
"Goku, Gohan, Bardock, Brolli." Tario said telepathically. "We have enough power to make you all go into spirit mode and maintain the shield over the others. Get ready because you'll only have 10 minutes to beat the living crap out of her and get back in."  
  
"Right." Goku responded laying Vegeta out on the ground. He looked down at his bloody hand then clenched it tight.  
  
"Power up as high as you can first because you can't once you enter spirit mode." Tario warned so they did as he said.  
  
"So all four of you are ready die? So cute." Masikle mocked as she waited for them to leave the dome. "I'm ready to play..."  
  
"Get ready to go into Spirit mode in three... Two..." 


	37. Painful Revelations

Chapter 37: Painful Revelations  
  
"What happened..." Vegeta groaned as a bright light entered his mind. He opened his eyes revealing that he wasn't at a check in station as he had expected. "Where am I?" He thought aloud as he pulled himself up.  
  
"You are outside of the Temple of the Ancients on the Fairway of Sacrifices Lost." A young female voice boomed from far away in the mists.  
  
"Who are you? Where are you? And how the Hell did I get here?" Vegeta commanded as he started walking through the mists toward the voice.  
  
"You're going to have to go faster if you want to get here in any sort of short space." Vegeta huffed and started flying. "Now then, you thought everything you loved was lost. You're wife and unborn baby. You're oldest daughter and soon your son. But all is not lost yet so long as the Key lives and It does live, there is still hope. All you have to do is figure out the Key and you can save everyone." Suddenly the mist ended and an alter appeared in front of a huge door that shot up so far even Vegeta's Saiyan eyes couldn't see the top.  
  
"What is this..." He floated down by the alter and looked it over. "Purity, Balance, Unity." He read quietly aloud. He went on to read the rest of the words then something snapped in his head. Suddenly it all made sense. The pendants told the secret the whole time! "Purity, you have to be either all good or all evil. Balance the Saiyans and Archesaiyas are like the yin and yang of the pendants of the United. The Saiyans are the strong and destructive, the Archesaiya are the weaker and caring. Unity, the Key has to be united as one being... I get it I understand how to open the door." Vegeta cried out.  
  
As he looked up from the alter a young girl stood before him. She had shoulder length black and red hair and light blue eyes that instantly reminded him of Kaykora. "Who are you?" He questioned.  
  
"Time to go back..." She said quietly then transformed into a SuperSaiya and shot a golden ki beam at him. It hit in the exact same place he had bled from before. "Bring back the Key my King and I will bring forth the Army..." Were the last words he heard before darkness over took him once again and collapsed on to the alter.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Pallas crept over to Vegeta and picked him up in her arms. "Oh King Vegeta come on get up..." She held him close to her and realized that he still had a faint pulse.  
  
"Get ready to go into Spirit mode in three... Two... One!" Tario called out and green beams shot down from the shield and engulfed the four warriors. When the light faded, they remained only as green translucent being.  
  
"Let's go." Goku said with purposeful malice.  
  
"GOKU!" Pallas shouted just before they took to the air. Goku looked at her but in that moment she realized it was better to let Goku use his rage than for her to ease it. "Good luck." She uttered quickly and they took off. "Hang in there King there might be a way to save you...yet?" She said quietly but realized Vegeta's blood was being sucked back into himself. "What is going on here..."  
  
The blood continued to disappear as overhead the four super powered Saiyans took on Masikle at once but she easily fended them off. After a few minutes Vegeta's eyes shot open and he shot out of Pallas's arms. "King! You're Well again!" She cried getting to her feet.  
  
"Kakorrot!" Vegeta called out. The call made Goku get caught off guard and take a punch that sent him flying down into the shield. "Sorry Kakorrot..." Vegeta said helping him up. "Look we don't have much time so get your ass back up there and kill that bitch! I know how to open the door and by Nanakia I'm going to do it!" Hew said telepathically. "Daricus has no chance now but I need you to kill her first."  
  
"Right." Goku nodded then shot off back to the fight. Vegeta looked on quietly for a few minutes realizing it was going to take more than four of them to beat her.  
  
"If someone can heal me... I get kill her..." Casica moaned as she pulled herself up to a sitting position.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta hissed grabbing her and pulling her up.  
  
"Daricus taught me a technique where I can absorb any attack no matter how powerful and magnify it as many time as levels of SuperSaiya I can achieve. If everyone attacks me at once I can take the attacks and multiply it to three times the strength. But I'm too weak in this state to do it." She said quietly as blood ran from her mouth.  
  
"How do I know we can trust you to attack her?" Vegeta asked his eyes narrowing.  
  
"Because there's no longer evil in her heart." Pallas said coming closer. "I can feel the true intent in every heart and I can feel that she's truly pained and ashamed of what she's done... Go King, wait for one of us to call you for you to open the door and I'll heal her somehow." She said pulling his arms down. Vegeta looked at her strangely a moment then sat Casica down on the ground.  
  
"Do what you have to do loyal warrior." Vegeta half commanded then made his way for Kaynaros. "Now I only have twp problems that may prevent my doing this..." Thought as he walked. "Do I have to be United and how do I get back?" He bent down and picked her up. "A little help would be... nice..." Before he could finish the thought he was back on the Temple Fairway. He raced on down the stone paved way to where he had left from.  
  
"Hang in there you two... You're of the strongest races in all the universe. What's more is you're the Chosen few among those races to be all powerful. It would be an embarrassment to see you die so easily." He said more like a serious joke to his deaf audience.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"We have got much time left..." Goku worried as he swung around missing a punch to the face.  
  
"Whatever you're doing down there hurry up!" Bardock called missing a kick to Masikle's stomach.  
  
"It's time for me to go... Last to come, first to leave... Never in my life did I ever imagine being a Super would be to weak... All my life I worked for it... But now here I am a level two and stand no hope, no chance of doing any real damage... I'm the weakest of the Chosen so this is the only thing I can do..." Pallas thought as she kneeled next to Casica. She started muttering something in a tongue none of them understood.  
  
"We're losing it!" Gohan shouted just before his physical form was sent careening to the ground. He struggled to his feet when Pallas caught his eye. Suddenly Goku and Bardock smacked into the ground on either side of him. His gaze shot up in time to see Brolli take a spine cracking kick to the side and then be flung down to the ground lifeless.  
  
"What... What is she doing?" Zani questioned as Pallas started giving off a white glow.  
  
"The ancient suicide mantra... It's only been properly executed once in all the time it has been known..." Tario answered gravely. "It can heal everything being within a one mile radius with the same intent as the one doing it."  
  
"But they have to die..." Gohan finished wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Pallas! NO!" He cried out and started running toward her.  
  
"The Defenses are breaking down!" Talinia called a bit strained. "It won't last much longer..." 


	38. Sacrifices Made in Vain

A/N: WOO HOO! 42 Reviews! Does Happy Dance

Chapter 38: Sacrifices Made in Vain  
  
"Gohan wait!" Bardock shouted grabbing him as he ran past. "We don't have any other options and this is what she feels she has to do."  
  
"There has to be another way!" He screamed breaking free. But he was too late; as he reached for her she exploded in a brilliant white flash that sent white sparks flying in all directions. When the wave hit Gohna he felt almost instantly stronger and the cuts and scrapes that riddled hi arms healed.  
  
"This shouldn't be the way it has to be. There had to be another way." Brolli said quietly as he pulled himself up; tears in his eyes. "Pallas... My love..." He said as a white spark hovered above his hand and he gazed at it sadly. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain... I promise." The little spark sunk into him and the tear stream away from it's source. He clenched his hand closed hard and let out a scream of pure anger. Everyone stared at him oddly having never known he had feelings for Pallas. The scream twisted and contorted in the same manner as his body as Brolli seemed to take on an eerie almost evil presence. A wave of energy and a bright gold flash shot away from him temporarily blinding everyone.  
  
"Use this loss; use the power and the opportunity." Bardock advised as he called to Brolli. "Let it all go..." Oh he let it all go all right. So much that the sheer force coming off of him was gently pushing everyone away.  
  
"Did he reach level four?" Gohan questioned looking at his father.  
  
"Not yet. I bet he'll be a lot stronger than this when he does though." Goku said in a serious tone. I just hope he can control it."  
  
"Yeah." Gohan agreed and nodded. The glow around Brolli faded and he stood there with pure rage on his face eying Masikle with malice. He looked down at Goku.  
  
"Never in my life have I felt such hate... Not even towards you all that time ago... If it is the last thing I do, I will kill her... If not alone, but I will still hold a part in it." His almost demonic voice choked out.  
  
"Casica looked at the Chosen grimly. "We only have one shot; just one shot." She emphasized the 'one'. "Now hurry up and let's do this! That shield isn't going to hold forever!" Everyone started powering up and transforming.  
  
"Gohan, Brolli, hold back one level and hold back enough to ascend if need be." Goku said telepathically. "You two are going to be our back up if this doesn't work. You're the strongest..."  
  
"Dad?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Just do it Gohan... Please..."  
  
"All right..."  
  
"So this is it, this is the battle to end all battles. Everything, all the fights and battles were nothing compared to this. It's time... Time to tap every ounce of power I can in order to defeat her. I just hope we'll have enough time and strength to recover before Daricus comes." Goku thought as his power climbed up the level three range. "We could sure use your guidance Vegeta. And we could definitely use your power Kaykora and Naros." He finished the thought before transforming to level four.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"They must be preparing for the attack." Vegeta thought aloud as he neared the doors. "But why are Brolli and the brat holding back their power? Are they afraid or something? No... It must be part of some plan on Kakorrot's part. A back up incase that doesn't work. Hmm... Poor simple fool has a true fighters mentality when the time's right..."  
  
Vegeta reached the doors and the realization of just what was in front of them crept into his mind. "I don't know if I like the looks of this..." He thought aloud again as he quietly stood in front of the alter. He laid the United down and gazed at it. In that instant it's beastly form faded and Kaykora laid there pale and fragile looking. "Naros's strength must have given in..." Vegeta turned and started walking around. "Well I brought her... them... Now what?" He called out. Blood began to seep down the side of the alter and drip on to the floor.  
  
"This is more like a bad horror movie." Vegeta mused as he eyed the source and moved near it slowly. The blood was coming from the letter of the word 'sacrifice' carved into the side of the alter. "What is this?" He thought running his fingers over the word and a drawer suddenly popped out. On the bottom lay a beautifully jeweled sword...  
  
"No... No, no NO!" Vegeta screamed backing away. "I wil not kill my own daughter! Do you hear me!" He screamed again with more desperation. "I won't do it..." He uttered as he slipped on the blood and fell backwards on to the floor. He laid there unmoving with tears of pain, fear, and anger streaming down as tears and never poured from his cold onyx eyes.  
  
"You promised to protect her... You love her deeply and you want to see her become a great warrior and leader. You want her to live up to her royal position and blood. But most of all you want her to be happy." A girl's voice called out.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked indifferently. She suddenly hovered over him.  
  
"My name is Vega..." She said offering him a hand up. He took it and she pulled him to a sitting position.  
  
"That doesn't tell me much..." He muttered.  
  
"I am made in the image of my parents and my soul is a bit of their own." She answered looking down at the figure on the alter.  
  
"That still doesn't tell me much." He muttered again tracing circles in the blood on the floor.  
  
"My parents..." She said slipping the pendant off it's neck. "Are here..." She finished slipping over her own.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Vegeta exclaimed shooting up.  
  
"Kaiokarsha made me from them and gave me life with a bit of their souls. I am to help you fight. You're the one..." She never looked away from her parents as she spoke.  
  
"What do you mean the one?" Vegeta asked drawing near her.  
  
"All of the Chosen have purpose; a role. They Key, the Prophet, the Guardians, the Healer, the Hope; all Uniteds. But there can be only one Slayer." She looked up at him. "In the future it wouldn't matter, you wouldn't be in this position."  
  
"It would matter... They are all connected to me and each in their own way has affected me..." Vegeta interjected. "Why does there was have to be death?" He clenched his fist and slammed it on the alter. "Whay do the people I love always have to die?!" He screamed pounding it again and again.  
  
"Grandpa it's not your fault!" Vega screamed grabbing his hands. "There has to be balance! If I could, I would die if it meant you could be together in the end! I would!" Now she was crying. Vegeta looked at her with a look of surprise, sadness, shock.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"I hope you're ready..." Tario said laboredly.  
  
"I'm ready when you are!" Casica called out to Goku.  
  
"Spread out and get ready!" He called out to everyone. "When the shield break Gohan, Goten, Bardock, and I will fire. When we're done, Trunks and Brolli you two go then everyone else!"  
  
"Pathetic Casica... You honestly think that this will be enough to stop me? When all this foolishness is over, I'll simply blast you all away." Masikle said with a cold smirk and chill laugh.  
  
"What attack are you going to use?" Goku asked Gohan and Goten.  
  
"The Kamehameha has never let us down yet." Gohan replied with a slight smile. Goten's United nodded.  
  
"What about you Trunks?" Trusnk's United looked at him funny for a minute. "Make him proud Trunks, I know you can pull it off." Goku urged flashing him a Son grin. It nodded and grinned back.  
  
"This is all really quite funny but I'm interested in seeing if they can actually gather enough power to even do damage." Masikle commented to herself.  
  
"Now!" Goku shouted and everyone started powering up their strongest attacks.  
  
"Only a few seconds left everyone!" Talinia warned.  
  
Four voices rang out in the golden lit darkness. "KA...ME...HA..." The shield broke and it's green glow faded away. "ME... HA!" Their massive golden attacks cut through the air and illuminated a huge radius around them. They broke on Casica and sure to her word the slowly started disappearing into her. From far off Aarian smiled as she mustered up enough strength to use a healing technique. When she was healed, she teleported to each cleric and healed them before returning to her spot and waiting. The whole matter had taken about 10 minutes and in that time the attacks were still going strong.  
  
"We might just do it... They might just have enough power to destroy her." Casica thought as she slowly absorbed the power directed at her. "We can do it..." The power of the attacks started to wane and in a short moment later stopped and two of their sources dropped to the ground exhausted. Casica absorbed the rest of the energy and prepared for the next group.  
  
"How are the handling it?" Zani probed.  
  
"If this is all you've got we're doomed." She replied.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Rang out through the deeper darkness and an equally as big beam of golden energy shot through and hit Casica. A beam roughly twice the size shot out and impacted her soon after.  
  
"Shit!" She cried as the energy flowed into her. "That little thing is strong... And him... I'd hate to see him if he reaches level four..."  
  
"Well... This is actually getting interesting..." Masikle mused.  
  
Aarian appeared and healed Goku and Bardock who had expelled all but the what was absolutely necessary to keep them alive. "Ugh... Saiyans... They'll fight until there's no fight left. They always were so stubborn." She joked but it was ill-received. She shrugged and went back to her post.  
  
Brolli finished off his attack just as Goku said but Trunks' and Elsie kept going. "Trunks! Stop!" Gohan called out but still they went on. "Trunks! You're going to kill yourself!" Gohan called again.  
  
"It'll be worth it!" It called back. In an instant Gohan was behind it pulling it down to the ground ending the attack. It defused and Trunks laid lifeless on the ground his purple hair hanging in his eyes. Elsie looked at him worried.  
  
"He... He block me out... None of my energy was getting into the attack. He told me right before that a lot of sacrifices would have to be made and that he was going to be one of them... He was going to defuse right before his energy gave out..." She explained frantically.  
  
"Everyone keep going!" Goku called running over to them. Zani and Dalina fired off their attacks although it became apparent it wasn't going to do much good. Aarian appeared and immediately set to work healing Trunks.  
  
"What was he thinking Dad?" Gohan questioned still holding the boy.  
  
"I guess it wanted to end this as soon as possible to buy us some more time. I don't know for sure. Maybe he just wanted this over so everyone could be wished back..." Goku replied.  
  
"He really worried about his Mom and her health the past few weeks. He just wants her back so his sister isn't put in any risk of not being born." Bardock added.  
  
"Or maybe he thought he had to do this to get Vegeta's attention..." Gohan commented. "He had shown Kaykora a lot of attention and made it clear how much he cared for her..."  
  
"I love Kaykora... She's my big sister... I want to be as strong as her so I can protect my little sister and my Mom when they get back... Nobody can stop Kaykora and Naros... They're the best..." Trunks said slowly as his life returned to him.  
  
"You're a piece of work kid but I'm glad I got you back in time. We couldn't have spared the energy to resurrect you..." Aarian said standing up.  
  
"This is going to be enough." Casica called out and everyone turned to see that Zani and Dalina were done had their attacks had been absorbed.  
  
"This is mine... I know you said to save energy but I have to do this." Brolli said looking Casica in the eye. "We aren't so weak as to be defeat by one pathetic bitch who has to steal the energy of innocent people!" He shouted taking on the form of a really tall level four SuperSaiyan. He let out a massive beam attack towards Casica who looked on wide-eyed. The force of the attack impacting her force everyone back.  
  
"He's going to kill her!" Gohan yelled in horror.  
  
"No she's still there..." Bardock said shaking his head in disbelief. The attack raged for what seemed like an eternity with no sigh of stopping. Masikle grew bored but was still intrigued by the effort they put into what she deemed a hopeless endeavor.  
  
"Hmm... Stupid monkeys..." She beamed absentmindedly as she reclined in mid-air waiting impatiently. The attack finally came to a close but it took almost as long for Casica to finish absorbing it.  
  
"All right..." Casica thought. "I've got this now... This should do it multiplied three times..." With that she transformed to level one. None could feel any immediate rise in her power though. She then went level two. Again no real change in power. But as soon as she hit level three everyone could feel that she hadn't lied about her ability. If there had been any doubt, it faded as a huge golden ball started forming high above their heads.  
  
"What... The Hell is that..." Talinia questioned from a few miles away.  
  
"I hope to the Gods that's our attack and not Masikle's..." Tario added.  
  
"It is." Aarian commented in awe.  
  
"Oh are we going to play ball now? Goodie, goodie! I thought is game was going to be so boring!" Masikle mused as she gazed up at the ball with a cocky smile. "Try and try fools there is no hope for you now... I will destroy you all."  
  
Masikle's confidence slowly waned as it became apparent that this was no attack to be taken lightly. It has taken the size of a small moon and illuminated the whole surface of the dark desolate planet. But still it grew with no sigh of stopping for a long while...  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Yes... Yes... Burn your energy and burn your strength fools! Soon it will be of no matter! You can crush Masikle now and when you do, her energy will be mine! Then I shall finally take on my physical form and rule everything! Once I have taken the energy of the major positions and these weaklings I shall no longer need to control the Grand Army! I'll simply wipe it out and absorb its power. Then I shall sweep in the open door and kill the Ancients and claim their power as well! My plan can not fail now!" Daricus roared in his dark hide away.  
  
"Long I have bided my time and now it shall all be complete! Once all those miserable monkeys are dead, Nanakia will be no challenge to my power ever again! No one will be!" e let out a cold chilling laugh that bounced and echoed off the dark halls as he gazed at his viewing orb contently. "And soon I shall have my bride... The beautiful pride of Archenakia... The glorious Queen..."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
The orb finally stopped growing and glowed ominously down at Masikle. "How can this be?!" She exclaimed confused and angry. "You are not so much stronger than me that you could add enough power to kill me!" She screamed at Casica.  
  
"You're right but thanks to an evil little technique Daricus taught me I can multiply the power in my body each time I transform. And thanks to mother's absorption technique I could amass and multiply all of their power as well... Good bye Masikle... May your evil heart rot in the foulest depths of Hell... And may mine soon join you for all the evil I have wrought and the innocent I have killed."  
  
With that she disappeared and re-appeared behind Maskile. She grabbed her and hurtled up towards the giant ball. Try as she might Masikle couldn't free herself from her sister's grip and so in the end they both careened into the huge ball and both died in the resulting cataclysmic explosion.  
  
Below the Chosen and Clerics were compressed against the invincible ground of the dark planet. For an eternity they laid there unmoving as the explosion burned into them and the force crushed them. It seemed they would all die anyways after trying so hard to stay alive...  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"YES THE POWER IS MINE!!!" Daricus screamed with delight as he ascended into his physical form. "NOW EVEN THE MIGHTIEST OF BEINGS SHALL FALL TO ME!!!"


	39. Devastation Still Holds Hope

A/N: HAPPY HAPPY!!! My little vendetta broke the 40 review mark!!! Special thanks to Brutal2003 for pushing through the whole darn fic in one shot. Thanks bro appreciate the support!  
  
Chapter 39: Devastation Still Holds Hope  
  
"Worlds shall fall and souls shall burn. When the king of darkness makes his return. And in the end death shall rise. As one by one they meet demise. But hope shall never die. But in the Slayer all shall lie. For death is not the end. When the great battle begins. So rise my children and have no fear. Your Goddess is always near. Come to me come to me now. For hope shall never let you down." Nanakia said quietly as the Dragonballs gathered around her. "Now where is your creator?" She scanned the skies of Namek for the source of the Dragonballs power. "There..." She disappeared with the Dragonballs.  
  
"Who are you?" A young strong Namek questioned.  
  
"Darkness rise and darkness fall. Under dreamless sleep all shall fall." Nanakia said quietly and the Namek fell fast asleep. She proceed into the home of the eldest Namek and found him and two attendants fast asleep. "Come now. We may need you..." She said and the eldest Namek floated into the air and they all disappeared.  
  
She repeated the poem she said on Namek but now she stood on Earth. One by one the Earth's Dragonballs came to her and again she set off for their creator. "Dende..." She called thugh the halls of the Lookout.  
  
"Who's there?" Dende called back.  
  
"It's Nanakia you and Piccolo must come with me now." She called back and followed his voice. "Darkness rise and darkness fall. Under dreamless sleep all shall fall." She repeated and soon found Dende and Mr. Popo fast asleep. Short distance lay Piccolo. "In sleep your energy is not as strong." She whispered disappearing.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Now which planet should I devastate first?" Daricus thought as he hovered in space. "Namek is closest of the three but Archenakia would give me more energy sooner..." He thought a moment before deciding to leave his life's bane for last then disappeared.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
The searing heat and crushing force coming down on the Chosen lessened immediately and one by one they crawled to an upright position and looked around. Above them the huge explosion was fading but was evidently still quite strong. "What's going on?" Trunks asked looking around.  
  
"Hello my Dears... Sorry I'm late." A voice said in the darkness. Their pendants started glowing and suddenly they were healed. "Where is Pallas? Where is Casica?" It questioned obviously drawing closer. "I felt Casica heart become pour once again... Well no matter we can fix that..." The Dragonballs on Earth shot through the darkness and formed a circle.  
  
"The Dragonballs? Is this some kind of trick?" Zani hissed defensely.  
  
"Trick?! Of Course not!" Nanakia said finally revealing herself. "What do you take me for?" She teased. Everyone looked at her amazed. "I told you I was going to protect the Earth and I did but I'm afraid it was in vain..." She grew serious. "The enemy that now stalks it is to strong for even me..."  
  
"Daricus." Gohan said quietly.  
  
"He has gained something no Undergod has ever had... He has ascended to physical form..." Nanakia said gravely.  
  
"What does that mean?" Bardock asked.  
  
"It means he's at least stronger than Kaioshin... Because there is oonly two ways to gain physical form for an Undergod. You either are made a Kai or you amass enough power to assume the power of a Kai in a challenge. Wit him in physical form I hold no chance against him so now he's going to the three strongest areas of the universe to gather the last power he needs to defeat the Guardian should he come. But he'll not gain it..."  
  
"Why did you destroy them before he could get there?" Goku questioned clearly worried.  
  
"No I can't do that! I wouldn't do that! I put them all in an unbreakable asleep so they wouldn't be giving off as much energy when Daricus drains the planets. But he won't know this until it's too late." Nanakia said quietly.  
  
"Oh no!" Goku shouted worried. "Namek... It... It's gone! But not only that... Everything around it is gone! It's like he wiped out the whole solar system at once!"  
  
"He did..." Nanakia said sadly. "And Earth is next... Gaia has taken Yamcha, Tien, and the others away to Kaioshinkai so that she may stay alive this time. She's gotten a bit tired of dying all the time."  
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"Well there's only three ways to kill a god Kai or not. Firstly be a god and kill them. Secondly kill all of their creations. And Thirdly be a mortal and kill them when they are in physical form. It is in this way that Buu killed the Kais. You see Daricus ascending to his physical form is the best possible thing because now you can kill him if need be and if any of you become strong enough..."  
  
"Dad... There went Earth..." Gohan said quietly.  
  
"I know now the Dragonballs are useless..." Goku replied.  
  
"PLEASE!!! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID!!!" Nanakia fumed. "I brought the eldest Namek, Dende and Piccolo with me just in case!" she said and the aforementioned people and the Namekian Dragonballs floated into view. "Honestly what do you take me for? An Otherworld demon? Pl..." She sank to the ground and clutched her chest.  
  
"Archenakia is going now isn't it?" Dalina asked as they all rushed to her. Nanakia strained a nod.  
  
"He'll be here soon to destroy you... There's nothing we can do but hope... I have to leave... I have to take them to Kaioshinkai while I have power left to do so..."  
  
"Then go! Hurry!" Goku shouted and with that she was gone. "All right if we're going die, we're going to give him one Hell of a fight before the Grand Army gets here..." He said resolutely as he looked at everyone else. "Now all we can do is have hope in Vegeta and Kaykora and Naros to open the door..." Everyone nodded and they stood quietly waiting for the inevitable.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Why? Why do they have to die?" Vegeta asked looking at Vega. "And why do you have to offer me that sacrifice?"  
  
"The alter is in tune with the blood of the Ancients. Only their blood can open it. Everytime there is a new cycle, the Chosen races are cleansed with new blood of the Ancients to keep them fresh, strong, and pure. Over time Kaiokarsha evolved his own being and own blood separate from the Ancients and can no longer open the door. The Key is the strongest blend of the Ancients blood of both races. You see Kaykora is half Saiyan, half Archesaiya as is Naros. There are very few of these combinations in the universe because of the limited Saiyan population and their isolative tendencies." Vega explained still a bit choked up.  
  
"So it was no accident that brought them together?" Vegeta asked looking back at them.  
  
"No... Sometimes the Ancients become involved directly in order to make things happen. It was them that made Goku spare Dr. Gero so he could go on to build the Androids."  
  
"They would spare that insane lunatic so he could build those monstrosities!" Vegeta fumed.  
  
"Yes you see the warp in the time-space continuum caused by Mirai Trunks traveling back and forth is what caused Kaykora to crash on New Namek. The Ancients did this because she would come to Earth and find you dead and leave to wander space mindlessly. She would go back to Archenakia and face the Grand Matron only to be slain before giving birth to an heir to her pendant and thereby there would be no Key in the future." Vega explained as tears still trickled down her face.  
  
"But if Kaiokarsha built you then there must not be much hope... I'm not strong enough to taken on Daricus and I never will be." Vegeta said sadly as he looked up at the door.  
  
"Let me give you my power Father." Kaykora choked from the alter. "It will make you stronger. And when you kill us you will gain the power of the Ancients and you can kill him easy. Then just wish us all back..."  
  
Vegeta seemed dazed and confused as so much ran through his mind. "Daddy what... What happened to Namek? Why can't I feel it anymore?"  
  
"Daricus is going to the three centers of power and draining them of energy..." Vega interjected. "Earth is next then the Kingdom Archenakia."  
  
"No the Dragonballs..." Kaykora whispered. "It doesn't matter Daddy you have to do this... If it means that Goten and Trunks and, and you can have a life then so be it... If I can help them then death is worth it... I love you to much to know you had to die when there was a way you could have lived..." She choked out with a tear.  
  
"Why? Why wuld you give up your life for me?" Vegeta questioned as tears re-formed in his eyes.  
  
"Because I love you Daddy..." She said quietly.  
  
"Earth has fallen." Vega whispered. "It won't be long now..."  
  
"Leave me to do what I have to do..." Vegeta said picking up the sword. Vega turned slowly and walked away. "I'll make that bastard rot in Hell for this... For everything... And that promise I intend to keep if it's the last thing I ever do..."  
  
"I know Daddy." Kaykora said and smiled. "I'll wait for you at the Gates on the other side with Grandpa..."  
  
"Tell him I said hi." Vegeta said slowly lifting the sword above his head. "I'm sorry for this..."  
  
"I know Daddy. I know if there was any other way, you would take it..." The United reached over and placed a hand on Vegeta's stomach. "I'll always be with you Daddy."  
  
"I love you..." Vegeta choked out.  
  
"I know Daddy. I know..."  
  
"The Kingdom has fallen. It's time..." Vega called out. Vegeta took a deep breath and looked deep into Kaykora's eyes before plunging the blade deep into the United...  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight/ I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open/ And I don't feel like I am strong enough/ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome/ And I don't feel right when you're gone away "Broken" Seether feat. Amy Lee 


	40. Last Stand of the United

Chapter 40: Last Stand of the United  
  
"Well..." A voice said entering the mind of the Chosen. If you're going to put up a fight, I suggest you prepare..." It was Nanakia.  
  
"What can we do besides transform?" Trunks wondered.  
  
"Spirit fuse darling. Get back together with Elsie. Then do the fusion dance and fuse with your friend.  
  
"We can do that?" Trunks and Goten's voices rang out together.  
  
"I think..." Nanakia chuckled. "It's worth a try and if you die I'll just wish you back... By the way turn around." Everyone turned around and Pallas appeared looking around a little stunned.  
  
"I... I'm... Alive?" She asked. Brolli ran over and grabbed her and gingerly hugged her as hard as he thought was safe.  
  
"I... I thought I'd lost you like Kaykora." He choked out trying not to cry as he always had been taught.  
  
"Well I missed you too." Pallas replied with a smile. "I see you got rid of Masikle that's good. HEY! What if you're all dead too! That's why you're all here!!!" She exclaimed sadly.  
  
"No, no, no..." Bardock chuckled. Nanakia wished you back to life with the Dragonballs I bet."  
  
"Dragonballs?" Pallas was confused. Again.  
  
"It doesn't matter... Right now Daricus is draining Archenakia and Arial of their energy then he's coming for us so we need to keep him busy long enough for Vegeta, Kaykora, and Naros to open the door and get the Grand Army..." Brolli said in one breath setting her down and looking at her with fierce determined eyes. "And this time I promise to take care of you better..." He finished with a smile.  
  
"All right well then... Let's fuse..." Pallas responded looking around. Brolli moved aside and Pallas walked over to Gohan.  
  
"Hurry up!" Goku shouted. "He's coming soon the Kingdom is gone..." But he was too late. A massive black wave rushed over the lifeless planet and stuck them from behind. Sharp pains like that of a thousand knives pierced through them as cuts formed everywhere and blood began to flow.  
  
"Blood your precious beautiful blood. The one thing that makes you as you are." A voice rang out cold and shrill. "But that will all be over soon and you shall all find peace in death..." A thumping noise rang out followed by a minor earthquake. Then another louder thump and a stronger quake.  
  
"Aarian, get them out of here..." Bardock said looking at her.  
  
"Five have already been transported by Kaioshin or Kibito off the planet." Aarian said quietly. "This is all I can give you now..." She held up her hands and white ribbons flowed out and healed the Chosen. "Good- bye and good luck..." She said before fading away.  
  
They all spirit fused as the thumping and shaking became ever stronger. The Goten/Carlia United and the Trunks/Elsie United crossed their fingers and said a little prayer before doing the spirit dance. Everyone looked on hopefully as the golden flash dissipated. And luckily for them one perfect being stood there with blood red, ankle length, spikey hair and a pair of downy white wings. It looked over at the Gohan/Pallas United and smiled at their matching appearance.  
  
"There's one thing I would like to know before I die..." The Bardock/zani United pondered. "Who's supposed to spirit fuse with Brolli? Is there a Chosen out there... Well dead now that we're missing?"  
  
"Maybe they don't exist in this time..." The Goku/Dalina United suggested. Everyone else nodded at the random thought considering what was about to happen. But then again making a dark situation light must be something Goku got from his Dad.  
  
A huge and ominous shadow appeared on the horizon behind them a ways off. It stopped just outside of their clear view and spoke; its voice alone shaking the ground. "I could destroy you all easily but what fun would that be? So tell me... Who wants to die first? Oh wait I want this to take some time..." Another dark enrgy wave went out but this time instead of inflicting damage, it separated all the Uniteds instantly pulling the weaker ones out of the stronger ones.  
  
"Casica learned that trick from him too..." Zani said getting to her feet. She looked over at Gotenks who was still fused and had gained the appearance of SSJ4. "I guess the trick doesn't work on all fusions..."  
  
"Guess not..." Gotenks replied cockily.  
  
"Well if this is how the game is going to be played then so be it..." Bardock said transforming. "I get first blood..." He took of into the air.  
  
"DAD WAIT!" Goku called out but it was to late. Bardock got caught in Daricus's black aura and was fried instantly like a moth in a bug zapper. His scorched lifeless body flung back feet in front of Gohan. Gohan's eyes flashed in rage and horror as he tried to surpress the tide growing inside of himself.  
  
"Weed out the weak first I always say..." Daricus laughed as black electric beams shot out towards them. Brolli grabbed Pallas and spun around in an effort to protect her. To his shock the beam went through him without causing any damage only to strike Pallas and kill her almost instantly. She slipped out of his arms and hit the ground soon followed by Zani and Dalina.  
  
"No... No I failed you again... That bastard is going to PAY!!!" He screamed dropping to his knees. There was no controlling the tide for Brolli as it overflowed in one massive scream. Three bright green beams shot out of his back as his already tall frame grew taller. He let out another scream and two of the glowing masses became downy white wings and the third along spiky red hair. Brolli had surpassed them all achieving the same level of power that Gohan and Pallas achieved fused. The same level that Gohan now fought to surpress. With his new found power he took to the sky and blasted through Daricus's energy shield with a little struggle.  
  
Gotenks had a similar look of rage and anger on his face as if he was fighting off the same power. "Let it go boys... You can handle it and you can control it so long as you believe in yourselves. Who knows maybe the three of you like that will destroy him... Or at least soften him up a bit." Goku said with a smile. His words of assurance were all the young Saiyans needed. The waves of emotion and power washed over them and they too ascended once again. They blasted off and joined Brolli but in the dark shadows all that could be seen were huge energy balls and beams blasting against an indifferent body. A cold evil laugh would ring out from time to time but nothing else.  
  
"You know Goku you could help them..." King Kai said entering the mind of his former pupil.  
  
"What do you mean?" Goku replied.  
  
"Did I or did I not teach you a technique to gain a power boost in a pinch? ONE THAT YOU'VE FAILED TO USE ALL THESE FRICKING YEARS!!!" The Kai said annoyed.  
  
"You mean the Kaioken?" Goku questioned.  
  
"YES!!!" King Kai responded even more annoyed.  
  
"Well you never reminded me!" Goku protested.  
  
"Well I'm reminding you now!!! This might be a good time to use it!!! Why did I ever agree to train a Saiyan? What was I thinking?" King Kai grumbled before leaving.  
  
"Good thing I didn't tell him I might not remember how to do it... Then he'd really hurt me next time we see each other..." Goku thought to himself as he walked through doing the technique in his mind. It all flooded back to him and in no time he had transformed to level four and was ready to give it a shot.  
  
"Kaioken!" He called out in the darkness and to his delight he felt a bit of a boost and ed entwined in his aura. "Well that's a good sigh..." He thought happily. "Kaioken times ten!" He called out and to his equal delight he felt an even stronger boost and more red filled his aura. "Kaioken times twenty!" He called out again and to his even great delight his power soared and red over took the gold of his aura. He smirked and took off towards the battle not wanting to push his luck anymore.  
  
The power gained wasn't enough and soon it became apparent that Daricus had grown tired of the game. What was even more obvious was that for all their power and all their attacking they had done nothing to faze him.  
  
"I believe it is time for me to move on with my plans. But first tell me where is the your illustrious king and his beautiful daughter?" Daricus mused grabbing Gotenks and Gohan in one hand and Goku and Brolli in the other.  
  
"They've gone to open the gates and unleash the Grand Army..." Gohan choked out.  
  
"Good let them come..." Daricus smirked on his featureless black face. Suddenly dark electric sparks engulfed them and tremendous pain coursed through them as their energy quickly left them.  
"Shit..." Brolli choked out. "Failed Pallas and now he's going to use our energy for evil..."  
  
"Ahhh... Such is life insolent fools. Such is life..." Daricus replied with joy. 


	41. Clash of Kings

Chapter 41: Clash of Kings  
  
Searing heat entered Vegeta's body as Kaykora and Naros turned over all the power that remained in them. Thought they were weak in body and spirit the massive energy at their disposal was surprisingly intact. The intense burning was coupled with a huge column of light that shot out of the alter as soon as enough blood had reached it. In a daze and a blur darkness engulfed Vegeta and an eerie peace he hadn't felt for a long time filled him.  
  
"Vegeta..." A sweet woman's voice entered his mind. "Wake up fair King you've much fight left in you." Vegeta's eyes slowly open and his vision cleared. There before him was a being he'd never seen before but her likeness rang painful familiarity.  
  
"You're..." He gasped.  
  
"Kaykora's mother... Yes I am..." She said smiling.  
  
Vegeta pulled himself up and looked at her with a hard intense glare as if unsure what to say to her. "I... Couldn't... I'm sorry..." He muttered as pain pulled at his heart.  
  
"There is no apology needed my love. I can't blame you for your circumstances far outside your control. Nor will I ever. I know that you are a warrior plain and true. Long before you left had you planned to, to keep us safe. Your emptiness left you bitter and cold . Bent on provoked revenge but in the end you found someone who could make you whole again. Someone far strong in heart than I for she saw you through your worst. It could have never worked between us for we're to much alike you see. But the one thing I wanted more than again you have done and done well. For that I am eternally grateful."  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
"You were a father to Kaykora of course! You molded her and helped her grow when no one else could. And you loved her the only way she could. That's what she desired most of all. That's what all children want most of all. Right now Trunks is giving his heart and soul to destroy Masikle because of you. So now go and be with him and your future child and new wife and be to them what you had always been to Kaykora in your heart for all their lives."  
  
"Had? What do you mean HAD?!" Vegeta demanded as he rose to his feet. The sword was still tightly clutched in his hand. "Then she is dead..."  
  
"Vegeta... Nanakia has the Dragonballs and their creators safe and sound. BUT even with this, they can't be wished back as they are... They're to strong and would thrown off the balance without Daricus here. They knew this that's why Kaykora said she'd be waiting for you when you die. She knew she wasn't coming back, she knew she would die when the time came."  
  
"She... Knew?" Vegeta muttered dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes... Now you must take Vega and go to Beolinka the Ancient. She will give you what you need."  
  
"I won't let her down you know... And I won't let you down." He said looking at her.  
  
"I know." She replied as she got up. She gave him one last warm smile before kissing him on the head and fading away.  
  
"Vega!" He called approaching the doors.  
  
"Yes Grandpa?" She said running up from behind a pillar.  
  
"We have work to do." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and her face lit up.  
  
"I won't let you down Grandpa." She beamed taking his free hand.  
  
"I know." He said as they stepped through the crack of the massive doors.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Perhaps I shall keep you around a bit..." Daricus pondered as he stopped draining Gotenks, Gohan, Goku, and Brolli of their energy. "I would like witnesses to my grand arrival to ultimate power... And who better than the strongest of those meant to destroy me?" He looked down at the half dead creatures in his hands. "Right then. To the Temple we go." He smirked and they disappeared.  
  
"Hello?" Daricus boomed through the Fairway when they arrived. "Hmm... This place isn't as big as I remember... Oh that's right I grew a bit! Well a great deal actually!" He roared then began making his way down the stone way. "Is anyone home?" He called again. "Break out the Army I'm here to play!"  
  
"What's that down there?" Goku wondered eying the alter in the mists ahead.  
  
"The alter presumably..." Daricus answered as he took two more steps towards it and bent down. There laying side by side were Kaykora and Naros holding hands and matching bloody wounds. "What is this? My beauty is dead? No matter I wasn't fond enough of her to care anyways..." He shrugged and stepped around the alter making his way to the still open door. A bright light shot out of it an it began to creep closed. "Oh no you don't!" He screeched dropping the Saiyans and reaching for the door in time for it to close. "Blast... Well where is this Army?"  
  
"Down here..." Vegeta growled from in front of the door.  
  
Daricus looked down and started laughing heartily. "You? You're the Army? This is too funny!" He scoffed still laughing. "And who is your little friend?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare freak!" Vega said cockily. "Now let's show him what we can do Grandpa... I'll let you soften him up." She beamed and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Grandpa?" Daricus looked back at Kaykora and Naros. "A little young aren't you? Hmmm... Oh well I suppose Saiyans and Archesaiya will never be more than filthy animals more concerned with breeding and war than anything else..."  
  
"Vega... Get them out of here... I want something left of them to bury when this is done..." Vegeta said motioning to Kaykora and Naros. "Then come back and get Kakorrot and the others." Vega rushed forward and did as she was told.  
  
"Vegeta! You can't win this battle alone!" Goku called out desperately as he pulled himself up.  
  
"Oh but I have to, it's my role..." Vegeta smirked and held up a fairly large flask of a blue translucent substance.  
  
"Vegeta?" Goku asked confused.  
  
"Good-bye Goku... Until we meet again."  
  
Goku smiled and closed his eyes. "So you finally did it Vegeta... You're finally going to be stronger than me... Good luck little buddy. Take care and come back safe." Vega grabbed his and Brolli's hand and they disappeared. She re-appeared a few moments later and took Trunks, Goten, and Gohan in one shot before returning next to Vegeta.  
  
"Go on Grandpa... It's time for his evil reign to end. It's time for the King of Darkness to take on the King of Saiyans. You have to defend the honor of your race and your people." Vega smiled all the while.  
  
"So it is." Vegeta replied with his dark smirk. He tipped the flask up and drained it on its contents in a few short gulps.  
  
"What was that..." Daricus asked warily.  
  
"A substantial amount of fresh blood straight from the source... The Patron Ancient." Vega replied as she watched Vegeta twitch and convulse as he grew taller and larger. She held up a flask of green translucent liquid and began drinking it.  
  
"GIVE THAT TO ME!!!" Daricus screamed reached down for it. To his horrid surprise he caught an equally sized fist to the face and stumbled back.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Vegeta smirked as he lunged forward and delivered another powerful punch. In the background Daricus caught the glimpse of another figure towering in the mist darkness of the vast space.  
  
"All grown up but still weak inside..." Daricus quipped as he railed Vegeta into the doors. "You remind me of your Mother... Frail and beautiful like all mortal creatures..." He said spying Vega.  
  
"FRAIL?! TRY THIS FOR FRAIL!" She shouted driving a knee deep into what would presumably be Daricus's manhood. He stumbled back howling in pain and tripped over the alter.  
  
"Don't ever EVER do that again..." Vegeta said prying himself off the wall.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't..." Vegeta said before lunging forward and driving him into the floor. He got Daricus in a choke and it seemed that it would all be over sooner than anyone had thought. Until Daricus let out a blood curdling cry and a wave of dark energy flung Vegeta off. He landed in a heap at Vega's feet.  
  
"You think you can destroy me so easy?" He roared getting to his feet quickly. "I am the ruler of all things dark and evil. I was your ruler once Vegeta... Back when you were young and all you desired was to kill. Darkness still lingers in you and it shall be your end! For all the dark energy within you shall make me stronger!" He lifted and hand towards Vegeta and bore a wild smirk. However Vegeta bore one of his own. Daricus looked at him in this manner for several seconds until he realized nothing was going to happen. "What... What is this?"  
  
"That darkness was destroyed long ago when I found something worth dying for!" Vegeta called out as he got up. "I sacrificed myself once before for those I love and if I must, I will do it again here today."  
  
Words started to appear on the door in glowing text. Words that Vega and Vegeta couldn't read but Daricus could all to well. And so he read them to himself and still didn't believe that it could be true. So he read them again... Out loud. "Eternity bleak and lifeless plain. Littered with the fallen hopeless, cast aside by the single minded, in their aimlesss pursuits. In the end death is universal and the darkness ever welcoming. The sleep of death the only cure to a life of worthlessness. But a life worth dying for is truly immortal. It is these chosen immortal that rise above and make all that you die for worth living."  
  
They all pondered the words for a second before Vegeta reached out and took Vega's hand. "Kakorrot was right, we can't do this alone... And we never could... Without the love and support, trust and faith of everyone we could never have made it this far. Without it Kaykora would have been consumed by Daricus's evil and we could all be dead right now..."  
  
"I wish they were here right now..." Vega said sadly.  
  
"We are." A familiar voice called out. An image of Goku appeared just beyond Daricus. "And we always will be he said with a smile as one by one did the Chosen appeared. But more than that, so appeared Bulma, and Tien; Yamcha and Dende; Heroli, Piccollo, Aarian and Talinia; everyone who cared about Vegeta was there. Everyone but Kaykora nad Naros...  
  
"So long as we love you we're going to be there for you. You have a way of growing on us." Bulma said happily. "Now get your butt moving so you can wish us back! I've been dead once and I didn't like it then, I sure as Hell don't like it now!"  
  
"All right woman be patient." Vegeta said with a chukle.  
  
"Is that Grandma?" Vega whispered.  
  
"One of them." Vegeta whispered back and Vega nodded.  
  
"This is all very touching really but in case you haven't noticed I'm about to complete my scheme for universal domination!" Daricus hissed.  
  
"Like Hell..." Yamcha quipped as the image floated over to Vegeta. "Kick his ass." He finished with a smile before fading into Vegeta and so they all came and did the same. Goku offered up a hug; Chichi a pat on the shoulder; and Bulma a kiss.  
  
"When this is over... You ARE going to tell me about her aren't you?" She whispered.  
  
"Of course." Vegeta said with a grin and Bulma faded as well.  
  
"Well now that all that sentimental rubbish is over, you two are stopping me from completing my goal!" Daricus said and his tone rose as he spoke.  
  
"What's wrong Dari? Jealous that you do't have anyone that gives a Damn about you?" Vegeta's smirk was ever present.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" He screamed in reply as a massive dark wave shot out and pinned them crushingly hard against the doors.  
  
"Well this is going to be harder than I thought..." Vegeta said straining. There was a crack behind them.  
  
"I'm more worried about that... We have to get him away from the doors... If they break, it could all be over..." Vega said.  
  
"When you come up with an idea let me know..."  
  
"You're the King, so lead..." 


	42. Heartless Immortality

Chapter 42: Heartless Immortality  
  
"The Sword! What happened to the sword?" Vegeta choked out.  
  
"It's in there we'll never get it back now..." Vega answered.  
  
"Damn it all... What can we do if we can't move?" Vega closed her eyes and fell deep into thought. Pictures of the past came to her. Pictures deep rooted in the souls of Kaykora and Naros which gave her life. Memories of people and place and happy times. Memories of them being together under a set of huge willow trees by a stream staring at the sky hand in hand. A tear ran down her cheek and she wished that they were here to help them. The pressure lifted as Daricus let out a cry of surprise. Vega's eyes flashed open and there holding Daricus back was... Kaykora and Naros? United? And huge?  
  
"What is..." Vegeta was dumbfounded and speechless. "But you can't... You're dead?"  
  
"Hi! Yeah we're back on temporary leave..." It said cheerfully as it grabbed Daricus by one arm and flung him back away from the door.  
  
"What the Hell do you mean temporary leave? Long is that?" Vegeta fumed rushing forward.  
  
"No idea..." It looked back at Vega. "Hi sweetie." Vega looked at it wide-eyed.  
  
"You get me all fucking worked up and here you come back on temporary fucking leave!" Vegeta fumed as he pounded Daricus in the face. Each punch correlating to a word. He flew up and fired a ki blast at him. "Damn you women! You're almost not worth the pain!"  
  
"Almost Pappa almost..." Vega still stood at the doors not moving. Daricus ripped through the smoke left by Vegeta's attack ran him up into the air. They kept going up and up until it seemed there was no top.  
  
"How high is this place?" Daricus fumed flipping over and sending Vegeta hurtling to the ground. Vegeta crashed into the ungiving ground hard and laid there a little dazed for a second. As he did Daricus launch a razor like black ki attack at him meant to slice him into pieces.  
  
Vega sensed the attack as it formed and focused hard on retrieving the sword from behind the door. It suddenly sailed through the door and deflected the attack just before it struck. "It was a little to close..." Vegeta breathed getting up and grabbing the hilt of the sword. He sprang up into the air and Daricus formed a dark blade of his own.  
  
"Oh what fun this should be..." Daricus beamed as he awaited the arrival of the approaching Saiyan king. Sparks of black energy spewed everywhere each time the sword hit. And so ensued a sword fight between two huge beings in a vast and almost endless arena of the Gods. "You're quite skilled with a sword." Daricus said a bit impressed.  
  
"My father was big on the old arts of war." Vegeta offered in reply. Daricus grinned and nodded.  
  
"What's going on?" Vega asked Kaykora/Naros.  
  
"I don't know but I think that we HAVE to be alive right now..." It replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vega asked confused. "You think you have to be alive to maintain the balance?"  
  
"Yeah exactly. Your power will wear off after awhile so you two will be able to stay. Ours is ours..." It said following the fight above. Vegeta's smaller size gave him the clear adventage as far as speed but Daricus's hits were visibly superior in strength.  
  
"So when Daricus dies you die again?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"And you're ok with that?" Vega probed.  
  
"Of course. Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do to protect those you love... Without loved ones nothing matters... I want you to take care of Vegeta for us, ok? Make sure he doesn't train to hard and that he takes care of Bulma and Trunks and my little sister. I just know they're going to love you." It said smiling down at Vega. Vega's eyes widened again but she eased and smiled back.  
  
"Do you think we should help him?" Vega pointed to Vegeta who practically had a ki sword in his throat.  
  
"Nah that would only make him mad... Besides he hasn't even transformed yet..." As soon as she finished the sentence Vegeta let out a battle cry and went level one throwing off Daricus.  
  
"Heh... This has been fun and you are a formidable opponent when properly motivated. However, I have more pressing things to do..." With one hard swiped he knocked Vegeta back to the ground forcing him to drop the sword.  
  
"Now we help..." It said taking to the air and Vega followed.  
  
"Well, well my precious beauty... You've returned." Daricus said with a far off tone as he looked the United over.  
  
"For now..." It replied smiling. "Long enough to kick your sorry ass." It smirked in Vegeta fashion.  
  
"You're to much like your father."  
  
"I know..." It smirked even more as its golden aura engulfed it. A poke to the arm prompted it to look over at Vega. "Hmmm?"  
  
"I can't do that..." She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Vegeta responded floating up beside her. "We can transform enough to knock this motherfucker back to Hell just fine." He smirk and he and the United went to level two.  
  
"This is my family." Vega mused proudly. "Strongest off them all."  
  
"Touching really it would warm my heart if I had one..." Daricus said in mock emotion. "But it's time to end this foolishness." He roared and blasted them with a huge black ki bomb. They went sailing back and the United who was sheltering Vega hit a pillar hard.  
  
"Why did you protect me?" She asked pulling them back off the pillar.  
  
"Because we love you Vega... You're our child..." It looked back behind the pillar and saw Vegeta spring up off the ground and rush past them. The United sprung off the pillar and together they each grabbed an arm and railed Darcius across the faiway and into a pillar.  
  
"We don't go quietly." Vegeta warned.  
  
"So I noticed..." Daricus replied annoyed throwing them off. They rushed forward again and began punching and kicking but couldn't manage to land a hit.  
  
"Time to raise the bar again Dad." The United suggested floating back.  
  
"Good idea..." Vegeta responded going level three and lunging forward again. The United followed suit and this time they managed to land a few hits and even draw black blood.  
  
"Aim for the chest... He truly has no heart in his body and that leaves a vulnerable hollow spot. Find it and you maybe able to do serious damage..." Pallas whispered in their minds.  
  
"That might help." Vegeta thought and so he aimed for where a heart would be and sure enough his fist made a faint hollow sound when it hit. Vega used telekinesis to bring the sword up sent it flying towards the same spot. Vegeta and the United dodged at the last second and the sword plunged into him. He roared in pain for a minute then started laughing.  
  
"So you discovered my little secret did you? Well it won't save you now... This love that you hold so high has forsaken me. I gave my heart to another and she never returned my love... She thought it was some cute trinket but it was my HEART!!!" He screamed ripping the sword from his chest. "I'll always live so long as it exists!!! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!! NOTHING CAN!!!" He started laughing maniacally then threw the sword toward the ground.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Nanakia's eyes shot open and she looked down at the ring shaped token on her finger. "It was him! But he disguised himself as a mortal... I... I... Thought it was an offering... A very sweet offering..." She ripped it off her finger and threw it across the lawn of Kaioshinkai. "Aarian, Goku can you really teleport anywhere you want?!" She screeched breaking their concentration on the fight. They nodded. She ran over and picked up the ring and gave it Goku. "I need you to teleport to the fight and put this back as deep that you can in Daricus as fast as you can."  
  
They looked at her funny a moment then Goku reached out and took the finger and got off the ground.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN!!! WHAT DIFFERENCE IS THAT RING GOING TO MAKE!!!" Kaioshin screeched.  
  
"STUPID BAKA KAI IT'S HIS HEART YOU IDIOT!!!" She screeched back. "IF WE'RE GOING TO KILL THAT REVENGER BENT HELL SPAWN WE HAVE TO GET THIS BACK IN HIM!!!" She grabbed the ring and waved it in front of his face. Then fell over weak from lack of living creations.  
  
"EWE!!!" Goku squealed and rubbed his hand on his pants.  
  
"Goku it's enclosed in this crystal stuff..." Nanakia sighed and handed it to Aarian. "Sometimes even Gods make mistakes." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"You see you admit we aren't perfect!" Kaioshin beamed.  
  
"No see the Kais not only make mistakes, they are mistakes..." She hissed giving him a death look. Kaioshin looked at her wounded. Nanakia looked at Aarian and Goku. "WHAT PART OF GO DID YOU NOT GET!!!" They jumped then I.T. off.  
  
"No don't leave me here with her..." Kaioshin whined quietly.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Whoa he's huge!!!" Goku thought as they appeared in front of the laceration that was longer than he was tall. Aarian floated quickly into the cut and disappeared into the oozing black blood. Goku followed begrudgingly. "Why do I always have to mill around inside giant evil things?" He thought before plunging in.  
  
"I think it would be in our best interest to get someone on the task of finding this heart of his if we want to win..." The United said warily.  
  
"How do we know he's telling the truth and not just stalling? Maybe he is heartless but maybe we can kill him still." Vegeta replied heatedly as he powered up and mighty attack.  
  
"That isn't a risk we can take right now and energy we can afford to waste!" It shouted grabbing his arm and pulling it down. "We need to think things through before you attack sometimes my King. Something you have lacked in the past."  
  
"Vegeta you must wait! We've already located the heart and Goku and Aarian are putting it back as we speak." Nanakia pleaded.  
  
"See... You could have killed them... again."  
  
"All right but I'm only giving them ten more seconds to get out. Kakorrot knows better than to sloth around a battle when I'm involved." Vegeta conceded arrogantly.  
  
"Ahhh... Blast him. You only have 7 seconds to get out you two now drop the thing and go." Nanakia warned.  
  
"Right we're out of here." Goku replied and they I.T. out of Daricus. A faint heartbeat started pounding for the first time in hundreds of years.  
  
"No... It... It can't be!!!" Daricus hissed in disbelief. "She kept it all these years? And never intended to tell me she was uninterested? THAT SELFISH BITCH!!!" Daricus fumed wildly as his eyes took a blood red glow and his black aura grew massive.  
  
"Sir, we're losing power and as it is we're going to have to give everything we got in order to beat him now... I don't want to risk Vega in this..." The United said gravely.  
  
"She is just as much a part of this as we are an if she wants to stay and fight I say she can. She knows the gravity of this fight and the possible outcome." Vegeta replied. "She knows as well as I do that none of us are coming out of here alive the least of all you..." He looked at it a moment the turned his gaze back to Daricus. There was a bright blue glow from one side and when they looked over they saw Vega in all her glory but there was an odd look about her. She had overheard every word and it was just starting to sink in... Her parents loved her even though they had spent no more than a week with her. Not only that but they wanted her to live and be happy. They had sacrificed themselves without a second thought for the people they loved... For people like her... A bright golden flash filled the vastness as Vega took hold of her heritage and ascended.  
  
"Come on if we're going to do this let's do this. And at the very least we're going to go down together as a family..." She said floating towards them. "It's now or never and honestly I'd like to try and live to see what a real life is like." She finished with a smirk. 


	43. The Purest Power

Chapter 43: The Purest Power  
  
"I will not lose to the likes of you..." Daricus hissed.  
  
"Don't count on that..." Vegeta smirked as powerful balls of ki formed from his and Vegas hands. "This is where it ends Daricus because I'll be damned if I'm going to let you keep me from a peaceful life raising my family." Vegeta hissed as the balls grew ever larger.  
  
"The fools don't realize that this is just a mere taste of my power. There is so much more waiting to come out and so much more to gain once I rid myself of this nuisance once and for all." Daricus thought smugly as he grinned wildly at the effort to kill him which was ever growing.  
  
"I don't know if it's going to be enough." The United thought as it watch the attacks grow. "Wait a minute... If Daricus taught Casica how to harness energy of attacks against her then what's to say he won't use that technique here?" It's eyes grew wide with fear. "Then we have no way to defeat him really... Casica! Casica!"  
  
"Yes there is a way to counter the absorption attack. You have to throw off his concentration just before the attacks hit and then he won't be able to absorb the power." Casica responded.  
  
"Well then that where I come in..."  
  
"You can only hope now that their attacks are strong enough."  
  
"They will be... They have to be... But now all we can do is wait..." And wait they did, it took a long time for attacks that powerful to build. So seconds turned to minutes that faded away slowly like the summer sun until finally They knew that there could be no more power pumped into the attacks. Some must be held on to in order to control the attacks. So the United waited for that fateful second to go.  
  
"Are you ready Vega?" Vegeta asked tiredly.  
  
"Whenever you are Grandpa."  
  
"Then let's do it!" And so the gigantic bombs left their hands and floated forward slowly at first then faster and faster building momentum as they went. Daricus waited all the while grinning evilly from ear to ear until there was a sudden pain to his side. He looked over and saw the United running the sword threw him and a split second later, two massive ki bombs hit their mark.  
  
Vegeta and Vega slumped to the ground and slowly started shrinking as they had spent all of the energy given to them by the Ancients. They sat weakly and watched the massive explosions far above them. They were so high up that all they could see was the light given off by them and feel the heat radiating. Suddenly a shrinking figure came sailing down towards them and landed a few feet away. It staggered to its feet and stumbled over towards them.  
  
"He's... not... dead... yet..." It forced out before collapsing on the ground.  
  
"He's not dead?!" Vegeta groaned eying the smoke contemptuously. "That it we don't have enough energy to fly let alone launch another attack." He fumed punching the stone floor. "Now what are we going to do?"  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Goku was vigorously scrubbing black dried bits of blood off his arm when the words registered in his mind. Kaioshin was ranting about the end of the universe. "What I miss?" He asked coming out of the bathroom and pulling a shirt on.  
  
"IT'S OVER WE'LL ALL DOOMED!!!" Kaioshin raved.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!" Kibito fumed. "There has do be something we can do to give them a strong enough power boost to finish off Daricus." He said thoughtfully. Kaioshin blinked a few times and eyed Kibito strangely. "The attacks they're preparing aren't going to be strong enough..."  
  
"The Dragonballs would only restore their original power wouldn't they? They wouldn't be able to give them a power boost." Nanakia thought aloud.  
  
"No they most likely wouldn't." Kibito replied.  
  
"I wonder..." Goku said thoughtfully. "Hey King Kai is there anyway I could channel the energy that would form the spirit bomb into Vegeta? I mean that would give him a substantial boost wouldn't it?"  
  
"It is possible that you may be able to do that but you're playing with fire Goku. And where would you come up with that kind of energy? You'd have to call on every living being in the universe!" King Kai responded seriously.  
  
"Then that's what I'll do." Goku said with a typical Son grin. "Listen up everyone. I hope you all can hear me. Right now there's an evil god bent on destroying everything beautiful and great. He doesn't believe in anything but himself and his own power. He's already destroyed countless worlds in his pursuit and now it seems he's unstoppable. He's taken all the evil negative energy in the universe and has become to powerful for any being to destroy alone. So I'm begging you give up some of your good and pure energy to help us fight him. Please I promise you, you won't regret it." There was a trickle of a response.  
  
"It' no use, if it doesn't affect them they don't care." Brolli said sadly. "And besides the three centers of the purest energy have been destroyed."  
  
"So let's bring them back and try again." Nanakia beamed holding up a Dragonball.  
  
"Great Dragon of Namek! Kaioshin started in the native tongue. "We wish for you to restore the Solar system which contained the Kingdom of Archenakia and all of the inhabitants of it killed by Daricus!"  
  
"Is that your first wish?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So be it." The dragon boomed then fell silent a moment as its ed eyes glowed. "It is done what is your next wish?"  
  
"I wish for the solar system containing New Namek be restored and all its inhabitants killed by Daricus restored!"  
  
"So be it." The dragon boomed again. "It is also done. What is your final wish?"  
  
"I Wish for the solar system containing the planet Earth be restored and all of it's inhabitants as well!"  
  
"Can do." The dragon boomed. "My job is finished, until next time." And with that it disappeared back into the Dragonballs and left.  
  
"Now we resurrect the two strongest planets destroyed by Cell, Frieza, Casica, and Masikle." Nanakia said rolling out the Earth's Dragonballs.  
  
"Right then." Kaioshin nodded and they put the balls together. "Great Dragon please come forth!" The Dragon answered the plea and shot forth from the balls.  
  
"Why have you disturbed me?"  
  
"You would like for you to restore all life on the strongest planet destroyed by the forces of the evil Daricus."  
  
"Very well." It replied and its eyes glowed as it silently granted the wish. "It is done, the planet of Konack and all it's life has been restored. What is your second wish?"  
  
"We wish for all life on the second strongest planet destroyed by Daricus's forces be restored." Kaioshin beamed.  
  
"A simple task." The Dragon replied. "It is done and my task complete." And with that he to disappeared.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"HA! HA! HA! SIMPLE FOOLS! You thought you could destroy me?" Daricus boomed although it was obvious he had taken a beating. A black creature appeared from within the settling smoke. It was much smaller as he had expelled a great deal of energy fighting off the attacks. Nonetheless, he was a force vastly stronger than they could now defeat. He walked towards them slowly and ominously as The United got to its feet.  
  
"Get out of here now! Our lives are no consequence now get out of here and heal up!" It shouted taking a fighting stance. Vega and Vegeta looked at it not sure what to do. Part of them didn't want to abandon their loved ones but the other part told them they had to. Before they could make a decision, voices started flowing through the space clear and emotional. As they did, a growing power welled up within Vegeta but he wasn't sure how or why...  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"Try it now Goku." Nanakia urged.  
  
"All right everyone here's the deal. Your planets have been ravaged and destroyed by the force of an evil god or maybe even this evil god himself. He has amassed all evil energy in the universe and aims to take over everything. He doesn't care about or value life at all. He's only out for revenge. There are still countless other planets that he's destroyed in his pursuit for power and we need your help to destroy him. All I'm asking for is some energy. Please." There was a sizably great response but still not as strong as he would have liked.  
  
"Please listen to him and please help us. This evil guy sent being to our planet with the sole intent to wipe us out. I lost my Mommy to these evil beings and now I have to live my life without her to love and guide me. Do you want that? Do you want this thing coming to your planet and randomly destroying things? Do you want to sit there and watch him kill members of your family and friends knowing you could have stopped him?" Elsie pleaded. And more and more energy started pouring in.  
  
"Elsie?" Goten wondered aloud. "But..."  
  
"She is considered part of the life of Archenakia so she must have been brought back as well." Nanakia beamed.  
  
"I lost my best friend and my love to this monster." Brolli added with tears in his eyes. "I lost a lot of the people I care about to this beast that I may never see again if you don't help us. You don't want to have to go through what we've been through so please just give up a little energy and help us!" A tear rolled down his cheek. Throughout the universe from the iciest orbs to fieriest spheres everything that had life heard their words. Even in the Otherworld, all things heard. And in that moment all beings of goodness and pureness felt a pain in their hearts. Little ones clung to their parents and mothers wept for the thought of losing their children. In that moment there was an out cry of love so deep that it was more than eternal; it was a feeling that could truly be felt everywhere.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Daricus held the United by the throat and its life was slowly draining. "We could have been so beautiful together you and I my Queen. But alas you had to play things the hard way."  
  
"The only love you know is the love of power and revenge." The United choked out.  
  
"Kakorrot you clever devil you..." Vegeta thought as his power went beyond what it should have been. "How don't know how you're doing it..."  
  
"What's going on?" Vega questioned weakly.  
  
"We just got our Army Vega... A whole universe's worth..." Vegeta replied smugly.  
  
Daricus let out a scream of pain and dropped the United. He clutched his heart tightly as the air grew heavy and sweet. "What is this?" He choked out. "What is going on?" He pondered dropping to his knees seemingly wounded.  
  
"It is all the good and right working against you." The United responded in equal pain. "It is the love of every being pouring forth as it never has before... That is why you sought to destroy us isn't it? Naros and I? Because your one weakness is the one thing you can't have..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" He screamed batting it away with one arm. It flew across the fairway and landed against a pillar. It didn't move as Vegeta transformed to level three and approached Daricus his power still rising only much more sharply.  
  
"For the first time in my life I feel sorry for someone I'm about to destroy." Vegeta said grabbing him by the throat and yanking him up. "I do because I know what it's like to have your heart crushed and all you can think of is a way to dull the pain. Well we both chose the wrong painkiller didn't we? But I got over it, I moved on... If only you could have done the same we wouldn't be here right now would we? So in honor of Kakorrot I make this wish for you. Come back someday as a mortal and live a life as it is meant to be... Full of love."  
  
He tossed Daricus back into a pillar and powered up his signature move. "Thanks Kakorrot for everything... I would never have made it this far without you..." Vegeta thought as the attack grew within him.  
  
"We're all proud of you Vegeta. Now get this done and come back safe." Goku replied happily.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." He replied smugly. "Casica is he weak enough to hit him and he not be able to absorb it?"  
  
"Perhaps but you still shouldn't risk it."  
  
"Well I don't have someone to run interference so I have to do this."  
  
"Oh yes you do..." Vega said stepping up beside him.  
  
"But you'll be killed..." Vegeta replied shocked.  
  
"Probably but you've got more to look forward to if you live. My family will be dead when this is over win or lose..." Vega looked over at the United slumped over by the pillar. "It's been great meeting you Grandpa. I'll be waiting for you too. Bye bye." She hugged his wait gently then prepared to attack Daricus and go down like the warrior she was.  
  
"I'm proud of you Vega. You are everything I could ever ask for in a Granddaughter... Good-bye." And with that the attack left him and sailed of into the mists. 


	44. Now That You've Gone Away

Chapter 44: Now That You've Gone Away  
  
Vega disappeared and her afterimage faded. Even in the gravity of the moment, Vegeta's heart silently broke as the last bit of his daughter slipped out of view. The words echoed again in his mind. "It's now or never and honestly I'd like to try and live to see what a real life is like."  
  
"Guess you'll never know now will you?" He thought as the balst hit and an explosion rocketed back towards him. Everything went black for awhile as he slammed into a pillar. A warmth covered him and he thought that there were arms wrapped around him. Was it over? Had Daricus lived and killed him, and now Bulma was holding him? What had happened? He pryed his eyes open and looked around. A green fog seemed to cover everything in a haze. Just as he tried to move he realized it wasn't a haze at all, he was being sheltered by something. He spun his head under and saw the United clutching Vega in its arms and its wings were wrapped around him.  
  
"What happened? How are you still here?" Vegeta questioned the spirit. It unfurled its wings and released him.  
  
"I'm stubborn like you and I wasn't going to pass over so easy twice. It replied smiling.  
  
"Is she?" Vegeta looked at Vega.  
  
"I'm afraid so..." It responded gravely. "But don't worry we're watching out for her on the otherside."  
  
"I know." Vegeta pulled himself up. "Good-bye and take care of yourselves..." He reached out apprehensively and hugged it then backed away.  
  
"Good-bye..." It whispered as it faded away. Vegeta looked down at his hand and noticed a green substances like blood on it. He eyed it strangely and wondered if even spirits could be killed. He slumped down and wondered about what had happened after he passed out and whether or not Kaykora and Naros were strong enough to make the trip to the otherside. "If a spirit dies then what?" He wondered. "Is it lost forever? No I won't think about that now... I can't..." He got up and started walking away.  
  
He held his head high even though there was great sadness in his heart. Kaioshin and Kibito came for him and brought him back with them. Bulma and Trunks were waiting for him with open arms but it took awhile to get out why Kaykora and Naros wouldn't be coming back. And so they returned to Archenakia with bittersweet emotions and prepared for a new arrival. Soon after returning it became evident to everyone that they couldn't stay there with all the memories and night mares that still lingered. Vegeta turned over power to Dalina and they packed up to return to Earth. The send off was grand and sad as the people had grow to love their strong and centered King but nevertheless they were ready to follow his hand chosen replacement.  
  
"The trip went better than I thought it would." Krillin chirped as they stepped down on the Earth once again. "So what is everyone going to do now that we're back?"  
  
"Nothing..." Vegeta replied half-heartedly. "Well one thing..." He eyed the Gravity Rooms. "Tear down those damned things..." He grumbled and walked away with some boxes and bags.  
  
"He's taking this really hard..." Bulma sighed.  
  
"Yeah but I think once the little one comes he'll be better." Goku said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah..." She walked into the house and down to the lab. "Hey Dad." She said quietly as she walked by and down to her lab.  
  
He popped his head out the open door. "Oh hello Sweetie. I didn't expect you back so soon!" He beamed waving.  
  
"It's been five years Dad..." Bulma sighed as she continued walking. It was dark a dusty but nevertheless a welcome sight when she opened the door. "Soon I'll be back with you..." She mused flipping on the switch. She looked over in the far room where the tank had been set up to probe Kaykora's memory. She closed and locked the room knowing if Vegeta came down and saw it he'd get upset. She walked over to the computer and dusted everything off sneezing a few times in the process. After firing the thing up she programmed in two important dates; when the Namekian Dragonballs and the Earth's Dragonball would be functioning again. "There's still more planets to restore." She said with a sigh as she got up and left.  
  
Vegeta sat looking out the window down on the courtroom. A memory flashed in his mind of Kaykora, Heroli, and Gohan laying there talking... The day he almost killed her. The pain of the memory shot through him and he stormed away from the window and out the front door. He didn't care who saw him flying as he shot off into the distance. In mid-flight Bulma's condition dawned on him and he flew back not wanting to miss a single moment of his daughter's birth. "A second chance and I can't screw up this time..." He thought as he flew back. "I have to be happy... I have a wife and a son, a future daughter... I have a lot to be happy for and a lot to look forward to."  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Gohan sighed as the buzzer went off and he left the classroom. College just wasn't as much fun without out Blasterball. Videl waved from the car and he hopped in. Today was house shopping day and boy was it going to be a doozy. He eyed the ring on Videl's finger and thought about the adventure picking it out had been. Kaykora, Aarian, Dalina, and Talinia all swooning and fighting ove rwhich ring would be best. In the end they all agreed on the heart shape diamond with small round blue stones on either side. It was small and simple but then again a big girly rock just wouldn't look right on Videl.  
  
"Why are you smiling?" She asked as they left the city and the countryside started rolling by.  
  
"Oh no reason really. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"GOHAN!" Videl screeched embarrassed.  
  
"NO! NOT THAT!" Gohan shouted equally embarrassed.  
  
"Then what WERE you thinking about?!" She pressed  
  
"It's nothing really!"  
  
"Sure." Videl teased smiling. Gohan eased and then even started laughing.  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
"What's up Goten?" Goku queried as he plopped down next to his son by the lake.  
  
"I miss everyone..." Goten half-whined. "I miss living with Trunks, Gohan, and everyone. I miss training for the big important mission. I miss eating all those huge meals together and playing with all the other Saiyans and Archesaiyas. I feel so out of place here now..."  
  
"I understand Goten. But hey maybe we can go back and visit sometime! I know Dalina would love it." Goku said happily. "I know I wouldn''t mind going back just for all that food."  
  
"REALLY When can we go back?" Goten jumped up happily.  
  
"Not right away. Let's get everything back in order here and wait for things to get settled down first. Gohan and Videl are planning a wedding, Bulma;s about to have a child. There's a lot going on right now." Goku soothed. "But as soon as all that gets done and the time's right, we'll go ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Goten nodded and sat back down. "Want to go fishing?"  
  
"Sure." They stripped down and raced into the water.  
  
Seasons changed and years passed. All the things Goku talked about got settled and over with but the right time never seemed to come. When one thing would finish another would come then another. So a few years went by of growth and change as everyone settled into their quiet peaceful lives. But every once in awhile Vegeta would climb out on the roof and stare up at the stars. From time to time he would swear one would blink at him as if it were Kaykora saying "I'm still here."  
  
New faces came in the form of Pan, Gohan and Videl's daughter and Uubu a powerful boy with a lack of training. So in the end Goku went off to train him leaving his friends and family behind along with his promise to go back to Archenakia. But still in their thought and in their minds they'll never forget the ones who gave it all so that they could be there in these happy times of peace... And again things settled into quiet peacefulness until one day everything got turned upside down...  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Maybe in another life/ I could find you there/ Pulled away before your time/ I can't deal it's, so unfair  
  
And it feels/ And it feels/ Like Heaven is so far away/ And it feels/ Yeah it feels like/ The world has grown cold/ Now that you've gone away  
  
Leaving flowers on your grave/ To show that I still care/ Black roses and Hail Mary's/ Can't bring back, what's taken from me  
  
I reach to the sky/ And call out your name/ And if I could trade/ I would  
  
And it feels/ And it feels/ Like Heaven's so far away/ And it stings/ Yeah it stings now/ The world is so cold/ Now that you've gone away "Gone Away" The Offspring  
  
---------- ---------- ----------  
  
Ok so there ya go the final chapter of "The Lost Soul". The end has finally come and I'm quite frankly I'm relieved. It's been a long experience but an enjoyable one nonetheless. This is the final chapter but there will be one more following this as a wrap up and a little surprise so stay tuned for that one last chapter it will be worth it I promise! 


	45. Thankyou and Comments

So here we are at the end at last and I just want to add for the final time(just to be safe), I don't know Dragonball Z nor am I affiliated with anyone who is affiliated with it.  
  
Also I don't own nor am affiliated with anyone who owns or is affiliated with the following songs that appeared in this fic:  
  
Lost Prophets – Last Train Home, SR71 – Tomorrow, 3 Days Grace – Just Like You, Story of the Year – Falling Down, Seether feat. Amy Lee - Broken, The Offspring – Gone Away  
  
Finally I'd like to thank the following reviewers who read the story while it was in progress and give their little surprise...  
  
KyLewin: 28 hugs Anouk: 4 hugs Brutal2003: 2 hugs Rika/Phoenix: 3 hugs Nyce456: 1 hug Mpvssj5: 2 hugs Luna's Meow: 5 hugs Sakura123: 1 hug Subway saiyan: 1 hug Hiei's babe: 1 hug  
  
Thank-you so much for the support as I've said before it really means a lot to me that you've enjoyed the story enough to take it all the way to here. So I give you a hug for each review! I would probably send you cookies too but they would be stale by the time they got to you... Sorry!  
  
But now for the really BIG surprise!!! I've decided to continue the story on into GT!!! That's right just when you thought the insanity was over, it keeps on going like the Energizer Bunny!!!(which I also don't own) So yeah look out for "Consequential Fate" which will probably debut sometime next month. Some of my original characters will return and there will be more in depth looks into their lives during this fic in a series of flashbacks. I suspect that this new fic will be vastly shorter than this one simply because GT isn't as long as Z. There will also be several fights so as always if you have a favorite move/attack let me know and I'll throw it in there!  
  
Thanks again for baring through plot twists(and a few holes), insanity and, songs, and well an entire songfic chappie! to get to the end. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Oh and here's a little teaser to get you to read "Consequential Fate" , you find out what happened to Daricus when Veggie blew him up...


End file.
